My Lovely Mr Rascal
by warmacchiato
Summary: Boo Seungkwan yang notabenenya adalah siswi biasa yang tidak populer tiba-tiba harus berurusan dengan preman sekolah, Choi Hansol, karena suatu ketidak sengajaan. "Aku tidak membencinya. Hanya saja berurusan dengan manusia seperti Choi Hansol itu masalah." -Boo Seungkwan- [SVT/VERNON/SEUNGKWAN/VERKWAN/BOONON/GS]
1. Prologue

Nama pemuda bersurai cokelat keemasan yang tengah bermain basket bersama teman-temannya itu bernama Choi Hansol. Siswa tingkat dua. Dia merupakan siswa pindahan dari New York saat tingkat satu dulu. Wajahnya yang blasteran membuatnya tampak sangat-sangat tampan seperti pangeran di dalam cerita dongeng yang biasa di baca oleh para gadis ketika mereka kecil dulu. Manik matanya yang berwarna _hazel_ menambah kesan mempesona pada dirinya. Tapi sikap Hansol benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang memesona. Pemuda itu cukup dingin, agak kasar, dan senang berkelahi, bisa dibilang dia adalah preman sekolah. Dan karena itulah ia sangat di segani banyak orang di sekolah. Tapi walaupun sikapnya sangat dingin, tapi pemuda itu punya banyak teman dan pengikut, bahkan ia punya banyak fans yang kebanyakan adalah gadis-gadis. Tapi sampai sekarang pun tak ada satu gadis pun yang mendapatkan _title_ sebagai kekasih seorang Choi Hansol walaupun banyak diantara mereka yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Hansol.

.

.

Sementara gadis bersurai cokelat terang yang dikuncir satu itu bernama Boo Seungkwan. Siswi tingkat dua. Gadis kutu buku dan tak banyak bicara. Hobinya bersembunyi dibalik rak-rak buku perpustakaan kapan pun ia punya waktu luang dan selalu membawa buku di tangannya untuk di baca. Sebenarnya Seungkwan itu gadis yang cantik dengan kulit putih bersih, tubuh tinggi dan berisi, manik matanya yang berwarna cokelat muda benar-benar cocok padanya. Ia juga tidak menggunakan kacamata baca dengan lensa tebal yang membuatnya tampak seperti kutu buku pada umumnya, tapi entah kenapa Seungkwan sulit sekali punya teman sejak di tingkat satu. Mungkin karena dia tidak banyak bergaul dengan teman-temannya dan lebih suka menyendiri dan membaca buku. Hanya satu-dua orang yang masih mau mengajaknya bicara walaupun hanya beberapa menit. Sementara yang benar-benar sudi menjadi temannya dan mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya hanya satu orang.

.

.

Jika kita bandingkan, Hansol dan Seungkwan adalah kebalikan. Dimana Hansol adalah orang yang dengan mudah mendapatkan teman, dan banyak juga orang yang ingin menjadi temannya, sementara Seungkwan adalah orang yang sulit mendapat teman, dan juga tidak banyak orang yang ingin menjadi temannya. Hansol sangat populer di sekolah, sementara Seungkwan sama sekali jauh dari kata itu. Benar-benar bertolak belakang, bukan?

Lalu bagaimana jika kedua orang itu di satukan? Apakah akan cocok? Atau akan menimbulkan sebuah masalah diantara keduanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note(s) :

Gengs perlu kalian ketahui kalau ff ini adalah hasil kegabutan author hehe:)

Ini di ketik di tengah-tengah sibuk ngerjain tugas kuliah dan ff Second Confession.

Emang kalo author lagi bosen suka muncul gitu aja ide entah dapet ilham dari mana, tiba-tiba ngetik trus jadi wkwk

Semoga suka sama hasil gabutnya author ya. Di tunggu chapter 1-nya seminggu lagi.

Dan jangan lupa baca ff Second Confession juga ya :):)

Thankseu~


	2. Chapter 1

**MY LOVELY**

 **.**

 **Cast**

Choi Hansol

Boo Seungkwan

Seventeen members

 **.**

 **Pairing**

Hansol X Seungkwan

 **.**

 **AU!; teen-life; school-life; romance; drama**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Pagi itu sebelum berangkat sekolah, Seungkwan menyempatkan pergi ke toko bunga milik Ibunya untuk membantu sebentar. Ia tahu, sejak satu-satunya karyawan Ibunya mengundurkan diri minggu lalu, Ibunya jadi bekerja sendirian dan ia juga tahu kalau Ibunya pasti kewalahan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan sendirian. Jadi, demi meringkan beban Ibunya di toko, Seungkwan dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Tak apa tak dibayar, toh hasil dari toko bunga juga akan dipakai untuk keperluan keluarganya juga.

Lalu pagi itu setelah sarapan, Seungkwan segera pergi ke toko bunga Ibunya yang mana Ibunya sudah lebih dulu pergi untuk membersihkan toko serta menata bunga-bunga agar rapi sebelum membuka toko. Lalu apa yang dikerjakan Seungkwan di toko Ibunya? Karena sudah bergaul dengan bunga sejak kecil, Seungkwan tahu bagaimana cara membuat karangan bunga, karena Ibunya sudah mengajarkannya untuk membuat karangan bunga sejak ia kecil, jadi ia ingin meringankan pekerjaan Ibunya dengan membantu membuat karangan bunga pesanan pelanggan Ibunya.

Dan hal itu berlangsung sudah selama seminggu terakhir, sejak karyawan Ibunya mengundurkan diri.

"Ibu!" seru Seungkwan seraya membuka pintu toko, membuat bel yang dipasang di atas pintu berbunyi.

Ibunya yang tadi tengah membersihkan meja kerjanya, menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati anak bungsunya berjalan menghampirinya. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang semalam." Kata Seungkwan seraya meletakkan tasnya di sudut ruangan.

"Ibu bisa melanjutkan, Kwan-ah. Kau harusnya pergi sekolah sekarang, bukannya datang kesini dan merangkai bunga." Jawab Ibunya seraya mengeluarkan rangkaian bunga yang baru selesai setengah dari tempat penyimpanan.

Seungkwan tersenyum melihat rangkaian bunga yang ia rangkai semalam. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ibunya.

"Aku sudah dengan senang hati membantu Ibu, jadi aku harus melaksanakan tugasku." Balas Seungkwan.

Mendengar perkataan Seungkwan tadi, Ibunya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Anak bungsunya itu memang agak keras kepala dan sulit di bantah. Sebenarnya Seungkwan punya dua kakak perempuan, tapi karena mereka sudah bekerja, bahkan yang sulung sudah menikah, jadi mereka tinggal terpisah. Si kakak pertama tinggal di Inggris karena suaminya di pindah tugaskan kesana, sementara si kakak kedua tinggal di Paris karena dia melanjutkan kuliahnya disana, menyisakan Seungkwan yang masih sekolah tinggal di Seoul bersama kedua orangtua mereka. Walaupun kedua kakak Seungkwan cukup sering pulang ke Korea, tapi mereka tidak tinggal lama karena memang mereka hanya datang ketika musim liburan datang.

"Ingat, kau boleh bekerja asal jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah, Kwannie." Pesan Ibunya.

Seungkwan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab ataupun menoleh pada Ibunya. Fokusnya sudah benar-benar terpaku pada rangkaian bunga yang tengah ia kerjakan ini. Dan mungkin memang sudah sifat Seungkwan, jika ia sudah fokus pada satu hal, ia tidak bisa di ganggu apapun itu.

~oOo~

Seungkwan berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia terlambat datang ke sekolah karena terlalu asyik dengan pekerjaannya merangkai bunga tadi. Kalau bukan karena Ibunya yang merebut rangkaian bunga yang tengah ia kerjakan, ia tak akan sadar kalau ia sudah terlambat. Di tambah dengan jalanan kota Seoul pagi ini cukup padat, membuat bus yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah terjebak cukup lama di jalan. Untung saja penjaga gerbang sekolah, tuan Goo, cukup baik dengan mempersilahkan Seungkwan masuk walaupun sebenarnya tidak boleh.

Saat itu koridor sudah sepi karena memang bel masuk sudah berdering 5 menit yang lalu, membuat kadar panik dalam diri Seungkwan semakin merajalela. Kelas Seungkwan yang berada di lantai dua, membuat ia sedikit kewalahan. Gadis itu menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru, dan ketika ia hampir saja sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, seseorang berbelok kearah tangga tanpa melihat ada Seungkwan yang tengah berlari dan akhirnya,

BRUK!

Kedua orang ituSeungkwan dan seorang pemuda yang bertabrakan dengannyaterjatuh. Untung saja kaki Seungkwan sudah tidak berada di anak tangga, jadi ia tidak perlu merasakan jatuh berguling di tangga.

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya. Kepalanya pening karena ia terantuk pada lantai cukup keras. Dan ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sudah ia tabrakatau menabraknyamatanya langsung membola.

Dan saat itu juga Seungkwan sadar kalau ia punya masalah baru yang lebih besar.

Ia baru saja menabrak salah satu preman sekolah yang paling di segani. Choi Hansol.

Seungkwan tahu Choi Hansol. Oh ayolah, siapa juga yang tidak tahu dia? Pemuda dingin dan kasar yang suka sekali berkelahi dengan siapa saja yang berani merecokinya atau pun teman-temannya. Bibirnya memang jarang sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata, tapi sekalinya pemuda itu bicara, perkataannya akan sangat tajam.

"Astaga, Hansol-ah!" suara seruan itu melenyapkan lamunan Boo Seungkwan.

Gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara, dan matanya semakin membola melihat siapa yang datang ke tempat kejadian ini. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan teman-teman beserta para pengikut setia Choi Hansol. Dan yang berseru tadi adalah Kim Mingyu, teman sejawat seorang Choi Hansol. Di sebelah kanan Mingyu ada Kwon Soonyoung, salah satu kaki tangan terpercaya Choi Hansol, si ahli taekwondo dan tentu saja pandai berkelahi. Sementara di sebelah kiri Mingyu ada Choi Seungcheol, sepupu kesayangan Choi Hansol. Lalu dibelakang mereka bertiga ada Lee Seokmin, Wen Junhui, dan Lee Chan. Mereka bertiga bisa dibilang adalah teman baik Choi Hansol. Dan sisanya hanyalah pengikut setia seorang Choi Hansol.

Keenam orang yang ada di depan menghampiri Hansol, dan yang membantu Hansol untuk berdiri adalah Mingyu. Pemuda jangkung itu menatap temannya khawatir, sementara yang dikhawatirkan hanya memasang wajah datar dan dingin. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, mata Hansol mengarah pada Seungkwan yang masih belum bangkit.

Seungkwan menegang seketika ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan mata tajam milik Hansol. Ayolah, tidak ada yang tidak takut di tatap setajam itu oleh seseorang. Apalagi ini adalah Choi Hansol.

Pemuda blasteran itu berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan dengan sebelah kaki agak pincang. Sepertinya salah satu kaki pemuda itu terkilir. Melihat Hansol berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan, tentu saja semua teman-temannya bahkan pengikutnya sontak ikut menatap Seungkwan. Di tatap oleh banyak mata seperti itu membuat tubuh Seungkwan bergetar seketika. Ia ketakutan jujur saja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Hansol lakukan padanya.

"Berdiri." Kata Hansol dengan aksen dingin disana.

Mendengar itu Seungkwan sontak langsung berdiri.

Hansol memperhatikan Seungkwan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, lalu menatap name tag yang tersemat di blazer sekolahnya. Setelahnya ia menatap Seungkwan tepat di mata.

"Boo Seungkwan-ssi-" Hansol menjeda perkataannya. "-kau tahu aku siapa?" tanya Hansol.

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu menunduk.

"Apa kau sengaja?" tanya Hansol lagi.

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tak sengaja, bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau Hansol berjalan menuju tangga.

"Ma-ma-maaf, ta-tapi a-aku be-benar ti-tidak se-se-sengaja me-men-menabrakmu." Kata Seungkwan dengan terbata.

"Perlu ku beritahu, kau menabrakku cukup keras tadi." Kata Hansol. "Kurasa kakiku terkilir."

Kalau kalian ingin tahu, jantung Seungkwan sudah berdetak tak karuan. Ia benar-benar takut dengan apa yang akan Hansol lakukan padanya. Apalagi ia sudah membuat sebelah kaki seorang Choi Hansol terkilir, membuat pemuda itu harus berjalan agak pincang.

"Ka-ka-kalau be-begitu a-apa yang harus a-aku laku-lakukan?" tanya Seungkwan.

Hansol menghela nafas, "Karena aku tidak suka memeras uang orang lain, kurasa aku tak akan minta ganti rugi. Tapi-" ucapa Hansol terputus sebentar.

"Tapi aku ingin kau menuruti kemauanku." Sambung Hansol, membuat Seungkwan terdiam.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Ya, kau harus mengikuti kemauanku untuk membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kakiku."

Seungkwan berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. Ia bimbang. Ia takut akan pilihannya nanti. Seungkwan dengar kalau Hansol itu kejam dan suka menyiksa orang lain selain teman-temannya. Memikirkan itu saja Seungkwan sudah senewen.

"Tidak perlu banyak berpikir karena memang kau tidak diberikan pilihan." Kata Hansol. "Jadi kau memang harus mengikuti kemauanku."

"Ba-baiklah." Kata Seungkwan akhirnya. "A-apa yang kau mau?"

Hansol menyunggingkan seringaian pada bibirnya, membuat kadar ketakutan pada diri Seungkwan semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerka apa yang dipikirkan Choi Hansol untuk menyiksanya.

"Kau harus jadi pesuruhku sampai kakiku sembuh total."

"A-apa?!"

~oOo~

Seungkwan terpaksa masuk ke kelas ketika jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua selesai. Tepat setelah guru yang mengajar pergi, ia masuk mengendap-endap lalu duduk di kursinya di baris kedua dari belakang bagian pojok dekat jendela.

Teman sebangkunya, seorang gadis bertubuh pendek dengan rambut hitam pekat sebahu bernama Lee Jihoon, menoleh ketika Seungkwan berhasil duduk di kursinya. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat Seungkwan yang baru datang ketika jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua selesai. Biasanya gadis itu tidak pernah terlambat, apalagi membolos pelajaran.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Jihoon seraya menutup novel yang tengah ia baca.

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang dan berat, "Kau pasti tak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku alami tadi."

"Ceritakan."

Karena Seungkwan memang tidak punya orang lain yang bisa ia ajak bicara di sekolah selain Jihoon, akhirnya Seungkwan menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya sebelum ia masuk kelas tadi. Tentu saja dengan suara pelan mengetahui setengah dari populasi gadis di kelasnya adalah fans akut seorang Choi Hansol dan antek-anteknya.

"Gila." Itu respon yang keluar dari bibir mungil Jihoon ketika Seungkwan selesai bicara.

"Tentu saja aku akan gila sebentar lagi nona Lee Jihoon." Balas Seungkwan.

"Jadi kau sekarang adalah pesuruh Choi Hansol?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungkwan mengangguk lemah. Ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang menimpanya tadi, apalagi Jihoon. Tapi biar kita tegaskan sekali lagi, kalau apa yang terjadi pada seorang Boo Seungkwan tadi adalah kenyataan.

"Harusnya kau senang." Kata Jihoon kemudian, membuat mata Seungkwan membola, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Se-senang kau bilang?!" seru Seungkwan.

Jihoon mengangguk, "Hampir seluruh populasi gadis di sekolah ini ingin sekali berada di posisimu, Kwan. Maksudnya bisa berdekatan dengan seorang Choi Hansol adalah impian mereka. Dan kau mendapat kesempatan itu hanya karena kau tak sengaja menabraknya hingga kakinya terkilir."

Seungkwan menghela nafas lagi, "Kau kira aku senang di jadikan pesuruh oleh Choi Hansol? Kalau bisa memilih aku lebih baik membayar biaya pengobatan kakinya hingga sembuh."

Jihoon terkekeh pelan, "Aku tak tahu kau sebegitu bencinya dengan Hansol."

"Aku tidak membencinya." Kata Seungkwan. "Hanya saja berurusan dengan manusia seperti Choi Hansol itu masalah."

"Ya, benar juga." Balas Jihoon sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apalagi kalau para fansnya tahu kalau kaki Hansol terkilir karena aku." Sambung Seungkwan. "Aku bisa dapat masalah yang lebih besar."

Jihoon melirik temannya yang sekarang wajahnya menjadi pucat. Sambil mengulum senyum Jihoon meraih pundak Seungkwan dan merangkulnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Kata Jihoon. "Kurasa Hansol tak sekejam itu untuk membuat sebuah pengumuman pada publik kalau kau sudah membuat kakinya terkilir."

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Kuharap begitu."

~oOo~

Bel istirahat berdering keras menandakan pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung harus selesai. Setelah guru yang mengajar tadi keluar dari kelas, hampir setengah penghuni kelas berebut keluar dari kelas dan pergi menuju kantin.

"Ayo ke kantin." Ajak Jihoon.

"Iya sebentar." Balas Seungkwan yang tengah sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

Baru saja Seungkwan selesai dengan urusannya, sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuat Seungkwan berhenti bergerak ketika ia hendak bangkit dari kursi. Seungkwan menoleh kearah pintu kelas dan menemukan dua teman Choi Hansol, Kim Mingyu dan Kwon Soonyoung tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Tubuh Seungkwan seketika menegang. Ia yakin, pasti mereka disuruh Hansol untuk mencarinya.

"Hei, kau dipanggil Hansol di ruang kesehatan." Itu Mingyu.

Pemuda jangkung itu menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan datar dan dingin, membuat Seungkwan sedikit bergidik.

"Astaga, apa kau tidak bisa memintanya dengan baik-baik?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada suara tak suka.

Gadis mungil itu menatap Mingyu dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Ia tak suka temannya di perlakukan seperti itu, walaupun ia tahu yang bersalah disini adalah Seungkwan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka berlaku seenaknya pada Seungkwan. Tentu saja Jihoon geram.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami, nona kecil." Itu Soonyoung.

Pemuda sipit itu menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan remeh dan seringaian di bibirnya. Seungkwan melirik Jihoon takut-takut. Berteman sejak di tingkat satu dengan Jihoon, membuat Seungkwan hafal luar dalam seorang Lee Jihoon. Dan Jihoon sangat membenci siapapun yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kecil', 'imut', 'mungil', atau sebagainya. Baginya itu sebuah penghinaan. Dan sekarang seorang Kwon Soonyoung sudah menyulut sumbu emosi Lee Jihoon yang memang hanya sepanjang jari kelingking.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, gadis itu menampar pipi Soonyoung hingga tampak warna kemerahan pada pipi yang di tampar oleh Jihoon.

Seungkwan dan Mingyu yang melihat kejadian itu sontak menatap Jihoon horor. Sementara Soonyoung terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia baru saja di tampar oleh seorang gadis.

"Berani memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi, tidak hanya pipimu yang akan jadi sasaran kemarahanku." Kata Jihoon. "Kau dengar itu, sipit?"

Kemudian Jihoon menarik Seungkwan untuk pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Mingyu dan Soonyoung.

"Hei, nona!" seru Mingyu ketika Jihoon dan Seungkwan selangkah lagi keluar dari dalam kelas.

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Mingyu, menatap pemuda jangkung itu tajam.

"Apa lagi?!" seru Jihoon.

"Kau boleh pergi, tapi tidak dengannya." Kata Mingyu seraya merebut Seungkwan dari tangan Jihoon.

"Gadis ini harus ikut dengan kami karena Hansol memanggilnya." Sambung Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan Hansol sendiri yang datang dan membawanya?" tanya Jihoon, masih dengan emosi disana.

"Dia ada di ruang kesehatan sekarang karena kakinya terkilir kalau boleh kuingatkan, oh atau kau belum tahu kalau temanmu ini sudah membuat kaki Hansol terkilir?"

Jihoon sudah akan bicara lagi, tapi Seungkwan menahannya.

"Kau pergi saja ke kantin, Ji." Kata Seungkwan.

"Ta-"

"Aku tak apa-apa."

~oOo~

Seungkwan memang mengatakan pada Jihoon kalau ia tidak apa-apa, tapi nyatanya ia jauh dari kata itu. Apalagi ketika ia melihat ruang kesehatan yang ramai dengan para pengikut Hansol. Mingyu dan Soonyoung membelah kerumunan manusia-manusia yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan lalu masuk kedalam sana, bersama Seungkwan.

Seungkwan bisa melihat salah satu ranjang yang bisa Seungkwan tebak ada Hansol disana, penuh oleh teman-teman Hansol. Di sisi kanan ada Lee Chan dan Lee Seokmin, sementara di sisi kiri ada Wen Junhui dan Choi Seungcheol. Dan sesuai prediksi Seungkwan, ketika pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka, perhatian semua orang disana langsung tertuju pada Seungkwan.

"Pesuruhmu sudah datang tuh." Itu Choi Seungcheol yang bicara.

Hansol yang tadinya berbaring, langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ketika mata Hansol menangkap sosok Seungkwan yang berdiri diantara Mingyu dan Soonyoung, ia menyunggingkan seringaian yang membuat Seungkwan merinding seketika.

"Kenapa dia menakutkan sekali sih?" batin Seungkwan.

"Kemari." Kata Hansol.

Dengan langkah pelan, Seungkwan berjalan menghampiri ranjang Hansol. Empat orang yang tadinya mengerumuni ranjang Hansol langsung mundur, seakan memberikan ruang untuk Hansol dan Seungkwan.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau kusuruh datang kesini?" tanya Hansol.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku punya tugas untukmu sebagai pesuruhku." Kata Hansol.

Seungkwan membantin kata sabar berkali-kali dalam hati. Ia tahu kalau ia sudah salah menabrak preman paling berbahaya di sekolah, bahkan sampai terkilir begitu. Jadi, harusnya ia menerima segala bentuk konsekuensinya. Salah satunya ini.

"Ba-baik." Kata Seungkwan. "Apa itu?"

"Belikan aku makanan. Aku belum makan sejak pagi." Jawab Hansol.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau mau?"

"Ramyun dan cola."

Seungkwan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa katanya tadi? Ramyun dan cola? Apa Seungkwan tidak salah dengar?

"Ka-kau tidak salah pesan? Ramyun dan cola?" tanya Seungkwan memastikan.

Hansol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi itu bisa berbahaya kau tahu? Pesan saja yang lain." Kata Seungkwan.

Hansol menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam pada gadis yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Kalau aku mau itu, kau bisa apa?" tanya Hansol.

Seungkwan menghela nafas, "Kalau kau mengikuti pelajaran biologi di kelasmu dengan baik, kurasa kau harusnya tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau makan ramyun dan minum cola setelahnya."

Hansol terkekeh pelan, "Yang bilang aku akan minum cola setelah makan ramyun siapa? Kau kan?"

Seungkwan terdiam. Benar juga. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bilang kalau ia akan minum cola setelah makan ramyun. Hansol hanya bilang kalau ia ingin ramyun dan cola. Tapi bukankah itu berarti dia akan minum cola setelah makan ramyun? Jadi Seungkwan tidak salah persepsi bukan?

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara." Kata Hansol. "Cepat belikan pesananku dan bawa kesini."

Seungkwan mendengus pelan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Sepeninggal Seungkwan, keenam teman Hansol langsung kembali mengerumuni ranjang Hansol. Mereka menatap Hansol sambil terkekeh.

"Bukankah dia lucu?" itu Junhui. "Maksudku, dia tampak mengkhawatirkanmu."

Hansol tersenyum tipis, "Ya, aku juga agak aneh kenapa juga anak itu harus khawatir padaku."

"Kau yakin akan membuatnya jadi pesuruhmu sampai kakimu sembuh?" tanya Seungcheol. "Kau dengar kata perawat Jung tadi kan? Kakimu hanya terkilir ringan dan akan sembuh satu sampai dua minggu. Bukankah itu waktu yang terlalu cepat untuk bersenang-senang?"

"Hyung kira aku bodoh? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melepaskan kesenanganku secepat itu." Balas Hansol.

Mingyu tertawa, "Dasar brengsek."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Balas Hansol sambil menyeringai.

~oOo~

Sesuai instruksi Hansol, Seungkwan pergi ke kantin dan membelikan pemuda bule itu ramyun dan cola, juga sebungkus roti melon dan susu kotak untuknya. Ia juga butuh makan siang kalau boleh di ingatkan.

Ketika Seungkwan hendak membawa semua makan itu ke ruang kesehatan, tiba-tiba namanya di panggil oleh Jihoon. Gadis mungil itu berlari kecil menghampiri Seungkwan yang tampak kesulitan membawa makanan di tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ke ruang kesehatan." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Dan ini semua..."

"Ramyun ini milik Hansol, juga cola ini." Balas Seungkwan. "Aku hanya membeli roti melon dan susu untuk makan siang."

Jihoon kemudian merebut roti dan susu kotak yang ada di tangan kiri Seungkwan.

"Biar aku yang membawanya." Kata Jihoon. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan."

"Kau yakin? Nanti kau akan bertemu dengan antek-antek Choi Hansol." Kata Seungkwan.

"Kau kira aku takut? Kau lihat tadi kan, salah satu temannya sudah ku tampar." Balas Jihoon seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Ya sudah kalau kau memaksa." Kata Seungkwan. "Terima kasih ya."

Setelahnya Jihoon benar-benar mengantar Seungkwan hingga ruang kesehatan. Tepat ketika Seungkwan dan Jihoon hampir sampai di ruang kesehatan, keenam teman-teman Hansol keluar dari sana, bersama-sama.

Soonyoung yang tadi menjadi korban tamparan Lee Jihoon langsung maju menghampiri Seungkwan dan Jihoon ketika matanya melihat mereka berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Wajahnya tampak sangat kesal. Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal di tampar sekeras itu? Bahkan rasa sakitnya masih bersisa sampai sekarang walaupun bekas tamparannya yang kemerahan sudah berangsur hilang.

"Hei nona!" seru Soonyoung ketika ia berdiri di hadapan Jihoon.

Jihoon mendongak dan menatap Soonyoung datar, "Ada apa?"

"Kau tanya ada apa?! Tentu saja kau harus minta maaf padaku!" seru Soonyoung. "Kau sudah melukai wajah tampanku, kau tahu?!"

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?"

Soonyoung menatap gadis mungil di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Selama ini tidak ada satu pun gadis yang seberani ini padanya. Bahkan bisa di bilang para gadis di sekolah ini memuja dan menggilainya. Tapi tampaknya gadis di hadapannya ini adalah pengecualian.

"Lagipula kau tidak terluka." Sambung Jihoon. "Aku hanya menamparmu, tidak menggoreskan silet atau pisau pada wajahmu. Oh, atau belum."

"Soon, sudahlah." Itu Mingyu yang bicara.

"Dengarkan kata teman tiangmu itu, sipit." Kata Jihoon. "Kalau kau membentakku hanya agar aku minta maaf padamu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Kemudian Jihoon menarik tangan Seungkwan agar cepat masuk ke ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan teman-teman Hansol yang masih berdiri di depan ruang kesehatan.

"Sialan! Aku akan pastikan gadis itu bertekuk lutut padaku!" kata Soonyoung dengan geram lalu pergi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya.

~oOo~

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Hansol ketika Seungkwan masuk ke ruang kesehatan diikuti Jihoon dari belakang.

Hansol melirik kearah Jihoon yang berjalan di belakang Seungkwan, lalu ia menatap Seungkwan.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa kau membawanya kesini?" tanya Hansol lagi.

Seungkwan menatap Hansol kesal. Bisa tidak sih bertanya satu-satu?

"Dia Jihoon, temanku. Dia hanya membantuku membawakan makan siangku, tidak lebih. Setelah ini dia akan pergi." jawab Seungkwan seraya meletakkan ramyun dan cola pesanan Hansol diatas meja di samping ranjang Hansol.

Kemudian Seungkwan menoleh pada Jihoon dan mengambil makan siangnya yang dipegang oleh Jihoon sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih sudah membawakan makan siangku." Kata Seungkwan.

"Ya, sama-sama." Jawab Jihoon. "Aku kembali ke kelas, ya."

Seungkwan mengangguk. Kemudian Jihoon pergi keluar dari ruang kesehatan tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Hansol, menyapa saja tidak. Bukan tidak mau, Jihoon lebih kearah tidak sudi sebenarnya.

Sepeninggal Jihoon, Seungkwan lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang rawat Hansol, sementara penghuni ranjang itu tengah sibuk dengan makan siangnya. Melihat Hansol tengah lahap memakan makan siangnya, Seungkwan pun akhirnya ikut memakan makan siangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu?" tanya Seungkwan setelah menelan rotinya.

Hansol melirik Seungkwan sekilas sebelum kembali menyuap ramyun kedalam mulutnya. Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Seungkwan kembali menggigit rotinya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Tak apa, toh Seungkwan bertanya begitu juga hanya untuk basa-basi saja.

"Kau khawatir?" itu suara Hansol.

Seungkwan menatap Hansol yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawab Seungkwan.

Hansol terdiam sebentar. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu menyunggingkan seringaian, membuat Seungkwan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kata perawat yang memeriksa kakiku, katanya ini perlu waktu cukup lama untuk sembuh." Kata Hansol.

Seungkwan menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Be-benarkah? Separah itu?"

Hansol mengangguk seraya menyuap ramyunnya. Sama sekali tidak melihat kalau wajah Seungkwan sudah berubah cemas. Bukan, Seungkwan bukan mencemaskan keadaan kaki Hansol, ia lebih mencemaskan nasibnya sendiri yang harus terlibat lama dengan si preman sekolah.

"Karena kakiku tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat, kurasa kau akan jadi pesuruhku dalam waktu yang agak lama." Kata Hansol setelah menelan ramyunnya.

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau ia akan berurusan dengan preman sekolah macam Hansol dalam waktu lama. Terlintas sejenak dalam pikirannya pun tidak. Ia rasa, kehidupannya di sekolah akan berubah seketika.

Tinggal lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

-TBC-

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Entah dapet hidayah dari mana bisa bikin ff Verkwan kek gini wkwk mungkin karena aku keseringan liat Verkwan moment kali ya hehe

2\. Gak tau kebiasaan atau gimana, suka nyelipin Soonhoon di ff otp lain. Waktu itu ff Jeongcheol udah jadi korban walaupun Soonhoonnya gantung. Dan aku gak tau kali ini Soonhoonnya akan aku bikin gantung atau enggak wkwk belum kepikiran apa-apa soal Soonhoonnya.

3\. Hansol cocok gak sih jadi preman gini? Soalnya biasanya nih kalo di ff yang suka jadi preman ya kalo gak Mingyu ya Seungcheol. Ini fix perdana banget bikin Hansol OOC gini. Biasanya kan Hansol bakalan jadi pria romantis yang bikin cewek-cewek melting.

Semoga kalian suka ya:) Jangan lupa tinggalkan review~

Thankseu~


	3. Chapter 2

Karena tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan, akhirnya Seungkwan memutuskan untuk memperhatikan pemuda tampan yang tengah tertidur di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Hansol.

Seungkwan melirik jam dinding di ruang kesehatan lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Jam 1.45 siang.

Seungkwan membolos pelajaran. Lagi. Tapi Seungkwan membolos bukan atas kemauannya, melainkan karena si preman sekolah yang sekarang enak-enakan tidur di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Kalau bukan karena diancam, Seungkwan juga tidak akan mau membolos pelajaran.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Seungkwan melirik jam dinding di ruang kesehatan. 15 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi dan ia harus segera kembali ke kelasnya kalau tidak mau melewati jam pelajaran lagi seperti tadi pagi. Ia tidak akan mau membolos kelas lagi walaupun sebenarnya ia punya alasan tadi pagi._

" _Hei," Seungkwan menatap Hansol yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya._

" _Hm?" balas Hansol tanpa menoleh._

" _Aku ingin kembali ke kelas." Kata Seungkwan._

 _Perkataan Seungkwan sukses membuat pemuda blasteran itu menoleh dan menatapnya. Ia menatap Seungkwan tajam._

" _Tidak boleh." Jawab Hansol._

" _A-apa maksudmu tidak boleh?! Kau menyuruhku membolos?!" seru Seungkwan._

" _Kau harus disini menungguiku." Perkataan Hansol tersebut sukses membuat Seungkwan mengernyitkan dahi._

" _Memangnya kau anak kecil harus ditunggui?! Biarkan aku kembali ke kelas, nanti sore setelah kelas selesai aku akan kemari lagi." Kata Seungkwan._

" _Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh." Balas Hansol._

 _Hening sejenak. Kemudian Hansol kembali bicara,_

" _Pilihanmu hanya dua, Boo Seungkwan." Kata Hansol. "Satu, kau tetap disini dan akan baik-baik saja. Dua, kau kembali ke kelas dan aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang di sekolah kalau kau sudah membuat kakiku terkilir. Dan kau pasti tahu konsekuensi dari pilihan yang kedua, dan aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas itu."_

 _Seungkwan menatap Hansol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia memang tahu reputasi Choi Hansol yang 'katanya' kejam, tapi ia tidak tahu sekejam apa Hansol, sampai ia yang merasakannya sendiri._

 _Seungkwan memang bisa saja memilih pilihan kedua. Tapi ia masih ingin waras. Ia tahu kalau Hansol mengatakan pada semua orang kalau ia sudah membuat kaki seorang Choi Hansol terkilir sedemikian parah, ia akan jadi bulan-bulanan para fans Hansol. Bully, adalah hal yang harus di terima Boo Seungkwan nantinya. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Ingat, dia masih ingin waras._

" _Baiklah kau menang." Kata Seungkwan. "Aku akan disini."_

 _Jawaban Seungkwan mengundang seringaian muncul di wajah tampan Choi Hansol. Ia tahu kalau Seungkwan tak akan menang melawannya._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Ini sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Hansol memutuskan untuk tidur. Sementara Seungkwan, ia sama sekali tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Buku novel yang ia bawa ada di kelas dan ia tidak bisa pergi kesana karena pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ponselnya sudah _low bat_ dan ia tidak punya _charger_ untuk mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya. Sebenarnya Seungkwan bisa saja ikut tidur, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Ia hanya bosan dan butuh hiburan, atau mungkin seseorang untuk diajaknya bicara. Ah, dia jadi ingat Jihoon. Coba saja Jihoon ada disini.

Seungkwan kembali memperhatikan Hansol yang tengah tidur pulas di ranjangnya. Kalau di lihat-lihat, pemuda itu memang tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan. Tapi sayang, kelakuannya benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Kenapa orang tampan sepertimu harus menjadi orang yang menyebalkan?" gumam Seungkwan dengan suara pelan, masih sambil memperhatikan wajah Hansol yang tengah tidur.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku tampan?" tanya Hansol tiba-tiba.

Seungkwan tersentak ketika mendengar Hansol bicara.

" _Di-dia tidak tidur?_ " batin Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mundur selangkah bersamaan dengan Hansol yang membuka matanya dan menatap Seungkwan sambil tersenyum─menyeringai.

"Ka-kau tidak tidur?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku terbangun." Balas Hansol.

Seungkwan diam. Ia malu sekali sekarang. Kenapa juga Seungkwan harus bicara seperti itu? Sekarang Hansol pasti akan meledekinya habis-habisan.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu malu." Kata Hansol. "Aku tahu aku tampan."

Seungkwan mendelik kearah Hansol, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Kata Seungkwan.

"Eh? Tapi tadi aku mendengar kau bilang aku tampan."

Seungkwan diam. Memang ia tadi bilang begitu, tapi ia kan tidak tahu kalau Hansol akan mendengarnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak. Sial.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan baru di lepaskan Hansol setelah bel pergantian jam pelajaran. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya. Setelah insiden Hansol mendengar perkataan Seungkwan secara tak sengaja dan meledeki gadis itu habis-habisan, salah satu teman Hansol, Lee Chan, datang ke ruang kesehatan. Katanya dia bolos kelas dan bosan. Karena merasa Seungkwan akan mengganggu mereka, akhirnya Hansol menyuruh Seungkwan untuk kembali ke kelasnya, dengan catatan harus membawakan tas Hansol yang ada di kelas ke ruang kesehatan ketika jam pulang nanti. Seungkwan menyanggupi saja, yang penting ia kembali saja dulu ke kelas.

"Kau bolos pelajaran lagi, Boo Seungkwan." Kata Jihoon ketika Seungkwan duduk di kursinya.

"Salahkan bule sinting itu." Balas Seungkwan kesal. "Kau tahu? Dia menahanku di ruang kesehatan. Katanya aku harus menungguinya."

Jihoon mengulum senyum, menahan tawanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa kemari?" tanya Jihoon.

"Temannya datang lalu aku di usir." Jawab Seungkwan.

Jihoon terkekeh pelan, "Oke jadi ceritanya kau dianggap pengganggu."

"Begitulah."

Sebenarnya Seungkwan masih mau cerita pada Jihoon, atau lebih tepatnya berkeluh kesah, tapi guru yang akan mengajar sudah datang dan mau tak mau Seungkwan harus menahannya sampai kelas selesai. Lagipula ini juga pelajaran terakhir.

Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah seluruh penguhi kelas ketika bel tanda pelajaran selesai sekaligus tanda waktu pulang berdering keras. Setelah guru yang mengajar keluar dari kelas, semua penghuni kelas mulai sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka lalu pergi. Begitu juga dengan Seungkwan. Gadis itu memasukkan barang-barangnya dengan agak terburu-buru karena ia ingat akan suruhan Hansol tadi untuk membawakan tas pemuda itu ke ruang kesehatan saat kelas selesai.

"Kau buru-buru sekali." Kata Jihoon.

"Aku harus pergi ke kelas Hansol untuk membawakan tasnya ke ruang kesehatan." Balas Seungkwan.

"Astaga kau benar-benar jadi pesuruhnya ternyata."

"Kau pikir apa yang aku ceritakan tadi pagi itu bohongan?" gerutu Seungkwan.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungkwan mengedikkan bahunya, "Terserah."

Akhirnya Jihoon pun mengantar Seungkwan ke kelas Hansol. Sebenarnya tak jauh. Kelas Hansol dan kelas Seungkwan hanya dipisahkan oleh satu kelas dan ruang laboratorium bahasa.

Seungkwan mengintip sebentar dari jendela kelas Hansol. Di dalam masih ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tengah mengobrol. Seungkwan tidak bisa masuk begitu saja lalu mengambil tas Hansol dari kursi dan pergi, ia bisa dikira pencuri nanti. Kalau ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi, ia bisa di ledek habis-habisan.

"Katanya kau mau mengambil tas Hansol?" tanya Jihoon ketika melihat Seungkwan hanya mengitip dari jendela tanpa ada niatan masuk ke kelas itu.

"Masih banyak orang, Ji." Balas Seungkwan.

"Lalu?"

"Apa menurutmu tidak aneh jika aku yang bukan siapa-siapa Hansol, masuk kesana lalu mengambil tas Hansol dan pergi? Aku akan dikira pencuri!" seru Seungkwan.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengambilnya." Kata Jihoon kemudian.

Seungkwan membulatkan matanya. Ia ingin mencegah Jihoon, tapi gadis mungil itu sudah masuk ke kelas Hansol, membuat Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak kenal takut.

Sementara itu di dalam kelas Hansol, Jihoon tak sengaja bersitatap dengan pemuda sipit yang ribut dengannya tadi pagi. Pemuda itu turun dari meja yang tengah ia duduki lalu menghampiri Jihoon.

"Kau lagi." Kata pemuda itu.

"Minggir lah, aku tidak punya urusan denganmu." Balas Jihoon.

"Siapa bilang? Urusanmu denganku belum selesai."

Jihoon melirik _name tag_ pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Kwon Soonyoung.

"Maaf, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi, tapi kurasa aku tidak punya urusan apa-apa denganmu, kecuali kau mau pipimu memerah untuk yang kedua kalinya." Balas Jihoon kemudian ia berjalan melewati Soonyoung dan menghampiri kursi yang ia yakini adalah kursi Hansol. Kenapa Jihoon yakin itu adalah kursi Hansol? Karena kursi itu adalah satu-satunya kursi yang masih terdapat tas.

Jihoon mengambil tas itu lalu berlalu begitu saja dari kelas itu.

"Hei, nona!" seru Soonyoung ketika selangkah lagi Jihoon keluar dari kelas itu.

Jihoon berhenti lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Mau kau bawa kemana tas Hansol?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Mau kubawa ke pemiliknya, kenapa?" Jihoon balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau yang membawanya? Harusnya itu kan tugas pe-"

"Pesuruh? Kalau boleh kuingatkan, temanku itu punya nama, dan aku minta padamu untuk memanggilnya dengan namanya, bukan pesuruh. Maaf, aku permisi."

Kemudian Jihoon benar-benar pergi dari kelas itu meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terdiam di depan pintu kelasnya.

 **~oOo~**

"Kau terlalu berani, Lee Jihoon." Kata Seungkwan ketika ia dan Jihoon tengah berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Omong-omong, tas Hansol sekarang sudah ada di tangan Seungkwan. Kata Jihoon, ia tidak mau lama-lama memegang tas itu, takut sial katanya.

"Lagipula apa yang kau takutkan dari mereka? Toh, kita dan mereka sama-sama manusia." Jawab Jihoon.

Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar perkataan Jihoon. Sebenarnya Seungkwan berkata begitu bukan tanpa alasan. Seungkwan tadi melihat Jihoon cekcok dengan salah satu teman Hansol, Kwon Soonyoung, di depan pintu kelas Hansol. Tentu saja Seungkwan langsung menegang melihat sahabatnya ribut dengan teman Hansol. Walaupun hanya ribut kecil, tetap saja Seungkwan khawatir. Tapi tampaknya yang dikhawatirkan tidak terlalu peduli, malah Jihoon terlihat santai saja.

"Aku masuk sendiri, kau tunggu disini." Kata Seungkwan ketika mereka sampai di depan ruang kesehatan.

Jihoon mengangguk.

Kemudian Seungkwan masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Ketika ia masuk, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah teman-teman Hansol yang tengah mengerumuni ranjang Hansol. Memang sih tidak semuanya disana, hanya ada tiga orang disana, Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol, dan Lee Chan─yang memang sejak awal sudah ada disana.

Hansol melirik kearah pintu ruang kesehatan, "Oh, kau datang juga akhirnya." Kata Hansol, membuat ketiga temannya menoleh kearah pintu.

Seungkwan dengan langkah canggung berjalan mendekati ranjang Hansol. Ia risih di tatap begitu intens oleh teman-teman Hansol yang tatapannya seakan mau memangsa Seungkwan.

"Ini tasmu." Kata Seungkwan sambil mengangkat tas Hansol di tangannya.

"Letakkan disana." Balas Hansol sambil menunjuk kursi yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Seungkwan menurut. Ia meletakkan tas Hansol yang ada di tangannya ke kursi yang di tunjuk Hansol.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang." Kata Seungkwan kemudian.

"Tunggu nona." Perkataan Hansol membuat langkah kaki Seungkwan menuju pintu terhenti.

Gadis itu membalikkan badan dan menatap Hansol dengan kedua alis terangkat keatas.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Ikut aku ke rumahku." Jawab Hansol.

Seungkwan mengernyitkan dahi, "Untuk apa?"

"Sudah turuti saja, jangan banyak tanya."

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan kira Hansol bercanda soal ia harus ikut ke rumah pemuda itu, tapi ternyata pemuda itu tidak bercanda. Hansol benar-benar memaksa Seungkwan ikut ke rumahnya entah dengan alasan apa. Seungkwan bahkan sampai harus membatalkan janjinya pergi ke toko buku bersama Jihoon, dan saat gadis mungil itu bertanya alasannya, Seungkwan hanya mengatakan kalau ia ada urusan dengan Hansol yang membuat gadis mungil itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Hansol.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau seorang Choi Hansol, si preman sekolah, adalah anak tunggal dari pengusaha sukses Choi Sang Hoon yang merupakan CEO dari salah satu perusahaan kontraktor terbesar di Korea, dan Ibunya juga bekerja sebagai perancang perhiasan yang sukses. Dengan latar belakang keluarga yang begitu bagus, adalah hal yang wajar jika Hansol hidup bergelimang harta. Terlihat dari mobil jemputan Hansol yang begitu mewah. Seungkwan saja sampai takjub ketika melihat mobil mewah keluaran Eropa itu adalah tunggangan sehari-hari seorang Choi Hansol. Dan rasa takjub Seungkwan bertambah besar ketika ia melihat seberapa besar dan mewahnya kediaman keluarga Choi. Rumah dengan dua lantai itu benar-benar seperti istana, halaman depan yang luas serta di tumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman, dan garasi mobil yang besar, adalah sebagian kecil dari rumah mewah keluarga Hansol.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali." Kata Hansol ketika mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah Hansol pergi, Seungkwan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sofa ruang tamu rumah Hansol yang Seungkwan berani sumpah sangat empuk dan nyaman. Seungkwan menunggu Hansol sambil memperhatikan interior dalam rumah Hansol yang benar-benar mewah. Barang-barang disana juga tampak mahal. Ia rasa butuh waktu puluhan tahun untuk keluarganya bisa membeli barang-barang itu.

"Berhenti memperhatikan rumahku seperti itu. Kau seperti pencuri, kau tahu?" itu suara Hansol.

Seungkwan menoleh dan mendapati pemuda blasteran itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Seragam sekolahnya sudah berganti dengan kaus oblong putih dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam, membuat perban yang ada di pergelangan kaki kanan Hansol terlihat sangat jelas.

"Katakan, untuk apa kau membawaku ke rumahmu?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kurasa kau memang tipe orang yang tak suka basa-basi, ya?" Hansol menyeringai.

Seungkwan menghela nafas berat, "Bukan begitu." Katanya. "Tapi aku punya urusan lain yang lebih penting."

"Oke." Kata Hansol. "Aku akan _to-the-point_ saja."

Kemudian Hansol menjatuhkan sebuah buku tulis ke paha Seungkwan yang masih duduk di sofa. Gadis itu menatap bingung buku tulis yang di jatuhkan Hansol padanya. Ia kemudian mendongak untuk menatap pemuda blasteran itu, mencoba mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Kerjakan tugasku." Kata Hansol singkat.

Seungkwan mengernyitkan dahi. Apa? Mengerjakan tugasnya?

"A-apa?! Mengerjakan tugasmu? A-aku tidak salah dengar?!"

Hansol menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah!" seru Seungkwan. "Yang terkilir itu kakimu, bukan tangan dan kepalamu! Kau masih bisa mengerjakan tugasmu dengan tangan dan otakmu sendiri. Kenapa harus menyuruhku?!"

"Kau membantahku?"

Seungkwan mendengus kesal, "Tapi ini berlebihan!" seru Seungkwan.

Hansol merebut lagi buku tulis miliknya yang tengah di pegang Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu semakin bingung dengan sikap Hansol.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tak apa." Katanya. "Tapi kau tahu konsekuensinya."

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Ia kemudian berdiri dari sofa lalu merebut paksa buku tulis milik Hansol dari tangan pemiliknya. Ia mendelik kearah Hansol sambil berkata,

"Kau menang lagi, Choi Hansol." Kata Seungkwan.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku, nona Boo Seungkwan." Balas Hansol.

Di detik setelahnya, Seungkwan keluar dari rumah Hansol tanpa pamit atau bicara apapun. Dari pada ia ribut dengan Hansol, bukankah lebih baik ia segera pergi? Lagipula ia masih punya pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan.

Seungkwan sampai di toko bunga Ibunya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, dan itu berarti tinggal 2 jam lagi sebelum waktu tutup. Seungkwan memasuki toko bunga Ibunya ketika Ibunya tengah ada pelanggan, seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampak kaya. Terlihat dari baju, sepatu, dan tas bermerek yang digunakan oleh wanita itu.

Setelah selesai memesan bunga dan membayarnya langsung di muka, wanita itu langsung pergi dari sana.

"Wanita itu pesan banyak sekali bunga, bu." Kata Seungkwan ketika wanita tadi pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Ya, katanya dia ingin mengganti suasana di rumahnya dengan menanam beberapa bunga baru, serta mengganti bunga di ruang tamu dan ruang tengah rumahnya." Jawab Ibunya.

Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pasti rumahnya sangat besar."

Mendengar ucapan anak bungsunya, Ibu Seungkwan terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak kepala anak perempuannya itu kemudian berlalu untuk mengurus pesanan wanita tadi. Sementara Seungkwan, langsung di sibukkan dengan beberapa karangan bunga pesanan orang lain.

Hari itu Seungkwan baru bisa merasakan empuknya ranjang kamarnya ketika jam 9 malam. Itu pun hanya sebentar karena tiba-tiba saja ia ingat kalau ia harus mengerjakan tugas Hansol. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Kenapa orang seperti Hansol senang sekali mengancam orang lain yang lebih lemah darinya agar bisa mendapat apa yang ia mau?

Dan akhirnya Seungkwan menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam berkutat bersama tugas Hansol sebelum ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan nyenyak.

 **~oOo~**

Pagi datang, dan Seungkwan kembali terlambat masuk. Tuan Goo masih baik hati membukakan gerbang untuknya, tapi katanya kalau besok Seungkwan masih terlambat, tak akan ada ampun, membuat Seungkwan menyunggingkan cengiran kearah Tuan Goo.

Seungkwan berlari di koridor lantai dua menuju kelasnya. Beruntung guru yang mengajar belum datang, jadi ia bisa lepas dari hukuman lari keliling lapangan bola yang luasnya tiga kali luas rumahnya. Seungkwan duduk di kursinya sambil menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen, seakan takut kehabisan. Jihoon yang tadinya tengah membaca novel, menurunkan novelnya sedikit lalu menatap Seungkwan dari balik buku novelnya.

"Kau terlambat lagi, nona." Kata Jihoon.

"Iya, aku tahu." Balas Seungkwan.

"Kurasa sudah secepatnya Ibumu mempekerjakan karyawan baru atau kau akan kena surat peringatan dari guru konseling kalau terus terlambat." Jelas Jihoon.

Setengah sisi Seungkwan bilang kalau sudah seharusnya Ibunya mempekerjakan karyawan baru untuk membantu di toko, tapi di sisi lain, Seungkwan sangat menikmati pekerjaannya merangkai dan mengantar bunga. Walaupun tidak dibayar, tapi Seungkwan seperti punya kepuasan tersendiri setelah menyelesaikan karangan bunganya.

"Ini serius, Kwan." Kata Jihoon.

"Iya, Ji, aku tahu." Balas Seungkwan.

Kemudian keduanya mengobrol. Jihoon sendiri sudah meletakkan novel yang tadi tengah ia baca diatas mejanya dan mengalihkan seluruh fokusnya pada Seungkwan yang berkeluh-kesah soal si preman sekolah, Choi Hansol.

"Perhatian!" suara sang ketua kelas, Min Yoongi, membuat seluruh atensi kelas terarah padanya.

"Hari ini Jung seonsaengnim tidak hadir, dan juga tidak meninggalkan tugas apapun. Yah, kurasa ini berita baik untuk kalian, bukan?" perkataan Yoongi membuat wajah para penghuni kelas langsung cerah seperti matahari di musim panas.

"Karena sekarang jam kosong, jadi kuharap kalian tidak berisik dan menimbulkan masalah. Jika ingin mengobrol, jangan bicara dengan suara keras, jangan lari-lari ke koridor, dan yang paling penting, jangan pergi ke kantin! Di mengerti?!" seru Yoongi.

"Iya!" seru semuanya, menjawab seruan Yoongi.

Setelah pengumuman singkat dari ketua kelas, Seungkwan dan Jihoon kembali mengobrol. Kali ini bukan soal Hansol karena sepertinya keduanya sudah muak membahas soal Hansol, terlebih lagi Jihoon. Sepertinya Jihoon memang anti dengan Choi Hansol dan teman-temannya.

Di tengah asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba pintu kelas Seungkwan dan Jihoon dibuka dengan kasar, menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang cukup keras. Sang ketua kelas, Yoongi, berdiri dari kursinya setelah melepas _earphone_ yang tadi ia sumpal ke telinganya. Yoongi berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan sudah menyiapkan berbagai sumpah serapah yang akan ia lontarkan pada kedua orang itu.

"Mau apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku mencari Boo Seungkwan."

Seungkwan menoleh ketika merasa namanya disebut. Dan matanya membulat ketika tahu siapa yang mencarinya. Itu Kwon Soonyoung dan Choi Hansol. Oh ayolah diantara semua orang di sekolah ini, kenapa harus mereka berdua yang mencari Seungkwan di kelasnya?

Seungkwan langsung merasakan migrain tiba-tiba.

 **~oOo~**

Pemuda yang tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket sekolah yang luas itu adalah Choi Hansol. Si preman sekolah yang di segani hampir seluruh siswa-siswi sekolahnya. Ya, dia memang di segani oleh para siswa-siswi, tapi bukan oleh para guru. Jadi ketika ia bilang pada guru sejarahnya kalau ia tak membawa tugasnya, ia tetap akan mendapat hukuman seperti siswa lain, yaitu berlari keliling lapangan basket _outdoor_ sebanyak 15 kali putaran. Dan lapangan basket _outdoor_ sekolah Hansol benar-benar luar biasa luas. Bahkan luasnya bisa 2 kali luas lapangan basket _indoor_.

Selama menjalankan hukumannya, ia terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk orang yang menjadi pesuruhnya selama dua hari ini, Boo Seungkwan. Karena gadis itu lah ia sekarang harus menjalani hukuman menyiksa ini.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

" _Aku mencari Boo Seungkwan." Kata Hansol._

 _Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap meja Seungkwan dan Jihoon._

" _Dia disana." Kata Yoongi. "Cepat urus urusanmu lalu keluar dari sini."_

 _Kemudian Yoongi kembali ke kursinya dan duduk disana, dan kembali menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone._

 _Hansol berjalan menuju meja Seungkwan dan Jihoon dengan Soonyoung yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mata tajam Hansol terus memandang lurus kearah Seungkwan yang sudah menegang di kursinya. Langkahnya yang masih terpincang-pincang akibat terkilir kemarin, memperlambat langkahnya menuju meja Seungkwan._

 _Sampai di meja Seungkwan, pemuda blasteran itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya kepada Seungkwan dengan matanya menatap gadis itu tajam._

" _Mana?" tanya Hansol._

" _A-apa?" tanya Seungkwan._

" _Bukuku." Jawab Hansol singkat._

 _Seungkwan mengangguk, kemudian gadis itu merogoh isi tasnya, mencari keberadaan buku tulis milik Hansol. Tapi sudah di cek dua kali, Seungkwan tak juga menemukan buku Hansol di tasnya. Wajahnya yang mulai panik, membuat Hansol mengernyitkan dahi. Sepertinya Hansol sadar kalau ada yang tak beres._

" _Cepatlah nona!" seru Hansol._

" _Ha-Hansol." Kata Seungkwan._

" _Apa?!"_

 _Seungkwan tak langsung menjawab. Tapi raut wajah Seungkwan yang memucat, membuat Hansol berspekulasi kalau gadis itu tak membawa buku miliknya._

" _Jangan bilang kalau..."_

 _Seungkwan mengangguk takut-takut, "Bu-bukumu...kurasa i-itu...tertinggal..."_

" _APA?!"_

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Hansol bersumpah akan membuat Seungkwan merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya ia sekarang.

Sementara itu di pinggir lapangan, Seungkwan duduk di salah satu kursi penonton dengan sebotol air mineral di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan Hansol dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus bersalah, tapi di dalam dirinya juga ada rasa takut yang membuncah. Ia sadar sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Choi Hansol. Dan ia juga sadar, kalau ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan pemuda itu.

Seungkwan tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hansol padanya setelah ini. Yang pasti ia harus mempersiapkan diri.

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Akhirnya bisa update ini juga. Maaf ya updatenya lama karena seminggu lalu aku uts dan sama sekali gak bisa update. Semoga penantiannya terbayar sama chapter ini ya :)

2\. Sebenernya ini perdana banget bikin cerita kayak gini, makanya kadang bingung, mau nyiksa Seungkwan kayak gimana lagi? Udah nanya sama temen kampus yang sama-sama author, dia kasih beberapa ide sih tapi akunya yang belum bisa aplikasiinnya hehe. Nanti deh mungkin di salah satu chapter.

3\. Biar kalian gak salah paham sama karakter Seungkwan disini aku jelasin dikit ya. Jadi, Seungkwan ini murid pinter gitu, tapi dia gak punya banyak temen karena pendiem. Alhasil temen dia cuma Jihoon, nanti di salah satu chapter bakalan ada cerita gimana Jihoon bisa berakhir jadi sahabatnya Seungkwan.  
Seungkwan ini emang pendiem kalo lagi di tempat umum yang banyak orang, tapi kalo ngomong empat mata sama orang sih dia berani ngejawab dan berani ngelawan kalo dia merasa tertindas (?). Cuma ya ngelawannya gak seliar Jihoon sih wkwk.

Semoga kalian suka ya sama chapter ini :) jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk author. Saran buat bagian 'ayo-kita-siksa-Seungkwan' juga boleh kok, author malah seneng dikasih saran :)

Sayang kalian semua:) Thankseu~


	4. Chapter 3

Jika mendengar nama Choi Hansol, hal pertama yang muncul di kepala semua orang adalah, preman. Tentu saja. Hampir semua orang berpikiran demikian, tak terkecuali Boo Seungkwan. Gadis itu sebenarnya sudah mengenal siapa Choi Hansol. Walaupun tidak mengenal secara pribadi, karena Seungkwan hanya tahu Hansol lewat mulut-mulut yang membicarakan pemuda blasteran itu. Reputasinya yang tak cukup bagus, membuatnya cepat menjadi omongan. Sementara wajahnya yang tak serupa wajah orang Asia, memudahkannya untuk di kenali.

Hansol sendiri tahu bagaimana orang-orang menilainya, apa saja yang mereka bicarakan tentangnya, semua Hansol tahu. Reputasinya di sekolah sama sekali tidak menarik untuk diceritakan, kecuali dibagian ia menjadi idola karena wajahnya yang tampan dan tentu saja latar belakang keluarganya. Jika kita mengenal bagaimana seorang Choi Hansol lebih dalam, sebenarnya pemuda itu tak seburuk yang orang-orang bicarakan. Hanya keenam sabahat baiknya yang tahu bagaimana pribadi asli seorang Choi Hansol. Dan tentu saja, dari keenam orang itu, Choi Seungcheol adalah yang paling tahu dan paham bagaimana Hansol, karena Seungcheol sudah mengenal Hansol sejak masih bayi. Dan Hansol sendiri punya alasan logis kenapa ia bisa menjadi Hansol yang dingin, kasar, dan senang berkelahi.

Choi Hansol adalah anak tunggal, ia tak punya adik ataupun kakak. Ayahnya seorang CEO perusahaan kontraktor terkenal di Korea, sementara Ibunya adalah seorang designer perhiasaan yang sukses dan karyanya juga sudah tembus ke pasaran internasional. Memiliki orangtua yang keduanya bekerja tentu saja membuat kebutuhan material Hansol terpenuhi, bahkan bisa dibilang melimpah. Tapi di luar kebutuhan material, Hansol sama sekali tidak bisa merasakannya. Karena kedua orangtuanya bekerja, otomatis waktu mereka benar-benar sibuk dan tak punya sedikitpun waktu luang, bahkan hanya untuk makan di satu meja yang sama.

Sejak kecil Hansol sudah sering di tinggal oleh orangtuanya ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Biasanya mereka akan pergi satu sampai dua minggu, atau kadang bisa sampai sebulan. Dan selama kedua orangtuanya tak ada di rumah, Hansol akan di asuh oleh kepala _maid_ , seorang wanita paruh baya yang murah senyum dan ramah pada semua orang. Hansol biasa memanggilnya bibi Kang. Segala keperluan Hansol akan di urus oleh bibi Kang, dan karena itu lah Hansol terbiasa bersama bibi Kang. Tapi semenjak Hansol beranjak besar, bibi Kang tak lagi bekerja di rumah keluarga Choi. Alasannya karena ia harus mengurus suaminya yang sakit di desa.

Dan sepeninggal bibi Kang, Hansol pun mulai membiasakan dirinya untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dari sini lah pribadi Hansol yang baru terbentuk. Hansol mulai menjadi orang yang dingin, kasar, temperamental, dan pendiam. Ia mulai suka membuat ulah di sekolah sebagai pelariannya, dan sejak itu ia suka berkelahi. Terhitung sejak ia lulus sekolah dasar, tak ada satu pun orang yang mau menjadi temannya, sampai ketika Hansol di tingkat dua _junior high school_ , salah satu siswa di kelasnya mendekati Hansol lebih dulu, mencoba berteman. Awalnya Hansol menolak karena ia merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi anak itu tak menyerah. Anak itu mulai menyebalkan dengan mengekori Hansol kemana-mana, sampai akhirnya anak itu membantu Hansol ketika Hansol di ganggu oleh anak sekolah lain. Walaupun harus mendapat beberapa luka lebam di wajah, tapi keduanya tak masalah. Sejak itu mereka berteman. Dan jika kalian ingin tahu siapa anak menyebalkan itu, dia adalah Kim Mingyu.

Sejak berteman dengan Mingyu, Hansol mulai membuka dirinya sedikit demi sedikit, mulai mempercayai orang-orang dan membiarkan orang lain tahu tentang dirinya. Dan dari sana Hansol bisa mengenal Lee Seokmin, Kwon Soonyoung, dan Lee Chan.

Lalu ketika Hansol naik ke tingkat tiga, ia harus ikut dengan keluarganya yang pindah ke New York. Salah satu anak perusahaan Ayahnya mengalami krisis dan Ayahnya harus turun tangan menyelesaikannya. Ibunya tak masalah dengan kepindahan mereka ke New York, bahkan wanita itu amat sangat senang karena ia bisa sekaligus memperluas pasaran merk perhiasannya di Amerika Serikat. Tapi kedua orangtuanya sama sekali tak mengerti perasaan Hansol yang sedih karena tiba-tiba harus berpisah dengan teman-teman barunya. Dan Hansol membenci itu.

Setelah setahun berada di New York, Hansol menolak mentah-mental tawaran orangtuanya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Hansol dengan tegas menginginkan dirinya kembali ke Korea, bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya. Awalnya Ayahnya sempat marah, tapi Hansol keras kepala, dan akhirnya keinginannya di penuhi. Hansol kembali ke Korea dan masuk ke sekolah dimana teman-temannya berada sebagai murid pindahan. Dan Hansol benar-benar bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya, bahkan di hari pertamanya masuk, ia sudah mendapatkan teman baru, Wen Junhui. Lalu satu lagi hal mengejutkan, sepupunya yang sering ia jadikan tempat berkeluh-kesah, Choi Seungcheol, ternyata bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh memilih, Hansol tak mau menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Ia ingin seperti orang lain, tapi apa daya? Ia sudah begini, jadi nikmati saja, bukan?

 **~oOo~**

Hansol duduk di salah satu kursi penonton di pinggir lapangan basket setelah menyelesaikan hukuman sialan yang diberikan oleh guru sejarahnya. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di kerah bajunya lalu membuka dua kancing kemeja sekolahnya. Peluh turun dari puncak kepalanya hingga menetes jatuh ke sepatu putihnya. Ketika ia melirik ke samping, Hansol tak sengaja melihat sebotol air minum di letakkan begitu saja diatas kursi tak jauh dari tempat Hansol duduk.

Hansol bangkit dan berpindah tempat duduk. Ia meraih botol air minum itu dan memandanginya sebentar, kemudian meminumnya tanpa izin, bahkan tanpa mau tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Oh? K-kau sudah selesai?"

Hansol yang tengah minum, menoleh kearah suara. Dan sebuah kebetulan, itu adalah Boo Seungkwan. Kebetulan, karena sejak tadi Hansol memikirkan Seungkwan, memikirkan bagaimana 'menyiksa' Seungkwan lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau suka melihatku di hukum?" Tanya Hansol.

Seungkwan tersentak lalu menggeleng cepat. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hansol, tapi Hansol dengan cepat menghentikan langkah gadis itu, membuat Seungkwan langsung berhenti.

"Jangan mendekat." Kata Hansol.

"A-aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Seungkwan.

"Bicara dari sana, aku akan mendengarkan." Balas Hansol.

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang. Ia paham kalau sekarang Hansol semakin tak menyukainya karena masalah ini. Padahal masalah kaki terkilir itu belum selesai, ia sudah membuat masalah lagi.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar.

Kaki terkilir?

OH! Seungkwan lupa kalau kaki Hansol belum sembuh!

Seungkwan menatap Hansol dan kakinya bergantian. Kemudian dengan langkah pelan Seungkwan mendekati Hansol, menghiraukan larangan Hansol untuk tidak mendekat.

"Hansol-ssi," panggil Seungkwan.

"Kau!" Seru Hansol ketika mendapati Seungkwan berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mendekatiku! Kau tuli atau bagaimana, hah?!"

"Ma-maaf." Kata Seungkwan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang sudah seharusnya meminta maaf." Kata Hansol.

"Kakimu pasti sakit lagi."

"Ini nyeri kalau kau mau tahu." Balas Hansol dengan ketus.

"Maafkan aku."

Hansol menatap Seungkwan yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah." Balas Hansol.

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hansol,

"A-apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebusnya?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Menebusnya?"

"I-iya ma-maksudnya a-apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" Tanya Seungkwan lagi.

Hansol menaikkan alisnya sebelah, masih sambil menatap Seungkwan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Kata Hansol. "Sekarang bantu aku."

Hansol mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Seungkwan. Kakinya sudah mati rasa dan lagi kakinya yang terkilir sekarang terasa sangat nyeri, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri sendiri.

Seungkwan meraih kedua tangan Hansol yang diulurkan padanya dan memegangnya erat sambil menarik Hansol untuk bangkit dari posisi duduk. Seungkwan kemudian melingkarkan tangan Hansol untuk berpegangan pada sebelah pundaknya, sementara sebelah tangannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Hansol, menahan bobot tubuh pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu. Lalu keduanya berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket dengan Hansol yang berjalan terpincang.

 **~oOo~**

Seperti apa yang sudah Seungkwan prediksi, ia pasti akan mendapat tatapan benci dari para sahabat Hansol karena sudah membuat Choi Hansol kesakitan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan yang tampak paling membenci Seungkwan adalah Kim Mingyu, sahabat Hansol yang sering mengekori Hansol kemana-mana seperti anak anjing dan juga salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Hansol setelah Choi Seungcheol, sepupu Hansol.

"Sekarang masalah apa yang kau perbuat nona Boo Seungkwan?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada sarkas.

Seungkwan menunduk, tidak mampu menatap mata Mingyu yang menatapnya tajam. Ia takut jujur saja.

"Mau kuceritakan?" Itu Soonyoung, orang yang menjadi saksi dimana Hansol mendapat hukuman dari guru sejarah karena Seungkwan.

Kemudian tanpa di minta, Kwon Soonyoung mulai menceritakan awal kejadian kenapa Hansol bisa kembali berakhir di ruang kesehatan. Hansol tak menyela atau menyuruh Soonyoung untuk berhenti, ia hanya menyimak sahabatnya bicara, sementara Seungkwan semakin menundukkan kepalanya seiring Soonyoung bercerita.

"Maaf." Kata Seungkwan ketika Soonyoung selesai.

Semua mata langsung menatap Seungkwan yang masih menunduk. Ada rasa bersalah juga takut dalam diri Seungkwan. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini, dan ini baru pertama kali. Ia menyesal sudah terlibat dengan Hansol dan teman-temannya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali, aku sudah bosan." Kata Hansol.

Seungkwan bungkam. Ia memang terus menerus mengatakan 'maaf' pada Hansol, entah sudah berapa kali, Seungkwan sendiri tak menghitung.

"Berdoa saja kakiku tidak semakin parah." Sambung Hansol. "Karena semakin kakiku parah, maka akan semakin lama aku sembuh, dan semakin lama juga kau akan berurusan denganku."

Seungkwan tahu. Sangat tahu. Bahkan hal itu sudah terpikirkan oleh Seungkwan sebelum pemuda itu mengatakannya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, lalu masuk seorang perawat wanita yang biasa memeriksa para siswa-siswi yang sakit, namanya perawat Jung. Perawat Jung menghampiri ranjang tempat Hansol berbaring lalu berdecak.

"Kau yang dua hari lalu kakinya terkilir itu, kan?" tanya perawat Jung pada Hansol.

Hansol mengangguk.

"Kenapa lagi? Kakimu yang satunya terkilir juga?"

"Dia lari keliling lapangan basket dengan kakinya yang belum sembuh, sekarang kakinya nyeri." Itu Seungcheol yang menjawab.

"Di hukum?" Perawat Jung menahan tawanya sambil memeriksa kaki Hansol.

"Tidak terlalu parah." Kata perawat Jung ketika selesai memeriksa kaki Hansol. "Kau bisa sembuh dengan cepat kalau tak buat ulah apa-apa."

Hansol memalingkan wajah, "Bukan mauku begini." Kata Hansol ketus.

"Ini bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya, tapi memakan waktu cukup lama. Jika kau ingin cepat sembuh, kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit dan memeriksakannya ke dokter." Jelas perawat Jung.

"A-apa parah?" Seungkwan yang sejak perawat Jung masuk terus diam, mulai membuka suaranya untuk bertanya.

Perawat Jung mengalihkan matanya dari Hansol ke Seungkwan kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi anak ini memang tidak boleh banyak bergerak karena kakinya akan sulit sembuh jika dia banyak bergerak." Jelas perawat Jung, menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menghela nafas berat ketika mendengar jawaban perawat Jung.

"Kau tampak khawatir." Kata perawat Jung. "Kau kekasihnya?"

Baik Seungkwan atau Hansol langsung mendelik kearah perawat Jung, kemudian keduanya menggeleng bersamaan.

"Di-dia bukan kekasihku." Kata Seungkwan.

"Aku tak sudi menjadikannya kekasihku." Kata Hansol.

Perawat Jung terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi keduanya. Lalu setelah memberikan sedikit nasihat pada Hansol, perawat Jung kembali keluar dari ruang kesehatan untuk memberikan waktu pada Hansol dan teman-temannya.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikataka perawat Jung, kan?" tiba-tiba Hansol bersuara.

Seungkwan menoleh kearah Hansol dan menatapnya sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, itu berarti kau bisa menebak apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"A-apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kau harus siap sedia 24 jam kapan pun aku butuhkan. Aku tak terima alasan apapun itu dan kau juga tidak boleh membantahku."

Seungkwan menghela nafas pelan. Tiba-tiba ia terserang migrain. Lagi.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan sudah tahu sejak ia mengenal siapa Choi Hansol, kalau berurusan dengannya adalah masalah. Dan ketika ia benar-benar berurusan dengan pemuda itu, hidupnya langsung berubah. Tidak berubah secara perlahan, tapi langsung berubah 180 derajat. Dan Seungkwan rasanya belum bisa membiasakan dirinya dengan perubahan tersebut, karena semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat, sampai Seungkwan pernah menganggap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Dan itu lebih buruk dari mimpi yang paling buruk sekalipun.

Ucapan Hansol tempo hari di ruang kesehatan tentang ia harus siap siaga 24 jam kapan pun Hansol butuhkan bukanlah bercandaan. Pemuda blasteran itu serius dengan ucapannya, dan Seungkwan benar-benar harus siap 24 jam kapan saja Hansol butuhkan. Bahkan waktu itu Hansol segera meminta nomor telepon, serta seluruh akun media sosial Seungkwan, jadi Hansol bisa dengan mudah menghubungi Seungkwan. Dan tak hanya Hansol, tapi keenam sahabat pemuda itu juga menyimpan nomor telepon serta akun media sosial Seungkwan sebagai pegangan kalau tiba-tiba ada situasi darurat.

Seungkwan tak punya teman untuk mengadu selain Jihoon. Jadi ketika ia membuat janji dengan Jihoon untuk duduk berdua di sebuah kafe untuk berkeluh-kesah, Seungkwan benar-benar mencurahkan semuanya. Dan selama 2 jam duduk di kafe, Jihoon tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Hansol dan para sahabatnya. Tapi sumpah serapah itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Lalu di suatu Senin pagi yang mendung, ketika Seungkwan datang lebih pagi dari biasanya, ia langsung di hadang oleh dua sabahat Hansol di koridor. Mereka Lee Seokmin dan Lee Chan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Hansol bilang kalau ia mau makan nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapan pagi ini, dan kau harus membelikannya." Kata Seokmin.

"Kenapa tidak dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Seungkwan lagi.

"Ponselnya rusak, dia tidak bisa menghubungimu." Jawab Chan.

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang. Bahkan ini masih sangat pagi untuk merecoki hari Seungkwan. Untung saja Seungkwan datang satu setengah jam lebih awal dari jam masuk, ia jadi punya banyak waktu untuk membelikan pesanan bodoh Hansol.

Kemudian Seungkwan bilang kalau ia mau meletakkan tasnya di kelas lebih dulu sebelum membelikan sarapan untuk Hansol. Seokmin dan Chan mengangguk lalu pergi. Sebenarnya Seungkwan bisa saja tidak menuruti mereka, tapi ia hanya gadis yang tak berdaya. Apalagi ia melawan enam orang yang paling di puja-puja di sekolah. Seungkwan masih cukup waras untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam, jadi ia lebih memilih mengikuti alur permainan mereka ketimbang melawan. Karena Seungkwan bukanlah Jihoon.

Lalu setelah Seungkwan meletakkan tasnya di kelas, gadis itu buru-buru pergi mencari restoran yang sudah buka. Sebenarnya hal bodoh mencari restoran yang menjual nasi goreng kimchi sepagi ini, karena sudah pasti presentase keberhasilannya hanya 0,001%.

Seungkwan berkeliling daerah sekitar sekolahnya karena ia tak berani pergi lebih jauh. Ia tidak mau terlambat dan terkunci di depan sekolah. Tidak mungkin kan kalau tasnya ada di dalam kelas sementara ia berada di luar sekolah? Sama sekali tidak lucu.

Sudah 45 menit Seungkwan berputar-putar mencari, tapi tak juga dapat. Ini masih sangat pagi untuk restoran yang menjual nasi goreng kimchi membuka restorannya. Usaha terakhir Seungkwan adalah meminta bantuan teman satu-satunya, Lee Jihoon.

" _Halo?"_ terdengar suara Jihoon di seberang.

"Jihoon-ah!" seru Seungkwan.

" _Ada apa, Kwan-ah? Ini masih sangat pagi untuk meneleponku, untung aku sudah bangun."_

"Bantu aku!"

" _Heh? Bantu? Bantu apa?"_

"Hansol..."

" _Apa lagi yang dia inginkan?"_ tanya Jihoon dengan nada suara yang berubah menyeramkan.

"Dia bilang dia ingin makan nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapannya, dan kau tahu, tak ada restoran yang buka jam 7 pagi kecuali restoran cepat saji."

Terdengar Jihoon mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

" _Kau tahu, Kwan? Keinginanku untuk mematahkan kedua kaki dan tangannya semakin besar. Kurasa sebentar lagi hal itu akan jadi kenyataan."_ Kata Jihoon.

"Jangan jadi kriminal, Ji." Balas Seungkwan. "Sekarang aku butuh nasi goreng kimchi dan aku tidak tahu harus mencari dimana."

" _Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu. Aku tahu satu tempat."_ Jawab Jihoon.

"Se-serius, Ji? Ka-kalau begitu tolong lah. Aku akan mengganti uangmu nanti." Kata Seungkwan.

" _Baiklah, aku akan membawanya ke sekolah nanti."_ Kata Jihoon. _"Tunggu aku di depan gerbang."_

"Oke!" seru Seungkwan sebelum memutus sambungan telepon dengan Jihoon.

Setelahnya Seungkwan kembali ke sekolah dengan harapan Jihoon akan membawakan pesanannya nanti. Bukan pesanannya, tapi pesanan Hansol.

Sementara itu di sekolah, Hansol, Seokmin, dan Seungcheol berdiri di depan pintu kelas Seungkwan.

"Kau sudah menyampaikan pesananku pada gadis itu?" tanya Hansol pada Seokmin.

Seokmin mengangguk, "Sudah, dan dia langsung pergi setelah meletakkan tasnya di kelas."

Hansol menyeringai, "Oke, terima kasih." Balas Hansol.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Seungcheol.

Hansol mengangguk. Kemudian pemuda blasteran itu melangkah dengan langkah pincang kearah meja Seungkwan lalu mengambil tas gadis itu yang diletakkan di kursi. Hansol membuka tas tersebut dan mengeluarkan buku milik Seungkwan, setelahnya ia kembali menutup tas tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Ayo pergi." kata Hansol seraya berjalan melewati Seokmin dan Seungcheol.

 **~oOo~**

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Jihoon di telepon, gadis itu membawakan nasi goreng kimchi untuk Seungkwan. Ralat, untuk Hansol.

"Terima kasih!" seru Seungkwan dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ya, sama-sama." Balas Jihoon.

"Aku akan memberikan ini pada Hansol dulu. Kau mau ikut?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Memangnya aku sudi bertemu dengannya?"

Seungkwan terkekeh sebentar sebelum ia pergi menuju kelas Hansol. Sebenarnya pergi ke kelas Hansol sendirian haruslah punya nyali besar karena pergi kesana dan menghadapi Hansol sama seperti memasukkan diri sendiri ke kandang singa, cari mati.

Hansol disana. Duduk di kursinya sambil mendengarkan temannya, Kwon Soonyoung yang tengah bicara entah apa. Seungkwan ingin memanggil Hansol, tapi mengingat kelas itu sudah ramai, nyali Seungkwan langsung menciut. Bukan karena takut pada Hansol, tapi lebih kearah takut pada fans-fans Hansol.

Yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Seungkwan adalah Soonyoung. Pemuda sipit itu menyikut pelan lengan Hansol dan dibalas Hansol dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Pesuruhmu datang." Kata Soonyoung.

Hansol melirik kearah jendela kelas dan menemukan Seungkwan berdiri di depan kelasnya. Sambil menyeringai, Hansol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas, menghampiri Seungkwan.

"Mana pesananku?"

Seungkwan yang semula tengah menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah suara. Itu Hansol.

"I-ini." Jawab Seungkwan seraya menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia pegang.

"Oke, sekarang kau boleh pergi." kata Hansol sebelum kembali masuk ke kelas dan meninggalkan Seungkwan yang masih berdiri disana.

Setelah Hansol kembali masuk ke kelas, Seungkwan pun pergi, kembali ke kelasnya.

Bel masuk berbunyi bertepatan dengan Seungkwan yang kembali ke kelasnya. Untung saja ia datang tepat waktu karena kalau ia terlambat, ia bisa tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran. Guru sejarah mereka memang terkenal garang, membuat hampir semua siswa enggan mencari masalah. Bahkan siswa yang suka buat ulah pun, tak sudi membuat masalah di pelajaran sejarah karena guru mereka memang menyeramkan.

5 menit setelah Seungkwan kembali ke kelas, Jang seonsaengnim, guru sejarahnya, masuk ke kelas, dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam yang seperti siap membunuh siapa saja yang membuatnya marah.

"Ketua kelas, kumpulkan tugas minggu lalu dan letakkan di depan." Suruh Jang seonsaengnim.

Min Yoongi, selaku ketua kelas, langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berkeliling mengumpulkan tugas siswa-siswi di kelas. Ketika Yoongi sampai di meja Seungkwan dan Jihoon, ia menatap tajam Seungkwan yang tampak panik merogoh isi tasnya. Perasaan Yoongi sudah tak enak ketika ia melihat wajah Seungkwan yang panik dan pucat.

"Jangan bilang kau tak membawa tugasmu, Boo Seungkwan." Kata Yoongi dengan berbisik, tak mau Jang seonsaengnim mendengar.

"A-aku membawanya. Aku yakin." Kata Seungkwan. "Ta-tapi sekarang bukuku menghilang."

"Jangan bercanda." Balas Yoongi.

"Aku serius."

Yoongi menghela nafas, "Kau tahu kan kau akan dapat masalah kalau tugasmu tak ada di tangannya?"

Seungkwan tak menjawab, tapi ia tahu. Sangat paham bahkan. Ia tahu kalau ia berada dalam masalah jika ia tak segera menyerahkan tugas sejarah yang sudah ia buat semalam suntuk minggu lalu.

"Min Yoongi!" Jang seonsaengnim berseru, membuat si ketua kelas menoleh pada guru tersebut.

"Cepat kumpulkan tugasnya! Saya tidak akan memulai pelajaran kalau tugas-tugas itu tak ada di depan sekarang!"

Yoongi menghela nafas. Ia melirik Seungkwan, "Kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu, Boo Seungkwan." Katanya seraya pergi ke meja guru dan meletakkan buku tugas milik para siswa yang ada di tangannya.

Jang seonsaengnim mengecek satu per satu buku yang ada di meja guru. Merasa ada yang kurang, ia langsung mengangkat kepalannya dan menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas dengan tatapan tajam, dan matanya berhenti pada satu meja.

"Boo Seungkwan." Panggil Jang seonsaengnim.

"I-iya." Seungkwan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Bukumu tidak ada di depan."

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi buku saya ti-tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Kau tidak membawa tugasmu?"

Seungkwan menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Sa-saya membawanya, tapi se-sekarang bu-buku itu hilang."

Jang seonsaengnim menghela nafas, "Kau tahu hukumanmu jika kau tak menyerahkan tugasmu, kan?"

Seungkwan mengangguk patah-patah. Ia tahu hukumannya, karena Jang seonsaengnim tidak pernah memberikan hukuman lain selain itu. Keliling lapangan basket _outdoor_.

"10 kali putaran lapangan basket. Sekarang!"

 **~oOo~**

Hansol tertawa melihat sosok gadis yang tengah berlari pelan mengelilingi lapangan basket _outdoor_ sekolahnya. Ketara sekali kalau gadis itu sangat kelelahan, apalagi matahari hari ini bersinar cukup cerah. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Hansol bisa berada di lapangan basket di jam pelajaran, jawabannya karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar kelasnya tidak datang, membuat kelasnya mendapatkan jam kosong.

Soonyoung yang menemani Hansol duduk di salah satu kursi penonton melirik Hansol sesekali yang masih tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar balas dendam." Kata Soonyoung.

"Ini setimpal, kau tahu." Kata Hansol. "Dia membuatku di hukum, dan aku juga membuatnya di hukum."

"Bukankah ini agak keterlaluan? Dia tidak sengaja meninggalkan bukumu di rumahnya, tapi kau sengaja mengambil bukunya agar dia di hukum."

Hansol menoleh kearah Soonyoung dan menatapnya tajam, "Kau membelanya?"

"Bukan begitu, Sol-ah. Hanya saja, dia itu perempuan." Balas Soonyoung.

Hansol tak membalas perkataan Soonyoung. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan Boo Seungkwan yang tengah berlari berkeliling lapangan basket yang luas itu, tanpa sekali pun menghiraukan Soonyoung di sampingnya.

Seungkwan baru menyelesaikan hukumannya ketika bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke salah satu kursi penonton di pinggir lapangan dan duduk disana. Matahari bersinar terlalu cerah hari ini, membuat kadar lelah dalam diri Seungkwan lebih cepat datang. Peluh turun sedikit demi sedikit dari puncak kepalanya, menuju leher. Bahkan ada yang sampai menetes ke sepatunya. Kemeja seragam dan rambutnya juga sudah basah karena keringat. Tapi dibandingkan itu semua, rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya terasa menyiksa. Seungkwan menyesal sudah melewatkan sarapannya demi datang pagi ke sekolah karena ia tidak mau terlambat untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia bahkan sampai tak datang ke toko bunga Ibunya karena ia memilih pergi ke sekolah lebih awal.

Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum membawa kepalanya menunduk hingga menyentuh lutut, berusaha meringankan pening yang menyerang kepalanya. Tapi semakin lama rasa pening itu semakin terasa. Ia rasa ia perlu membaringkan diri di ruang kesehatan. Ia tak sanggup untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran.

Dengan sisa tenanga yang masih ada, Seungkwan bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki lalu berjalan keluar dari lapangan. Ia merutuki jarak ruang kesehatan dan lapangan basket yang cukup jauh, sementara kepalanya sama sekali tidak bisa berkompromi sama sekali. Rasa pening di kepalanya semakin lama semakin terasa menyiksa, dan ketika ia tengah berjalan di koridor, Seungkwan tak tahan lagi. Ia langsung jatuh berlutut, lalu kesadarannya hilang begitu saja.

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Haihai~akhirnya update juga. Oh ya, abis chapter ini aku bakalan lama update lagi, kenapa? Soalnya tugas kuliahnya numpuk kayak dosa:( Maaf ya

2\. Hayo itu yang kemaren pada emosi sama Hansol, kayaknya bakalan tambah emosi ya :) sabar kawan-kawan, dia tak sejahat yang kalian pikirkan :)

3\. Karakter Soonyoung disini aku bikin dia lebih baik dari Hansol, dengan lebih punya rasa kasian sama perempuan. Kalo sama laki sih kayaknya enggak deh. Soonyoung aku bikin dia agak baik karena kalo ngebayangin muka dia tuh sulit untuk jadi berandalan kayak Hansol wkwk. Tapi kadang dia juga nyebelin juga sih.

4\. Soal Mingyu, dia bukannya gak suka Seungkwan, dia cuma gak suka temen baiknya(baca: Hansol) sakit karena Seungkwan, makanya dia jutek banget sama Seungkwan. Tapi kalo Seungkwan gak ngapa-ngapain dia baik kok(oke gak baik juga sih, biasa aja).

Semoga kalian suka ya sama chapter ini:) Seperti biasa, jangan lupa tinggalkan review buat author:)

Sayang kalian semua:) Thankseu~~


	5. Chapter 4

Jihoon sudah tahu kalau sejak awal Seungkwan akan mendapat masalah jika terus berurusan dengan si preman sekolah, Choi Hansol. Awalnya Jihoon tak terlalu ambil pusing karena Seungkwan pun selalu mengatakan padanya kalau ia baik-baik saja, walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Yang Jihoon sayangkan disini adalah, Boo Seungkwan, sahabatnya, adalah gadis polos yang lemah. Benar-benar gadis _innocent_.

Jihoon kenal Seungkwan ketika di tingkat satu karena mereka satu kelas. Awalnya Jihoon tak terlalu dekat dengan Seungkwan karena gadis itu jarang bicara, duduk menyendiri tanpa teman sebangku, dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku. Teman sekelas mereka yang lain pun tampaknya tak begitu peduli pada Seungkwan, mereka juga tampaknya tak mau mendekati Seungkwan lebih dulu dan berteman dengannya. Tapi Jihoon merasa kalau Seungkwan berbeda, dan akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk mendekati Seungkwan lebih dulu, mencoba berteman dengannya dan ajaib! Mereka cepat sekali dekat karena memiliki kesukaan yang sama pada buku, Seungkwan juga sebenarnya orang yang suka bercerita, banyak hal yang bisa ia ceritakan pada Jihoon, dan juga Seungkwan adalah pendengar yang sangat baik. Jihoon nyaman berteman dengan Seungkwan, membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bersahabat dengan gadis itu.

Lalu ketika Seungkwan bercerita padanya kalau ia berurusan dengan Choi Hansol, ia cukup terkejut, tapi setelahnya geram. Kenapa? Karena si preman itu membuat sahabatnya menjadi pesuruh. Jihoon bukannya membenci Hansol dan para pengikutnya, hanya saja kelakuan pemuda itu membuatnya muak. Dan lagi para pemujanya yang tampak berlebihan di mata Jihoon, membuatnya semakin tak menyukai Hansol.

Jihoon tahu cepat atau lambat sahabatnya itu akan mendapat masalah jika terus berurusan dengan Hansol. Dan sekarang terbukti.

Ketika Jihoon hendak menghampiri Seungkwan yang sedang di hukum di lapangan basket sekolah, ia di kejutkan oleh sosok Seungkwan yang pingsan di koridor. Jihoon panik tentu saja, bahkan ia hampir menangis. Beruntung, ketika itu ketua klub basket sekaligus kakak kelas mereka, Lee Minhyuk, tengah berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Minhyuk membantu Jihoon membawa Seungkwan yang pingsan ke ruang kesehatan. Dan setelah Jihoon mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, pemuda tampan itu pamit karena ada urusan di klub basket.

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali, mencoba menahan air matanya yang mau merembes keluar. Selama ia mengenal Seungkwan, ia tak pernah sekali pun melihat Seungkwan seperti ini.

"Astaga, Seungkwan-ah." Kata Jihoon. "Bangunlah. Kau tahu kan kalau aku khawatir padamu."

 **~oOo~**

Jihoon izin pada guru yang mengajar di kelasnya untuk menjaga Seungkwan yang pingsan di ruang kesehatan. Setelah di introgasi beberapa pertanyaan, akhirnya Jihoon diizinkan. Lalu ketika ia pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang untuknya, ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Hansol dengan dua orang temannya yang bisa ia tebak adalah si tiang─Kim Mingyu─dan si sipit─Kwon Soonyoung─di salah satu kursi di kantin. Bisa Jihooon tebak kalau mereka bolos pelajaran. Benar-benar tipikal anak berandalan sekali.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sol." Kata Mingyu seraya tertawa.

Omong-omong, Mingyu baru tahu soal rencana Hansol yang mengambil buku tugas sejarah milik Seungkwan dan membuat gadis itu di hukum lari keliling lapangan basket.

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran, Gyu." Kata Hansol.

"Tetap saja." Balas Mingyu, masih dengan tertawa.

"Lalu bagaimana dia?" tanya Mingyu kemudian.

Hansol mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, aku tak melihatnya lagi setelah 3 putaran." Balas Hansol.

"Lalu bukunya?"

"Aku akan masukkan ke laci mejanya. Mungkin besok dia bisa mengambilnya kembali." Jawab Hansol seraya tertawa.

Jihoon yang kala itu mendengar semua percakapan mereka dari awal hingga akhir, langsung naik pitam. Kedua tangannya sudah terkepal kuat, menandakan emosinya sudah sulut. Lalu dengan geram, Jihoon mendatangi meja dimana Hansol, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu duduk dan menggebraknya keras hingga ketiga orang itu tersentak.

"Hei nona! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" seru Mingyu marah.

"Diam kau brengsek! Aku ada urusan dengannya!" seru Jihoon sambil menunjuk ujung hidung Hansol dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

Hansol menatap datar Jihoon dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Jadi ini semua ulahmu?!" seru Jihoon di depan wajah Hansol. "Kau mengambil buku Seungkwan dan membuatnya di hukum! Itu semua rencanamu?!"

Hansol terkekeh sebentar, "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hansol dengan nada suara tenang.

Jihoon kemudian menampar pipi Hansol dengan keras. Mungkin lebih keras dibandingkan ketika ia menampar pipi Soonyoung.

"KARENA ULAHMU SEKARANG SEUNGKWAN PINGSAN, BRENGSEK!" Jihoon berteriak sambil menarik kerah kemeja seragam Hansol hingga membuat pemuda blasteran itu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Benar kata Seungkwan, berurusan denganmu itu adalah masalah." Kata Jihoon dengan suara yang lebih rendah. "Oh bukan, bahkan kau sendiri adalah sebuah masalah, Choi Hansol."

Hansol tak menjawab, melawan pun tidak. Ia hanya menatap datar gadis yang tengah bicara di hadapannya.

Jihoon kemudian melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kerah kemeja seragam Hansol, membuat pemuda itu kembali terduduk.

"Aku tahu dia salah padamu." Kata Jihoon. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan hal semena-mena padanya. Kuharap kau masih punya rasa kasihan untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau akan tampak seperti banci karena berani berbuat hal seperti itu pada perempuan. Mengerti?"

Dan setelahnya Jihoon pergi meninggalkan kantin, melupakan niat awalnya untuk membeli makan siang.

Sekarang sudah lewat satu jam sejak Seungkwan masuk ruang kesehatan, tapi sampai sekarang sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan siuman. Jihoon sendiri pun tak beranjak dari kursi sejak ia datang dari kantin. Jihoon masih duduk di samping ranjang Seungkwan dengan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Seungkwan. Wajahnya benar-benar khawatir.

Jihoon melirik jam dinding di ruang kesehatan, sebentar lagi bel istirahat jam makan siang akan berbunyi. Ia harus membeli makan siang untuknya sekarang kalau tidak mau berdesakkan dengan siswa-siswi lain pada jam istirahat. Dengan berat hati, Jihoon bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

 **~oOo~**

35 menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, Seungkwan akhirnya sadar dan Jihoon senang bukan main. Gadis itu langsung menggenggam tangan Seungkwan.

"Kwan-ah! Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ji?" suara Seungkwan terdengar parau.

"Iya iya ini aku." Jawab Jihoon. "Kwan-ah."

"A-aku kenapa? Ke-kenapa aku disini? I-ini ruang kesehatan, kan?"

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jangan banyak bicara dulu, Kwan-ah. Kau harus makan dulu."

Seungkwan merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk dengan dibantu Jihoon.

"Ayo makan dulu." Kata Jihoon. "Aku sudah membeli makanan untukmu."

"Nanti saja, kepalaku masih pening." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Iya! Kepalamu pening karena kau belum makan!" seru Jihoon. "Jawab jujur, kau pasti belum makan tadi pagi. Iya, kan?"

Seungkwan mengangguk lemah. Ia sendiri masih menyesali kenapa ia tak menyentuh sarapannya walaupun sudah di suruh oleh Ibunya. Sekarang karena kecerobohannya, ia jadi berakhir di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Sekarang kau makan, sebentar lagi waktu pulang dan aku akan ke kelas untuk mengambil tas kita berdua lalu kembali lagi kesini." Kata Jihoon seraya memberikan makanan yang sudah ia belikan untuk Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada Jihoon, "Terima kasih, Ji."

Jihoon mengangguk, "Iya..iya sudah jangan berterima kasih terus. Sekarang makan, aku tinggal sebentar ke kelas."

Setelahnya Jihoon benar-benar pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya dan tas milik Seungkwan karena sekitar 10 menit lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi.

Sepeninggal Jihoon, Seungkwan langsung menyantap makanan yang dibelikan Jihoon untuknya. Perutnya yang benar-benar kosong sejak pagi membuatnya agak kalap ketika memakan makanannya, membuatnya hampir tersedak. Setelah hari ini, ia rasa ia tak akan berani meninggalkan sarapannya demi datang pagi ke sekolah. Ia tak mau kembali berakhir di ruang kesehatan seperti ini dan melewatkan hampir, oh bukan, bahkan ia melewatkan semua pelajarannya hari ini. Dan ketika Seungkwan tengah menikmati makanannya, samar-samar ia mendengar bel pulang berbunyi.

Hari ini Seungkwan resmi tak mengikuti pelajaran sama sekali.

Jihoon kembali ke ruang kesehatan ketika Seungkwan baru selesai makan. Gadis itu meletakkan tas miliknya dan milik Seungkwan di salah satu kursi disana lalu ia sendiri berjalan menghampiri ranjang rawat Seungkwan dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungkwan mengangguk, "Terima kasih ya, Ji." Balas Seungkwan.

"Kau jangan sekali-kali melewatkan sarapanmu lagi seperti ini, Kwan-ah. Kau tahu aku khawatir sekali padamu tadi." Kata Jihoon.

Seungkwan terkekeh pelan, "Iya, Ji. Maaf ya merepotkanmu dan membuatmu khawatir."

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Minhyuk _sunbae_ yang menggendongmu sampai kesini." Kata Jihoon.

"Minhyuk _sunbae_? Minhyuk _sunbae_ yang ketua klub basket itu? Dia yang membawaku sampai kesini?"

Jihoon mengagguk, "Kebetulan sekali dia lewat koridor sepi itu, kalau tidak aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana."

"Ya ampun, maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu." Kata Seungkwan. "Nanti aku akan berterima kasih pada Minhyuk _sunbae_ kalau aku bertemu dengannya."

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang. Kau tak berencana untuk menginap disini, bukan?"

Seungkwan mengangguk, kemudian ia turun dari ranjang rawatnya, mengambil tasnya lalu mengikuti Jihoon yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah mereka meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, langkah mereka terhenti ketika mereka melihat Choi Hansol berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, memandangi mereka dengan tatapannya tajam. Jihoon tak peduli, ia memilih menarik tangan Seungkwan agar cepat pergi dari sana. Ia masih jengkel, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ia masih emosi karena kenyataan yang ia dapat ketika ia pergi ke kantin tadi.

Jihoon menarik tangan Seungkwan dan berjalan cepat melewati Hansol, tapi

"Boo Seungkwan," Seungkwan sontak menghentikan langkahnya ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Hansol.

Hansol membalikkan badan dan menghampiri Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang sudah beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Jihoon sedatar mungkin, mencoba menekan emosinya yang masih meluap tiap melihat wajah Hansol.

Hansol tak mengubris Jihoon, matanya menatap lurus kearah Seungkwan yang ada dibelakang Jihoon.

"Ikut aku." Kata Hansol.

"Tidak! Seungkwan tidak akan ikut denganmu karena dia akan pulang denganku!" seru Jihoon.

Jujur, Jihoon masih kesal dengan Hansol perihal kejadian hari ini. Jihoon sendiri pun juga sengaja tidak menceritakan hal ini pada Seungkwan, karena merasa Seungkwan tak perlu tahu kalau pemuda di hadapan mereka sekarang sengaja mengambil bukunya agar ia dihukum.

"Boo Seungkwan." Panggil Hansol lagi. "Ikut aku."

"Ta-tapi Hansol-ssi," Seungkwan bingung. Ia bingung harus ikut dengan Hansol atau pulang dengan Jihoon.

"Sekarang!" titah Hansol seraya merebut tangan Seungkwan dari genggaman Jihoon dan menariknya pergi, menghiraukan teriakan Jihoon yang menggelegar sepanjang koridor.

 **~oOo~**

Sejak masuk ke mobil mewah milik Hansol, Seungkwan hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk bicara. Sesekali ia melirik Hansol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia ingin bertanya kemana ia akan dibawa oleh Hansol, tapi ia tak berani.

Tapi kalau ia tak bertanya, ia tak tenang. Ia penasaran.

"Um…Hansol-ssi," Seungkwan bicara dengan suara pelan.

Hansol melirik Seungkwan, "Hm?"

"Ki-kita mau kemana?"

"Rumah sakit." Jawab Hansol singkat.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa kita pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Karena aku harus _check up_ keadaan kakiku." Jawab Hansol.

"Lalu kenapa aku ikut? Teman-temanmu kemana?"

Hansol menoleh kearah Seungkwan dan menatapnya tajam, "Jangan banyak tanya! Cerewet sekali." Kata Hansol.

Setelahnya Seungkwan langsung diam setelah mendengar perkataan Hansol. Dan sisa perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit dihiasi dengan keheningan.

Hansol turun lebih dulu dari mobil diikuti Seungkwan yang berjalan mengekor dibelakang ketika pemuda blasteran itu berjalan agak terpincang memasuki lobi rumah sakit.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini, Choi Hansol." Seorang wanita berambut hitam di cepol, bertubuh tak terlalu tinggi, dan memakai jas dokter tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Hai dokter Choi." Sapa Hansol, masih dengan wajah datar dan nada suara yang dingin. Sama sekali tidak ada antusianisme dalam suaranya.

"Apa sudah waktunya untuk _check up_ ?" Tanya dokter Choi

Hansol mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku." Kata dokter Choi seraya berjalan mendahului Hansol dan Seungkwan.

Ruang periksa dokter Choi ada di lantai 3 rumah sakit, ketika dokter Choi hendak mempersilahkan Hansol untuk masuk, matanya menangkap sosok Seungkwan yang berdiri dibelakang Hansol.

"Hansol-ah, kukira kau kesini sendirian. Ternyata bersama kekasihmu." Kata dokter Choi.

Hansol terkejut dengan perkataan dokter Choi lalu menoleh menatap Seungkwan yang sama terkejutnya.

"Siapa yang noona bilang kekasihku? Dia?" Tanya Hansol sambil menunjuk Seungkwan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Dokter Choi mengangguk.

"Hai, kenalkan aku sepupu Hansol, kakak Seungcheol kalau kau tahu dia, namaku Choi Minki." Dokter Choi memperkenalkan dirinya.

Seungkwan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya,

"A-aku Boo Seungkwan." Kata Seungkwan dengan suara pelan.

"Dan dia bukan kekasihku, noona." Sambung Hansol.

Minki mengangkat alisnya, "Oh? Bukan? Habis kau tidak pernah pergi dengan seorang gadis, jadi kukira dia kekasihmu." Kemudian ia tertawa.

"Tolong fokus, noona. Aku kesini untuk _check up_." Balas Hansol.

Minki menghentikan tawanya kemudian mempersilahkan Hansol dan Seungkwan untuk masuk ke ruang periksanya.

Selama Hansol diperiksa, Seungkwan hanya diam dan mendengarkan keduanya bicara. Atau kadang hanya Minki saja yang bicara. Dan dari apa yang Seungkwan dengar, keadaan kaki Hansol sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, walaupun masih harus memakan waktu lama untuk sembuh.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kalau tidak banyak tingkah, Sol-ah." Kata Minki, mengakhiri sesi pemeriksaan sore itu.

"Memangnya kapan aku banyak tingkah?" Tanya Hansol.

"Berkelahi dengan murid sekolah lain sampai babak belur, main basket dengan teman-temanmu hingga lupa waktu, mencuri kesempatan untuk menyetir mobil sendiri, main _skateboard_ di dalam rumah, apa itu bukan banyak tingkah namanya?" Gerutu Minki.

Hansol memang diam, tapi ia merutuki Minki dan mulut besarnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia menghampiri Seungkwan yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Ayo." Kata Hansol, membuat gadis itu bangkit dari kursi yang di didukinya.

"Noona, aku pergi." Kata Hansol, pamit pada Minki yang sibuk menulis resep obat di mejanya.

Minki mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Hansol yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang periksanya dengan Seungkwan yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Berhenti disana, Choi Hansol." Kata Minki.

Tapi Hansol sama sekali tak mengubrisnya, ia terus jalan menuju pintu keluar, dan ketika hendak meraih gagang pintu, Minki kembali bicara,

"Berhenti atau kulaporkan apa yang terjadi padamu pada paman dan bibi." Perkataan Minki kali ini sukses membuat pergerakan Hansol terhenti.

Hansol tahu siapa yang Minki maksud 'paman dan bibi'. Yang dimaksud Minki adalah orangtua Hansol yang ada di Amerika. Selama ini kedua orangtua Hansol memang tinggal terpisah dengannya, dan sama sekali tak memonitori apa saja yang Hansol lakukan di Korea, jadi Hansol dengan leluasa melakukan apapun tanpa takut orangtuanya murka. Bahkan ketika Ibunya menelepon menanyakan kabarnya, Hansol selalu bilang ia baik-baik saja walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Dan ketika dua minggu lalu Ibunya kembali ke Korea dengan alasan menengoknya, Hansol sama sekali tak peduli. Wanita itu pun juga tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan hanya sekali dua kali bertegur sapa dengan anak semata wayangnya. Lalu lima hari lalu Ibunya kembali ke Amerika dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan disana. Dan Hansol juga tak peduli.

"Mau noona laporkan pada Ayah dan Ibu pun aku tak peduli, sama seperti mereka yang tak pernah peduli padaku. Taruhan, pasti mereka hanya terkejut lalu menitipkanku pada noona untuk dirawat sampai sembuh." Balas Hansol tanpa berbalik untuk menatap Minki.

Minki diam. Ia kenal Hansol sejak anak itu masih dalam gendongan, yang berarti ia mengenal anak itu seumur hidupnya, jadi sedikit banyak ia tahu bagaimana keluarga Hansol dan orangtuanya yang sering bepergian keluar negeri, bekerja tanpa henti bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar anak satu-satunya mereka tak punya waktu, membuat Hansol tumbuh sendirian tanpa kasih sayang yang cukup. Beruntung Seungcheol, adik Minki, dengan senang hati selalu menemani Hansol, dan bahkan tak jarang Seungcheol akan menginap di rumah Hansol, untuk menemani Hansol yang tinggal dirumah sebesar itu.

Minki menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menghampiri Hansol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang periksanya.

"Ini resep obat untukmu dan harus ditebus sekarang." Kata Minki seraya menyodorkan kertas yang ia pegang pada Hansol.

Tapi Hansol tidak mengambil kertas itu, melirik saja tidak. Dan akhirnya Seungkwan lah yang menerima kertas itu dan bilang akan menebusnya di apotek rumah sakit sebelum pulang nanti. Kemudian, Hansol keluar dari ruang periksa Minki dengan Seungkwan yang mengekorinya dibelakang.

Sekarang Hansol tengah duduk di kursi tunggu, menunggu Seungkwan selesai menebus obat dari Minki yang tadinya tidak mau ia ambil karena ia terlampau malas untuk merawat dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ada banyak _maid_ di rumahnya, yang dengan senang hati merawat Hansol hingga sembuh, tapi Hansol sama sekali tidak mau dirawat.

10 menit kemudian Seungkwan selesai menebus obat untuk Hansol, terlihat dari salah satu tangan gadis itu menenteng sebuah kantung plastik kecil yang Hansol yakin berisi obat-obatan untuknya.

"Ayo pergi." kata Hansol seraya berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan mendahului Seungkwan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, baik Hansol ataupun Seungkwan tak bicara. Hansol sibuk mendengarkan musik lewat _iPod_ miliknya, sedangkan Seungkwan sibuk memandang keluar kaca mobil Hansol, memandangi jajaran toko-toko yang mereka lewati.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Hansol berhenti di sebuah kafe. Seungkwan menoleh dan menatap Hansol bingung. Ia kira mereka akan pulang setelah dari rumah sakit.

"Turun." Kata Hansol seraya melepas _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Hah? Tu-turun? Disini? Hansol-ssi, tapi rumahku masih sangat jauh, bahkan halte bus masih jauh dari sini." Kata Seungkwan.

Hansol mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Seungkwan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang?" tanya Hansol. "Aku menyuruhmu turun."

Seungkwan bungkam. Ia disuruh turun dari mobil Hansol, apalagi kalau bukan menyuruhnya pulang?

Akhirnya Seungkwan menurut. Ia turun dari mobil mewah Hansol. Tapi sebelum ia menutup pintu, Hansol menahannya, membuat Seungkwan semakin bingung.

"Belikan aku kopi." Kata Hansol.

 **~oOo~**

Jadi disinilah Seungkwan sekarang. Mengantre bersama beberapa orang di dalam kafe untuk membelikan Hansol kopi. Gadis itu menggerutu betapa kejamnya Hansol. Ingatkan Seungkwan kalau ia baru saja bangun dari pingsan satu setengah jam yang lalu dan sekarang ia sudah kembali di perbudak oleh Hansol. Astaga.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa dibantu?" sapa penjaga _counter_ sambil tersenyum ramah.

Seungkwan mengangguk sambil membaca menu yang terdapat diatas _counter_. Setelah mendapat apa yang tadi dipesan Hansol, Seungkwan menoleh kepada penjaga _counter_ di hadapannya, tapi matanya membola ketika bersitatap dengan si penjaga _counter_. Itu Minhyuk. Seniornya yang kata Jihoon membawanya ke ruang kesehatan ketika ia pingsan.

"Mi-Minhyuk _sunbae_ ?"

Si penjaga _counter_ yang dipanggil Minhyuk oleh Seungkwan itu mengangguk.

"Kau yang tadi pingsan di dekat lapangan basket, bukan?" tanya Minhyuk.

"I-iya." Jawab Seungkwan. "Ah, _sunbae_ , te-terima kasih sudah membawaku ke ruang kesehatan tadi. Temanku yang menceritakannya."

"Sama-sama. Lain kali jika sudah tidak kuat, berhenti saja. Jang _seonsaengnim_ tidak akan mengecek apakah kau menjalankan hukumannya atau tidak." Balas Minhyuk.

Seungkwan tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Minhyuk kemudian.

" _Iced Caramel Macchiato_."

"Oke." Kata Minhyuk. "Semuanya 8000 won."

Seungkwan kemudian mengeluarkan 10000 won dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Minhyuk.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Minhyuk seraya menyerahkan kembalian pada Seungkwan.

"Ah..itu..i-iya." Balas Seungkwan bohong.

Seungkwan terpaksa berbohong karena ia tidak mau orang lain tahu kalau ia pergi bersama Hansol. Mau dibawa kemana mukanya kalau sampai ada yang tahu ia pergi bersama Hansol. Lagipula ia juga tidak terlalu mengenal Minhyuk, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Minhyuk tahu, pemuda itu akan mengatakannya pada teman-temannya di sekolah besok, lalu beritanya menyebar, seluruh fans Hansol tahu, dan setelahnya hidup Seungkwan di pastikan tak akan tenang. Oke, pikiran Seungkwan terlalu jauh.

"Ini." Suara Minhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Seungkwan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kearah Seungkwan seraya menyerahkan segelas _iced caramel macchiato_ pesanannya. Ralat, pesanan Hansol. Seungkwan tidak suka kopi.

"Hei, aku belum tahu namamu. Maaf, bukannya menyinggung, tapi aku ini tidak terlalu akrab dengan junior di sekolah." Kata Minhyuk.

Seungkwan terkekeh pelan seraya mengambil pesanan Hansol dari tangan Minhyuk.

"A-aku Boo Seungkwan, kelas 11-B." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Wah anak tingkat dua ternyata. Kukira anak tingkat satu." Balas Minhyuk. "Tapi aku jarang melihatmu. Kau tidak ikut kegiatan klub apapun di sekolah?"

"I-iya, aku tidak bergabung dengan klub apapun." Jawab Seungkwan lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kare-"

"Boo Seungkwan!" panggilan dari arah pintu masuk kafe membuat Seungkwan terdiam seketika. Ia tahu suara siapa ini, bahkan tak perlu menengok pun, Seungkwan yakin kalau ia benar.

Choi Hansol.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sebelah Seungkwan dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali, huh?" tanya Hansol.

Seungkwan dengan takut-takut menoleh kearah Hansol.

"A-aku sudah selesai kok." Balas Seungkwan.

"Loh? Seungkwan-ssi, katanya kau datang sendirian? Ternyata kau bersama Choi Hansol." Minhyuk tiba-tiba menyela.

Hansol menoleh dan menatap Minhyuk dengan tatapan dinginnya. Hansol tahu siapa Minhyuk karena ayolah, tak ada yang tak mengenal kapten tim basket sekolah, Lee Minhyuk. Katakan saja populeritas Minhyuk dan Hansol sama. Bedanya, Minhyuk terkenal karena predikatnya sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah, dan Hansol terkenal karena predikatnya sebagai preman sekolah.

"Kau datang bersama Seungkwan-ssi?" tanya Minhyuk pada Hansol sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Apa urusan _sunbae_ ?" tanya Hansol.

Minhyuk menggeleng, "Tidak ada." Jawab Minhyuk. "Hanya bertanya."

Hansol kemudian menarik tangan Seungkwan untuk keluar dari kafe tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Minhyuk yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

 **~oOo~**

Sepanjang perjalanan dari kafe tadi Seungkwan sama sekali tidak berani menoleh kearah Hansol yang sibuk meminum kopinya. Hari sudah semakin sore, tampak dari matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Hansol tiba-tiba.

Seungkwan tersentak tapi kemudian menjawab,

"Ka-kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah." Kata Seungkwan. "Di-disana ada halte bus, turunkan saja aku disana."

Hansol mengedikkan bahu, "Baiklah kalau maumu begitu."

Kemudian Hansol menyuruh supirnya untuk menghentikan mobil di depan halte bus yang ditunjuk oleh Seungkwan tadi. Setelahnya, Seungkwan turun dari mobil.

"Te-terima kasih sudah mengantar." Kata Seungkwan sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Seungkwan kira setelah ia turun Hansol akan segera pergi, tapi ternyata pemuda itu kemudian menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Hei," panggil Hansol, membuat Seungkwan mau tak mau kembali mendekat ke mobil pemuda itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Seungkwan.

Hansol tidak menjawab, tapi tiba-tiba pemuda blasteran itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku lewat kaca dan menyerahkannya pada Seungkwan.

"Kerjakan tugas matematika milikku. Ingat, jangan sampai tertinggal seperti waktu itu! Besok pagi aku sudah harus menerimanya sebelum bel masuk!" titah Hansol kemudian kembali menaikkan kaca mobilnya sebelum Seungkwan sempat menolak, apalagi menjawab.

Dan setelahnya mobil pemuda itu berlalu meninggalkan Seungkwan yang meremas kuat tangannya sendiri menahan kesal. Ia heran, kenapa bisa ada pemuda kejam macam Choi Hansol?

Seungkwan menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa melawan, bukan? Jangankan melawan, menolak saja ia tidak bisa. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus menuruti pemuda itu sebesar apapun rasa kesalnya.

" _Kapan semua ini berhenti?"_ batin Seungkwan dalam hati.

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Haihai~aku update lagi. Aku maksa banget buat update cepet-cepet karena sumpah aku kasian sama kalian yang minta aku lanjutin:') Makasih ya udah suka sama ff ini :) Dan kalo kata aku di chapter lalu aku bakalan update kalo tugas kuliahku udah selesai, itu semua bohongan wkwk buktinya tugas aku belum selesai semua akunya udah update. Gak tahan sumpah, gatel banget tangan.

2\. Yuk yang mau maki-maki Hansol silahkan merapat bersama Jihoon :) Aku ngaku, aku emang sengaja bikin Hansol kayak gini. Keterlaluan gak sih? Abisnya kalo nonton film, biasanya kayak gini juga. Bahkan kalo di komik bisa lebih parah wkwk

3\. Buat second male leadnya tadinya aku mau pake JR Nu'est, tapi terus ganti dan akhirnya menetapkan Minhyuk Monsta X. Aku gemay sama friendship Seventeen sama Monsta X, apalagi pas di MAMA Jepang (kalo ada yang nonton), mereka lucu banget sumpah wkwkwk. Tadinya aku bingung antara Kihyun atau Minhyuk, akhirnya pilihan dijatuhkan pada Minhyuk. Siap-siap berbaper ria bersama Minhyuk nanti ya karena dia bakalan jadi second male lead yang kalo di drama korea selalu jadi yang menderita (karena gak dapet ceweknya setelah rebutan sama main male lead) tapi yang paling disayang penonton wkwkwk.

4\. Chapter ini aku update setelah di edit sedemikian rupa karena awalnya ceritanya gak gini. Tadinya udah selesai 13 pages, trus aku delete lagi sampe 7 pages dan bikin cerita ulang dan akhirnya jadi deh ini:) Karena cerita awalnya gak terlalu seru, nanti kalian gak greget.

Oke, semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini ya:)

Seperti biasa, jangan lupa untuk mereview karena review kalian selalu aku baca dan jujur aku jadi semangat ngetik kalo abis baca review dari kalian. Kalian juga boleh kasih saran buat aku kok, aku open minded buat semua ide dan saran yang kalian kasih.

Sayang kalian semua:)) Thankseu~


	6. Chapter 5

Hansol masuk ke rumah mewahnya dengan langkah terpincang karena kakinya masih terasa sakit untuk berjalan. Rumah mewah nan megah yang hanya ia tinggali sendiri bersama beberapa maid dan supir pribadinya itu tampak sepi, mungkin para maid sudah kembali ke kamar mereka dan istirahat karena memang Hansol baru kembali ke rumah setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam di suatu tempat. Tempat rahasianya yang biasa ia jadikan tempat untuk menenangkan diri dari segala masalahnya.

Hansol pergi ke dapur untuk minum sebelum naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Hansol membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk kedalam. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Hansol kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang _king size_ miliknya sebelum meletakkan tas sekolahnya di samping meja nakas. Hansol melihat langit-langit kamarnya, lalu kejadian tadi sore di rumah sakit kembali ia ingat. Hansol tahu kalau ia cukup keterlaluan pada Minki, padahal wanita itu sudah sangat baik padanya. Tapi Hansol selalu bereaksi refleks seperti tadi pada siapa saja yang membicarakan soal ayah dan ibunya yang bahkan sekarang tidak tinggal dengannya.

Entah apakah ini wajar atau tidak ketika orangtua membiarkan anak semata wayangnya untuk tinggal sendirian di negara yang berbeda dengan mereka dan mempercayai orang lain untuk menjaganya. Mungkin untuk orang awam hal itu adalah hal yang tidak wajar dan tidak menganggap bahwa hal itu benar-benar ada, tapi kenyataannya Hansol adalah contohnya. Hansol tinggal sendirian di Korea, di sebuah rumah yang besar dan mewah, sementara orangtuanya tinggal di Amerika.

Dan di kehidupan yang normal, orangtua yang tinggal terpisah dengan anak mereka akan dengan rutin mengecek, atau bahkan menghubungi anak mereka, mengatakan kalau mereka merindukannya dan ingin bertemu. Tapi tidak untuk orangtua Hansol yang lebih suka tenggelam dalam kesibukan berkutat dengan pekerjaan dibandingkan mengetahui kabar sang anak di negara lain. Dan Hansol bisa menghitung dengan sepuluh jari tangannya, berapa kali dalam setahun orangtuanya menghubunginya untuk basa-basi bertanya soal kabarnya. Miris.

Hansol kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Air hangat mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih rileks dan melupakan soal orangtuanya.

Baru saja Hansol berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidurnya ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hansol.

"Ini aku." Itu suara Seungcheol.

Hansol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Di depan kamarnya, sudah berdiri sosok Choi Seungcheol sambil membawa sebuah tas di tangan kanannya.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Hansol.

"Menginap." Jawab Seungcheol seraya melenggang masuk ke kamar Hansol, sebelum pemilik kamar mempersilahkan masuk.

"Tumben sekali. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau menemani sepupuku yang kesepian."

Hansol berdecih, "Hyung pasti disuruh Minki noona."

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Minki noona hanya curhat padaku soal kau yang datang ke rumah sakit, kalau aku ingin menginap itu keinginanku sendiri."

Hansol duduk disebelah Seungcheol, "Apa saja yang Minki noona ceritakan?"

"Tak banyak." Balas Seungcheol seraya merebahkan diri di ranjang Hansol. "Hanya tentang kau yang datang untuk _check up_ , bagaimana kalian berseteru sebentar karena kau tidak mau diberi obat, dan kau yang datang kesana bersama seorang gadis. Aku tebak, kau kesana dengan Boo Seungkwan, aku benar?"

Hansol mengangguk, "Aku memang membawanya bersamaku tadi. Apa ada masalah?"

Seungcheol menggeleng sambil mengulum senyum, "Hanya saja kau tidak pernah pergi berdua dengan seorang gadis, Minki noona curiga kalau Seungkwan kekasihmu. Aku bahkan sampai di interogasi."

Hansol menghela nafas jengah, "Aku sudah bilang pada Minki noona kalau Seungkwan bukan kekasihku."

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Kau tahu bagaimana Minki noona."

Hansol kemudian ikut merebahkan diri di ranjangnya bersebelahan dengan Seungcheol. Hari ini ia lelah sekali dan ingin cepat tidur. Terserah kalau Seungcheol masih mau terjaga, tapi Hansol tidak ada rencana untuk terjaga lebih lama karena ia ingin istirahat. Sekarang.

Pagi harinya, Hansol menatap sarapan di hadapannya tanpa minat. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak nafsu makan sekarang, sementara sepupunya justru malah melahap sarapannya dengan semangat, bahkan menandaskan makanan di piring itu dengan cepat dan bersih tanpa sisa.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Seungcheol.

Hansol menggeleng seraya mendorong piring berisi sarapannya, "Aku tidak nafsu makan."

"Tapi kau harus sarapan." Kata Seungcheol.

Hansol menghela nafas, "Nanti saja di sekolah."

"Kenapa kau tidak minta Seungkwan untuk membawakanmu sarapan? Bukankah itu lebih mudah?"

Hansol tidak menjawab dan malah berdiri dari kursi seraya menenteng tasnya lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Seungcheol yang sudah berteriak memanggil namanya.

Hari ini Seungcheol berangkat sekolah bersama Hansol dengan diantar supir pribadi si pemuda blasteran itu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka sama sekali tidak terlibat percakapan apapun, Seungcheol sibuk dengan _game_ di ponselnya, sementara Hansol sibuk memandang jalanan di luar. Pagi ini langit tertutup awan gelap, menandakan dalam waktu dekat hujan akan turun. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berjalan di trotoar sudah menenteng payung bersama mereka, mengantisipasi hujan yang akan turun kapan saja.

"Hei, Hansol." Panggil Seungcheol ketika mobil berhenti di lampu merah.

Hansol menoleh kearah sepupunya, "Apa?" tanya Hansol.

"Bukankah itu Boo Seungkwan?" Seungcheol menunjuk keluar kaca mobil, kearah halte bus 100 meter setelah lampu merah.

Hansol harus menyipitkan matanya untuk bisa melihat jelas. Tapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan pertanyaan Seungcheol.

"Jadi rumahnya dekat sini." Kata Seungcheol sebelum kembali berkutat dengan _game_ di ponselnya.

Hansol tak menjawab dan justru malah sibuk melihat kearah gadis yang tengah duduk di halte bus itu sambil menggoyangkan kakinya yang tak menapak pada tanah karena kursi di halte yang cukup tinggi.

"Kemana kau kemarin? Kami semua berkumpul di rumah Soonyoung tapi kau malah pergi." Tanya Mingyu ketika Hansol datang ke kelasnya.

Hansol duduk di kursi sebelah Soonyoung, "Aku ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_."

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Sudah membaik, tapi masih memakan waktu lama untuk sembuh." Balas Hansol.

Soonyoung menghela nafas, "Kurasa kau kena karma, Sol-ah."

Hansol mengernyitkan dahi, "Karma?"

"Kejadian kemarin, saat kau mengerjai Seungkwan sampai dia dihukum lalu pingsan." Jelas Soonyoung.

"Omong kosong, Soon." Kata Hansol. "Jelas-jelas kakiku begini karena Seungkwan."

Soonyoung mengedikkan bahu, "Ya itu kan pendapatku saja."

Kemudian Hansol tak lagi bicara sementara Soonyoung kembali mengobrol dengan Mingyu karena Hansol tak mau bicara. Beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk berdering, Mingyu pun pergi dari kelas Soonyoung dan Hansol untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

 **~oOo~**

Hari ini Seungkwan bangun terlalu pagi, membuatnya punya banyak waktu untuk membuat bekal makan siang. Bahkan ia juga membawakan untuk Jihoon, membuat gadis bertubuh mungil itu kegirangan karena tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk makan siang hari ini. Seungkwan bilang itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah mau menungguinya di ruang kesehatan sampai ia siuman, bahkan membelikannya makan kemarin.

Seungkwan dan Jihoon sekarang tengah memakan bekal mereka di salah satu meja di kantin, dekat dengan pintu masuk.

"Kemarin kau dibawa kemana oleh si bule itu?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Rumah sakit. Ternyata Hansol ingin aku menemaninya untuk _check up_. Yah walaupun dia tidak memintaku secara langsung." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Itu saja? Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu, kan?"

Seungkwan terkekeh pelan, "Tidak, Ji."

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali memakan bekal mereka tanpa bicara lagi, sampai sebuah suara yang memanggil Seungkwan terdengar oleh pendengaran mereka.

Seungkwan mendongak dan mendapati Hansol sudah berdiri di sebelah meja Seungkwan bersama teman-temannya.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku ingin makan siang." Kata Hansol.

"I-iya…lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau membelikan makan siang untukku."

Jihoon mendengus kasar, "Kau masih punya teman yang berbaik hati membelikanmu makan siang, kenapa harus mengganggu acara makan siang kami?"

Hansol menatap Jihoon, "Hei nona, aku tidak bicara padamu."

Jihoon membulatkan matanya. Jihoon baru akan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki kalau Seungkwan tak menahannya.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Seungkwan.

" _Cheeseburger_ dan Cola." Jawab Hansol singkat.

Seungkwan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari kursi. Jihoon yang melihat itu segera menahan tangan Seungkwan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Membelikan Hansol makan siang."

"Duduk, Seungkwan! Biarkan dia membeli makan siangnya sendiri!"

Seungkwan menyunggingkan senyum tipis kearah Jihoon seraya melepaskan tangannya. Ia menggumamkan 'tidak apa-apa' kearah Jihoon sebelum akhirnya pergi membelikan makan siang untuk Hansol.

Tapi ketika Seungkwan hendak pergi, lagi-lagi ia ditahan, tapi bukan oleh Jihoon, melainkan oleh Hansol. Choi Hansol tiba-tiba saja menahan tangan Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu merinding setengah mati karena _skinship_ yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi mereka tengah berada di ruang umum, kantin sekolah. Seungkwan sudah tahu sejak Hansol dan teman-temannya menghampiri mejanya, perhatian orang-orang di kantin tertuju padanya seiring dengan suara bisik-bisik dari beberapa siswa-siswi yang duduk di dekat mejanya. Tadinya Seungkwan tak peduli, tapi ketika Hansol menahan tangannya, suara bisik-bisik itu semakin mengganggu Seungkwan.

"A-apa lagi?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Belikan untuk teman-temanku juga." Balas Hansol.

Seungkwan menolehkan kepalanya cepat kearah Hansol.

"Ma-maksudmu aku harus membeli 7 _cheeseburger_ dan 7 kaleng cola untuk kalian?" tanya Seungkwan.

Hansol mengangguk santai, membuat Seungkwan memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan emosi yang hendak muncul. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka matanya lalu kembali menatap Hansol. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang lain kearah Hansol, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya bingung.

"Uang." Kata Seungkwan singkat, mengetahui raut wajah bingung Hansol.

"Uang apa?" tanya Hansol.

"Tentu saja untuk membeli semua pesananmu tuan Choi Hansol." Jawab Seungkwan.

Hansol memiringkan kepalanya, "Pakai uangmu."

"A-apa? U-uangku?"

Hansol melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Seungkwan sambil menyunggingkan seringaian penuh kemenangan kearah Seungkwan.

"Aku tunggu disana. Dan kuharap kau cepat nona Boo, karena aku dan teman-temanku tidak suka menunggu lama." Kata Hansol seraya berjalan ke salah satu meja kosong di dekat jendela.

Seungkwan melihat Hansol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Semakin hari Hansol benar-benar semakin _memperbudak_ Seungkwan.

Lalu dengan emosi yang bertumpuk di kepalanya, Seungkwan berjalan meninggalkan mejanya untuk membelikan pesanan Hansol dan teman-temannya yang sekarang tengah tertawa keras entah karena apa.

 **~oOo~**

Banyak hal yang Seungkwan khawatirkan jika berurusan dengan seseorang yang populeritasnya tinggi di sekolah seperti Hansol. Salah satunya adalah khawatir akan keselamatannya di sekolah karena fans Hansol yang banyak itu benar-benar menakutkan. Pernah ada kejadian _bullying_ yang dilakukan sekelompok gadis penggila Choi Hansol pada seorang gadis manis yang tiba-tiba saja menyatakan cintanya pada Hansol. Saat itu berita _bullying_ itu benar-benar menjadi _hot issue_ dikalangan siswa-siswi. Dan semua orang kenal siapa dalang dibalik _bullying_ itu. Dia adalah gadis paling cantik dan populer di sekolah. Populeritasnya bisa dibilang sebelas-dua belas dengan Hansol, namanya Jung Eunwoo.

Bukan jadi rahasia umum kalau Jung Eunwoo, si primadona sekolah, menyukai setengah mati Choi Hansol, si preman sekolah. Eunwoo dengan terang-terangan berusaha mendekati Hansol dan dengan senang hati mengibarkan bendera perang pada gadis mana pun yang berani mendekati Hansol karena ia merasa Hansol hanya miliknya. Jadi ketika Hansol dan teman-temannya mendatangi meja Seungkwan di kantin, Eunwoo geram setengah mati. Ditambah dengan Hansol yang dengan gamblang memegang tangan Seungkwan─dengan maksud menahannya─di depan umum, membuat Eunwoo semakin marah.

Seungkwan sudah berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dan mempertebal wajahnya, berusaha menghiraukan semua bisik-bisik mengganggu ketika ia berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya. Jihoon yang berjalan disebelahnya juga sebenarnya risih. Ia sudah memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada siapa saja yang berani membicarakan Seungkwan. Ada beberapa yang takut dan langsung diam, tapi ada beberapa yang acuh dan tetap berbisik heboh ketika Seungkwan lewat.

"Aku takut, Ji." Kata Seungkwan ketika mereka sampai di kelas.

Keadaan di kelas pun tak jauh berbeda. Desas-desus kejadian di kantin tadi benar-benar menyebar dengan cepat seperti virus. Sekarang pun Seungkwan tengah ditatap dengan tatapan _judging_ dari penghuni kelasnya dibarengi dengan bisik-bisik penuh pertanyaan dan cibiran.

"Sst..sudah jangan dipikirkan." Kata Jihoon sambil menepuk pelan pundak Seungkwan. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai es krim di depan stasiun sepulang sekolah." Ajak Jihoon.

Seungkwan mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Baiklah."

Tapi tampaknya rencana Jihoon dan Seungkwan untuk pergi ke kedai es krim tak akan terlaksa karena Choi Hansol sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas Seungkwan ketika jam pulang sekolah. Jihoon sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan keinginannya untuk membenturkan kepala Hansol ke dinding sementara Seungkwan menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Ikut aku." Balas Hansol.

"Kali ini kau mau membawaku kemana?" Seungkwan menatap Hansol lelah.

"Rumahku." Balas Hansol singkat.

"Hah?"

 **~oOo~**

Jadi disilah Seungkwan sekarang, di rumah mewah milik Hansol bersama si pemilik rumah dan teman-temannya─Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Jun, dan Chan.

Jujur, sebenarnya Seungkwan sangat risih bersama mereka. Bayangkan, Seungkwan adalah satu-satunya gadis diantara tujuh pemuda yang ada disana. Harusnya tadi Seungkwan menarik Jihoon bersamanya, tapi Jihoon pasti tak akan mau berada disini mengetahui seberapa bencinya Jihoon pada mereka─Hansol dan teman-temannya.

"Jadi, kenapa aku dibawa kesini?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Duduk diam dan tunggu apa yang kami suruh." Balas Hansol.

"A-apa?!" Seru Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menghela nafas jengah. Jujur saja, Seungkwan sudah muak. Tapi apa daya? Ia memangnya bisa melawan Hansol dan teman-temannya itu? Alhasil Seungkwan hanya menurut dengan duduk diam di sofa ruang tengah rumah Hansol sementara sang pemilik rumah dan teman-temannya tengah sibuk menonton film di televisi 81 inci milik Hansol yang Seungkwan berani sumpah sangat besar. Seungkwan pun diam-diam ikut menonton film yang diputar. Entah ide siapa untuk memutar film horor, tapi Seungkwan diam saja menikmati walaupun beberapa kali harus menjengit terkejut karena Soonyoung, Mingyu, dan Seokmin akan berteriak ketika sosok hantu di film muncul tiba-tiba.

" _Pengecut sekali. Aku kira mereka pemberani. Hanya menonton film horor saja sudah kalah_." Batin Seungkwan.

Seungkwan tengah menikmati film tersebut ketika Hansol memanggilnya,

"Hei."

Seungkwan menoleh kearah Hansol, "Apa?"

"Belikan kami cemilan."

"Beli? Memangnya kau tidak punya apapun di dapur?"

"Cerewet sekali! Sudah turuti saja!"

Seungkwan menghela nafas kemudian berdiri dari sofa empuk nan nyaman itu dan pergi ke sebuah mini market terdekat dari rumah Hansol walaupun jaraknya sama sekali tidak dekat karena rumah Hansol yang berada di ujung jalan, membuat Seungkwan harus menempuh jarak yang luar biasa jauh untuk bisa mencapai jalan utama.

Sebelum masuk ke mini market, Seungkwan menyempatkan untuk membuka dompet dan melihat isinya.

"Astaga uang bulananku benar-benar berkurang drastis." Keluh Seungkwan.

Seungkwan memijat pelan pelipisnya. Uang bulanan dari orangtuanya seharusnya bisa ia sisihkan sedikit untuk dimasukkan ke tabungannya, tapi dalam seminggu ini pengeluarannya benar-benar tak terkontrol. Tidak, Seungkwan tidak mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk melakukan atau membeli hal-hal tak berguna. Berkurangnya uang Seungkwan adalah karena Hansol. Pemuda itu terus-terusan memintanya membelikan sesuatu tapi tidak pernah memberikannya uang. Kalau begini caranya, mau tak mau Seungkwan harus mencari kerja paruh waktu atau bekerja untuk Ibunya di toko bunga.

Seungkwan membelikan beberapa cemilan yang murah dan bisa dinikmati oleh banyak orang. Ia juga membeli beberapa kaleng cola. Dan setelah keranjangnya penuh, Seungkwan pergi ke kasir untuk membayar. Tapi suara ponselnya membuat Seungkwan berhenti sebentar.

" _Halo?"_

"Hei, Boo Seungkwan." Terdengar suara Hansol di seberang telepon.

Seungkwan terkejut. Ia bahkan sampai menjauhkan ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Tapi disana hanya tertera nomor yang berarti bukanlah berasal dari orang yang kontaknya tersimpan di ponselnya.

Seungkwan kembali menepelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ha-Hansol?"

" _Iya, ini aku."_ Jawab Hansol singkat. _"Hei, Seungkwan."_

"I-iya, apa?"

" _Jangan lupa belikan kami bir."_

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahinya, "B-Bir? Ti-tidak salah?"

" _Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"_

"Hei, usiaku belum legal untuk membeli alkohol! Kau pikir penjaga mini market akan meloloskanku begitu saja?!" seru Seungkwan.

" _Aku tidak mau tahu, yang pasti kau harus kembali kesini dengan membawa bir untuk kami."_

"Ta-"

 **TUUT...TUUT...TUUT...**

Panggilan di putus begitu saja oleh Hansol sebelum Seungkwan selesai bicara. Seungkwan menggeram kesal tentu saja.

Gadis itu melirik ke tempat minuman dingin lalu berjalan pelan kesana. Ia memandangi salah satu rak berisi minuman beralkohol. Disana memang ada beberapa jenis bir kalengan, tapi Seungkwan tidak yakin ia bisa membawanya ke rumah Hansol karena usianya yang belum legal, membuatnya tidak bisa membeli bir-bir itu.

Seungkwan terserang migrain tiba-tiba.

"Boo Seungkwan?"

Sebuah suara yang memanggilnya, membuat Seungkwan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Dongho oppa?!"

Seorang pria dengan postur tegap dan tubuh berotot yang dipanggil Dongho oleh Seungkwan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Kang Dongho, pria 26 tahun itu adalah kekasih kakak perempuan Seungkwan yang berkuliah di Paris. Walaupun menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, tapi mereka awet sampai sekarang. Bahkan Dongho sudah mengenal baik keluarga Seungkwan.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Dongho.

"Um...belanja?" balas Seungkwan.

"Lalu kenapa kau berdiri di depan rak alkohol? Kau mau membelinya?"

Seungkwan menelan ludah susah payah. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan kalau ia memang mau membelinya, bisa-bisa Dongho mengadukannya pada kakaknya. Tapi ia bingung apakah ia harus menceritakan yang terjadi pada Dongho.

"Oppa," panggil Seungkwan.

"Hm?" tanya Dongho.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan memasuki rumah Hansol dengan dua plastik penuh berisi cemilan dan bir-bir kaleng pesanan Hansol. Kemudian gadis itu meletakkan semuanya diatas meja ruang tengah dan setelahnya ia duduk bersandar pada sofa empuk milik Hansol.

"Akhirnya kau membelinya juga." Kata Hansol seraya membuka satu kaleng bir dan meminumnya santai.

Seungkwan tak menjawab dan lebih memilih menonton film yang sekarang sudah berada di tengah-tengah.

"Kau mau?" tiba-tiba Hansol mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang kaleng bir ke hadapan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menatap kaleng bir dihadapannya lalu menatap Hansol sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau menawariku bir? Kau gila?" balas Seungkwan.

"Huh, kalau tidak mau ya sudah!" seru Hansol seraya meminum kembali birnya.

Kemudian keduanya tak lagi bicara. Seungkwan dan Hansol sibuk menonton film yang sebentar lagi akan selesai, walaupun Seungkwan harus terkejut berkali-kali karena suara Soonyoung, Mingyu, dan Seokmin yang berteriak itu benar-benar bisa membuat orang kena serangan jantung. Padahal film itu tidak terlalu seram, tapi entah karena mental mereka lemah pada hantu atau bagaimana, mereka bertiga hampir berteriak sepanjang film di putar. Benar-benar mengganggu.

35 menit setelah Seungkwan kembali dari mini market, film tersebut selesai. Seungkwan melirik Soonyoung, Mingyu, dan Seokmin yang penampilannya berantakan. Seungkwan terkikik pelan, mengundang lirikan dari Hansol.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Hansol.

Seungkwan menatap Hansol sebentar kemudian menggeleng.

"Sialan kau Jun! Kau benar-benar jahat memutar film ini! Kau tidak tahu aku sudah takut setengah mati?!" seru Soonyoung seraya membuka kaleng bir yang ia ambil dari kantung plastik diatas meja.

Jun terkekeh melihat keadaan Soonyoung, Mingyu, dan Seokmin, "Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu kalau kalian akan setakut itu." Balas Jun sebelum meminum birnya.

"Karena kita sudah menonton film dari Jun, sekarang kita tonton koleksi film milik tuan muda Choi Hansol." Kata Seungcheol seraya berlari menghampiri rak berisi berbagai macam dvd film disamping televisi.

Seungkwan sendiri hanya diam sambil meminum cola kaleng yang ia beli di mini market tadi tanpa ada keinginan untuk bergabung dalam percakapan tersebut.

Ternyata ada sedikit keuntungan yang bisa ia dapat dari mengikuti Hansol untuk datang ke rumahnya. Ya, bisa ikut menonton film dengan cuma-cuma adalah sedikit keuntungan yang bisa Seungkwan dapat walaupun sebagai gantinya ia harus rela disuruh-suruh oleh si pemilik rumah.

Tapi yang Seungkwan tidak tahu adalah, Hansol dan teman-temannya berencana melakukan _movie marathon_ yang berarti mereka tak akan berhenti menonton film sebelum mereka bosan sendiri. Sejauh ini sudah 2 film yang berhasil mereka tonton, dan film yang tengah di putar sekarang adalah film ke-3. Seungkwan melirik jam dinding diatas televisi, sudah pukul 9 malam dan mereka sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk berhenti. Paling tidak makan. Sejak tadi mereka sama sekali belum makan malam, yang berarti Seungkwan juga belum makan.

Seungkwan sudah lelah dan juga lapar, tapi terlalu malas untuk bicara dengan Hansol. Akhirnya Seungkwan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mengistirahatkan matanya yang lelah.

 **~oOo~**

Film yang baru saja selesai itu adalah film terakhir. Hansol menegakkan punggungnya yang sejak tadi bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Terlalu lama duduk benar-benar membuatnya pegal. Kemudian pemuda itu melirik jam dinding diatas televisi. Sudah nyaris pukul setengah 12 malam.

"Hei, tuan Choi, lihat itu." Kata Seungcheol seraya menunjuk kearah Seungkwan yang memang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Hansol menoleh dan mendapati satu-satunya gadis disana, Boo Seungkwan, tertidur dengan punggung bersandar pada sandaran sofa dan kepala yang sedikit miring ke kiri.

"Kau akan membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya pulang?" tanya Mingyu.

Hansol mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Tapi dia memang seharusnya pulang, kan? Mau apa dia disini?"

"Jahat juga membiarkan gadis pulang tengah malam, Choi." Kata Jun.

"Kurasa dia harus menginap disini malam ini." Sambung Soonyoung.

Hansol mendelik kearah Soonyoung, "Kau gila?!"

Soonyoung mengedikkan bahunya.

Kemudian Hansol kembali menoleh kearah Seungkwan. Setelah beberapa lama hanya memperhatikan, akhirnya Hansol berusaha membangunkan gadis itu.

"Hei, Seungkwan!" seru Hansol sambil menusuk-nusuk lengan gadis itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Untung saja Seungkwan bukanlah orang yang sulit dibangunkan. Jadi ketika Hansol menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya pada lengan Seungkwan, gadis itu langsung membuka matanya perlahan.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Seungkwan ketika bangun tentu saja Hansol karena pemuda itu yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Kemudian setelah merasa kesadarannya sudah terkumpul penuh, Seungkwan menegakkan punggungnya.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Sudah." Jawab Hansol singkat.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa pulang sekarang."

Seungkwan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja ruang tengah dan mengeceknya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati banyak _missed call_ dan pesan dari Ibunya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru sadar kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengabari Ibunya kalau ia akan pulang terlambat. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan tak akan ada bus yang beroperasi. Bagaimana Seungkwan akan pulang sekarang?

Seungkwan _facepalm_.

Ia sadar kalau ia baru saja mendapat masalah baru. Dan dalang dibalik ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Hansol.

Baik, Seungkwan bisa melanjutkan untuk memaki Hansol nanti. Sekarang ia harus mengabari Ibunya dulu. Ibunya bisa senewen kalau Seungkwan tak juga menghubunginya.

"Halo, Ibu."

" _Seungkwan-ah! Kau dimana?! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan kau belum pulang!"_

"Ma-maaf bu aku lupa mengabari Ibu."

" _Ya sudah, tak apa. Tapi bilang pada Ibu kau ada dimana, Kwan-ah?"_

Seungkwan tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa, membuat beberapa pasang mata disana menatapnya bingung. Seungkwan berjalan cukup jauh dari sana, memastikan agar mereka─Hansol dan teman-temannya─tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Ibunya.

"A-aku di rumah teman." Jawab Seungkwan.

" _Teman? Siapa?"_

"Ji-Jihoon, bu." Seungkwan terpaksa bohong, karena ia tahu Ibunya akan semakin senewen jika tahu ia berada disebuah rumah berisi 7 orang pemuda dan ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan.

" _Kau menginap disana?"_

"E-entahlah bu, tapi aku ingin pulang." Balas Seungkwan.

" _Tak apa, kau menginap saja disana. Besok Ibu akan kesana pagi-pagi dan mengantarkan bajumu."_

Wajah Seungkwan berubah pucat. A-apa? Menginap?

"Ta-tapi, bu-"

" _Tidak apa, Kwan-ah. Toh sekarang sudah tengah malam dan tidak baik seorang gadis pulang tengah malam begini."_ Kata Ibunya. _"Besok pagi-pagi Ibu akan kesana dan mengantarkan buku beserta baju seragammu. Kau tenang saja."_

Seungkwan menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa menolak karena Ibunya akan curiga, tapi ia juga tidak bisa setuju juga karena masalahnya adalah ia tidak berada di rumah Jihoon, tapi di rumah Choi Hansol.

Astaga situasi macam apa ini?

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Aku update lagi karena di kolom review banyak orang minta aku lanjutin buru-buru. Aku lemah sama kalian makanya aku cepetin updatenya. Lama-lama aku multitasking gara-gara aku ngerjain ff ini sambil ngerjain tugas kuliah wkwk

2\. Aku sebenernya gak terlalu pede sama chapter ini karena serius deh aku bingung parah :') Tapi semoga memenuhi ekspetasi kalian ya soalnya aku ngerjain ini semaleman

3\. Muncul Kang Dongho disini. Kang Dongho itu nama asli Baekho Nu'est kalo kalian gak tau. Kenapa pake Baekho? Gatau aku seneng aja pake dia soalnya mukanya sangar, tapi sebenernya dia _soft-hearted_ banget orangnya. Aku masih gatau mau aku gimanain si Dongho ini, tapi yang pasti dia bakalan bantuin Seungkwan. Aku kasih spoiler dikit ya, jadi di scene Seungkwan ketemu Dongho di mini market itu kan Seungkwan bingung mau jawab apa waktu ditanya Dongho, nah disitu akhirnya Seungkwan ceritain semuanya termasuk Hansol, makanya Seungkwan bisa beli bir itu karena birnya yang beliin Dongho. Aku sengaja gak masukin ke cerita karena bakalan panjang nanti wkwk.

4\. Buat peran cewek ular aku pake Eunwoo Pristin. Maaf bukannya kenapa-kenapa, aku lagi pengen aja pake member girlgrup. Karena aku gak mau pake member girgrup yang gak aku suka, akhirnya aku pake member Pristin aja karena aku suka sama Pristin. Tadinya mau pake Kyulkyung atau Xiyeon, tapi malah jadinya pake Eunwoo karena mukanya mendukung peran antagonis ini wkwk. Tunggu kejadian seru antara Seungkwan dan Eunwoo ya :)

5\. Di chapter kemaren aku cerita kalo aku ngerombak chapternya sedemikian rupa sampe ceritanya berubah total dari plot awal, nah karena itu chapter ini juga berubah. Tadinya chapter ini udah jadi dengan 13 pages, tapi karena chapter sebelumnya ganti, makanya aku juga rombak chapter ini dan berakhir lebih panjang 2 pages wkwk

6\. Apakah sudah waktunya kita masukkan bumbu-bumbu percintaan antara Hansol dan Seungkwan? Pengennya sih chapter depan udah mulai ada yang bikin greget mau gigit guling gitu. Tapi liat chapter depan ya, soalnya aku juga baru mulai ngetik wkwk

Oke, seperti biasa, tinggalkan sebuah review untuk author:) Dan tolong ya kalau misalnya author updatenya agak lama, itu berarti author lagi sibuk di kampus, semoga kalian bisa ngerti dan setia nunggu :') karena author gak mungkin ninggalin ff ini dan bikin kalian nunggu tanpa kepastian kayak doi (yaelah kok gue baper?)

Yaudah pokoknya jangan lupa tingglin review dan semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini:)

Sayang kalian semua~ Thankseu :*


	7. Chapter 6

Hansol terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada sepupunya, Choi Seungcheol, karena sudah berani membuat keputusan tanpa bicara padanya. Salahkan saja mulut Seungcheol yang banyak bicara.

Tadi, setelah Seungkwan selesai menelepon dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang, semuanya berawal,

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Seungcheol.

Seungkwan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kurasa tidak bisa karena sudah tengah malam, tidak ada bus yang beroperasi." Kata Seungcheol.

"Ya, aku juga tahu." Balas Seungkwan.

"Jadi, kurasa kau harus menginap disini malam ini. Benar kan, Hansol?"

Hansol membolakan matanya, begitu juga dengan Seungkwan. Hansol meninju pelan perut Seungcheol,

"Apa-apaan kau, hyung?!" seru Hansol.

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan, kemudian membalas,

"Maksudku, tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian."

Kemudian Seungcheol kembali menatap Seungkwan,

"Menginap saja disini. Toh masih banyak kamar kosong yang bisa kau pakai. Jangan khawatir, aku juga disini dan akan memastikan Hansol tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Hansol kali ini menginjak kaki Seungcheol sebagai bentuk protes karena sepupunya itu banyak bicara, sementara Seungkwan menatap kedua pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tak yakin. Pasalnya Seungkwan adalah satu-satunya perempuan disini dan tak ada jaminan apapun mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padanya karena Seungkwan tidak mengenal dekat mereka secara pribadi.

Hansol menghela nafas kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan berdiri di hadapan Seungkwan.

"Menginap saja." Kata Hansol akhirnya. "Kalau aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri lalu terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak mau disalahkan."

Seungkwan mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi kemudian pasrah. Sepertinya ia memang harus bermalam disini. Toh ia hanya akan melewati beberapa jam disini lalu ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah." Kata Seungkwan kemudian.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan tidak tahu rasanya tinggal di rumah sebesar milik Hansol sampai ia merasakannya sendiri. Ketika ia diantarkan Seungcheol ke salah satu kamar tamu─karena Hansol menolak mentah-mentah untuk mengantar Seungkwan dan malah masuk ke kamarnya─Seungkwan begitu takjub dengan isi kamar tersebut yang bahkan hanya kamar tamu. Kamar tamu tersebut bahkan ukurannya 2 kali kamar Seungkwan di rumah. Isi kamar tamu itu tidak banyak, tapi barang mewah yang menghiasi kamar itu menjadi alasan kenapa Seungkwan begitu takjub. Ranjang _king size_ , lemari pakaian tiga pintu dengan kaca _full body_ di salah satu pintunya, kamar mandi pribadi, jendela besar yang terhubung ke balkon, sofa berukuran sedang berwarna _peach_ , dan sebuah meja rias di samping kamar mandi.

"I-ini kamar tamu?" tanya Seungkwan.

Seungcheol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Seungkwan, "Tentu saja ini kamar tamu."

"Ta-tapi ini lebih mirip kamar utama." Balas Seungkwan.

"Kau mau tahu? Kamar utama lebih besar dari ini. Bahkan luas kamar ini hanya 1/3 dari luas kamar Hansol."

Seungkwan membolakan matanya, "Se-serius?" Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Nah, karena sudah larut, sebaiknya kau tidur. Di lemari ada beberapa potong baju, pakai saja." Kata Seungcheol.

"Tu-tunggu, ada beberapa potong baju di lemari? I-itu milik siapa?"

Seungcheol tidak menjawab dan malah tersenyum.

"Sudah malam, aku harus kembali ke kamar. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kamarku ada di sebelah kanan dan disebelah kamarku itu kamar Hansol. Selamat beristirahat nona." Kemudian Seungcheol keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Seungkwan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Seungkwan melihat dengan tatapan menyelidik kearah lemari baju tiga pintu yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat.

"Kira-kira baju siapa yang ada disini? Setahuku Hansol tinggal sendirian. Apa jangan-jangan Seungcheol mengerjaiku?!"

Seungkwan bergidik tiba-tiba.

Ia ingin membuka lemari tersebut, tapi ia takut kalau ada sesuatu di dalam. Tapi di sisi lain, Seungkwan juga tak mungkin memakai seragamnya untuk tidur. Akhirnya dengan perlahan, Seungkwan mulai membuka pintu pertama lemari tersebut sambil menutup mata.

Ketika merasa sudah membuka pintu lemari tersebut, Seungkwan membuka matanya perlahan hingga ia bisa melihat jelas isi lemari tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang aneh." Kata Seungkwan.

Kemudian Seungkwan membuka pintu kedua dan ketiga bersamaan, dan tidak ada sesuatu terjadi. Hanya saja Seungkwan masih bingung kenapa lemari ini terisi banyak pakaian, sementara ini adalah kamar tamu? Dan lagi pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari ini adalah pakaian perempuan.

Jangan-jangan, Hansol pernah menyimpan perempuan di kamar ini?

Oh?!

"Tidak...tidak." kata Seungkwan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku berpikiran terlalu jauh."

"Tapi serius, kenapa banyak pakaian perempuan disini?" gumam Seungkwan pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Seungkwan menyerah. Milik siapapun ini, tak ada urusan apapun dengannya. Seungkwan hanya meminjam satu piyama untuk tidur dan ia akan mengembalikannya setelah ia cuci.

Seungkwan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian dan mencuci mukanya setelah mengambil satu pasang piyama. Ia memilih tidak mandi karena ini sudah tengah malam dan mandi di tengah malam bisa membuat penyakit.

Setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama yang ia ambil dari lemari tadi, Seungkwan berjalan menuju ranjang _king size_ di samping pintu kamar setelah meletakkan seragamnya diatas sofa. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk, membuatnya ingin cepat tidur.

Sementara itu Seungcheol pergi ke kamar Hansol setelah selesai mandi dan mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama tidur. Hansol yang memang belum tidur, tidak terkejut ketika Seungcheol masuk ke kamarnya, bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu, apalagi permisi.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Seungcheol.

Hansol menoleh kearah Seungcheol, "Belum mengantuk."

Seungcheol kemudian naik ke ranjang Hansol dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hansol, lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hansol, memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hansol singkat.

Kemudian hening beberapa saat sampai Hansol bertanya.

"Hyung menyuruh Seungkwan tidur di kamar yang mana?" tanya Hansol.

"Kamar di sebelah kamarku." Jawab Seungcheol.

Mata Hansol tiba-tiba membola. Ia yang semula rebahan, langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Hansol menatap Seungcheol dengan delikan tajam.

"Ka-kamar di sebelah kamar hyung?" tanya Hansol memastikan.

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi kan itu bukan kamar tamu!" seru Hansol.

"Memangnya kau tega membiarkan Seungkwan tidur di kamar tamu di lantai satu sendirian sementara kita di lantai dua? Tanpa ada satu potong pakaian pun disana? Hansol, dia perempuan, pasti tidak nyaman memakai seragam untuk tidur." Balas Seungcheol.

"Tetap saja, hyung! Itu bukan kamar tamu!"

Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang, "Lalu kau mau apa? Mengusirnya? Aku yakin ia sedang tidur sekarang. Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Toh dia hanya menumpang tidur saja, bukan akan tinggal disini selamanya."

Setelahnya Seungcheol terlelap, tanpa menunggu Hansol membalas perkataannya tadi. Sementara Hansol masih menatap Seungcheol yang tertidur dengan delikan tajam. Bisa-bisanya Seungcheol menyuruh Seungkwan tidur di kamar yang bukan kamar tamu.

Akhirnya karena tidak mau terlalu memikirkan, Hansol pun kembali merebahkan dirinya dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah dan ingin istirahat.

Besok paginya seperti yang ibu Seungkwan katakan di telepon semalam, ia akan membawakan buku beserta seragam ganti untuk Seungkwan. Ibu Seungkwan pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah Jihoon setelah menyiapkan sarapan dan meninggalkan note untuk ayah Seungkwan.

Sekarang baru pukul setengah 6 pagi dan ibu Seungkwan sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Jihoon. Ibu Seungkwan membunyikan bel beberapa kali hingga seorang gadis bertubuh mungil keluar dari dalam dan,

"Oh? Bibi?" itu Jihoon, masih dengan piyama yang menempel di tubuhnya, wajah bantal, dan rambut berantakan.

"Jihoon-ah, bibi kesini untuk mengantarkan ini." Ibu Seungkwan kemudian menyodorkan sebuah tas berukuran sedang pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menatap tas itu sebentar kemudian menatap ibu Seungkwan lagi, "Ini apa, bi?"

"Ini buku dan seragam ganti untuk Seungkwan. Dia bilang pada bibi kalau kemarin dia main ke rumahmu sampai lupa menghubungi. Sekarang dia masih tidur, bukan?" balas Ibu Seungkwan.

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi. Seungkwan mengatakan kalau ia datang ke rumah Jihoon dan main sampai lupa waktu?

"Kenapa, Jihoon-ah?" tanya ibu Seungkwan ketika Jihoon tiba-tiba terdiam.

Jihoon menoleh lalu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, bi." Jawab Jihoon. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, nanti akan aku berikan ini pada Seungkwan."

Ibu Seungkwan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon mengangguk, "Iya, bi."

Setelahnya ibu Seungkwan pamit karena harus segera ke toko. Dan setelah memastikan ibu Seungkwan sudah pergi, Jihoon kembali masuk ke rumahnya dan buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. Sepertinya ada yang harus ia perjelas.

Jihoon mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja belajar, mencopot kabel _charger_ yang terpasang lalu ia naik ke ranjang sambil berusaha menghubungi Seungkwan.

"Hei! Boo Seungkwan!" seru Jihoon ketika teleponnya diangkat.

Tapi bukan suara Seungkwan yang Jihoon dengar setelahnya, membuat Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi, karena yang terdengar bukan suara perempuan, melainkan laki-laki.

" _Halo?"_

"HEI KAU SIAPA?! INI PONSEL SEUNGKWAN! DIMANA DIA?!" Jihoon refleks berteriak ketika suara laki-laki diseberang telepon masuk ke pendengarannya.

" _Hei, santai nona. Ini memang ponsel Seungkwan, tapi pemiliknya sedang sibuk di dapur. Kalau ada keperluan, katakan saja nanti akan aku sampaikan."_

"Siapa ini sebenarnya?!"

" _Choi Seungcheol."_

 **~oOo~**

Demi kaus kaki bau milik sepupunya, Jihoon akan memiting kepala Seungkwan hari ini. Karena gadis itu berbohong pada ibunya sendiri, sekarang Jihoon yang repot. Ini baru pukul 6 pagi dan Jihoon sudah berada di bis. Bukan untuk pergi sekolah, melainkan untuk mengantar seragam ganti beserta buku milik Seungkwan ke tempat yang tidak sudi Jihoon datangi, rumah Choi Hansol.

Setelah bicara dengan penuh emosi dengan sepupu Hansol tadi, akhirnya Jihoon mau mengantarkan seragam dan buku Seungkwan kesana, dengan terus menggerutu dalam hati sepanjang jalan. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyentuh sarapannya. Jihoon bersumpah akan membuat Seungkwan membelikannya sarapan dan makan siang hari ini.

Sementara itu di rumah Choi Hansol, Seungkwan tengah repot di dapur besar milik Hansol karena pagi ini si pemilik rumah beserta 6 temannya yang entah bagaimana bisa kembali datang kesana─kecuali Seungcheol karena Seungcheol memang menginap─menyuruh Seungkwan untuk memasakkan mereka sarapan.

Seungkwan bahkan baru sempat mencuci mukanya ketika ia di bangunkan paksa oleh Hansol. Gadis itu tengah sibuk memasak sarapan untuk 7 manusia menyebalkan yang sekarang tengah mengobrol dengan ribut di ruang makan. Seungkwan bahkan belum sempat mengganti piyama yang ia pakai.

Beberapa menit kemudian masakannya selesai. Seungkwan membawa nampan berisi 7 porsi nasi goreng kimchi ke ruang makan.

"Sudah, kan? Aku bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Seungkwan seraya melepas apron hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Soonyoung yang duduk di dekat Seungkwan berdiri, memandang gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Whoaa...Seungkwan-ah, kau benar-benar seperti ibu rumah tangga." Kata Soonyoung.

Seungkwan mendelik kearah Soonyoung, tapi tidak membalas perkataannya walaupun pemuda sipit itu tengah terkekeh melihat penampilannya pagi ini.

"Mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Hansol, membalas pertanyaan Seungkwan tadi.

"Kembali ke kamar, mandi dan bersiap-siap." Jawab Seungkwan sekenanya karena memang itu yang ingin ia lakukan sejak tadi.

"Ya sudah, sana." Kata Hansol.

Seungkwan kemudian pergi ke kamar yang semalam ia tempati. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi karena tubuhnya sudah lengket, di tambah lagi karena harus memasak, membuatnya berkeringat dan semakin lengket.

Awalnya Seungkwan tercengang karena di sebuah kamar tamu, terdapat peralatan mandi yang lengkap beserta _bath robe_ bersih yang digantung di balik pintu kamar mandi. Karena bagaimana pun juga kamar yang ia tempati ini adalah kamar tamu─kata Seungcheol─dan aneh saja jika ada peralatan mandi yang lengkap beserta _bath robe_ di kamar mandi, lalu di lemari pakaian pun juga terdapat banyak pakaian perempuan. Seungkwan curiga. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kamar yang ia tempati ini bukan kamar tamu dan ia dengan seenaknya menggunakan pakaian dan peralatan mandi disini tanpa izin pemiliknya?

Seungkwan memandang bayangannya sendiri di cermin besar kamar mandi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau berpikiran terlalu jauh, Boo Seungkwan." Kata Seungkwan pada bayangannya sendiri.

Setelahnya Seungkwan bergegas mandi karena kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat, ia bisa terlambat sampai sekolah. Ia kan tetap harus pergi dengan bis. Mana sudi ia berangkat bersama Hansol ke sekolah, dan juga mana sudi Hansol menyuruhnya berangkat bersama?

Satu yang Seungkwan lupa. Jihoon.

Seungkwan lupa memberitahu Jihoon kalau ia sekarang berada di rumah Hansol dan ia juga lupa untuk menceritakan kebohongannya pada ibunya semalam yang mengatakan kalau ia ada di rumah Jihoon.

Seungkwan mandi dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia memakai _bath robe_ dengan terburu-buru lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil bertengger diatas kepalanya yang basah.

Seungkwan kalang kabut mencari dimana ponselnya berada. Ia mencari ke segala penjuru kamar mulai dari ranjang, nakas, meja rias, sofa, hingga kantung seragamnya, tapi ia tidak juga menemukan ponselnya.

"Astaga! Aku meninggalkannya di ruang makan!" seru Seungkwan.

Seungkwan hendak keluar dari kamar, tapi langkahnya berhenti mendadak ketika ingat kalau ia masih menggunakan _bath robe_ dan di lantai bawah, tepatnya di ruang makan, ada 7 pemuda tengah memakan sarapan mereka. Tidak mungkin Seungkwan pergi kesana dengan _bath robe_ di tubuhnya hanya demi mengambil ponsel.

Alhasil, Seungkwan pun mundur, menjauh dari pintu. Ia menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin meja rias.

"Lebih baik aku mengeringkan rambutku dulu." Kata Seungkwan.

Seungkwan kemudian duduk di kursi meja rias dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang tadi ia letakkan begitu saja diatas kepalanya yang basah. Rambutnya yang panjang membuat Seungkwan mengeringkan rambutnya agak terburu-buru karena kalau ia melakukannya dengan perlahan, akan memakan waktu lama.

Ketika Seungkwan tengah mengeringkan rambutnya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar dibuka dari luar, membuat Seungkwan tersentak. Dan matanya membola ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamar itu.

Choi Hansol.

"KYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KELUAR! KELUAR!" Seungkwan refleks berteriak, membuat Hansol panik dan langsung keluar dari kamar.

Seungkwan menarik nafas banyak-banyak. Apa-apaan dia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu? Seungkwan paham kalau ini bukan rumahnya, tapi paling tidak Hansol harus tahu tata krama dengan mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar, terlebih lagi kalau penghuninya perempuan.

 **TOK...TOK...**

"Hei, Boo Seungkwan." panggil Hansol dari luar kamar.

Seungkwan bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati pintu dengan langkah pelan. Ia benar-benar terkejut tadi hingga kakinya lemas tiba-tiba.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Temanmu kesini mengantarkan sesuatu. Aku mau memberikannya padamu."

Seungkwan diam sejenak. Temannya datang? Temannya? Siapa? Jihoon?

"Temanku siapa?"

"Gadis mungil yang selalu bersama denganmu itu. Aku tidak tahu namanya." Jawab Hansol sekenanya.

Gadis mungil yang selalu bersamanya? Oh!

Itu Jihoon!

Seungkwan pun dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar, dengan tubuhnya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik pintu dan hanya kepalanya saja yang menyembul keluar.

Hansol menatap Seungkwan sebentar sebelum menyodorkan sebuah tas berukuran sedang pada Seungkwan.

"Te-terima kasih." Kata Seungkwan.

"Hm." Balas Hansol tanpa menatap Seungkwan.

Setelah Seungkwan mengambil tas itu dari tangan Hansol, pemuda itu buru-buru pergi, turun ke lantai satu sementara Seungkwan kembali masuk ke kamar dan kali ini ia tidak lupa menguncinya.

Hansol kembali ke ruang makan setelah mengantarkan sesuatu pada Seungkwan. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula seperti tidak ada apapun. Tapi tidak dengan teman-temannya. Mereka menatap Hansol lekat-lekat seperti singa kelaparan menatap daging segar.

"Apa?!" seru Hansol ketika sadar ia diperhatikan.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Sol-ah?" tanya Jun.

"Wajahku kenapa? Tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Hansol.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Wajahmu merah sampai telinga, Sol." Kata Mingyu.

"Di tambah dengan ekspresi wajahmu yang tegang." Sambung Seokmin.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa! Sudah jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" seru Hansol kemudian ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum.

"Kalian percaya kalau tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

Chan menggeleng, "Tadi kalian dengar, kan kalau Seungkwan berteriak? Pasti ada sesuatu."

"Jangan-jangan Hansol masuk ke kamar ketika Seungkwan sedang ganti baju!" Seungcheol tiba-tiba berseru.

"Oh...oh! Bisa jadi!" seru Soonyoung.

"Masuk akal." Sambung Mingyu. "Lihat saja wajah Hansol sampai memerah begitu. Pasti dia masuk ke kamar ketika Seungkwan sedang ganti baju."

"Tapi wajahnya tegang begitu lucu juga." Kata Jun sambil terkekeh.

20 menit setelah Hansol turun, Seungkwan turun dari lantai dua, sudah rapi dengan seragam dan tas di punggung. Rambutnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering dibiarkan tergerai dan ia menenteng sebuah tas berukuran sedang di tangan kanannya.

"Choi Hansol, aku pergi dulu, terima kasih sudah membiarkan aku menginap disini." Kata Seungkwan sebelum pergi menuju pintu depan.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Hansol.

Seungkwan berhenti dan menoleh kearah Hansol.

"Ini. Tadi tertinggal di meja makan." Hansol menyodorkan ponsel Seungkwan yang tadi dicari-cari olehnya.

Seungkwan menerima ponsel miliknya sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Hansol, "Terima kasih."

Kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju pintu depan, meninggalkan Hansol yang tiba-tiba terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

 **~oOo~**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan seragam dan bukuku, Ji." Kata Seungkwan ketika ia dan Jihoon berada di bis menuju sekolah.

"Untung saja nalarku sudah bekerja pagi-pagi. Kalau tidak, kau bisa kena masalah dengan ibumu." Balas Jihoon ketus.

Seungkwan tersenyum. Ia maklum jika Jihoon marah. Ia lupa mengabari Jihoon semalam karena ia terlalu lelah dan malah tertidur. Untung saja Jihoon tidak mengatakan pada ibu Seungkwan, kalau Seungkwan tidak menginap dirumahnya semalam.

"Aku akan traktir makan siang." Kata Seungkwan kemudian.

"Sarapan! Aku belum sarapan karena harus pergi ke rumah si Choi pagi-pagi!" seru Jihoon galak.

Seungkwan mengangguk, "Iya..iya, aku akan membelikan sarapan."

Sampai di sekolah, Seungkwan dan Jihoon langsung pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sarapan. Beruntung mereka datang 45 menit sebelum bel masuk, membuat mereka punya cukup waktu untuk sarapan. Terlebih Seungkwan. Semalam ia sama sekali tidak makan, membuat perutnya sekarang meraung-raung minta diisi.

Karena keduanya tidak terlalu suka makanan berat untuk sarapan, akhirnya Seungkwan dan Jihoon hanya membeli roti dan susu kotak untuk sarapan mereka.

Seungkwan dan Jihoon tengah menikmati sarapan mereka sambil mengobrol ketika Eunwoo dan teman-temannya datang menghampiri meja mereka. Seungkwan dan Jihoon tahu siapa Eunwoo. Oh bukan, tidak ada yang tidak tahu siapa Eunwoo di sekolah ini. Populeritas Eunwoo tidak kalah dengan Hansol, apalagi wajahnya yang cantik membuatnya semakin terkenal.

"Kau Boo Seungkwan?" tanya Eunwoo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Seungkwan mengangguk, "A-ada apa?"

Eunwoo tiba-tiba menyeringai, "Oh, jadi ini gadis yang digosipkan dengan Hansolku? Astaga, ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Ma-maksudmu a-apa, Eunwoo-ssi?"

"Dengarkan aku, Boo Seungkwan, Choi Hansol itu milikku jadi kuharap kau tahu diri dan menjauhinya. Kau dan dia tidak sebanding kau tahu? Bahkan denganku saja kau tidak ada apa-apanya. Jadi, jauhi Choi Hansol atau kau akan mendapat akibatnya. Mengerti?!"

Setelahnya Eunwoo dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan meja Seungkwan dan Jihoon, membuat kedua gadis itu menatap kepergian Eunwoo dengan wajah bingung.

"Me-memangnya ada gosip apa antara aku dan Hansol?" tanya Seungkwan pada Jihoon.

Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya, "Kurasa dia hanya salah paham soal kejadian di kantin kemarin."

Wajah Seungkwan berubah was-was, "Ba-bagaimana ini, Ji? Ka-kalau Eunwoo dan teman-temannya tiba-tiba menyerangku bagaimana?"

Jihoon mengelus pelan punggung tangan Seungkwan, "Tenang saja, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang membelamu. Cih, lagipula siapa juga yang mendekati Hansol? Memang, apa bagusnya sih preman itu?"

Seungkwan terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Jihoon. Kemudian keduanya kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka hingga selesai lalu pergi ke kelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Setelah mendapat peringatan dari Eunwoo, Seungkwan jadi was-was jika bertemu dengan Hansol karena pemuda itu tidak bisa Seungkwan hindari mengingat ia menjadi 'budak' Hansol sekarang. Maka itu, sebisa mungkin Seungkwan menjauh dari pandangan mata seorang Choi Hansol.

Seperti sekarang, sebenarnya Seungkwan tidak mau pergi ke kantin karena ia takut akan bertemu Hansol, dan biasanya dimana ada Hansol, pasti akan ada Eunwoo. Tapi Jihoon mengatakan kalau Seungkwan tidak perlu khawatir dengan Eunwoo dan santai saja. Toh, Seungkwan memang tidak mendekati Hansol seperti tuduhan Eunwoo.

Jadi, disinilah Seungkwan sekarang. Di tengah antrean makanan di kantin dengan Jihoon berdiri didepannya. Ia hanya berharap tidak bertemu dengan Hansol karena ia sebenarnya khawatir dengan ucapan Eunwoo walaupun Jihoon sudah dengan baik hati menenangkannya. Karena selama yang Seungkwan tahu, Eunwoo tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Jika dia tidak suka sesuatu, maka ia akan dengan senang hati 'membereskan'nya.

Sementara itu Hansol dan keenam temannya baru masuk ke kantin, tiba-tiba saja Eunwoo dan teman-temannya datang menghampiri mereka, membuat Hansol risih setengah mati.

"Hansol-ah!" seru Eunwoo seraya mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Hansol, tapi segera dilepas oleh Hansol.

"Apa?" balas Hansol cuek.

"Ayo makan siang bersama." Ajak Eunwoo.

Hansol menatap Eunwoo dengan mata menyipit kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunwoo.

Hansol tidak menjawab dan malah pergi menghindari Eunwoo. Tapi bukan Jung Eunwoo namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Jadi Eunwoo mengekori Hansol sambil terus memintanya untuk makan siang bersama yang terus ditolak oleh Hansol. Sikap Eunwoo tidak hanya membuat Hansol risih, tapi teman-teman Hansol juga ikut risih. Bahkan saking risihnya, Mingyu sampai menyuruh Eunwoo untuk pergi.

"Ayolah Hansol, sekali ini saja. Ayo makan siang deng-"

"Boo Seungkwan!" ucapan Eunwoo terhenti seketika ketika Hansol memanggil nama Seungkwan.

Eunwoo membalikkan badan dan melihat Seungkwan tengah berjalan bersama temannya sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Kemudian tanpa mempedulikan Eunwoo, Hansol menghampiri Seungkwan yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"A-a-ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan, gugup. Bukan, Seungkwan gugup bukan karena Hansol, tapi karena Eunwoo. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada Eunwoo disana, menatap Seungkwan dengan marah, membuat Seungkwan bergidik takut.

"Ikut aku." Kata Hansol seraya menarik lengan Seungkwan agar mengikutinya, membuat gadis itu tersentak karena terkejut.

Dan kejadian itu sukses menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kantin hari itu, apalagi di tambah dengan Eunwoo yang menggeram marah setelah kepergian Seungkwan dan Hansol dari kantin.

"Awas saja Boo Seungkwan. Kau sudah cari masalah dengan orang yang salah." Gumam Eunwoo marah.

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Kalo aku update ini kelamaan, maaf ya:) Aku gak maksud. Aku sibuk sama kuliah, tugas bertumpuk kayak dosa jadi harus dikerjain dan kebuntuan otak akan kelanjutan cerita bikin aku baru kelarin chapter ini hari ini hehe.

2\. Tadinya, aku mau bikin scene yang Hansol main nyelonong masuk ke kamar itu pas Seungkwan bener-bener lagi ganti baju, tapi karena akunya bingung gimana jabarinnya, jadi bikinnya pas Seungkwan lagi ngeringin rambut aja. Sama-sama bikin spot jantung, kan? Ya, bayangin aja kalian (yang cewek) kalo lagi ngeringin rambut cuma pake handuk doang di badan trus tiba-tiba cowok (bukan bapak atau kakak ya) masuk nyelonong ke kamar kalian, kalian pasti histeris kan? wkwk

3\. Eunwoo sudah mulai marah saudara-saudara. Drama pembullyan akan terjadi mulai dari chapter depan. Siap-siap maki-maki Eunwoo dan mengasihani Seungkwan. Aku bakalan bikin Seungkwan menderita semenderita mungkin muehehehe

4\. Itu kamar yang di rumah Hansol yang ditempatin Seungkwan, kira-kira kamar siapa ya? Tebak aja gapapa kok. Tinggalin aja di kolom review wkwk. Tapi nanti bakalan di kasih tau kok kamar itu kamar siapa. Kenapa kamarnya kayak ada penghuninya tapi sebenernya gak ada. Mana isi lemarinya baju perempuan semua lagi wkwk. Dan kenapa Hansol protektif sama kamar itu:) Coming soon.

5\. Mau curhat dikit ya. Sebenernya kenapa aku nyelesain chapter ini lama karena berita duka Jonghyun SHINee. Waktu denger kabar itu aku syok sebenernya. 3 hari (senin, selasa, rabu) aku nangis dan mood aku drop parah. Aku bener-bener gak ada niatan buat ngelakuin apa-apa waktu itu. Hari kamis aku baru bisa nyentuh chapter ini lagi buat di lanjutin. Aku beneran ngebut karena pas aku buka, chapter ini baru 2 pages dan dalam waktu 3 hari aku abisin chapter ini sampe 14 pages.  
Kalo diantara readers ff ini ada Shawol, aku sebagai Carat berduka cita ya:( Aku sedih sama kabar itu juga sampe nangis 3 hari:( Semoga kalian para Shawol bisa tetep semangat dan sabar. Kalian masih punya 4 alasan buat bahagia. Masih ada Onew, Key, Minho, sama Taemin:) Jadi semoga kalian bisa semangat lagi ya dan jangan sedih terus, kasian nanti Jonghyunnya sedih disana:( Aku sayang kalian semua~

Oke, seperti biasa tinggalkan review untuk author yang banyak kekurangan ini ya:) Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini:)))

Sayang kalian semua:)

Thankseu~


	8. Chapter 7

Setelah dibawa kabur oleh Hansol ke atap sekolah dan berbagi makan siang dengan pemuda ituHansol tidak sempat membeli makan siang karena sibuk menghindari Eunwoo tadiakhirnya Seungkwan bisa pergi ke kelas 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tadi Seungkwan sempat menghubungi Jihoon dan bertanya ada dimana Jihoon, dan katanya gadis itu sudah di kelas.

Seungkwan tengah berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnyajika kalian tanya dimana Hansol, pemuda itu masih ada di atap sekolah dan katanya ingin memboloskebetulan koridor sudah sepi karena memang waktu makan siang hampir selesai. Setengah perjalanan lagi Seungkwan sampai di kelasnya, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang, membuat Seungkwan menjerit kaget. Bahkan ia meronta karena orang tersebut sekarang menariknya pergi entah kemana.

Seungkwan dibawa ke gudang belakang disamping ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga, tempat yang sangat jarang di datangi orang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia dibawa kesini.

"Boo Seungkwan," Seungkwan menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

Tubuh Seungkwan langsung menegang ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Itu Jung Eunwoo.

Dan Eunwoo tidak datang sendiri. Ia bersama teman-temannya dan beberapa murid laki-laki yang tidak Seungkwan kenal. Seungkwan memandang Eunwoo dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia alami dan apa penyebabnya.

Tentu saja, apalagi alasan paling akurat seorang Jung Eunwoo membawanya ke tempat sepi seperti ini, pasti Choi Hansol alasannya.

Kejadian di kantin tadi tentu saja membuat Eunwoo marah, bahkan Seungkwan yakin gadis itu dengan senang hati menyiksanya sekarang juga. Terlebih, disini sepi. Tak akan ada orang yang tahu.

"Ikat dia." Kata Eunwoo pada beberapa murid laki-laki disana.

Dan setelah Eunwoo berkata demikian, beberapa murid laki-laki disana langsung menghampiri Seungkwan, menariknya menuju salah satu kursi yang sudah rusak dan goyang lalu mengikat tubuhnya dengan tali tambang panjang dengan kuat hingga Seungkwan bisa merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Seungkwan meronta, berusaha melepas tapi tidak bisa. Ikatannya terlalu kuat. Kemudian Seungkwan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Eunwoo yang sekarang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Walaupun samar, Seungkwan bisa melihat Eunwoo tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kurasa kita pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, Boo Seungkwan." Kata Eunwoo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Seungkwan mendongak untuk bisa menatap Eunwoo yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan dengan jelas jika Choi Hansol hanya milikku? Dan kau, tidak seharusnya mendekati Hansol. Tapi kurasa ucapanku tidak kau perhatikan dengan baik, bukan? Jadi, kenapa aku membawamu kesini adalah untuk memberimu sedikit pelajaran juga peringatan kalau kau tidak seharusnya mencari masalah denganku. Aku ini Jung Eunwoo."

Seungkwan menatap Eunwoo dengan sorot mata takut.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kita mulai acara bersenang-senang hari ini, Boo Seungkwan?" tanya Eunwoo sambil menyunggingkan seringai cantik.

Seungkwan tidak bicara. Ia memilih menutup matanya agar tidak perlu melihat apapun yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Ia pasrah saja karena Jung Eunwoo terlalu kuat untuk di lawan olehnya yang bahkan hanya bisa berlindung dibalik tubuh Jihoon.

"Oh, baiklah karena kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun, kurasa aku bisa memulai acara bersenang-senangnya." Kata Eunwoo sebelum berjalan menjauhi Seungkwan.

Eunwoo kemudian memberikan isyarat untuk teman-temannya memulai rencana jahat mereka. Dan benar saja, setelah Eunwoo memberikan isyarat kepada mereka, teman-teman Eunwoo langsung menghampiri Seungkwan yang masih menutup matanya. Mereka lalu menumpahkan seplastik tepung keatas kepala Seungkwan, diikuti beberapa telur yang dipecahkan di kepala Seungkwan, setelah itu tubuh Seungkwan disiram oleh dua ember penuh air dingin, membuat seluruh tubuh Seungkwan terlihat kacau. Sementara itu, Eunwoo hanya memperhatikan dari jauh sambil tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

Setelah puas, Eunwoo kembali menghampiri Seungkwan yang tubuhnya sekarang bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Ini baru permulaan, Boo Seungkwan." Kata Eunwoo dengan berbisik di telinga kiri Seungkwan. "Kuharap setelah ini, kau tidak lagi mendekati Hansolku, jadi, aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

Kemudian Eunwoo pergi begitu saja bersama teman-temannya meninggalkan Seungkwan yang masih terikat di kursi dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan bergetar kedinginan.

Setelah Eunwoo pergi, Seungkwan langsung melepaskan air matanya yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Dan semakin lama air matanya semakin turun dengan deras hingga terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir gadis itu.

 **~oOo~**

"Minhyuk-ah! Ambilkan bola basket baru di ruang penyimpanan, yang ini kempes!" seru salah satu temannya, Hyunwoo dari tengah lapangan.

Minhyuk yang tadinya tengah duduk bersantai setelah satu babak pertandingan basket dengan teman-temannya itu langsung mengangguk lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga di bagian paling selatan gedung sekolahnya, dekat dengan gudang.

Setelah mendapatkan bola basket yang baru, Minhyuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan hendak kembali ke lapangan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tak sengaja ia mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang dari arah gudang. Minhyuk mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa ada suara isak tangis di gudang?

Minhyuk sudah berasumsi kalau ia salah dengar. Tapi suara isak tangis itu semakin jelas terdengar dan akhirnya membuatnya penasaran. Minhyuk pun kemudian berjalan kearah gudang yang memang terletak bersebelahan dengan ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga. Dengan langkah pelan Minhyuk memasuki gudang yang penerangannya remang-remang itu.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Minhyuk akhirnya yakin kalau apa yang ia dengar tidak salah. Itu memang suara isak tangis seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Minhyuk semakin berjalan kedalam gudang hingga matanya tak sengaja melihat kearah seseorang yang duduk disebuah kursi sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sepertinya seorang gadis karena wajah orang tersebut tertutup oleh rambut cokelat panjang. Minhyuk menelan ludahnya pelan. Dengan takut-takut ia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

Tapi kemudian Minhyuk langsung membolakan matanya ketika melihat keadaan gadis itu. Gadis tersebut diikat dengan tali tambang di kursi, tubuhnya juga kotor oleh tepung dan telur serta basah kuyup. Dengan segera Minhyuk melepas bola basket yang sejak tadi ia pegang lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri gadis itu.

Minhyuk berlutut di hadapan gadis itu, "Hei, nona." Panggil Minhyuk.

Gadis itu pun mengangkat kepalanya, dan Minhyuk lagi-lagi terkejut karena ia mengenal siapa gadis itu. Dia Seungkwan. Gadis manis yang ia temui di kafe tempatnya kerja paruh waktu, yang saat itu bersama dengan Choi Hansol.

"Se-Seungkwan? A-apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Minhyuk.

Seungkwan tidak menjawab, ia masih menangis. Minhyuk maklum, gadis itu pasti syok berat. Akhirnya Minhyuk tak lagi bertanya. Ia langsung membantu Seungkwan membuka ikatan tali yang mengikatnya. Dan setelah terlepas, Minhyuk langsung membantu Seungkwan berdiri karena gadis itu terlalu lemas untuk bisa berdiri sendiri.

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan." Kata Minhyuk.

Tapi Seungkwan terlebih dulu menghentikan Minhyuk sebelum pemuda itu membawanya. Minhyuk menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ja-jangan ke-kesana." Kata Seungkwan dengan suara lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minhyuk.

Seungkwan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Minhyuk paham. Akhirnya Minhyuk pun membawa Seungkwan ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat ia dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul.

Setelah mendudukkan Seungkwan pada salah satu kursi panjang disana, Minhyuk langsung berjongkok di hadapan Seungkwan dan menatap gadis itu.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Kata Minhyuk, tapi Seungkwan membalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau cerita." Kata Minhyuk lagi. "Tapi kau tidak bisa memakai seragam itu, kau bisa sakit. Kau punya seragam ganti?"

Seungkwan mengangguk patah-patah.

"Dimana? Biar aku ambilkan."

 **~oOo~**

Minhyuk pergi ke kelas 11-B lalu mengintip kedalam lewat jendela. Kebetulan kelas sedang jam kosong, membuat Minhyuk tak perlu repot-repot meminta izin guru yang mengajar. Minhyuk kemudian masuk kedalam kelas tersebut, membuat seluruh atensi kelas pindah kepadanya, tak terkecuali sang ketua kelas, Min Yoongi. Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Minhyuk.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa _sunbae_ kemari?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ah, aku mencari seseorang." Jawab Minhyuk. "Hm..Lee Jihoon. Yang mana yang namanya Lee Jihoon?"

Sementara itu si gadis mungil tapi galak yang tengah duduk sendirian sambil membaca novel mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia merasa namanya dipanggil. Jihoon melihat ke depan kelas dan melihat Yoongi dan seorang pemuda tengah menatapnya.

"Itu disana yang sedang melihat kesini." Jawab Yoongi. "Hei, Lee Jihoon, ada yang mencari!"

Jihoon pun kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan kelas menghampiri pemuda yang katanya mencarinya, sementara Yoongi kembali duduk di kursinya. Jihoon memperhatikan pemuda itu. Lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat ke _nametag_ yang terpasang di dada kanan pemuda itu. Lee Minhyuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kau...Lee Jihoon?" tanya pemuda bernama Minhyuk tersebut.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Bisa bicara diluar? Ini cukup...ehm...penting." kata Minhyuk.

Jihoon mengangguk lagi. Kemudian keduanya keluar dari kelas dan bicara di depan agar tidak didengar orang lain.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Begini, kau teman Boo Seungkwan, kan?"

"Iya, aku temannya. Kenapa? Ada sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

"Ya, ada sedikit...hem...kejadian dan aku butuh sesuatu. Oh bukan aku, maksudku Seungkwan. Kau tahu dimana Seungkwan menyimpan seragam gantinya?" tanya Minhyuk.

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi. Seragam ganti? Kenapa Seungkwan butuh seragam ganti?

"Aku tahu dimana seragam gantinya, tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia tidak kembali ke kelas setelah jam makan siang dan aku khawatir. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi juga." Kata Jihoon.

Minhyuk menghela nafas, "Maaf, kalau soal itu, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Minhyuk.

Jihoon terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara,

"Tunggu disini, aku akan ambil seragam Seungkwan." Jihoon kemudian kembali masuk ke kelasnya, lalu pergi ke belakang kelas dimana terdapat loker kecil milik para siswa-siswi di kelas itu.

Jihoon membuka loker milik Seungkwan dan mengeluarkan sebuah tas hitam kecil yang isinya adalah seragam ganti lengkap yang Seungkwan siapkan kalau ada kejadian darurat. Setelahnya Jihoon kembali keluar dari kelas dan menyerahkan tas tersebut pada Minhyuk.

"Dimana Seungkwan sekarang?" tanya Jihoon.

"Di taman bekalang." Jawab Minhyuk seadanya.

"Aku ikut kesana."

Minhyuk hanya mengangguk.

Sampai di taman belakang, Jihoon langsung berlari menghampiri Seungkwan dan memeluknya erat.

"Astaga Seungkwan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jihoon seraya melepas pelukannya pada Seungkwan.

Melihat kedatangan sahabatnya, air mata Seungkwan kembali tumpah. Jihoon pun segera memeluk tubuh Seungkwan lagi sambil mengelus pelan punggungnya untuk menenangkan Seungkwan.

"Hei jangan menangis, Kwan-ah." Kata Jihoon seraya melepaskan lagi pelukannya, kemudian ia menatap Seungkwan.

"Katakan siapa yang membuat sahabatku ini menangis? Akan kupenggal kepalanya." Kata Jihoon.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "A-aku tidak apa-apa, Ji." Balas Seungkwan.

"Kau sudah kacau begini kau masih bilang tidak apa-apa?! Katakan! Siapa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini, Kwan-ah?! Siapa?!" seru Jihoon.

Seungkwan menggeleng lagi.

"Ceritakan." Kata Jihoon.

Minhyuk yang sejak tadi hanya menonton langsung berdehem untuk mengalihkan atensi kedua gadis itu.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya Seungkwan mengganti seragamnya dulu? Dia bisa sakit nanti." Kata Minhyuk.

Jihoon pun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seungkwan, sementara Seungkwan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menerima tas hitam yang diberikan Minhyuk lalu pergi ke toilet terdekat untuk mengganti seragamnya.

Sepeninggal Seungkwan, Minhyuk pun bertanya pada Jihoon,

"Kira-kira siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada Seungkwan?" tanya Minhyuk. "Kau tahu seseorang?"

Jihoon melirik sebentar kearah Minhyuk sebelum menjawab,

"Satu-satunya tersangka yang ada di kepalaku saat ini cuma Choi Hansol." Jawab Jihoon.

Minhyuk mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa dengan Hansol?"

"Yah, karena Hansol dan teman-temannya itu memang suka menyiksa orang, kan? Jadi bukan tidak mungkin Hansol yang melakukannya."

"Tapi setahuku Hansol tidak pernah berlaku kasar pada perempuan. Yah kecuali berteriak." Kata Minhyuk. "Kau tidak punya...hem...tersangka lain?"

"Kurasa aku punya satu orang lagi." Jawab Jihoon.

"Siapa?"

"Jung Eunwoo."

 **~oOo~**

Setelah menenangkan dirinya sebentar di taman belakang bersama JihoonMinhyuk lebih dulu pergi karena ia harus kembali ke kelasSeungkwan akhirnya mau kembali ke kelas. Seungkwan masih belum mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon, dan Jihoon pun juga tidak lagi bertanya banyak pada Seungkwan. Jihoon yakin Seungkwan akan cerita ketika ia memang siap menceritakannya.

Mereka kembali ke kelas bertepatan dengan bel pergantian jam pelajaran.

"Kau benar sudah tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungkwan mengangguk, "Iya, Ji." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

10 menit setelah keduanya masuk ke kelas, guru yang mengajar di jam terakhir ini pun masuk dan pelajaran di mulai.

Tepat pukul 5 sore bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Guru yang mengajar pun segera mengakhiri pelajaran hari itu dan setelah guru tersebut keluar, baru lah para murid keluar dari kelas untuk pulang. Tapi sampai kelas sudah hampir kosong Seungkwan masih setia duduk di kursinya, bahkan barang-barang miliknya belum ia masukkan kedalam tas.

"Kwan, ayo pulang." Kata Jihoon sambil mengelus pundak Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menarik nafas panjang kemudian mengangguk. Ia pun langsung memasukkan semua barang-barangnya yang berada diatas meja kedalam tas. Setelah selesai, Seungkwan pun mengekori Jihoon yang berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari kelas.

Sore ini langit agak mendung, angin juga bertiup kencang dan dingin, membuat Seungkwan menggigil. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut sambil meminum cokelat hangat. Tapi ketika Seungkwan hendak pergi ke gerbang sekolah, ia mendengar namanya di panggil, dan Seungkwan tahu siapa yang memanggilnya hanya dari suaranya saja.

Itu Hansol.

Seungkwan tidak mau menoleh, bahkan ia berpura-pura menulikan pendengarannya dan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Hansol yang masih memanggil namanya. Jihoon yang berjalan di sebelah Seungkwan mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan. Jihoon yakin kalau Seungkwan mendengar Hansol memanggilnya karena bagaimana pun juga suara Hansol benar-benar keras hingga menggema sepanjang koridor, tapi kenapa Seungkwan sama sekali acuh? Biasanya Seungkwan akan langsung menoleh kearah Hansol.

"Kwan?" panggil Jihoon.

"I-iya, Ji?" balas Seungkwan.

"Hansol-"

"Boo Seungkwan!" belum Jihoon menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hansol sudah lebih dulu datang dan menghentikan langkah Seungkwan.

Pemuda blasteran itu menarik tangan Seungkwan hingga Seungkwan terpaksa berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa mengacuhkanku? Aku tahu kau mendengarku memanggilmu." Tanya Hansol dengan nada jengkel.

"A-aku tidak mendengarnya, Hansol." Balas Seungkwan sambil menunduk.

Hansol menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Tidak mendengarnya? Kurasa aku sudah berteriak tadi. Jangan bohong." Kata Hansol.

"Maaf..." gumam Seungkwan.

"Sudahlah." Kata Hansol kemudian. "Sekarang, ikut aku!" perintah Hansol seraya menarik tangan Seungkwan agar mengikutinya.

Tapi diluar dugaan Hansol, Seungkwan tiba-tiba saja melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hansol, membuat pemuda itu langsung membalikkan badan dan menatap Seungkwan.

"Ma-maaf, Hansol, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu." Kata Seungkwan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hansol dengan nada dingin.

"I-ibuku menelepon tadi untuk cepat pulang." Jawab Seungkwan bohong.

Hansol menatap Seungkwan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membalas,

"Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya. "Tapi sebagai gantinya nanti malam kau harus datang ke rumahku."

Seungkwan bingung. Ia bingung apakah ia harus mengiyakan Hansol untuk datang ke rumahnya nanti malam atau tidak. Bagaimana pun juga ia masih takut dengan Eunwoo. Ia takut kalau Eunwoo tahu ia datang ke rumah Hansol nanti malam, ia akan kembali di bully seperti tadi.

"Boo Seungkwan," panggil Hansol, membuyarkan lamunan Seungkwan.

"I-iya?"

"Kau dengar aku, kan?" tanya Hansol. "Kau. Harus. Datang. Ke. Rumahku. Nanti. Malam. Mengerti?"

Seungkwan mengangguk pelan. Sekarang ia iyakan saja dulu, untuk datang atau tidaknya ia bisa pikirkan nanti.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti." Kata Hansol. "Sudah sana pulang."

Setelah berkata begitu Hansol langsung pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu menghela nafas lega.

"Kwan?" panggil Jihoon.

Seungkwan menoleh dan menatap Jihoon yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"I-iya, Ji?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kau berbohong pada Hansol." Kata Jihoon. "Ibumu tidak meneleponmu untuk cepat pulang."

Seungkwan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sekarang bingung apakah harus menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Jihoon atau tidak. Seungkwan tahu kalau ia menceritakan hal ini pada Jihoon, gadis itu akan mengamuk dan dengan senang hati melabrak Eunwoo, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa ia harus menceritakannya karena Jihoon sahabatnya.

"Ceritakan padaku." Kata Jihoon.

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang dan berat sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan sore itu, Seungkwan tidak langsung pulang. Ia dan Jihoon mampir ke sebuah kafe dekat sekolah, duduk di kursi paling pojok di temani dengan minuman hangat.

"Ceritakan semuanya." Kata Jihoon.

Akhirnya Seungkwan pun memilih untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Jihoon. Entah bagaimana reaksi Jihoon nanti.

 **~oOo~**

Malamnya sekitar pukul setengah 8 malam, ponsel Seungkwan berdering, menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Seungkwan yang tadinya tengah mengerjakan tugas di meja belajarnya langsung bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil ponselnya dari atas ranjang. Seungkwan mengecek dan disana ada satu notifikasi pesan baru yang masuk. Seungkwan pun membuka pesan tersebut,

 _From : Choi Hansol_

 _Ingat apa yang aku katakan di sekolah sore tadi? Datang sekarang atau aku yang kesana_

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang. Ia kira Hansol lupa, ternyata pemuda itu ingat dengan ucapannya tadi sore untuk menyuruh Seungkwan datang ke rumahnya.

Akhirnya karena tidak mau ancaman Hansol menjadi kenyataandengan pemuda itu yang datang ke rumahnyaSeungkwan pun mau tak mau pergi ke rumah Hansol. Dengan memberikan alasan pergi ke rumah Jihoon, Seungkwan sukses lolos dari introgasi ibunya.

Karena jarak rumah Seungkwan dan Hansol yang cukup jauh, tentu saja memakan waktu banyak untuk Seungkwan sampai ke rumah Hansol, apalagi ia hanya naik bis. Jadi ketika Seungkwan sampai, tak heran jika Hansol menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Hansol.

"Uh...rumahmu kan jauh dan aku hanya naik bis, jadi jangan banyak tanya." Balas Seungkwan.

Setelahnya Hansol menyuruh Seungkwan untuk masuk.

"Katakan sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dengan menyuruhku datang kesini malam-malam?" tanya Seungkwan.

Hansol mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan.

"Buatkan aku makan malam." Jawab Hansol.

Mata Seungkwan membola. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Hansol mengiriminya pesan malam-malam, menyuruhnya datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk menyuruh Seungkwan memasakkan makan malam? Bukankah itu konyol?

Seungkwan tidak bodoh. Walaupun tidak pernah melihatnya langsung, Seungkwan tahu kalau Hansol punya pelayan di rumah ini. Jadi, daripada repot-repot menyuruh Seungkwan, bukankah lebih praktis menyuruh pelayannya saja untuk membuat makanan?

"Jadi kau menghubungiku malam-malam, menyuruhku datang kesini hanya untuk memasakkanmu makan malam?" tanya Seungkwan tak percaya.

Hansol mengangguk.

"Hansol-ssi, aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu kau punya pelayan disini, jadi kenapa harus repot menyuruhku datang hanya untuk membuatkanmu makan malam?"

"Yang bilang kau bodoh siapa? Tidak ada. Dan ya, aku memang punya pelayan disini, tapi aku tidak suka makanan buatan mereka. Kebetulan kau masih pesuruhku dan kau bisa masak, jadi bukankah aku harus memanfaatkan itu dengan baik?" balas Hansol.

Seungkwan mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi. Ingin rasanya Seungkwan menampar wajah Hansol sekarang.

"Cepat masak!" seru Hansol. "Semakin kau cepat memasakkanku makan malam, semakin cepat kau bisa pulang. Kau tidak mau berakhir menginap disini lagi, bukan?"

Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Baiklah..baik!" seru Seungkwan akhirnya sebelum berlalu ke dapur.

Bayangan Seungkwan tadinya adalah setelah ia memasakkan makan malam untuk Hansol, ia akan segera pulang dan tidur di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan memang sedang memberikannya ujian kesabaran karena sekarang hujan turun lebat dan Seungkwan sama sekali tidak membawa payung.

"Tunggu saja sampai reda." Kata Hansol seraya menyuap makan malamnya.

Seungkwan menoleh dan mendelik kearah Hansol. Tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas. Ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu hujan reda. Alhasil, Seungkwan pun akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan tepat di hadapan Hansol.

"Kau mau makan juga?" tanya Hansol.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Aku sudah makan malam."

Setelahnya Hansol tidak bertanya lagi dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Sementara Seungkwan, karena ia cukup bosan hanya duduk dan melihat Hansol makan, ia pun kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumah Hansol lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk nan nyaman disana.

"Nyalakan saja televisinya, bersyukurlah karena aku sedang baik hari ini." Kata Hansol.

Seungkwan melirik tajam Hansol lewat ekor matanya, tapi kemudian ia mengambil remot televisi diatas meja lalu menyalakan televisi besar tersebut.

Tapi memang dasarnya Seungkwan tidak suka menonton televisi, jadi gadis itu hanya mengganti-ganti chanel tanpa ada niat untuk menonton. Ia bosan. Sangat. Oh bukan, ia ingin pulang.

"Televisi itu bisa rusak kalau kau hanya mengganti-ganti chanelnya seperti itu." Kata Hansol yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Seungkwan.

Pemuda blasteran itu merebut remot di tangan Seungkwan kemudian mematikan televisinya.

"Aku mau pulang." Kata Seungkwan.

"Tapi diluar masih hujan deras." Balas Hansol.

"Pinjam payung, aku kan hanya harus pergi ke halte." Kata Seungkwan lagi.

"Tidak ada payung."

Seungkwan cemberut. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan dan mulai sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Bahkan Hansol yang duduk disebelahnya pun ia acuhkan.

Cukup lama mereka duduk di ruang tengah tanpa ada obrolan sama sekali. Hansol melihat kearah jam dinding diatas televisinya. Sudah pukul setengah 10 malam dan hujan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda.

"Hei, Boo Seungkwan ini sudah malam, kurasa aku akan menyu-" Hansol menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia menoleh kearah Seungkwan yang duduk disebelahnya.

Seungkwan yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponselnya itu ternyata sudah terlelap dengan kepala bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Ponselnya sendiri sudah tergeletak di samping tubuhnya. Hansol menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya ia harus membiarkan gadis ini kembali menginap di rumahnya.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan bangun dari tidurnya karena cahaya matahari yang samar-samar mengenai wajahnnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan ketika penglihatannya sudah jelas, matanya langsung membola ketika ia sadar kalau ia bangun bukan di kamarnya.

Seungkwan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sepertinya aku kenal kamar ini." Gumam Seungkwan.

"...ah! Ini kamar yang aku tempati waktu menginap di rumah Hansol kemarin! A-aku kenapa ada disini...lagi?"

Seungkwan kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang ada diatas nakas disamping ranjang dan melihat jam.

8:45 pagi.

"Astaga! Aku ketiduran sampai pagi!" seru Seungkwan panik. "Aku tidak memberitahu ibu kalau aku tidak pulang, astaga! Ibu pasti khawatir."

 **Klek**

"Boo Seungkwan cepat bangun!" Itu suara Hansol.

Hansol memasuki kamar tersebut dan agar terkejut ketika mendapati Seungkwan sudah bangun.

"Choi Hansol! A-aku harus pulang sekarang!" seru Seungkwan panik seraya turun dari ranjang.

"H-hei tenanglah! Kau kenapa?" tanya Hansol.

"Kau tanya aku kenapa?! Aku ini tidak pulang semalam dan aku sama sekali tidak memberi kabar apapun pada ibuku! Ibuku bisa senewen kau tahu?!" seru Seungkwan.

Hansol tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Seungkwan dengan kedua tangannya, membuat pergerakan gadis itu terhenti. Hansol menatap Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Tenanglah sedikit. Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah panik." Kata Hansol dengan suara pelan. "Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi semalam aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada ibumu kalau kau tidak bisa pulang."

"Ka-kau apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak bilang kau menginap di rumahku. Aku tidak bodoh tahu! Aku bilang kalau kau menginap di rumah temanmu, si gadis mungil itu. Siapa namanya? Ji...Ji...Jihoon? Ya, dia." Jelas Hansol. "Jadi, tenang dan berhenti membuatku sakit kepala pagi-pagi dengan melihatmu panik seperti tadi."

Kemudian Hansol melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Seungkwan.

"Sekarang mandi dan ganti baju. Lalu turun ke bawah dan buatkan aku sarapan. Aku lapar." Kata Hansol seraya keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Seungkwan yang masih terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan Hansol tadi.

Setengah jam kemudian Seungkwan turun ke ruang makan, menghampiri Hansol yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Hansol yang sadar akan kehadiran Seungkwan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel kearah Seungkwan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Buatkan aku sarapan." Kata Hansol. "Dan tunggu...kau...pakai baju..."

"I-iya, aku meminjam baju yang ada di lemari pakaian kamar itu. Tak apa, kan? A-aku tidak bisa pakai bajuku yang semalam." Balas Seungkwan dengan suara pelan.

Hansol tidak menjawab, membuat Seungkwan melirik perlahan karena takut Hansol akan marah. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak tahu siapa pemilik kamar yang ia tempati semalam dan baju yang tengah ia pakai sekarang.

"Sudahlah tak apa." Kata Hansol kemudian. "Cepat buatkan aku sarapan sekarang. Aku sudah lapar."

Seungkwan mengangguk dan kemudian gadis itu berlalu ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan untuk Hansol.

 **~oOo~**

Sekarang Hansol dan Seungkwan tengah sarapan bersama di ruang makan rumah Hansol. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing hingga tidak ada yang bersuara baik Hansol maupun Seungkwan, membuat suasana ruang makan pagi itu sangat hening.

"Um...Hansol-ssi," panggil Seungkwan, memecah keheningan disana.

"Hm?" balas Hansol.

"Bo-boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Hansol melirik kearah Seungkwan yang duduk di depannya, "Tanya apa?"

"Um...anu...soal kamar itu, apakah itu kamar seseorang? Kata Seungcheol _sunbae_ kamar itu kamar tamu, tapi tidak mungkin kamar tamu punya lemari pakaian berisi pakaian lengkap. A-aku hanya penasaran karena aku merasa tidak enak. Aku sudah tidur disana 2 kali tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pemilik kamar itu."

Hansol menghentikan tangannya yang tengah menyuap makanan ke mulutnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Seungkwan. Ya, cepat atau lambat gadis itu pasti akan bertanya. Karena pasti aneh melihat kamar 'tamu' yang mempunyai lemari pakaian berisi pakaian yang masih bagus, bahkan kamar tersebut sangat terawat seperti ada pemiliknya.

"Eh, tapi jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa." Kata Seungkwan lagi setelah melihat Hansol yang terdiam.

"Noonaku." Lirih Hansol. "Kamar itu milik noonaku. Choi Hyerin."

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note :

1\. Hai hai hai...aku balik lagi bawa lanjutan ff ini. Dan kalian mohon maklum ya aku ngedit chapter ini antara sadar gak sadar soalnya aku lagi flu dan abis minum obat flu gitu, eh sekarang malah ngantuk. Dan kenapa aku baru update sekarang, karena kemarin-kemarin akunya sibuk kuliah dan ngerjain tugas yang numpuk kayak cucian kotor.

2\. Kalian pasti terkejut kan dengan munculnya karakter Hyerin ini. Jadi dia ini noonanya Hansol, terus dia kenapa gak muncul dari awal? Di chapter depan bakalan ada flashback yang ceritain itu. Dan Hyerin disini bukan OC tapi dia ini Raina After School, nama aslinya kan Hyerin.

3\. Yang pada nyariin Minhyuk, itu udah muncul banyak ya Minhyuknya.

4\. Di chapter ini sudah mulai 'ayo-bully-Seungkwan' yang dipersembahkan oleh Jung Eunwoo. Tadinya aku mau bikin lebih ekstrem dari ini, tapi kasian Seungkwannya. Nanti aja pas beberapa chapter kedepan bully-annya akan semakin luar biasa.

Yah seperti biasanya, tinggalkan komentar kalian di kolom review. Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini:))

Sayang kalian semua:)) Thankseu~


	9. Chapter 8

Semua orang punya rahasia tentu saja. Tak terkecuali seorang Choi Hansol. Pemuda blasteran itu memang sebenarnya punya kesan misterius terlihat dari wajahnya yang dingin dan sifatnya yang pendiam. Bahkan sahabatnya yang sudah kenal baik dengan Hansol, Kim Mingyu pun tidak mengetahui beberapa rahasia milik Hansol. Hanya sepupunya, Choi Seungcheol dan Choi Minki yang tahu, karena memang mereka keluarga dan lagi mereka dekat walaupun hanya sepupu.

Ada satu cerita yang tak pernah di ceritakan Hansol pada teman-temannya. Bisa dibilang Hansol merahasiakannya dari mereka. Seungcheol tahu rahasia itu, dan ia pun ikut merahasiakannya karena Hansol memintanya. Dan lagi itu adalah topik sensitif bagi Hansol.

Dulu sebelum memiliki Hansol, orangtua Hansol pernah mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan dari sebuah panti asuhan, karena dulu ibu Hansol pernah diberitahu oleh dokter kalau rahimnya lemah dan sulit untuk punya anak. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan. Dan nama anak itu adalah Oh Hyerin.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Hyerin di adopsi sejak usianya 4 tahun. Saat itu Hyerin benar-benar lucu, membuat tuan dan nyonya Choi sangat menyayangi Hyerin seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Setahun setelahnya mereka pun mengurus penggantian nama marga Hyerin dari Oh menjadi Choi agar Hyerin benar-benar resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Choi._

 _Hyerin diurus dengan sangat baik oleh keluarga Choi, menjadikannya tumbuh menjadi anak yang berbakat dan cantik. Lalu ketika usia Hyerin menginjak 10 tahun, nyonya Choi akhirnya hamil, membuat Hyerin senang bukan main karena ia akan mendapat adik. Selama ini ia adalah anak tunggal, membuatnya terpaksa harus bermain sendirian ketika orangtuanya bekerja. Jadi ketika ia mendengar kabar kehamilan ibunya, Hyerin sangat senang. Bahkan saking senangnya ia ikut menjaga ibunya yang tengah hamil, membuat ibunya sangat terharu._

 _9 bulan kemudian, di bulan-bulan akhir musim dingin, tepatnya di bulan Februari, ibunya melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki lucu yang memiliki wajah percampuran antara ibunya yang kebaratan, dan ayahnya yang Korea. Saking senangnya, Hyerin pun meminta agar ia diizinkan memberi nama untuk adiknya itu dan tentu saja dikabulkan oleh orangtuanya. Dan Hyerin memberikan nama bayi itu Hansol._

 _Hyerin benar-benar menyayangi Hansol seperti adiknya sendiri walaupun nyatanya ia dan Hansol hanyalah saudara tiri. Bahkan Hyerin dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membantu ibunya mengurus Hansol ketika orangtuanya bekerja, membuat ibunya tidak khawatir akan bayi mungilnya itu karena memiliki kakak yang begitu perhatian seperti Hyerin._

 _Sama seperti Hyerin, Hansol pun juga sayang pada kakak perempuannya itu. Hansol kecil bahkan selalu menempel pada Hyerin kemana pun kakaknya itu pergi, dan Hyerin tidak keberatan. Ia justru senang melihat adiknya sangat menyayanginya. Tuan dan nyonya Choi begitu bahagia memiliki anak-anak yang akur dan saling menyayangi seperti Hyerin dan Hansol, walaupun hanya saudara tiri, tapi kedekatan mereka benar-benar seperti saudara kandung._

 _Lalu ketika Hansol berusia 4 tahun dan Hyerin 14 tahun, sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Saat itu akhir musim dingin, tepatnya bulan Februari dan hari itu adalah hari ulangtahun Hansol. Hyerin dan orangtuanya berencana membuat sebuah pesta meriah untuk ulangtahun Hansol yang ke-4 karena selama ini anak laki-laki itu belum pernah punya pesta ulangtahun yang meriah._

 _Saat itu orangtuanya tengah sibuk mendekor ruang makan rumah mereka dengan properti ulangtahun dan balon berwarna-warni, sementara Hyerin, dia pergi ke toko kue di ujung blok untuk mengambil kue ulangtahun yang sudah di pesan oleh ibunya. Saat itu cuaca sedang tidak terlalu bagus, bahkan salju turun terlalu lebat. Orangtuanya sudah mengatakan untuk mengambil kue itu nanti saja, tapi Hyerin memaksa pergi karena ia tidak mau membuat adik kecilnya menunggu lama._

 _Dan diperjalanan kembali ke rumah setelah mengambil kue, Hyerin mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup hebat. Sebuah mobil sedan melaju cepat di jalanan yang licin dan langsung menabrak Hyerin yang tengah menyeberang jalan, membuat tubuh gadis itu terlempar cukup jauh dan mengalami luka berat._

 _Orangtuanya tentu sedih. Bahkan ibunya sampai pingsan ketika mendengar berita kecelakaan Hyerin. Hansol? Tentu saja dia menangis, apalagi ketika ia melihat keadaan kakaknya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dengan berbagai selang menempel dan tubuh yang diperban. Saat itu Hyerin dinyatakan koma oleh dokter._

 _Setiap hari Hansol merengek pada kepala maid yang bekerja di rumahnya untuk menjenguk kakaknya di rumah sakit. Bahkan Hansol tidak mau makan jika ia belum melihat kakaknya walaupun kakaknya tidak bisa melihatnya. Orangtuanya juga sama. Setiap pulang kerja, mereka akan menyempatkan untuk datang ke rumah sakit, melihat keadaan anak sulung mereka yang masih terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam di ranjang rumah sakit. Satu-satunya bukti bahwa Hyerin belum mati adalah alat pedeteksi jantung yang masih menunjukkan detak jantung anaknya yang masih bekerja._

 _Seterusnya begitu sampai pada pertengahan musim gugur, tepatnya akhir bulan Oktober, Hyerin mulai menunjukkan kemajuan, lebih tepatnya ia membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya setelah koma selama berbulan-bulan. Dan yang pertama kali menyadari itu adalah ibunya yang kebetulan saat itu tengah duduk di samping ranjang Hyerin._

" _Hyerin, you're awake. " kata Ibunya._

" _Mom.." panggil Hyerin dengan lirih._

" _Mom will call the doctor, wait a minute."_

 _Kemudian ibunya pun berlari keluar memanggil dokter._

 _Lalu setelah Hyerin di periksa oleh dokter dan dinyatakan kalau keadaan Hyerin sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya walaupun belum bisa banyak bergerak atau bicara, suasana keluarga Choi tidak lagi abu-abu. Senyuman sudah mulai merekah di wajah mereka, terutama Hansol. Anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi ketika melihat kakak kesayangannya sudah siuman._

" _Please get well soon and play with me again. " kata Hansol._

 _Hyerin tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Hansol," panggil Hyerin dengan suara pelan. "Kemari."_

 _Hansol menurut dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Hyerin. Gadis yang usianya sudah menginjak 15 tahun itu menatap Hansol sambil tersenyum._

" _Can you promise me something? " tanya Hyerin._

" _What's that ?"_

" _Please grow up well and make our parents proud. Don't make them feel sad, okay? "_

 _Hansol tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya lucu._

" _Aku janji!"_

 _Dan setelah percakapan singkat antara kakak beradik itu, Hyerin tiba-tiba sesak nafas, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut. Ibunya yang panik segera memanggil dokter dan suster._

" _Mohon tunggu di luar, kami akan berusaha menyelamatkannya." Kata dokter._

 _Dan suasana malam itu benar-benar berubah seketika dari bahagia menjadi tegang. Ibunya tak bisa duduk diam, sementara Hansol menatap kosong pintu ruang rawat kakaknya dengan air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Kepala maid yang duduk disebelah Hansol langsung menggenggam tangan kecil Hansol sambil mengusap puncak kepala anak laki-laki itu, bermaksud membuat anak itu kuat._

 _45 menit kemudian dokter dan dua orang suster keluar dari ruang rawat Hyerin. Ayahnya segera berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri dokter tersebut._

" _Bagaimana keadaan Hyerin?" tanya ayahnya._

 _Dokter itu menghela nafas berat, "Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kami turut berduka, tuan Choi."_

 _Diberitahu kabar tersebut, ibunya langsung histeris, sementara Hansol, anak laki-laki 4 tahun itu bahkan hanya diam. Ia belum terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan dokter pada ayahnya, tapi melihat ayahnya yang langsung menangis dan ibunya yang histeris, Hansol yakin apapun yang dikatakan dokter tadi pasti bukanlah kabar baik._

" _Bibi Kang, Hyerin noona kenapa?" tanya Hansol dengan wajah sedih yang ketara._

 _Wanita paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala maid di rumah keluarga Choi itu langsung menoleh kearah Hansol._

" _Hansol-ah, apapun yang terjadi pada kakakmu, bibi harap kamu tetap kuat, ya." Kata bibi Kang, membuat Hansol semakin bingung._

 _Tak lama kemudian jasad Hyerin dibawa keluar dari ruang rawat._

" _Bibi, itu Hyerin noona!" seru Hansol seraya turun dari kursi. "Noona mau dibawa kemana, bi?"_

 _Hansol hendak mengikuti para perawat yang membawa jasad Hyerin itu sampai ibunya menahan. Hansol menoleh menatap ibunya yang wajahnya sudah sembab karena menangis._

" _Mom, that's Hyerin noona, right?" tanya Hansol._

 _Ibunya memeluk Hansol, tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan anak bungsunya itu._

" _Mom..what's happen?"_

 _Ibunya kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hansol dalam-dalam,_

" _Promise me you will be okay." Kata Ibunya._

" _Okay, I promise."_

" _Your sister...she died."_

 _Mendengar berita itu, pandangan Hansol langsung kosong. Hansol adalah anak yang cerdas dan cepat belajar, jadi ia sudah tahu arti dari perkataan ibunya tadi. Kakaknya sudah tiada. Kakaknya...meninggalkannya._

 _Dua hari setelah pemakaman, keadaan rumah keluarga Choi masih belum kembali seperti semula. Ibunya masih belum bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya. Walaupun Hyerin bukan anak kandungnya, tapi ia mencintai Hyerin sama seperti dia mencintai Hansol. Sementara Hansol, anak itu mogok makan sejak pulang dari pemakaman kakaknya. Dia mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamarnya, tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk termasuk orangtuanya sendiri._

 _Seminggu setelah pemakaman, orangtua Hansol mulai kembali bekerja. Mereka memilih melarikan diri dari kesedihan dengan menyibukkan diri hingga mereka lupa bahwa mereka masih punya satu anak lagi yang harus mereka perhatikan. Semenjak kedua orangtuanya menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan untuk mengalihkan diri dari kesedihan mereka, Hansol tak lagi sering menemui mereka dirumah. Hansol kecil akhirnya tumbuh besar bersama kepala maid karena orangtuanya hampir tak pernah ada di rumah._

 _Dan semenjak Hansol tumbuh besar, Hansol tidak lagi mau membahas apapun yang berhubungan dengan kakaknya. Baginya itu sama seperti membuka luka lama yang sulit sembuh. Akhirnya ia meminta Seungcheol dan Minki selaku sepupunya, untuk tidak membahas apapun soal kakaknya, Hyerin pada orang lain. Karena itu lah orang-orang menganggap Hansol adalah anak tunggal._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Hansol tak percaya ia baru saja membuka masa lalu yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam pada seorang gadis yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hansol menceritakan soal kakaknya, Hyerin, pada orang lain karena selain keluarganya tidak ada yang tahu tentang Hyerin.

"Maaf kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu mengingat hal itu lagi." Kata Seungkwan. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Hansol mengusap kasar air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, "Tak apa, bukan salahmu."

"Aku paham perasaanmu, maksudku, aku juga punya kakak perempuan, dan aku mengerti bagaimana rasa sayangmu pada kakakmu itu." Kata Seungkwan.

Hansol tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap dalam-dalam manik cokelat milik Seungkwan yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tatapan sendu itu membuat Hansol kembali mengingat kakaknya. Manik mata milik kakaknya juga cokelat seperti Seungkwan, hanya saja mata gadis yang duduk di depannya ini jauh lebih besar dari kakaknya.

"Seungkwan," panggil Hansol.

"Ya?"

"Kemari, duduk di sebelahku."

Seungkwan mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar permintaan Hansol. Tapi kemudian gadis itu menurut dan pindah duduk di sebelah Hansol. Ketika Seungkwan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Hansol, pemuda blasteran itu langsung menerjang tubuh Seungkwan, memeluk tubuhnya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit gadis itu.

"Pinjam bahumu sebentar." gumam Hansol berbisik.

Nyaman.

Satu kata itu mewakili perasaan Hansol sekarang.

Sejak kepergian kakaknya, ia tidak lagi bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya bersandar pada seseorang karena orangtuanya yang berubah menjadi _workaholic_ dan membuat jarak dengan Hansol. Dan semakin Hansol tumbuh besar, jarak itu semakin besar dan lebar hingga hubungan mereka lambat laun menjauh dengan sendirinya. Hansol merasa tidak punya orang lain untuknya bersandar. Ia memang punya sahabat yang siap sedia di sampingnya, tapi rasanya akan berbeda pasti.

Tapi ketika sekarang Hansol menyandarkan dirinya pada Seungkwan, tiba-tiba saja rasa nyaman langsung melingkupinya. Ia seperti merasa tengah memeluk kakaknya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun.

Sementara Seungkwan, ia dengan ragu-ragu memeluk balik Hansol dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Hansol lalu mengelus pelan punggung lebar pemuda itu. Setelah mendengar cerita tentang kakak Hansol yang tidak pernah pemuda itu ceritakan pada orang lain, Seungkwan sepertinya harus mengubah persepsinya tentang Hansol yang kasar dan jahat. Nyatanya pemuda itu bersikap demikian bukan tanpa alasan. Pemuda itu kurang kasih sayang dari orangtuanya, jadi pemuda itu berubah menjadi kasar dan dingin seperti sekarang. Tapi Seungkwan yakin kalau sebenarnya Hansol bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Hansol bisa berubah, asal ada yang mau merubahnya. Itu saja.

Namun, suasana manis itu tiba-tiba harus terinterupsi ketika ponsel Hansol tiba-tiba berdering, membuat kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu langsung melepas pelukan mereka dan menjauh. Hansol dengan cepat langsung meraih ponselnya dari atas meja makan dan pergi ke taman belakang untuk mengangkat telepon yang masuk, sementara Seungkwan, ia kembali ke kursinya dan melanjutkan memakan sarapannya.

"Halo."

" _Hansol-ah,"_ terdengar suara Mingyu di seberang telepon.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Hansol.

" _Kau di rumah?"_

"Ya, aku di rumah."

" _Hei, kami mau ke rumahmu. Soonyoung baru membeli beberapa koleksi film baru, ayo tonton bersama."_

"Boleh. Jam berapa kalian kesini?"

" _Kami sedang di jalan. Ada yang ingin kau titip? Kami akan ke mini market dulu."_

"Belikan aku apa saja."

" _Oke, tunggu kami ya."_

Kemudian telepon langsung diputus oleh Mingyu. Setelahnya, Hansol kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Tapi ketika Hansol kembali ke ruang makan, Seungkwan sudah tidak ada di kursinya.

"Boo Seungkwan?" panggil Hansol.

"Aku di dapur." Balas Seungkwan dari arah dapur.

Setelah memastikan keberadaan Seungkwan, pemuda itu segera duduk kembali di kursinya dan melanjutkan memakan sarapannya yang tertunda.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Seungkwan ketika ia kembali dari dapur.

"Aku mau bertanya, kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pulang sekarang." Kata Hansol.

"Tunggu, memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ya, teman-temanku akan datang kesini sebentar lagi. Terserah kau mau tetap disini atau tidak, aku tidak memaksa." Kata Hansol.

Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aku mau pulang." Kata Seungkwan kemudian.

"Ya sudah, sana pulang." Balas Hansol.

Seungkwan menatap tajam Hansol, tak habis pikir dengan pemuda di hadapannya. 5 menit yang lalu pemuda itu tampak rapuh ketika menceritakan tentang kakaknya, tapi sekarang pemuda itu sudah kembali kasar seperti biasanya. Dengan sedikit jengkel, Seungkwan pun kemudian kembali naik ke lantai dua, ke kamar kakak Hansol yang ia tempati semalam untuk mengambil tas, ponsel, dan jaketnya. Dan setelah membereskan kekacauan yang ia perbuat pada ranjang di kamar itu, Seungkwan segera keluar dari kamar tersebut dan turun dari lantai dua rumah Hansol.

Tapi...

"Loh? Seungkwan? Kau disini?"

Teman-teman Hansol sudah datang dan mereka melihat Seungkwan turun dari lantai dua.

 **~oOo~**

Ada kalanya Hansol senang punya sahabat seperti sahabat-sahabatnya. Walaupun punya sifat yang jauh dari kata anak baik-baik, tapi mereka sangat solid pada Hansol. Mereka tidak pernah memandang Hansol lewat kekayaan atau latar belakang keluarganya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang tulus berteman dengan Hansol.

Tapi ada kalanya Hansol harus dibuat jengkel dan kesal hingga ubun-ubun karena mereka. Mereka memang punya banyak kesamaan tapi ada satu kesamaan mereka yang sama sekali tidak ada di dalam diri Hansol, yaitu senang bergosip. Dan diantara mereka berenam yang paling banyak mulut adalah Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Jun. Ketiga orang itu adalah biang gosip paling menyebalkan yang pernah Hansol temui.

Lalu ketika mereka bertiga─bersama tiga sahabatnya yang lain─tak sengaja melihat Seungkwan yang turun dari lantai dua rumahnya, mereka langsung heboh, membuat Hansol tidak nyaman. Ketiganya terus membombardir Hansol dengan beragam pertanyaan yang tidak mau Hansol jawab sama sekali. Karena kalau Hansol sampai menjawabnya, mereka akan semakin heboh dan Hansol tidak suka itu.

Setelah menyelamatkan Seungkwan yang ditahan Soonyoung untuk tidak pulang dulu, Hansol langsung membekap mulut Soonyoung yang tak henti-hentinya bicara.

"Kwon, bisa diam, tidak? Suaramu membuatku sakit kepala." Kata Hansol.

"Mmm." Soonyoung berusaha bicara tapi karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Hansol, suaranya hanya terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Aku akan lepaskan asal kau berhenti mengoceh." Kata Hansol.

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian barulah Hansol melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Soonyoung.

"Hei aku hanya penasaran kenapa gadis itu ada di rumahmu sepagi ini." Kata Soonyoung.

Hansol memutar matanya malas kemudian berjalan melewati Soonyoung menuju sofa dan duduk disana. Soonyoung pun mengikuti Hansol dan ikut duduk di sebelah Hansol.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kenapa apanya, Kwon?" Hansol sudah lelah sekarang.

"Iya, kenapa gadis itu bisa ada disini sepagi ini?" tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu sekali, sih?"

Soonyoung cemberut ketika Hansol bicara begitu.

"Tapi aku juga sebenarnya penasaran, Sol-ah." Tiba-tiba Mingyu ikut bicara.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi, bukan begitu?" Seungcheol ikut bicara.

Hansol bangkit dari sofa dan pergi menuju dapur, menghindari sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih belum juga menyerah bertanya soal Seungkwan yang berada di rumahnya pagi ini.

"Menurut kalian apa yang dilakukan Seungkwan disini pagi-pagi?" tiba-tiba Chan bertanya.

"Tidak mungkin kan seorang Boo Seungkwan datang dengan sendirinya ke rumah tuan muda Choi Hansol? Gadis itu pasti disuruh Hansol untuk datang." Kata Jun.

"Apa yang Hansol mau gadis itu lakukan disini pagi-pagi?" kali ini Mingyu yang bertanya.

"Jangan-jangan..." Soonyoung mulai bicara, membuat atensi teman-temannya teralih padanya. "Jangan-jangan Hansol menyuruh Seungkwan bersih-bersih rumah."

Mendengar jawaban Soonyoung, Seungcheol sontak langsung memukul kepala Soonyoung, membuat empunya meringis.

"Kenapa aku dipukul?" tanya Soonyoung. "Memangnya aku salah bicara begitu? Bisa saja, kan?"

"Lalu untuk apa banyak _maid_ dipekerjakan disini kalau membersihkan rumah saja Hansol harus memanggil Seungkwan kesini?" Seungcheol menatap Soonyoung gemas karena kesal.

Hansol yang sudah sejak tadi kembali dari dapur mendengar semua yang dibicarakan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Pemuda blasteran itu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya kalau mereka masih membicarakan soal Seungkwan.

"Apa kalian tidak punya topik obrolan yang lain?" tanya Hansol, membuat keenam sahabatnya langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Yah, kami hanya penasaran. Habis kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami." Balas Seokmin.

Hansol menghela nafas, "Itu urusanku." Kata Hansol kemudian. "Kalian tidak perlu tahu."

"Kurasa kau salah menjawab, Sol-ah." Kata Mingyu. "Jawabanmu tadi justru membuat kami semakin penasaran."

Hansol menatap jengah semua sahabatnya, " _Seriously?_ "

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan tengah dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya yang berjarak 3 blok dari halte bus tempatnya turun. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Seungkwan menoleh dan mendapati seniornya, Lee Minhyuk, berlari kearahnya dengan membawa plastik mini market di tangan kirinya.

"Hai, Seungkwan." Sapa Minhyuk dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Hai juga, _sunbae_." Balas Seungkwan.

"Jangan panggil aku _sunbae_ kalau di luar sekolah." Kata Minhyuk. "Formal sekali."

"Lalu..aku harus panggil apa?"

"Oppa."

Seungkwan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"O-oppa?" tanya Seungkwan.

Minhyuk mengangguk, " _Sunbae_ terdengar terlalu kaku, lagipula kita sedang tidak di area sekolah jadi kurasa tak perlu memanggilku dengan _sunbae_. Oppa saja cukup." Jelas Minhyuk.

"Ba-baiklah...oppa." balas Seungkwan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Aku mau pulang." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Oh? Kau darimana memang?"

Seungkwan terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia baru saja mau pulang setelah menginap semalam di rumah Hansol, Minhyuk akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak pasti tentangnya karena menginap di rumah seorang laki-laki.

"A-aku habis menginap dari rumah temanku." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Oh! Temanmu yang kecil itu, kan? Hm...siapa namanya...Lee...Lee...Lee Jihoon? Iya?"

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Oppa sendiri mau kemana?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku mau ke rumah temanku, kami janji mau main _game_ bersama hari ini. Kebetulan tadi aku lewat mini market, jadi aku mampir saja sekalian untuk beli beberapa cemilan dan soda." Jawab Minhyuk. "Oh ya, dimana rumahmu?"

"Hanya 3 blok dari sini, tidak jauh."

"Rumah temanku juga 3 blok dari sini. Mau pergi bersama?"

Seungkwan mengangguk.

Kemudian Seungkwan dan Minhyuk pun berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol ringan. Minhyuk yang banyak bicara, punya banyak topik untuk dibicarakan bersama Seungkwan hingga perjalanan mereka tidak terasa canggung. Sesekali Minhyuk juga melontarkan candaan yang sukses membuat Seungkwan tertawa.

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah teman Minhyuk, dan saat itu juga mereka harus pisah jalan karena rumah Seungkwan masih harus jalan beberapa meter lagi.

"Terima kasih mau menemaniku." Kata Minhyuk.

Seungkwan terkekeh, "Kenapa harus berterima kasih? Kita kan satu arah, jadi wajar saja kalau kita jalan bersama."

"Hm...kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Kata Minhyuk lagi. "Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Balas Seungkwan.

Setelah mengatakan itu Seungkwan pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Tapi baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, suara Minhyuk membuat Seungkwan kembali berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya,

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Minhyuk sambil melambaikan tangan.

Seungkwan tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian gadis itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan berdiri disini? Cepat masuk!" itu suara Hyunwoo, teman Minhyuk.

Minhyuk yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di depan gerbang sambil memperhatikan punggung Seungkwan yang semakin menjauh, langsung menoleh kearah Hyunwoo yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Hyunwoo kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Minhyuk.

"Kau memperhatikan siapa?" tanya Hyunwoo.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Minhyuk.

"Bukan siapa-siapa tapi wajahmu berseri-seri seperti itu." Balas Hyunwoo. "Gadis itu ya?"

Minhyuk tidak menjawab dan hanya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Hyunwoo.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak yakin." Balas Minhyuk. "Tapi sepertinya aku tertarik padanya."

"Apa aku kenal dengannya?"

"Bisa iya bisa tidak." Jawab Minhyuk. "Dia satu sekolah dengan kita."

"Oh? Benarkah? Satu angkatan dengan kita?"

Minhyuk menggeleng, "Dia junior."

Hyunwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi seorang Lee Minhyuk sedang jatuh hati dengan adik kelasnya sendiri."

Minhyuk terkekeh, "Sudah! Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan ini? Ayo masuk, aku sudah beli banyak cemilan untuk tanding _game_ hari ini tahu!" kata Minhyuk seraya merangkul pundak Hyunwoo dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan baru saja merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang kamarnya yang nyaman setelah lelah berjalan dari halte bus, tiba-tiba ponselnya yang ada di dalam tasnya berdering. Dengan malas Seungkwan bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar, lalu merogoh isinya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Satu pesan masuk baru.

Dengan sedikit malas Seungkwan membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

 _From : Choi Hansol_

 _Temani aku ke suatu tempat nanti sore. Tidak ada penolakan lagi seperti kemarin atau aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan membawamu dengan tanganku sendiri._

 _Kita bertemu di halte dekat rumahmu._

Seungkwan menghela nafas jengah ketika membaca pesan dari Hansol. Bisa tidak sih pemuda itu memberikan sedikit waktu untuknya beristirahat? Paling tidak berikan satu hari untuknya tanpa harus diperintah ini-itu.

Baru saja tadi Seungkwan melihat sisi lain dari seorang tuan muda Choi Hansol yang rapuh dan penuh dengan kesedihan, sekarang pemuda itu sudah kembali menjadi Choi Hansol yang kasar dan dingin. Oh jangan lupakan sifat pemaksanya itu.

Seungkwan meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas meja belajarnya tanpa ada niatan membalas pesan tersebut dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia lelah dan ingin kembali tidur, kebetulan sedang libur dan semua pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Dan untuk urusan Hansol...

...bagaimana nanti saja.

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Aku update ini sengaja daripada lumutan di folder aku. Dan juga aku takut kalian nunggu kelamaan, soalnya chapter selanjutnya belum aku kerjain hehe. Aku lagi bikin work baru, tapi gak tau bakalan aku post di wattpad atau disini, atau keduanya. Lagi juga aku lagi lanjutin Second Confession dulu, kasian work aku yang satu itu kalo update bener-bener lama.

2\. Di review chapter kemaren ada yang terkejut soal karakter Choi Hyerin aka noonanya Hansol. Disini aku bikin flashback yang menceritakan kemana noonanya si Hansol itu dan kenapa dia tidak ada sejak chapter pertama. Aku saranin pas kalian baca bagian flashbacknya sambil dengerin lagi Wanna One yang Beautiful. Soalnya aku ngetik bagian itu sambil play lagu Beautiful berkali-kali. Feelnya dapet banget sih.

3\. Kalo chapter ini gak terlalu seru, maafin aku ya. Otak aku emang sebates gini doang wkwk :') Apalagi yang soal karakter Choi Hyerin aka noonanya Hansol ini kalo ada yang gak terlalu suka karena jadi terlalu maksa masuk ke cerita, maaf ya. Soalnya aku gak kepikiran apa-apa soal pemilik 'kamar' yang ditempatin Seungkwan itu selain noonanya Hansol. Soalnya di chapter kemarin pas Seungcheol kasih tau Hansol kalo dia suruh Seungkwan tidur di satu kamar trus Hansol marah dan bilang itu bukan kamar tamu, aku langsung bingung aku harus bilang itu kamar siapa karena banyak reader yang bertanya-tanya. Satu-satunya yang kepikiran sama aku cuma itu kamar noonanya Hansol. Hehe :')

4\. Yuk kita liat readers-nim lebih banyak #teamVerkwan atau #teamMinkwan. Disini Minhyuk udah mulai 'tertarik' sama Seungkwan. Kalo Hansol...nanti ya. Akan ada saatnya bagian romantis Seungkwan sama Hansol.

Oke, seperti biasa silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran, makian untuk Hansol, kata-kata pemuja untuk Minhyuk di kolom review.

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini

Aku sayang kalian semua:) Thankseu~


	10. Chapter 9

Seungkwan terbangun dari tidur karena suara ibunya yang memanggil dari luar kamar. Dengan malas dan dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul seluruhnya, Seungkwan keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri ibunya.

"Ada apa, bu?" Dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, Seungkwan bertanya.

"Ada yang mencarimu di ruang tamu." Jawab ibunya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Seungkwan lagi.

"Dia bilang dia temanmu. Astaga, Kwan, ibu tidak menyangka kau punya teman setampan itu."

Seungkwan yang hendak pergi ke ruang tamu langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika ibunya berkata demikian.

Teman? Tampan? Siapa?

"Bu, aku tidak punya teman laki-laki." Kata Seungkwan.

"Eh? Tapi dia bilang dia temanmu. Dia bilang kalian janji bertemu sore ini dan dia menunggumu selama satu setengah jam tapi kau tidak datang, jadi dia kemari untuk menjemput."

Seungkwan semakin bingung. Ia merasa tidak punya janji dengan siapa-siapa. Akhirnya dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, Seungkwan pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menemui seseorang yang mengaku temannya itu.

"Boo Seungkwan."

Mata Seungkwan langsung membola ketika melihat siapa 'teman' yang dimaksud ibunya.

Itu Hansol.

Hansol menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Seungkwan menelan ludahnya pelan. Rasa kantuknya tadi tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana.

Hansol yang semula duduk langsung bangun dari sofa yang ia duduki dan menghampiri Seungkwan.

"Sesuai dengan pesan yang aku kirim padamu, kalau kau tak datang, aku akan membawamu dengan tanganku sendiri." Kata Hansol.

"Ma-maaf, Hansol." Kata Seungkwan. "A-aku ketiduran."

Hansol menatap Seungkwan dengan mata menyipit, kemudian kembali bicara,

"Kuberi waktu 15 menit untuk bersiap." Kata Hansol kemudian.

"Hah?" Respon Seungkwan yang belum mencerna perkataan Hansol tadi.

"15 menit dari sekarang, Boo Seungkwan."

Setelah Hansol bicara begitu Seungkwan langsung kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap.

 **~oOo~**

Sekarang Seungkwan tengah berada di dalam mobil mewah Hansol, duduk bersebelahan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh Hansol karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan yang satu itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Seungkwan terus menerus melirik kearah Hansol yang duduk tenang sambil menatap layar ponselnya, entah apa yang anak itu lakukan.

Setelah sadar kalau ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya─akan dibawa kemana ia sekarang─akhirnya Seungkwan mengalihkan matanya keluar kaca mobil Hansol, mengamati mobil dan motor yang lalu lalang di jalan kota Seoul.

20 menit kemudian mobil Hansol memasuki sebuah gedung rumah sakit mewah di pusat kota. Seungkwan tahu rumah sakit ini. Hansol pernah membawanya kesini untuk menemaninya _check up_ dan kebetulan kakak sepupu Hansol juga bekerja disini sebagai dokter.

"Ayo turun." Kata Hansol sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Seungkwan menurut dan keluar dari mobil Hansol tepat setelah Hansol keluar. Kemudian gadis itu mengekor Hansol yang berjalan lebih dulu memasuki lobi rumah sakit.

Hansol berjalan kearah lift dan menekan tombol naik disana sementara Seungkwan hanya diam berdiri di sampingnya. Ini kedua kalinya ia menemani Hansol ke rumah sakit ini.

 _"Mungkin Hansol ingin check up."_ Batin Seungkwan.

 **Ting**

Pintu lift tersebut pun terbuka dan beberapa orang yang ada disana pun keluar hingga lift kosong. Kebetulan saat itu hanya ada Hansol dan Seungkwan yang hendak naik lift yang mana berarti di lift tersebut sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua. Tolong digaris bawahi, HANYA BERDUA.

Suasana di lift benar-benar hening karena keduanya─Hansol dan Seungkwan─sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hening dan...canggung. Entahlah, Seungkwan tidak pernah berada disituasi canggung begini. Rasanya aneh.

Beruntung tak lama setelahnya pintu lift terbuka. Hansol keluar lebih dulu diikuti Seungkwan di belakangnya. Hansol berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju sebuah ruangan yang Seungkwan yakin adalah ruangan milik kakak sepupu Hansol yang bekerja disini karena di samping pintu terdapat papan nama bertuliskan 'Dokter Choi Minki'.

 **Tok..tok..**

Hansol mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam dan setelahnya Hansol baru membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk dengan Seungkwan yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Oh, kau datang. Bukan jadwalmu seharusnya kemarin sore? Kenapa baru datang?"

Seungkwan tahu wanita yang bicara itu. Dia kakak sepupu Hansol, Choi Minki.

"Kemarin aku tidak bisa datang." Balas Hansol.

"Harusnya kau menghubungiku biar aku bisa membuatkan jadwal yang baru. Yah tapi bukan Hansol namanya jika tidak seenaknya, bukan?"

Hansol merengut kesal karena disindir tapi kemudian menghampiri kakak sepupunya itu.

"Jangan menyindirku terus, aku kesini untuk _check up_ , noona, bukan untuk berdebat." Kata Hansol.

Minki tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan melewati Hansol menuju tempat periksa miliknya.

"Oh? Halo. Kau datang bersama Hansol lagi ternyata. Kau pasti dipaksa, kan?" Kata Minki ketika sadar bahwa disana ada Seungkwan juga.

Seungkwan hanya tersenyum canggung, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku jadi penasaran ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hansol. Anak itu tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis makanya aku terkejut ketika dia datang kesini bersamamu. Kau…benar-benar bukan kekasih Hansol?" Tanya Minki.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Bu-bukan, aku bukan kekasihnya." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Iya aku juga kasihan sebenarnya kalau kau jadi kekasih Hansol karena anak itu dari sudut manapun menyebalkan. Mana ada gadis yang mau dengannya."

"Noona, apa noona akan terus membicarakanku? Kalau iya, aku akan pergi sekarang." Hansol tiba-tiba bicara.

Minki menoleh kearah Hansol dan mendelik kearahnya,

"Berisik." Balas Minki.

Hansol memutar bola matanya malas kemudian mengekori Minki yang berjalan ke tempat periksa, sementara Seungkwan melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu kursi di depan meja milik Minki dan duduk disana, menunggu.

Seungkwan mengedarkan pandangannya melihat-lihat ruangan milik kakak sepupu Hansol tersebut. Ruangan tersebut sangat luas, mungkin karena digabung dengan ruang periksa. Di samping meja kerja Minki terdapat rak buku tiga tingkat dan terisi penuh dengan buku-buku kedokteran yang pasti tebal luar biasa. Di sebelah rak buku terdapat rak kecil dua tingkat untuk diletakkan hiasan serta foto. Seungkwan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri rak tersebut. Ia mengamati foto yang dipajang disana.

Di rak pertama ada dua foto. Foto pertama di sebelah kiri adalah foto Minki yang tampak cantik dengan toga yang Seungkwan yakin itu adalah foto kelulusan Minki. Foto kedua di sebelah kanan adalah foto keluarga Minki karena disana ada Seungcheol beserta dua pasangan lain yang Seungkwan yakin adalah orangtua Minki dan juga Seungcheol.

Lalu di rak kedua juga terdapat dua foto. Foto pertama di sebelah kiri adalah foto Minki dan Seungcheol. Tampaknya foto tersebut adalah foto lama karena di foto tersebut Minki masih memakai seragam sekolah, dan Seungcheol masih anak-anak, mungkin usianya sekitar 12 atau 13 tahun. Dan di foto kedua di sebelah kanan adalah foto empat orang anak. Dua anak perempuan, yang satu mungkin berusia 12 tahun dan yang satu lagi mungkin berusia 8 atau 9 tahun. Lalu dua balita laki-laki.

Seungkwan memperhatikan foto tersebut dan mencoba menebak siapa anak perempuan yang ada disana. Seungkwan tahu salah satu dari anak perempuan itu pasti Minki, dan salah satu dari balita disana pasti Seungcheol. Tapi sisanya Seungkwan sama sekali tidak tahu. Seungkwan masih sibuk memperhatikan foto tersebut sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Hansol sudah selesai memeriksakan kakinya.

"Seungkwan, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Hansol membuat Seungkwan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya karena terkejut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hansol sudah selesai memeriksa kakinya.

Minki yang berdiri di samping Hansol hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, membuat Seungkwan malu karena ketahuan melihat barang pribadi orang lain.

"Ma-maaf kalau aku melihat foto-foto ini tanpa izin." Kata Seungkwan sambil menunduk.

Minki terkekeh pelan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan lalu memegang kedua pundak gadis itu, membuat Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Minki. "Itu hanya koleksi fotoku, tidak ada yang istimewa."

Seungkwan mengangguk pelan.

"Omong-omong foto apa yang kau perhatikan?" tanya Minki.

"O-oh, i-itu..." Seungkwan bingung harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Matanya tampak melirik foto yang sejak tadi menyita perhatiannya, tapi ia tidak berani menjawab karena bagaimana pun juga itu adalah privasi.

Karena Seungkwan tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya, akhirnya Minki mengikuti arah mata Seungkwan yang tampak melirik salah satu foto yang ada di rak miliknya. Mengetahui foto mana yang menjadi perhatian Seungkwan, Minki langsung menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

Itu foto lamanya. Mungkin sudah sekitar 15 tahun lalu. Minki mengambil foto tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Ini foto yang kau perhatikan?" tanya Minki, membuat Seungkwan mau tak mau mengangguk.

Minki tersenyum, tapi sorot matanya redup. Sementara Hansol yang berdiri tak jauh dari Minki dan Seungkwan hanya memperhatikan keduanya tanpa mau tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Minki pada Seungkwan.

Minki melirik Hansol sekilas.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku boleh menceritakan ini padamu atau tidak." Kata Minki.

Seungkwan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa cerita dibalik foto ini sangat sedih? Atau ada rahasia lain dibalik foto tersebut?

"Tapi kurasa bukan aku yang berhak menceritakannya." Kata Minki lagi. "Anggap saja foto ini adalah foto keluarga Choi."

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Minki meletakkan foto tersebut kembali ke tempatnya semula, dan setelahnya ia duduk di kursinya.

"Ah, soal Hansol," tiba-tiba Minki kembali bicara, membuat perhatian Hansol langsung teralih kearah Minki.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan hasil pemeriksaanmu pada Seungkwan?" tanya Minki pada Hansol.

Hansol menggeleng, "Ini hanya antara aku dan noona." Jawab Hansol.

Minki tersenyum tapi kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Seungkwan bingung. Kenapa ia tidak boleh tahu hasil pemeriksaan kaki Hansol? Seungkwan kan juga penasaran. Ia penasaran, apakah kaki Hansol sudah sembuh atau belum, karena bagaimana pun juga ia ingin cepat-cepat lepas dari belenggu Hansol dan ingin cepat-cepat lepas dari predikat 'pesuruh Hansol'.

"Ayo pergi, Seungkwan." Kata Hansol seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hansol-ah, hati-hati." Pesan Minki sambil menahan tawanya, sementara Hansol melayangkan delikan tajam pada kakak sepupunya itu sebelum keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

 **~oOo~**

Setelah dari rumah sakit, Seungkwan kira ia akan dibawa kembali pulang oleh Hansol, tapi nyatanya tidak. Pemuda itu membawanya pergi lagi entah kemana. Seungkwan ingin bertanya tapi ia urungkan karena nanti akan berakhir seperti tadi─sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Hansol─jadi Seungkwan memilih diam saja.

Mobil Hansol berhenti di sungai Han. Seungkwan tidak tahu apa yang Hansol ingin lakukan disini tapi mau tak mau Seungkwan ikut turun dari mobil ketika Hansol turun. Setelah keduanya turun dari mobil, supir Hansol membawa mobil tersebut pergi, mungkin untuk parkir.

"Hei, Hansol," panggil Seungkwan.

"Apa?" balas Hansol.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Tidak boleh?"

Seungkwan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Tidak apa sih. Hanya saja...ah sudahlah."

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Hari ini sedang cerah." Kata Hansol. "Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, kau duduk saja biar aku jalan-jalan sendiri."

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku." Kata Seungkwan. "Ya sudah aku temani."

Begitulah, akhirnya Seungkwan menemani Hansol yang ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar sungai Han. Seungkwan akui memang sore ini langit sedang cerah. Bahkan warna langit hari ini sangat cantik dengan warna oranye dan violet tua. Sungai Han sore ini juga cukup ramai dengan beberapa pasangan dan keluarga yang juga tengah menikmati sore disini.

"Hei, Seungkwan," panggil Hansol.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa jalan di belakangku sih? Kau jadi seperti anak anjing yang mengekori majikannya kau tahu."

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahinya kesal karena disamakan dengan anak anjing.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Jalan di sampingku." Balas Hasol.

Seungkwan menurut dan berjalan di samping Hansol sesuai yang Hansol suruh.

"Seungkwan," panggil Hansol lagi.

"Apa lagi?" balas Seungkwan.

"Soal ceritaku pagi tadi," kata Hansol. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun."

Seungkwan terdiam sebentar kemudian membalas ucapan Hansol,

"Iya."

Seungkwan baru kembali ke rumah pukul 8 malam. Ibu dan ayahnya yang baru selesai makan malam langsung menyuruh Seungkwan untuk makan sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Sekarang di ruang makan hanya ada Seungkwan dan ibunya yang menemaninya makan karena ayahnya pergi ke ruang tengah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

"Seungkwan-ah,"

"Kenapa, bu?" tanya Seungkwan yang baru saja selesai menyantap makan malamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita pada ibu kau punya teman yang tampan? Ibu tadi terkejut sekali tiba-tiba ada pemuda tampan mencarimu, tadinya ibu kira dia kekasihmu, tapi dia mengenalkan diri sebagai temanmu."

Seungkwan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung harus menanggapinya bagaimana karena sebenarnya, ia dan Hansol tidak bisa dianggap sebagai teman dilihat dari bagaimana awal mula mereka terlibat satu sama lain. Dan lagi sampai sekarang Hansol tak pernah menganggap Seungkwan lebih dari pesuruhnya saja, begitu juga Seungkwan yang tak pernah menganggap Hansol lebih dari pengganggu hidup tenangnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Apa ibu salah bicara?" tanya ibunya karena Seungkwan tiba-tiba terdiam.

"A-ah tidak bu, ibu tidak salah bicara." Balas Seungkwan. "Hm...soal Hansol, di-dia memang hanya temanku, bu."

Ibunya menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Setelahnya Seungkwan bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki untuk mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi ia gunakan sekaligus untuk menghindari pertanyaan lain yang mungkin akan ditanyakan oleh ibunya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Seungkwan langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaiannya sekarang dengan piyama tidurnya.

 **~oOo~**

Besok paginya Seungkwan datang ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi ketika ia datang ada sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh, yaitu tatapan beberapa gadis yang menatapnya tajam sepanjang ia berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya. Dan lagi keadaan di kelasnya tak jauh berbeda. Sebagian besar gadis yang ada di kelasnya menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan tajam, bahkan beberapa dari mereka tampak berbisik seperti membicarakan Seungkwan.

Tidak nyaman? Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Seungkwan merasa risih di kelasnya sendiri. Mana lagi Jihoon belum datang, membuatnya harus menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi disini.

Mereka semua masih menatap tak suka kepada Seungkwan bahkan sampai jam istirahat. Jihoon sendiri sebenarnya menyadari ada yang tidak beres karena tak biasanya para gadis-gadis di sekolahnya memperhatikan Seungkwan. Jihoon sudah tanya pada Seungkwan, tapi Seungkwan sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku benar-benar risih, Ji." Kata Seungkwan.

"Aku tahu, aku juga risih melihat gadis-gadis itu berbisik kearahmu. Maksudku, ayolah kalaupun kau melakukan sesuatu, bicara saja terang-terangan." Balas Jihoon.

Seungkwan bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengekori Jihoon yang berjalan lebih dulu menuju kantin. Ia masih tidak tahu kenapa para gadis di sekolahnya membicarakannya. Tadinya Seungkwan tidak mau pergi ke kantin, ia tidak bisa makan dengan baik kalau masih banyak mata yang memperhatikannya, tapi Jihoon bilang tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Jihoon dan Seungkwan mengambil duduk dekat pintu masuk kantin. Mereka makan makanan mereka masing-masing sambil sesekali mengobrol. Tapi obrolan itu harus berhenti ketika Seungkwan tak sengaja mendengar sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang duduk di belakang mejanya membicarakannya. Mungkin mereka ingin membicarakan Seungkwan secara diam-diam, tapi nyatanya suara mereka terlalu keras hingga Seungkwan bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau lihat kan berita di mading sekolah? Aku tidak menyaka gadis itu tidak punya malu untuk tetap datang ke sekolah."

"Aku nyaris melabraknya kalau aku tidak ingat dia murid kesayangan guru-guru."

"Pantas saja sudah beberapa waktu ini aku melihat Hansol berjalan sedikit pincang. Tadinya aku berusaha tidak peduli karena kau tahu Hansol suka berkelahi, kupikir mungkin saja kakinya terluka karena berkelahi, tapi nyatanya gadis itu yang melukai Hansol kita. Astaga."

"Lalu setelah dia menutupi semua itu, dia masih bisa datang ke sekolah tanpa rasa bersalah. Oh ya ampun aku rasa dia sudah tidak punya malu."

"Ya, Hansol kita terluka karena gadis itu. Menyebalkan."

Seungkwan meletakkan sumpit di genggamannya. Jadi alasan gadis-gadis itu membicarakannya di belakang adalah karena Hansol? Jadi mereka sudah tahu kalau kaki Hansol terkilir karena Seungkwan?

" _Mati aku."_ Batin Seungkwan.

Setelah tahu alasan kenapa gadis-gadis di sekolahnya tampak amat sangat membencinya, kepala Seungkwan langsung terisi oleh hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja ia dapatkan setelah ini. Dan jujur saja, Seungkwan takut.

Masalahnya adalah fans-fans Hansol itu tidak hanya satu atau dua orang. Mereka menyebar secara merata dari siswi tingkat satu hingga tingkat tiga. Terlebih lagi diantara mereka ada Jung Eunwoo. Gadis yang terobsesi dengan seorang Choi Hansol. Diantara mereka semua, hanya Eunwoo yang Seungkwan takuti. Pasalnya Eunwoo mampu melakukan apa saja bahkan hal yang tidak terpikirkan sekali pun bisa saja gadis itu lakukan.

"Berhentilah uring-uringan, Boo Seungkwan." Kata Jihoon.

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Kelas mereka sudah kosong dan menyisakan mereka berdua di kelas. Jihoon tengah memasukkan buku-buku serta peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas, sementara Seungkwan sibuk menggigiti kuku jarinya sendiri karena kelewat cemas. Ia tidak mau beranjak satu senti pun dari kursinya karena takut untuk pulang sendirian. Ia takut kalau nanti ia sendirian, ia akan diserang tiba-tiba seperti tempo hari ia dibawa oleh Eunwoo ke gudang belakang sekolah.

"Cepat atau lambat hal itu memang pasti akan ketahuan mau kau tutupi serapat apapun." Kata Jihoon lagi. "Tapi jujur, aku juga sebenarnya penasaran siapa yang menyebarkan berita itu. Dan juga penyebar berita itu menambahkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya tidak seharusnya membuat kau terpojok."

Seungkwan menoleh kearah Jihoon dan menatap sabahatnya itu, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Ji?"

"Hadapi saja." Jawab Jihoon, tidak membantu saja sekali.

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia pun segera membereskan buku-buku serta peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas. Berada disini terlalu lama pun bisa berpotensi membuatnya di _bully_ .

Jihoon tidak bisa pulang bersama Seungkwan hari ini karena gadis itu harus pergi ke toko kue, mengambil pesanan ibunya. Akhirnya Seungkwan pun pasrah untuk pulang sendirian.

Walaupun Jihoon sudah bilang untuk tidak terlalu khawatir, tapi Seungkwan tetap saja Seungkwan yang mudah ketakutan, apalagi sekarang ia tengah sendirian. Sambil terus memasang mode waspada, Seungkwan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah setelah Jihoon pulang lebih dulu. Sedikit lagi ia sampai, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik ranselnya dari belakang, membuat Seungkwan tersentak.

"Lihat siapa ini." Seungkwan kenal suara ini. Suara orang yang sudah membully nya tempo hari, Jung Eunwoo.

Seungkwan tidak berani menoleh, tapi gadis itu memaksanya dengan membalikkan tubuh Seungkwan paksa hingga menghadapnya. Seungkwan bisa lihat seringaian jahat di wajah cantik Eunwoo, membuat Seungkwan seketika menegang.

"Halo, Boo Seungkwan. Rindu padaku, hm?" Kata Eunwoo dengan nada tenang, tapi di telinga Seungkwan justru terdengar mengancam.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar denganmu. Ayo ikut aku." Kata Eunwoo.

Tapi Seungkwan tidak beranjak. Ia takut jujur saja. Kata bermain dalam kamus seorang Jung Eunwoo sama dengan menyiksa dan Seungkwan tidak mau kejadian tempo hari menimpanya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja lari, mengingat jaraknya dan gerbang sekolah hanya terpaut 5 meter, tapi kaki Seungkwan membatu di tempat, tak bisa bergerak. Ia terlalu takut untuk bergerak.

Eunwoo yang sadar kalau Seungkwan tak bergerak, menoleh kearahnya lagi, lalu ia melirik teman-temannya.

"Bawa dia." Kata Eunwoo.

Kemudian teman-teman Eunwoo langsung menarik tangan Seungkwan agar ikut dengan mereka. Seungkwan mencoba berontak, tapi mereka terlalu banyak sementara ia sendirian.

 **~oOo~**

Lagi-lagi Eunwoo dan teman-temannya membawa Seungkwan ke gudang belakang sekolah. Entah apa lagi yang direncanakan Eunwoo, tapi sejak tadi tubuh Seungkwan sudah mengeluarkan keringat karena ketakutan.

Mereka mendudukkan Seungkwan di sebuah kursi lalu Eunwoo berdiri di hadapan Seungkwan, menatapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum miring yang membuat Seungkwan bergiding ngeri.

"Sudah lihat berita di mading?" tanya Eunwoo.

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya, tadi setelah makan siang di kantin, Seungkwan pergi melihat mading sekolah bersama Jihoon dan di sana terpasang dua buah kertas berisikan tentang keadaan Hansol yang kakinya terkilir karena Seungkwan. Tapi yang membuat Seungkwan tak habis pikir adalah, tulisan itu menuliskan kalau Seungkwan sengaja membuat Hansol terkilir karena ketidaksukaannya pada Hansol, padahal nyatanya itu tidak disengaja.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menulis?" tanya Eunwoo lagi.

Kali ini Seungkwan menggeleng. Tidak ada nama penulisnya disana dan Seungkwan sendiri juga penasaran.

"Aku yang menulisnya." Kata Eunwoo, membuat mata Seungkwan membola karena terkejut.

Eunwoo? Jung Eunwoo yang menulis berita bohong itu? Tapi bagaimana Eunwoo bisa tahu kalau Hansol terkilir karena Seungkwan? Apa Hansol yang mengatakannya? Atau teman-teman Hansol keceplosan bicara?

"Kau pasti penasaran kenapa aku bisa tahu, kan?" Seungkwan mengangguk.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Eunwoo tengah duduk sendiri di ruang tunggu rumah sakit sambil memainkan ponselnya. Padahal ia sudah ada janji dengan teman-temannya untuk pergi ke mall, tapi ibunya memaksanya menemani untuk check up ke rumah sakit. Karena tidak mau uang sakunya dipotong, akhirnya Eunwoo menurut saja._

 _Ketika ia tengah mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel, ia tak sengaja melihat Hansol tengah berjalan menuju lift rumah sakit. Eunwoo hampir saja menghampiri pemuda itu kalau ia tak melihat ada seseorang yang seharusnya tak bersama dengan Hansol. Boo Seungkwan._

 _Dilandasi rasa penasaran kenapa gadis itu bisa bersama Hansol, akhirnya Eunwoo memutuskan mengikuti keduanya. Dengan memberi jarak, Eunwoo berjalan pelan di belakang mereka, berusaha mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan._

" _Kenapa kau melarang dokter Choi memberitahu hasil check up-mu?" tanya Seungkwan._

" _Memangnya kau siapa? Kau kan hanya aku suruh menemani saja." Balas Hansol._

" _Tapi aku ingin tahu apakah kau sudah sembuh atau tidak. Aku kan juga sudah tidak mau jadi pesuruhmu lagi, Choi Hansol." Kata Seungkwan._

" _Jangan banyak bicara, nona Boo. Yang membuat kakiku terkilir seperti ini kan kau, jadi terima saja konsekuensinya."_

 _Setelahnya mereka berdua naik ke lift yang terbuka, sementara Eunwoo ia sibuk mencerna semua yang ia dengar dari percakapan keduanya._

" _Jadi kaki Hansol terkilir karena Boo Seungkwan? Astaga situasi macam apa ini? Kukira Hansol habis berkelahi, ternyata kaki Hansolku terkilir karena gadis itu." Gumam Eunwoo. "Tak apa, ini bisa jadi hot news di sekolah."_

 _Kemudian Eunwoo kembali ke tempatnya duduk. Lalu ia pun mulai mengirim pesan pada teman-temannya tentang apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dan boom! Respon yang ia dapat benar-benar sesuai ekspetasi._

" _Aku penasaran, bagaimana reaksi gadis-gadis lain di sekolah kalau tahu berita ini." Gumam Eunwoo. "Pasti menyenangkan."_

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

"Kau tahu, Boo Seungkwan, ternyata reaksi mereka ketika melihat berita itu sesuai dengan ekspetasiku." Kata Eunwoo.

Seungkwan tak habis pikir. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Eunwoo akan melihat ia dan Hansol di rumah sakit kemarin. Dan luar biasanya, baik Seungkwan atau pun Hansol sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Eunwoo mengekori mereka.

"Kau tahu? Aku senang akhirnya tidak hanya aku yang membencimu." Kata Eunwoo. "Tapi hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah ini membencimu. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja, bukan? Mungkin setelah ini tidak hanya aku yang bermain denganmu, Boo Seungkwan, tapi hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah ini kurasa akan dengan senang hati bermain denganmu."

"Boo Seungkwan, kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku bermain-main denganmu lagi?" sambung Eunwoo seraya melirik teman-temannya.

Seungkwan pasrah. Eunwoo tidak mungkin membawanya kesini tanpa alasan, apalagi hanya untuk bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi. Seungkwan tahu kalau akhirnya ia pasti akan mendapat _bully_ lagi. Karena ia tidak bisa melawan, Seungkwan pun pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan Eunwoo dan teman-temannya lakukan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu gudang.

Seungkwan langsung membuka matanya yang ia tutup ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Bahkan Eunwoo dan teman-temannya langsung menghentikan gerakan mereka. Eunwoo menoleh kearah pintu, Seungkwan pun memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat dan disana, Seungkwan bisa melihat jelas sosok Lee Minhyuk tengah berjalan masuk ke gudang menghampiri Eunwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jung Eunwoo?" tanya Minhyuk dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"A-apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan disini? Bu-bukankah harusnya _sunbae_ sudah pulang?" tanya Eunwoo.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku belum pulang? Kau takut ketahuan sedang mem _bully_ Seungkwan, begitu?"

Eunwoo tidak membalas. Kemudian Minhyuk menarik tangan Seungkwan agar berdiri dari kursi lalu menyuruh gadis itu berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"Berhenti melakukan hal-hal gila, Jung Eunwoo." Kata Minhyuk.

Setelahnya Minhyuk membawa Seungkwan keluar dari gudang, meninggalkan Eunwoo dan teman-temannya yang memandang kepergian keduanya. Tangan Eunwoo terkepal erat, raut wajahnya berubah seketika.

"Eunwoo-ya, bagaimana ini?" tanya salah satu temannya.

Eunwoo menyunggingkan seringaian, "Tenang saja, aku akan pastikan gadis itu tahu kalau dia sudah cari masalah dengan orang yang salah."

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama atas chapter ini. Aku harap kalian gak bosen nunggunya ya. Aku bukannya gak ada ide, tapi akunya kena penyakit males. Selesai uas serius deh pengennya tiduran aja di kasur udah kayak gak pernah pulang berjuta-juta abad hehe

2\. Konflik muncul~~~aku suka ini. Dan Minhyuk kembali jadi Seungkwan's hero. Emang gitu sih biasanya second male lead suka jadi hero buat female lead kayak di drama-drama aja wkwk. Lalu dimana kah Choi Hansol? Coming soon di chapter depan.

3\. Ayo tebak, reaksi Hansol waktu liat berita itu apa? Tebakan kalian bisa aja aku masukin ke cerita kalo menarik :)) (padahal mah niatnya minta bantuan wkwk)

4\. Aku mau kasih spoiler buat chapter depan : Hansol akan jadi heronya Seungkwan.

5\. Doakan aku semoga inspirasi turun melimpah ruah ke kepala biar chapter depan cepet di update hehe:)

6\. Eh iya, aku kan lagi ngerjain work baru. Castnya Meanie. Kira-kira kalo aku posting kalian pada baca gak sih? Pengen aku posting tapi masih takut-takut. Selain udah ada dua work yang aku kerjain, aku takutnya gak ada yang baca wkwk. Minta pendapat kalian ya:)

Oke seperti biasa aja tolong tinggalkan sebuah review pembangkit semangat untuk saya selaku author yang banyak kekurangan ini. Doakan semoga inspirasi datang dengan lancar seperti arus katulampa kalo musim ujan:)

Aku sayang kalian semua readers-nim~~thankseu


	11. Chapter 10

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, _sunbae_." Kata Seungkwan ketika turun dari motor Minhyuk.

Minhyuk tersenyum kearah Seungkwan, "Sama-sama." Balasnya.

"Dan terima kasih juga soal di gudang tadi." Sambung Seungkwan.

Minhyuk mengangguk, "Iya." Balasnya. "Tapi kau harus lebih hati-hati, Seungkwan-ah. Eunwoo itu licik, dia bisa melakukan apa saja, kau tahu."

"A-aku tahu, _sunbae_." Kata Seungkwan.

" _Bahkan sangat tahu."_ Sambung Seungkwan dalam hati.

"Dan...jangan panggil aku _sunbae_ , bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau kita tidak berada di sekolah, panggil saja _oppa_." Kata Minhyuk.

Seungkwan menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Setelahnya Minhyuk pamit pada Seungkwan untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu. Lain kali jika Eunwoo melakukan sesuatu padamu lagi, kau bisa meminta tolong padaku. Jangan sungkan." Kata Minhyuk sebelum memakai kembali helmnya.

"I-iya, _sun-_ eh _o-oppa_." Balas Seungkwan.

Minhyuk tersenyum─walaupun tidak terlihat oleh Seungkwan─lalu tanpa sadar ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusak pelan puncak kepala Seungkwan, membuat empunya membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Bahkan Minhyuk sendiri sempat terkejut dengan sikapnya tadi dan langsung buru-buru menarik tangannya dari kepala Seungkwan.

"Ma-maaf." Gumamnya. "Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang. Sampai bertemu di sekolah."

Minhyuk pun segera menyalakan motornya dan pergi dari rumah Seungkwan. Sementara Seungkwan masih terdiam di depan gerbang rumahnya, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dilakukan Minhyuk padanya sampai beberapa detik setelahnya ia kembali sadar lalu ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, seharusnya ibunya sudah mulai menutup toko bunga karena memang jam kerja ibunya hanya sampai pukul 6 sore. Jujur, Seungkwan sudah lapar tapi ia terlalu malas untuk memasak. Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah, Seungkwan duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil sibuk mengobrol dengan Jihoon di telepon.

Seungkwan yang tidak bisa bohong pada Jihoon pun, menceritakan semuanya pada Jihoon soal kejadian tadi. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Jihoon mengamuk, bahkan gadis mungil itu berkali-kali meminta maaf karena sudah meninggalkannya sendirian tadi.

" _Maafkan aku, kalau aku tahu si jalang itu masih disana, aku tidak akan pulang lebih dulu."_ Kata Jihoon.

"Sudahlah, Ji. Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa."

" _Tapi kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau tidak terluka, kan?"_

"Tidak, Lee Jihoon."

" _Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? Katamu jalang itu membawamu ke gudang lagi. Kau kabur darinya?"_ tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak." Jawab Seungkwan. "Kau tahu aku, mana mungkin aku bisa kabur dari Jung Eunwoo. Apalagi ditambah anak buahnya yang banyak itu."

" _Lalu? Hei, ada yang belum kau ceritakan padaku, hm?"_

"Ah...soal itu...sebenarnya aku ditolong seseorang."

" _Serius?!"_ seru Jihoon heboh, membuat Seungkwan terkekeh pelan. _"Ditolong siapa?"_

"Mi-Minhyuk _sunbae_."

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Jihoon kembali bicara.

" _Ka-kau serius?! Minhyuk sunbae?! Dia membantumu lagi?! Astaga kebetulan macam apa ini? Kau benar-benar beruntung."_

"Yah, aku beruntung. Kalau Minhyuk _sunbae_ tidak datang saat itu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah pulang basah kuyup."

" _Tapi ini benar-benar luar biasa, Boo Seungkwan. Minhyuk sunbae menolongmu dua kali, ah tidak, tiga kali! Kurasa dia malaikat pelindungmu, Boo."_

Seungkwan terkekeh, "Malaikat pelindung apanya?"

" _Lalu? Setelah Minhyuk sunbae menolongmu, apa yang terjadi?"_

"A-aku diantar pulang."

" _Luar biasa, Boo Seungkwan. Disaat setengah populasi gadis di sekolah berharap dilirik oleh Minhyuk sunbae, kau bahkan sudah diantar sampai ke rumah olehnya. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku bangga."_ Kata Jihoon.

"Kau berlebihan, Lee."

" _Apanya yang berlebihan? Itu benar kau tahu? Seperti kasus Hansol saja, disaat hampir semua populasi gadis di sekolah berharap bisa dekat dengan Hansol, kau bahkan sudah pergi dengannya berkali-kali, menginap di rumahnya, bahkan makan berdua dengannya! Kau menakjubkan."_

Seungkwan menghela nafas, apa yang dikatakan Jihoon ada benarnya. Dan ia sendiri juga heran kenapa tiba-tiba hidupnya berubah drastis. Padahal dulu ia sama sekali tidak dekat secara personal dengan pemuda di sekolahnya. Yang pemuda biasa saja Seungkwan tidak dekat, apalagi yang populer seperti Hansol dan Minhyuk. Selama ini Seungkwan hanya tahu nama, wajah, dan kepopuleritasan mereka saja.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah, berawal dari insiden tak disengaja yang menimpa Hansol, Seungkwan jadi dekat secara tidak langsung dengan Hansol, walaupun tidak dalam konteks berteman. Dekat dengan Hansol, berarti dekat juga dengan sahabat-sahabat Hansol yang juga tak kalah populer. Lalu berawal dari pertemuan tak sengaja antara ia dan Minhyuk di kafe, membuat ia dan Minhyuk kenal satu sama lain.

Kadang kalau memikirkannya Seungkwan suka heran sendiri.

" _Kwan? Kwan? Kau masih hidup, kan?"_ suara Jihoon di telepon, membuyarkan lamunan Seungkwan.

"Eh? I-iya, Ji. Aku masih disini." Balas Seungkwan.

" _Kau melamun atau..."_

"Aku tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu."

" _Memikirkan apa? Hansol?"_

"Hansol? Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan Hansol?" balas Seungkwan.

" _Bisa saja, kan? Beberapa hari terakhir ini kalian semakin dekat. Aku jadi curiga."_

"Cu-curiga kenapa?"

" _Aku curiga kalau-"_ tiba-tiba Jihoon berhenti bicara. Terjadi jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya Jihoon kembali bicara,

" _Kwan-ah, kita lanjutkan ini besok di sekolah, sekarang aku harus membantu ibuku dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."_ Kemudian sambungan telepon diputus begitu saja oleh Jihoon tanpa menunggu Seungkwan membalas.

 **~oOo~**

Besoknya keadaan masih sama. Seungkwan masih jadi sasaran kebencian para gadis di sekolah lantaran berita setengah bohong yang disebar oleh Eunwoo. Tapi hari ini ternyata jauh lebih parah dibanding kemarin. Jika kemarin mereka hanya membicarakan Seungkwan di belakang, sekarang sudah ada beberapa gadis yang melakukan serangan fisik.

Seperti tadi pagi, ketika Seungkwan baru datang, tiba-tiba saja bahunya disenggol secara sengaja oleh dua orang gadis yang bisa Seungkwan lihat adalah seniornya. Kedua gadis itu menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan menyebalkan sambil menyunggingkan seringaian, kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Lalu saat jam makan siang, seorang gadis yang Seungkwan ketahui sebagai salah satu anggota _cheerleader_ , sengaja menyenggol Seungkwan yang tengah membawa nampan berisi makan siang hingga Seungkwan terjatuh. Jihoon sempat ribut dengan gadis itu, tapi Seungkwan menghentikannya karena tidak mau menambah panjang masalah lalu menarik sahabatnya itu untuk menemaninya membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor karena terkena makan siangnya yang tumpah.

Sekarang Seungkwan dan Jihoon tengah berada di atap sekolah. Sebenarnya ini adalah jam pelajaran, tapi Seungkwan sengaja membolos untuk menenangkan diri dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Boo Seungkwan bolos pelajaran atas kemauannya sendiri. Sementara Jihoon, sebenarnya ia sudah diminta Seungkwan untuk kembali saja ke kelas, tapi gadis itu bersikeras menemani Seungkwan di atap.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak bel masuk, Seungkwan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Gadis itu hanya diam menatap langit yang cerah di atas kepalanya sambil memeluk lutut. Jihoon sendiri duduk bersandar pada dinding pembatas, berhadapan dengan Seungkwan. Ujung sepatunya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari kaki Seungkwan, ia gerakkan untuk memanggil Seungkwan.

"Hei, Boo Seungkwan," panggil Jihoon sambil mencolek kaki Seungkwan dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Hm?" balas Seungkwan.

"Kau tak apa?"

Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya." Kata Jihoon.

"Memangnya apa yang wajahku katakan?" tanya Seungkwan seraya menatap Jihoon yang duduk bersandar di hadapannya.

"Wajahmu berkata kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Seungkwan menghela nafas, kemudian ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan lututnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, kali ini ia tidak menatap Jihoon, ia menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya bingung," kata Seungkwan. "Aku bingung kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini? Padahal tadinya hidupku baik-baik saja."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya." Balas Jihoon.

"Aku ingin menyalahkan Hansol, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku ingin menyalahkan diriku sendiri, tapi aku pun juga tak sepenuhnya salah." Kata Seungkwan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau salahkan."

"Kadang aku merasa lucu, kenapa aku mendapat takdir seperti ini? Aku jadi merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan di kehidupanku sebelumnya."

Jihoon terdiam. Ia mengerti perasaan sahabatnya itu. Kalau ia yang mengalaminya ia juga pasti merasa begitu. Kadang takdir memang hebat dalam membalikkan keadaan seseorang. Jika tadinya hidup seorang Boo Seungkwan tenang-tenang saja tanpa ada gangguan, sekarang hidup yang tenang itu harus hilang.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa," kata Jihoon. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu banyak saat ini."

Seungkwan menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Jihoon, "Kau sudah membantu lebih dari cukup, Ji. Hanya kau duduk disini bersamaku, menemaniku, dan mendengarkan keluh kesahku saja kau sudah membantuku."

Jihoon ikut tersenyum, "Kau membuatku merasa buruk, Kwan."

"Jangan merasa buruk. Cukup kepribadianmu saja yang buruk, perasaanmu jangan." Canda Seungkwan.

"Sialan!" seru Jihoon, diikuti kekehan kemudian.

 **~oOo~**

Hansol meremas kertas berisikan berita bohong tentangnya dan Seungkwan yang ditempel di mading sekolah. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu hal ini sejak berita itu menjadi _hot issue_ mendadak di sekolah kemarin, tapi saat itu ia pikir itu hanyalah bualan, sampai ia melihat sikap bar-bar para gadis di sekolahnya yang diperuntukkan untuk Seungkwan.

"Bahkan setengah dari berita itu bohong. Penyebarnya benar-benar pandai mengarang." Kata Soonyoung.

"Dan kata-katanya cukup bagus untuk memprovokasi orang-orang." Sambung Seokmin.

"Siapapun dia, dia benar-benar mengerikan." Kata Jun.

Hansol semakin kuat meremas kertas di tangannya itu hingga tak berbentuk. Wajahnya memang datar, tapi matanya menampakkan marah yang luar biasa besar. Bahkan tanpa harus bicara, sahabat-sahabatnya tahu kalau Hansol tengah marah besar sekarang. Selain ia yang menjadi korban berita bohong ini, ada satu korban lagi yang harus menanggung beban dari berita bohong ini.

Boo Seungkwan.

Dan Hansol pun sudah melihat sendiri apa yang didapat oleh gadis itu karena berita tersebut. Gadis itu di _bully_ secara terang-terangan di muka umum. Hansol lihat bagaimana Seungkwan diperlakukan dengan kasar oleh beberapa gadis di koridor tadi pagi, bahkan ia juga melihat bagaimana Seungkwan harus menahan malu karena seorang gadis sengaja membuatnya jatuh di lantai kantin hingga isi nampan yang dibawa Seungkwan tumpah dan mengotori seragamnya.

Hansol melihat semuanya.

Tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Hanya melihat.

Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Hansol merasa buruk sekarang.

"Kalian tahu kira-kira siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Hansol seraya melempar kasar kertas berita itu ke lantai.

Soonyoung, Jun, Seokmin, dan Chan menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sementara Mingyu dan Seungcheol saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain seakan mereka tengah memikirkan orang yang sama.

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa dalang dibalik ini semua." Ujar Mingyu kemudian.

Hansol menoleh kearah Mingyu, "Siapa?"

Mingyu melirik Seungcheol sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hansol.

"Jung Eunwoo."

Hansol mengernyitkan dahinya. Jung Eunwoo? Gadis itu yang melakukan semua ini?

Bukan Hansol tidak tahu kalau Eunwoo menyukainya. Hansol bahkan sudah mengetahui itu sejak gadis itu mendekatinya secara terang-terangan. Bahkan Hansol tahu apa saja yang Eunwoo lakukan pada gadis-gadis yang juga mendekatinya. Hansol tahu kalau Eunwoo mem _bully_ mereka, dan sejak itu lah Hansol yakin kalau gadis itu gila dan harus dihindari.

"Kau yakin, Gyu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Aku tidak 100% yakin, tapi mengetahui siapa orang yang menggilai Hansol sebesar itu, yah prediksiku hanya Jung Eunwoo." Balas Mingyu.

"Masuk akal." Kata Jun. "Kalian tahu juga bukan kalau gadis itu sangat menyukai Hansol. Kurasa gadis itu bisa saja melakukan hal ini mengetahui segila apa dia."

Chan mengangguk, "Ingat saja bagaimana gadis itu dengan sukarela menyiksa gadis-gadis yang menyukai Hansol hingga membuat mereka pindah sekolah."

Hansol terdiam. Kalau pun benar Eunwoo yang membuat berita bohong tersebut, gadis gila itu benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Dan Hansol tidak bisa diam lagi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Eunwoo melakukan hal gila lainnya yang lebih dari ini.

"Cari tahu apa benar Eunwoo yang melakukan ini." Perintah Hansol.

"Baik bos Choi~" balas Soonyoung seraya turun dari meja yang ia duduki.

"Kalau dugaanku benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu.

Hansol menatap Mingyu, kemudian menyunggingkan seringaian, "Akan aku beri dia kejutan."

 **~oOo~**

Sepulang sekolah, Seungkwan berniat menghampiri ibunya di toko bunga karena sudah beberapa minggu ini ia tidak ke toko. Mungkin ia bisa membantu juga disana mengetahui ibunya masih belum mendapat pegawai baru di toko.

Seungkwan dan Jihoon berpisah di halte bis karena Jihoon ingin bertemu teman lamanya di kafe dekat stasiun, jadilah sore itu Seungkwan duduk sendirian di halte bis. Sebenarnya Seungkwan agak heran kenapa halte bis sepi di jam ini karena bagaimana pun juga sekarang sudah masuk jam pulang kerja, dan harusnya halte bis juga ramai. Tapi Seungkwan tak ambil pusing.

Seungkwan tengah bersenandung sambil menunggu bis yang mengantarnya ke toko ibunya sampai tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik paksa oleh dua pria bertubuh besar yang tak Seungkwan kenal. Kedua pria itu menarik Seungkwan agar ikut dengan mereka, tapi Seungkwan segera melawan dengan menarik dirinya sendiri ke arah yang berlawanan. Tapi dengan Seungkwan yang hanya sendiri, ia tidak akan bisa melawan tenaga dua pria besar yang tengah menariknya itu.

"Kalian siapa?! Lepaskan!" seru Seungkwan sambil terus menarik kedua tangannya agar lepas dari kedua pria itu.

"Berisik! Ikut saja!" balas salah satu pria.

Tapi Seungkwan tetap melakukan perlawanan. Ia mulai berontak hingga menyulitkan kedua pria yang menariknya itu. Seungkwan tidak tahu siapa mereka dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya tapi yang Seungkwan tahu adalah mereka adalah orang jahat dan ia harus melepaskan diri lalu kabur sejauh mungkin.

Seungkwan masih melakukan perlawanan hingga ia lelah sendiri lalu menutup matanya, pasrah. Tapi sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba masuk ke indera pendengarannya membuat Seungkwan kembali membuka matanya.

"Lepaskan dia."

Seungkwan tahu suara ini. Bahkan sangat tahu.

"Siapa kau bocah?!" Seru salah satu pria besar itu.

"Siapa aku? Memangnya itu penting? Yang penting sekarang ada kalian lepaskan gadis itu."

Kedua pria yang menarik Seungkwan itu kemudian tertawa keras.

"Kalau kami tidak mau, kau bisa apa?"

Seungkwan mencoba menolehkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang tengah bicara dengan kedua pria besar itu. Sebenarnya Seungkwan hanya ingin memastikan apakah dugaannya benar atau tidak karena sejak ia mendengar suaranya, hanya nama satu orang yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ha-Hansol." Gumam Seungkwan ketika ia melihat siapa orang yang tengah bicara dengan kedua pria itu.

Hansol melirik Seungkwan yang masih dalam genggaman kedua pria itu. Mereka bahkan bersitatap beberapa detik sampai Hansol kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kedua pria besar di hadapannya itu.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi." Kata Hansol. "Lepaskan dia."

"Jangan menyuruhku, bocah! Memangnya dia siapamu, hah?!" Seru salah satu pria itu dengan nada marah.

"Dia siapaku?" Hansol tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Kuberitahu, dia itu milikku. Dan aku tidak suka milikku disentuh oleh tangan-tangan menjijkkan seperti kalian. Jadi lepaskan dia sekarang."

Kedua pria itu tersulut emosi karena perkataan Hansol. Kemudian kedua pria itu melepas tangan Seungkwan dan maju menghampiri Hansol, sementara Seungkwan, ia mundur beberapa langkah, menjauh.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Hansol yang terlibat perkelahian dengan kedua pria besar tadi. Hansol yang sendirian sebenarnya kewalahan, tapi kalau ia menyerah sekarang yang ada ia yang babak belur.

Mereka berkelahi cukup lama, dan Seungkwan sama sekali tidak bisa membantu. Untuk sekadar berteriak minta tolong saja Seungkwan tidak sanggup. Beruntung beberapa saat kemudian seorang petugas yang sedang patroli tengah lewat lalu dengan segera menghentikan perkelahian itu. Hansol beruntung karena kalau petugas itu tidak datang dan menghentikan dua pria besar itu, mungkin Hansol akan berakhir di rumah sakit.

Setelah berurusan dengan petugas selama beberapa lama, Hansol dan Seungkwan akhirnya dilepaskan sementara kedu pria besar itu masih diinterogasi oleh petugas. Hansol sebenarnya belum mau pergi karena bagaimana pun juga ia ingin tahu siapa yang menyuruh kedua pria itu untuk membawa Seungkwan dan apa alasannya. Tapi petugas disana tidak membiarkan Hansol untuk tinggal lebih lama karena memang urusannya sudah selesai.

Sekarang Hansol dan Seungkwan tengah duduk di halte bis tak jauh dari kantor polisi untuk menunggu supir Hansol menjemput. Dan sudah 10 menit duduk disana, keduanya tak terlibat pembicaraan sama sekali hingga suasana diantara mereka sangat hening. Sesekali Seungkwan melirik Hansol yang sibuk memegangi luka di wajahnya sambil meringis sakit. Bagaimana pun juga Seungkwan merasa tidak enak karena Hansol harus mendapat banyak luka dan memar karena menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itu Hansol. Pemuda itu bertanya lebih dulu, menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya Seungkwan tanyakan.

"A-aku baik." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Baguslah." Balas Hansol.

Kemudian hening sejenak sampai Seungkwan bicara lagi,

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Kata Seungkwan sambil menunduk.

Hansol menoleh, memperhatikan Seungkwan yang duduk sambil menunduk di sebelahnya, seolah ujung sepatunya tampak lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"Tidak masalah." Balas Hansol.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau tidak datang tadi." Kata Seungkwan lagi.

"Sudahlah, toh yang penting kau dan aku tidak apa-apa."

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hansol, "Tidak apa-apa? Tapi kau mendapat banyak luka dan memar."

"Aku sudah biasa dengan ini."

"Biarkan aku mengobatinya." Kata Seungkwan tiba-tiba, membuat Hansol melebarkan matanya.

"Pa-paling tidak hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasmu. Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasih dariku." Sambung Seungkwan.

Belum sempat Hansol menjawab, supirnya sudah lebih dulu datang. Seungkwan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membawakan tas Hansol. Hansol sempat menolak dan mencoba merebut tasnya yang berada di tangan Seungkwan, tapi gadis itu malah membawa tas Hansol ke belakang punggungnya. Karena sudah terlalu malas meladeni Seungkwan, akhirnya Hansol membiarkan gadis itu membawa tasnya ke dalam mobil dengan dirinya yang juga ikut masuk ke mobil Hansol.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Hansol. Hansol lebih dulu keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumahnya sementara Seungkwan mengekor di belakangnya sambil membawa tas Hansol di tangannya. Hansol hendak naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya ketika Seungkwan menahan tangannya. Hansol menoleh dan menatap gadis yang sudah berada di hadapannya itu.

"Biar aku obati dulu lukamu sebelum infeksi." Kata Seungkwan.

"Biar aku ganti bajuku dulu, seragamku sudah basah karena keringat, aku tidak nyaman memakainya lebih lama.". Balas Hansol.

Setelah bicara begitu, Hansol melepas tangan Seungkwan dari tangannya dan langsung pergi ke lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada, sementara Seungkwan duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan tas Hansol yang masih di genggamannya.

 **~oOo~**

"Ah! Asshh...ssh...aw! Hei! Pelan sedikit! Ini sakit kau tahu?!" Itu suara seruan Hansol yang tengah diobati lukanya oleh Seungkwan. Sementara Seungkwan hanya menahan tawa sambil terus mengobati luka di tangan Hansol.

Setelah luka di tangan Hansol selesai Seungkwan obati, gadis itu beralih mengobati luka di wajah Hansol. Dengan jarak duduk antara Seungkwan dan Hansol yang terbilang cukup dekat membuat Seungkwan bisa melihat luka robek kecil di sudut bibir Hansol, lebam di bawah mata Hansol, dan luka di tulang hidung Hansol dengan sangat jelas.

"Pelan-pelan!" Seru Hansol sambil meringis sakit ketika luka robek di sudur bibirnya diobati Seungkwan.

"Jangan banyak bicara, nanti kapas ini akan berakhir masuk ke mulutmu." Balas Seungkwan.

Seungkwan yang semula tidak menatap mata Hansol sepanjang ia mengobati Hansol, tiba-tiba terpaksa harus menatap mata Hansol ketika pemuda itu mencekal tangannya yang terangkat ketika hendak kembali mengobati sudut bibirnya. Menatap mata Hansol dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Seungkwan bisa melihat jelas bagaimana tampannya pemuda itu. Sementara Hansol langsung merasakan gelenyar aneh di dadanya ketika matanya menatap langsung mata Seungkwan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Mereka berdua bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Seungkwan yang lebih dulu memutus tatapan mata mereka berdua.

"Ehm...a-aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar." Kata Hansol tiba-tiba seraya bangkit dari sofa ruang tengah lalu pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan disana.

Sepeninggal Hansol, Seungkwan langsung memegangi dadanya karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Bahkan Seungkwan harus mengambil dan menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk mengembalikan detak jantungnya kembali seperti semula.

"Wah...apa yang terjadi padaku? Astaga..." Gumam Seungkwan.

Di lain tempat, Hansol tengah menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin kamar mandi rumahnya. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh ketika ia menatap mata Seungkwan tadi. Perasaan itu terasa aneh tapi sekaligus terasa menyenangkan. Bahkan Hansol tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya.

Setelah beberapa lama berada di kamar mandi, Hansol akhirnya keluar dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Seungkwan masih disana, duduk di sofa dengan matanya menatap layar ponsel. Hansol pun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula di sebelah Seungkwan.

"Ah..kau sudah kembali." Kata Seungkwan seraya meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Lalu Seungkwan kembali menghadap Hansol karena kegiatannya mengobati luka Hansol belum selesai.

"Jangan banyak protes lagi. Kalau terasa sakit, tahan saja." Kata Seungkwan sebelum ia kembali mengobati wajah Hansol.

Hansol memang tidak lagi protes walaupun jujur rasanya sangat perih ketika lukanya bersentuhan dengan alkohol, tapi sebagai gantinya ia terus memperhatikan wajah Seungkwan yang berada di hadapannya. Seungkwan sendiri sebenarnya sadar kalau ia diperhatikan oleh Hansol, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Tapi ditatap seintens itu lama kelamaan membuat Seungkwan risih.

"Ja-jangan memandangiku terus." Kata Seungkwan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hansol.

"Aku risih. Kau menatapku seperti melihat mangsa."

Hansol terkekeh pelan, "Begitu kah?"

Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Lalu aku harus melihat kemana?"

"Kemana saja asal jangan kearahku." Kata Seungkwan.

Tapi seolah tuli, Hansol justru malah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu refleks memundurkan kepalanya. Tapi semakin Seungkwan memundurkan kepalanya, Hansol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Seungkwan.

"He-hei, Hansol, a-apa yang mau ka-kau lakukan?" Tanya Seungkwan terbata.

Hansol tidak menjawab dan terus mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Seungkwan membuat Seungkwan semakin memundurkan kepalanya hingga ia merasa kalau kepalanya sudah terantuk sandaran sofa di belakangnya.

Dia terpojok.

Merasa Hansol tidak akan berhenti mendekatkan wajah kearahnya, Seungkwan pun refleks menutup matanya ketika jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Hansol hanya tersisa beberapa senti.

Melihat reaksi Seungkwan akan tindakannya, Hansol menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia merasa Seungkwan sangat lucu saat ini. Tampaknya menggoda Seungkwan sangat menarik karena reaksinya yang lucu, dan sepertinya menggoda Seungkwan akan menjadi hobi baru Hansol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hansol sambil tersenyum.

Seungkwan membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan wajah Hansol yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya, bahkan hidungnya dan Hansol hampir bersentuhan saking dekatnya. Bahkan jika salah gerak sedikit bisa saja bibirnya dan Hansol bertemu.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang tanya, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Balas Seungkwan.

Hansol menyeringai tampan, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Hansol. "Kau yang tiba-tiba menutup matamu tadi. Bisa aku tebak, kau ingin aku menciummu, begitu?"

Seungkwan melebarkan matanya lalu mendorong tubuh Hansol agar menjauh darinya, "A-apa?! A-aku tidak!" Seru Seungkwan yang dibalas kekehan oleh Hansol.

"Jangan tertawa!" Seru Seungkwan lagi.

Bukannya berhenti, Hansol justru malah semakin tertawa keras membuat Seungkwan kesal.

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu tadi." Kata Hansol ditengah tawannya.

"Sudah hentikan." Balas Seungkwan dengan nada kesal sementara Hansol masih tertawa.

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Haihai~ada yang kangen ff ini gak? Aku ngebut ngetik ini. Saking ngebutnya aku sampe pindahin ke hp biar bisa lanjutin di hp wkwk. Padahal selama liburan gak ngetik ini sama sekali, malah leha-leha di kasur sambil nonton seventeen di youtube. Yah gimana ya namanya juga lagi libur ya pengennya santai hehe

2\. Buat kalian yang sering menghardik Hamsol, di chapter ini dia akhirnya jadi heronya Seungkwan~he's cool, right? Jangan hardik Hansol lagi ya. Dia lama-lama bakalan jadi baik kok ke Seungkwan.

3\. Lebih greget scene romantis Seungkwan sama Minhyuk atau Seungkwan sama Hansol? Di chapter depan enaknya dikasih scene romantis Seungkwan sama Minhyuk atau Seungkwan sama Hansol?

-nim, kalo aku lama updatenya maaf ya soalnya laptop aku tuh lagi eror gitu, gak rusak sih masih bisa dipake, cuma akunya gak nyaman aja ngetik di laptop, jadi kayaknya aku bakalan ngetik di hp sebagai alternatif wkwk. Dan kalo banyak typo maafin soalnya susah ngedit di hp, tulisannya kecil hehe. Maklumin aku. Dan sekarang kan aku udah masuk kuliah lagi, jadi waktu buat ngetik gak banyak dan waktu buat update akan semakin gak tentu, kalian maklumin ya~

Udah seperti itu saja. Seperti biasa, tinggalkanlah sebuah review dan penyemangat untuk author yang banyak kekurangan ini.

Aku sayang kalian semua, readers-nim~:*


	12. Chapter 11

Besoknya Seungkwan masuk sekolah seperti biasa, hanya saja ia masih sedikit waspada setelah kejadian kemarin saat ia nyaris saja diculik. Bahkan tadi sempat merengek pada ayahnya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah karena ia masih agak takut untuk pergi sendirian, walaupun sebenarnya tak ada yang harus ditakuti.

Seungkwan masuk ke kelasnya dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Kebetulan Jihoon sudah datang dan sedang membaca buku novel favoritnya, bahkan saking larutnya pada buku novelnya, Seungkwan yakin kalau gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Seungkwan.

"Jihoon-ah," panggil Seungkwan.

Jihoon yang merasa dipanggil langsung menurunkan bukunya sebatas dagu lalu menatap Seungkwan yang duduk di sebelahnya dari balik buku novelnya.

"Hm?" Balas Jihoon.

"Aku mau cerita sesuatu." Kata Seungkwan seraya merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Jihoon menutup novelnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearan Seungkwan.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Jihoon.

Seungkwan menghela nafas, "Kau tahu, aku nyaris diculik kemarin."

Jihoon sedikit terkejut, tapi tak lama ia tersenyum.

"Ei...kau bercanda. Ayolah, Kwan, jangan mempermainkan aku." Kata Jihoon.

Seungkwan melirik Jihoon, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon merubah ekspresi wajahnya segera lalu mendekatkan diri kearah Seungkwan.

"Kau...serius?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Iya, aku serius." Jawab Seungkwan.

"La-lalu...bagaimana kau lolos?"

"Itulah anehnya. Aku bahkan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin."

"Apa maksudmu, Kwan?" Kata Jihoon. "Jangan bilang kau ditolong lagi oleh Minhyuk _sunbae_?"

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Bukan Minhyuk _sunbae_." Balas Seungkwan. "Tapi Hansol."

"HAH?! SIAPA?!" tiba-tiba saja Jihoon berteriak, membuat beberapa orang di kelas mereka menoleh kearah meja Seungkwan dan Jihoon. Sementara Seungkwan langsung membekap mulut Jihoon karena gadis itu berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah atensi kelas tak tertuju pada mereka lagi, Jihoon kembali bicara, kali ini dengan suara yang dipelankan, bahkan nyaris berbisik.

"A-apa katamu tadi? Ka-kau ditolong siapa?" Kata Jihoon.

"Choi Hansol." Jawab Seungkwan cepat. "Oh ayolah Jihoon, harus berapa kali aku menjawab? Apa kurang jelas?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kwan." Kata Jihoon. "Hanya saja itu sesuatu yang...hm...sulit dipercaya."

Seungkwan menghela nafas, "Yah, aku juga sebenarnya masih tidak percaya."

Jihoon kemudian mendekatkan kursinya pada kursi Seungkwan hingga diantara mereka hampir tidak ada jarak. Seungkwan menatap Jihoon yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia artikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa berakhir ditolong oleh Hansol."

 **~oOo~**

Hansol dan teman-temannya tengah berada di _basecamp_ mereka, sebuah ruangan tak terpakai di atap sekolah. Hansol duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di tengah ruangan, Mingyu duduk di sampingnya, Soonyoung duduk di meja sambil melipat kakinya, Seungcheol duduk di lantai, Jun duduk di sofa single sementara Chan duduk di pegangan sofa, lalu Seokmin berdiri bersandar pada dinding.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Tak ada yang bicara, mereka tengah sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing dan sesekali mereka melirik Hansol yang tengah menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan wajah serius. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika Hansol mengumpulkan mereka disini, dan ketika mereka satu per satu datang, tak ada yang berani bertanya pada Hansol karena ekspresi wajah Hansol sangat tidak bersahabat. Mereka memilih menunggu Hansol bicara. Bahkan Soonyoung yang penasaran dengan luka lebam dan luka robek di sudut bibir Hansol mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya dan memilih menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hansol mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap satu per satu temannya, dan mereka pun juga menujukan perhatian mereka pada Hansol, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

"Apa berita bohong yang ditempel di mading itu benar ulah Jung Eunwoo?" Tanya Hansol.

"Ya, itu memang ulahnya." Jawab Mingyu. "Aku dan Seungcheol hyung sudah menyelidikinya, bahkan kami sampai mengikuti gadis itu dan menguping pembicaraan dia dan teman-temannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ini Seungcheol yang bertanya.

Hansol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian mengerikan yang membuat beberapa temannya bergidik ngeri. Mingyu bahkan sampai menjauh beberapa senti dari Hansol.

"Sesuai perkataanku," kata Hansol. "Aku akan memberikannya kejutan."

"Kurasa Hansol tidak main-main." Bisik Jun pada Chan.

Chan mengangguk, "Dia mengerikan."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Seungcheol lagi.

"Memberinya pelajaran agar dia paham kalau tidak baik merecoki hidup orang lain." Kata Hansol.

"Um..maaf Hansol, tapi aku ingin tanya sesuatu." Kata Soonyoung. "Wa-wajahmu itu...kenapa? Kau berkelahi dengan seseorang?"

"Ah ya, soal ini, aku belum bicara dengan kalian." Kata Hansol. "Kemarin aku berkelahi dengan dua orang penculik. Benar-benar merepotkan."

"Pe-penculik? Siapa yang diculik?!" Tanya Seokmin heboh.

"Seungkwan." Jawab Hansol. "Dia nyaris diculik kemarin. Kalau aku tidak datang, mungkin gadis itu tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa bisa?! Kau tahu siapa yang mau menculik Seungkwan?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Hansol tersenyum miring, "Kalau penculiknya aku tidak tahu. Tapi siapa yang menyuruh aku tahu." Jawab Hansol.

Mingyu menganggukkan kepala, seakan tahu nama siapa yang muncul di otak Hansol. Tak lama, Seungcheol juga mengangguk. Tentu saja mereka tahu toh tak ada lagi yang membenci Boo Seungkwan separah itu kecuali satu orang.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Eunwoo." Jawab Hansol.

Mingyu dan Seungcheol tidak lagi terkejut dengan jawaban Hansol, toh mereka juga sudah menyangka sejak awal kalau Eunwoo pasti akan melakukan hal lain. Eunwoo tidak akan menunggu untuk melancarkan sebuah serangan pada seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai saingannya.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan di kepala keduanya adalah, kenapa Hansol bisa tahu kalau Seungkwan nyaris diculik kemarin? Bukankah Hansol harusnya sudah pulang bersama supirnya yang bahkan sudah menunggu di tempat parkir sekolah 10 menit sebelum bel pulang berdering. Karena Mingyu merasa Hansol tidak akan menjawab jika ia tanya, maka Mingyu diam saja. Lain halnya dengan Seungcheol yang dengan blak-blakan bertanya pada Hansol.

"Tapi Hansol-ah, kenapa kau bisa ada disana saat itu? Maksudku bukankah kau seharusnya sudah pulang?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Mata Hansol tiba-tiba melebar mendengar pertanyaan Seungcheol. Sementara yang menunggu jawaban Hansol tidak hanya Seungcheol, tapi temannya yang lain juga sekarang tengah menatap kearah Hansol menunggunya menjawab.

"A-apa itu penting sekarang?" Balas Hansol sedikit tergagap, membuat Seungcheol menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang lebih mirip tengah menahan tawa.

"Ya, kau benar." Kata Seungcheol kemudian. "Itu tidak penting."

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka mulai membubarkan diri satu per satu hingga tersisa Hansol dan Seungcheol disana. Ketika Hansol hendak berdiri untuk keluar dan pergi menuju kelasnya, Seungcheol menahan tangannya membuat Hansol menoleh dan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau tak keberatan bukan untuk bolos sebentar?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah Hansol, membuat Hansol semakin bingung dengan kelauan sepupunya itu.

Jadi disinilah Hansol sekarang, duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah dengan Seungcheol di sebelahnya. Disini benar-benar nyaman karena angin yang bertiup cukup hangat dan cuaca hari ini juga tidak terlalu panas, cocok untuk bersantai.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Hansol _to-the-point_.

"Yah karena kau memang dasarnya tidak suka basa-basi jadi aku pun juga tidak akan basa-basi." Kata Seungcheol. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kemarin."

"Apa maksud _hyung_?"

"Seperti yang aku tanyakan tadi, bagaimana bisa kau ada di tempat kejadian Seungkwan hampir diculik kemarin sementara kau harusnya sedang berada di jalan menuju rumahmu." Kata Seungcheol. "Ayolah, Sol-ah, jawab saja dengan jujur. Aku ini sepupumu."

Hansol menghela nafas. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa ia harus ada disana dan menolong Seungkwan. Ia saja masih memikirkannya.

"Jadi sebenarnya dua hari lalu Seungkwan nyaris di _bully_ oleh Eunwoo. Aku melihatnya diseret oleh teman-teman Eunwoo ke gudang belakang sekolah. Aku awalnya tidak peduli sama sekali karena aku merasa itu bukanlah urusanku, tapi aku juga sebenarnya tidak tega. Saat itu aku hampir menolongnya, tapi Minhyuk _sunbae_ lebih dulu menolong Seungkwan. Karena aku merasa Seungkwan sudah tidak apa-apa, aku pulang. Dan untuk kejadian kemarin, sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja ada disana. Ban mobilku kempes dan aku harus menunggu sampai supirku selesai mengganti ban tersebut dengan ban cadangan. Lalu aku pergi ke mini market untuk beli minum dan saat aku hendak kembali, aku tak sengaja melihat Seungkwan. Yah jadi sebenarnya itulah bagaimana aku bisa ada disana dan terlibat perkelahian." Hansol akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya pada Seungcheol.

"Kenapa kau menolongnya? Bukankah kau tidak peduli?"

Hansol menoleh kearah lain, "Aku juga bingung kenapa aku harus menolongnya. Tapi aku merasa buruk jika tidak menolongnya. Yah, bisa dibilang itu terjadi begitu saja."

Seungcheol berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa. Ia mengulum bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum lebar yang muncul begitu saja.

"Apa mungkin," ujar Seungcheol membuat Hansol kembali menoleh kearahnya. "Kau...menyukainya?"

Hansol melebarkan matanya dan menatap Seungcheol garang, "APA MAKSUD _HYUNG_ AKU MENYUKAI GADIS ITU?! AKU TIDAK!"

Seungcheol mengulum senyum, "Kau tahu kan ada yang namanya karma. Jika kau membenci seseorang, maka lambat laun rasa suka akan menggantikan rasa benci itu, Sol-ah."

"Apa hyung terlalu sering menonton drama bersama Minki _noona_?" tanya Hansol. "Itu benar-benar konyol, _hyung_!"

"Jangan bilang konyol dulu, Sol-ah." Kata Seungcheol.

" _Hyung_ , dengar," kata Hansol. "Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Menyukai. Boo. Seungkwan."

"Baiklah...baiklah," kata Seungcheol. "Tapi kalau nanti kau kena karma, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menertawaimu."

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan tengah makan siang bersama Jihoon ketika ia melihat Hansol dan teman-temannya masuk ke kantin. Seungkwan dan Hansol sempat bertatapan sebentar sebelum Seungkwan memutus kontak mata mereka dan kembali fokus pada Jihoon yang tengah bicara padanya. Beberapa saat setelah Hansol datang, Seungkwan mendengar suara Eunwoo dari arah pintu masuk kantin meneriakkan nama Hansol, membuat atensi orang-orang di kantin langsung tertuju padanya begitu juga dengan Seungkwan dan Jihoon.

Eunwoo berlari memasuki kantin dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Hansol, membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi tak suka, begitu juga dengan teman-teman Hansol yang lainnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Kata Hansol.

Eunwoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sok imut kearah Hansol. Ia mengerlingkan matanya seraya mengeratkan kalungan tangannya pada lengan Hansol.

"Ayo makan bersama." Kata Eunwoo.

"Tidak sudi." Balas Hansol.

Eunwoo sempat cemberut sebentar saat mendengar balasan Eunwoo, tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum,

"Aku akan mentraktirmu dan teman-temanmu. Bagaimana?" Katanya.

Hansol mendelik kearah Eunwoo, "Kau pikir aku dan teman-temanku tidak punya uang?"

"Bukan begitu, Hansol, aku hanya ingin kau makan bersamaku. Itu saja."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

Eunwoo melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Hansol lalu berdiri di depan pemuda itu dengan memasang wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Hansol malah ingin menampar wajah gadis itu.

Eunwoo hendak bicara lagi pada Hansol, mencoba membujuk pemuda itu untuk makan dengannya, tapi ketika melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang penuh dengan luka lebam dan ditambah dengan luka robek di sudut bibinya membuat Eunwoo memasang wajah khawatir. Gadis itu kemudian maju selangkah mendekati Hansol,

"A-apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu, Hansol-ah? Kau berkelahi dengan siapa?" Tanya Eunwoo dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga mungkin orang-orang di kantin bisa mendengar jelas pertanyaan Eunwoo.

Atensi orang-orang masih mengarah pada Eunwoo dan Hansol, termasuk Seungkwan. Gadis itu memperhatikan keduanya sambil terus menyuap makan siang pada mulutnya.

"Apa itu karena kemarin?" Tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba, dengan suara berbisik kearah Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menoleh menatap Jihoon lalu menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja, luka lebam begitu mana sembuh dengan cepat, bukan?" Kata Seungkwan.

Lalu Seungkwan kembali mengarahkan matanya pada Eunwoo dan Hansol yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka tadi, masih menjadi tontonan menarik untuk orang-orang di kantin.

"Jawab aku, Hansol!" Seru Eunwoo.

"Kau bertanya aku berkelahi dengan siapa?" Tanya Hansol sambil menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Bukankah harusnya kau tahu?" Sambung pemuda itu.

Eunwoo mengerutkan dahi karena tak mengerti dengan arah perkataan Hansol.

"Dari raut wajahmu, kau sepertinya tidak mengerti maksudku." Kata Hansol. "Kenapa harus pura-pura tidak tahu, Jung Eunwoo? Aku sudah tahu semuanya, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura." Sambung Hansol.

"A-apa maksudmu, Hansol-ah?" tanya Eunwoo.

Hansol tidak menjawab dan malah pergi melewati Eunwoo diikuti teman-temannya dari belakang, sementara Eunwoo masih berdiri disana dengan atensi semua orang masih terarah padanya. Eunwoo menoleh tiba-tiba kearah Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu tersentak karena terkejut ditatap setajam itu secara tiba-tiba. Tak lama kemudian Eunwoo keluar dari kantin.

 **~oOo~**

Sekarang jam kosong. Kang _seonsaengnim_ yang seharusnya mengajar sekarang sedang sakit dan tidak meninggalkan tugas juga, alhasil keadaan kelas sekarang berubah menjadi venue konser karena beberapa anak tengah bernyanyi di depan kelas dengan beberapa lagi menari, sementara sisanya berperan sebagai penonton.

Seungkwan bosan. Ia melirik Jihoon yang duduk di sampingnya tengah tidur dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Seungkwan tidak mungkin membangunkan Jihoon hanya karena ia ingin mengobrol dengannya atas dasar bosan. Akhirnya Seungkwan berdiri dari kursinya, keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke perpustakaan.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, Seungkwan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Minhyuk dan temannya yang kalau Seungkwan tidak salah namanya Hyunwoo. Dari kejauhan, Minhyuk sudah melambaikan tangan kearah Seungkwan sambil tersenyum yang dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh Seungkwan.

"Hai," sapa Minhyuk. "Mau kemana? Kenapa tidak di kelas?"

"Kang _seonsaengnim_ tidak masuk dan kelas terlalu gaduh. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan." Jawab Seungkwan. " _Sunbae_ sendiri?"

"Aku ingin ke ruang kesehatan, temanku cedera saat olahraga tadi." Jawab Minhyuk.

"Ah...kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata Seungkwan. "Semoga teman _sunbae_ cepat sembuh."

Setelahnya Seungkwan kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju perpustakaan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, suara Minhyuk yang memanggil namanya membuatnya berhenti. Seungkwan menoleh ke arah belakang,

"Be-besok apa kau ada acara?" tanya Minhyuk.

Seungkwan diam sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab.

"Mau pergi denganku besok?" tanya Minhyuk lagi.

Seungkwan terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan Minhyuk. Terlalu tiba-tiba? Ya, tentu saja. Seungkwan baru mengenal dekat Minhyuk beberapa waktu lalu, belum lama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Minhyuk sudah mengajaknya pergi berdua.

Kalau Jihoon ada disini, gadis itu pasti langsung menyuruhnya menerima ajakan pergi Minhyuk. Tapi jujur saja, Seungkwan bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minhyuk. "Kau mau?"

"A-akan aku pikirkan dulu, _sunbae_." Jawab Seungkwan.

Minhyuk menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah." Katanya. "Kalau kau mau, hubungi aku."

"Ba-baiklah." Balas Seungkwan.

Setelahnya Seungkwan kembali berjalan, sementara Minhyuk memperhatikan Seungkwan hingga menghilang di belokan koridor sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menuju unit kesehatan.

"Kau mengajaknya kencan?" Tanya Hyunwoo ketika Seungkwan sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh mereka.

Minhyuk mengulum senyum, "Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawabnya.

"Kau benar menyukainya, ya?"

"Entahlah." Balas Minhyuk. "Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Aku sendiri...juga belum yakin."

Hyunwoo terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Minhyuk. Sadar benar kalau temannya satu ini sedang jatuh cinta, hanya saja dia belum sadar akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau harus gerak cepat sebelum gadis itu diambil orang lain." Kata Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk melirik Hyunwoo sekilas lalu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau aku sudah tahu akan perasaanku, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku temui."

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Seungkwan tengah duduk manis di salah satu kursi perpustakaan sambil membaca buku novel roman yang tak sengaja ia temukan di salah satu rak. Mungkin karena sedang jam belajar tengah berlangsung, perpustakaan jadi agak sepi. Seungkwan lihat hanya ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang duduk di perpustakaan.

Seungkwan baru membaca sekitar 18 halaman novel di hadapannya, tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali mengulang apa yang Minhyuk tanyakan tadi ketika bertemu dengannya di koridor.

 _"Mau pergi denganku besok?"_

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang mengingatnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin menerima ajakan itu karena bagaimana pun juga ia dan Minhyuk baru kenal dekat belum lama ini, dan ajakan tadi terdengar seperti ajakan kencan. Tapi di sisi lain Seungkwan tidak tega menolak Minhyuk karena pasti pemuda itu akan kecewa, bukan?

Semakin dipikirkan, justru kepala Seungkwan malah semakin pusing.

"Kalau aku menceritakan ini pada Jihoon, apa yang akan dia katakan, ya?" Gumam Seungkwan sambil mengarahkan matanya pada lembaran novel.

"Menceritakan apa?" Seungkwan menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang bicara tepat di sebelahnya.

Itu Jihoon. Gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah Seungkwan dengan wajah khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Bisa Seungkwan tebak kalau Jihoon baru saja bangun tidur beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Kata Seungkwan.

Jihoon mengangguk, kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah kursi Seungkwan,

"Aku terkejut kau tahu? Tiba-tiba kau hilang saat aku bangun." Balas Jihoon.

Seungkwan hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Jihoon.

"Oh, omong-omong, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi? Apa yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Jihoon.

Seungkwan menopang dagunya sambil menatap Jihoon, "Aku butuh saranmu." Kata Seungkwan.

"Soal?"

"Jadi begini, tadi saat aku pergi kesini, aku berpapasan dengan Minhyuk _sunbae_ di koridor."

Jihoon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Lalu?"

"Dia mengajakku pergi dengannya besok." Balas Seungkwan. "Menurutmu, aku terima ajakannya atau tidak?"

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi." Kata Jihoon.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kalau aku lihat, kurasa Minhyuk _sunbae_ menyukaimu. Dan aku sudah menduga kalau cepat atau lambat, dia akan mengajakmu kencan."

"Menyukaiku? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa juga Minhyuk _sunbae_ yang tampan dan populer itu harus menyukaiku?" Balas Seungkwan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Perasaan suka itu kan tidak mengenal kasta."

"Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku bingung harus menjawab apa."

"Kau mau kencan dengannya?"

Seungkwan menggeleng, membuat Jihoon menghela nafas.

"Cobalah dulu pergi dengannya. Kau juga tidak akan rugi. Siapa tahu nanti kau juga akan menyukainya, kan?" Kata Jihoon.

"Kau menyuruhku menerima ajakannya?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Kau kan yang meminta saran dariku." Balas Jihoon.

Seungkwan diam sesaat, sibuk mempertimbangkan perkataan Jihoon soal menerima ajakan kencan Minhyuk.

"Baiklah," kata Seungkwan akhirnya. "Aku akan pergi dengannya. Tapi aku tidak akan menganggap ini kencan."

"Semoga beruntung." Kata Jihoon.

 **~oOo~**

Besok paginya, Seungkwan harus dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan ibunya yang membuatnya terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Seungkwan melirik jam di kamarnya. Ini baru pukul setengah 9 pagi dan ibunya sudah berteriak memanggil namanya sekeras itu.

Dengan malas, Seungkwan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa, bu?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Ada seorang pemuda tampan mencarimu. Dia bilang kau ada janji dengannya hari ini." Jawab ibunya dengan wajah sumringah.

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahi. Seseorang mencarinya? Janji? Dengan siapa?

Seungkwan yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya memasang wajah bingung. Ibunya menghela nafas lalu memukul pelan lengan Seungkwan, membuat anak gadisnya itu mengaduh karena tiba-tiba saja dipukul oleh ibunya.

"Kau tidak ingat?!" Seru ibunya.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Memangnya siapa yang mencariku?"

"Namanya Lee Minhyuk, dia bilang dia seniormu di sekolah, dan katanya juga dia ada janji denganmu hari ini, makanya dia datang untuk menjemputmu." Jawab ibunya.

Seungkwan membulatkan matanya seketika saat ibunya selesai bicara. Kesadarannya yang tadi belum terkumpul, tiba-tiba langsung datang begitu saja. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun pada ibunya, Seungkwan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuknya. Sementara ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

Pukul 10 lewat 10 menit, Seungkwan sudah selesai bersiap. Ia sudah rapi dengan sweater pink serta celana jeans hitam. Rambutnya ia kuncir dan sebuah sling bag hitam ia sampirkan di pundaknya. Seungkwan keluar dari kamarnya lalu segera menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya di ruang makan.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kata Seungkwan.

"Tidak mau sarapan dulu? Nanti kau sakit." Kata ibunya.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Nanti saja, toh, Minhyuk _sunbae_ sudah menunggu lama, kasihan." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Ajak saja makan bersama." Ayahnya yang sejak tadi tengah membaca koran tiba-tiba bicara.

"Benar kata ayahmu, Kwan-ah." Sambung ibunya. "Ajak saja dia makan bersama, toh ibu dan ayah juga tidak keberatan."

 _"Ayah dan ibu memang tidak keberatan, tapi aku yang keberatan_." Batin Seungkwan.

Akhirnya atas suruhan ibu dan ayahnya, Seungkwan pun pergi ke ruang tamu dimana Minhyuk menunggunya. Hari ini pemuda itu tampak berbeda tanpa seragam yang melekat. Memakai kaus hitam polos dengan luaran jaket jeans dan celana yang senada, membuat Minhyuk tampak semakin tampan.

Seungkwan berdeham, "Ehm.."

Minhyuk yang saat itu tengah sibuk menatap layar ponselnya, menoleh kearah Seungkwan. Melihat yang ditunggunya sudah siap, Minhyuk pun berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk lalu tersenyum manis kearah Seungkwan.

"Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat." Kata Minhyuk.

"Em... _sunbae_ , eh, _o-oppa_ , ibu menyuruhku untuk sarapan dulu." Kata Seungkwan.

"Ah~kalau begitu, makanlah dulu, aku akan menunggu."

"Ta-tapi ibu juga menyuruh _oppa_ untuk sarapan bersama." Sambung Seungkwan, membuat Minhyuk membulatkan matanya.

"Eh?"

Jadi disinilah Minhyuk sekarang. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Seungkwan di meja makan rumah gadis itu. Sebenarnya Minhyuk tidak keberatan, hanya saja sarapan bersama dengan kedua orangtua Seungkwan yang ikut serta membuat Minhyuk agak gugup, apalagi ini kali pertama Minhyuk datang berkunjung. Sebelumnya kan ia hanya mengantar gadis itu sampai di depan gerbang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau anakku bisa memiliki teman yang tampan." Kata ibu Seungkwan ketika tengah mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuk Minhyuk.

Minhyuk tersenyum canggung, "Bibi bisa saja." Balasnya.

"Tapi aku serius. Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika tahu kalau Seungkwan punya teman-teman yang tampan. Kukira teman Seungkwan hanya Jihoon."

Minhyuk mengerutkan dahi, "Teman-teman?"

Ibu Seungkwan duduk di sebelah ayah Seungkwan yang otomatis langsung berhadapan dengan Minhyuk.

"Ya, teman-teman. Beberapa waktu lalu ada seorang pemuda yang datang kesini dan bilang kalau dia teman Seungkwan. Keadaan yang persis seperti sekarang, dia bilang dia punya janji dengan Seungkwan." Jawab ibu Seungkwan.

Minhyuk melirik Seungkwan yang tengah menunduk kemudian kembali menatap ibu Seungkwan.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Minhyuk. "Ah, maksudku, karena mungkin saja aku mengenalnya juga."

"Oh benar juga, dia satu sekolah denganmu, mungkin saja kau kenal." Kata ibu Seungkwan. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Hansol. Choi Hansol."

Minhyuk terdiam ketika mendengar nama Choi Hansol. Ia menoleh melihat Seungkwan yang menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Minhyuk agak curiga dengan hubungan keduanya sejak lama. Tapi ia sempat berpikir kalau Hansol dan Seungkwan bukanlah teman, dilihat dari bagaimana pemuda itu memperlakukan Seungkwan dengan agak kasar. Tapi pikirannya meleset. Bahkan Hansol sudah pernah datang berkunjung dan bertemu dengan ibu Seungkwan sebelum dia.

"Oh...Choi Hansol, aku kenal dengannya." Kata Minhyuk. "Dia salah satu siswa populer di sekolah, tidak mungkin aku tidak kenal."

"Ah~begitu! Ya ampun, ternyata anakku benar-benar luar biasa bisa berteman dengan orang yang populer sepertinya." Kata ibu Seungkwan sambil tertawa, sementara Seungkwan hanya memasang wajah malu luar biasa karena perkataan ibunya sendiri.

 **~oOo~**

Hansol melirik dari kaca spion tengah mobil, kedua sepupunya yang menculiknya dari rumahnya pagi ini. Si sepupu perempuan tampak tenang sambil menyetir mobil, sementara si sepupu laki-laki tampak tengah menahan tawa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dan menculikku seperti ini?" Tanya Hansol.

"Jangan marah dulu, kami tidak bermaksud jahat." Kata Seungcheol, si sepupu laki-laki.

Hansol memasang wajah kesal, "Kalian melakukan penculikan, ini saja sudah termasuk kejahatan." Balas Hansol.

Choi Minki, si sepupu perempuan, terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hansol.

"Maaf kalau kami membuatmu kesal, tapi kami melakukan ini ada tujuannya." Kata Minki.

"Katakan." Balas Hansol, masih dengan perasaan kesal.

"Jangan marah begitu, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi saja. Daripada kau di rumah sendirian, bukankah lebih baik pergi dengan kami?" Kata Minki.

Hansol berdecih, "Aku lebih baik di rumah daripada pergi dengan kalian."

Seungcheol dan Minki lantas tertawa mendengar perkataan Hansol. Kedua saudara itu paham kalau sepupu mereka itu tengah kesal karena tiba-tiba saja mereka datang ke rumahnya dan memaksanya pergi dengan mereka. Bahkan Hansol tidak sempat mengganti pakaian rumah yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Lain kali kami akan membawamu pergi dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi. Tapi untuk sekarang, nikmati saja dulu hari ini." Kata Minki.

Hansol tidak menjawab dan membiarkan kedua sepupunya itu melakukan hal yang mereka mau, toh ia juga tidak rugi sebenarnya ikut dengan mereka, walaupun cara mereka membawanya kurang menyenangkan.

Minki membawa mobilnya ke sungai Han, dimana banyak orang menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka disini untuk berjalan-jalan. Seperti hari ini, taman di pinggir sungai Han cukup ramai. Minki memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari taman.

"Mau es krim? Biar aku traktir." Tawar Minki.

Hansol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Minki pergi ke kedai es krim tersebut untuk membeli es krim sementara Seungcheol dan Hansol menunggunya sambil bersandar pada mobil.

"Hei, Sol-ah." Hansol menoleh menatap Seungcheol di sebelahnya.

" _Noona_ cerita padaku soal keadaanmu." Kata Seungcheol.

"Keadaanku?" Tanya Hansol.

Seungcheol menoleh dan menatap Hansol yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kudengar kakimu sudah sembuh," Hansol melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Seungcheol. "Tapi _noona_ bilang kau tidak membiarkan Seungkwan tahu."

Hansol mengalihkan matanya, kemana saja asal tidak kearah Seungcheol.

"Kau sengaja, ya?" Tanya Seungcheol sedikit berbisik di telinga Hansol.

"Se-sengaja apa? Aku tidak." Jawab Hansol.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau Seungkwan tahu?"

"Aku-"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Minki tiba-tiba datang membuat perkataan Hansol terputus.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit...rahasia." Jawab Seungcheol.

Kemudian mereka pun pergi menuju taman sambil memakan es krim masing-masing. Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah, pantas saja banyak orang yang keluar hari ini. Hansol sedikit merasa beruntung karena kedua sepupunya datang menculiknya dan membawanya pergi kesini hari ini karena ia jadi tidak perlu menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sendirian.

Tapi...

"Hei, Hansol," panggil Seungcheol.

"Hm?"

"Lihat disana." Seungcheol menunjuk salah satu kursi panjang di taman yang tengah diduduki oleh dua orang, satu laki-laki dan satunya lagi perempuan.

Hansol mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Seungcheol, lalu mengerutkan dahi.

"Itu...Seungkwan, kan? Dengan...Minhyuk?" Kata Seungcheol.

Hansol tidak menjawab. Matanya terlalu fokus menatap kedua orang yang duduk di kursi taman itu. Dan seperti kata Seungcheol, kedua orang itu adalah Boo Seungkwan dan Lee Minhyuk. Kedua orang itu tengah mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa, bahkan jarak duduk keduanya tampak terlalu dekat hingga pundak mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Hansol tiba-tiba saja memasang wajah kesal ketika melihat keduanya. Ada perasaan tidak suka menyelimutinya. Rasanya seperti ia ingin kesana lalu menarik paksa Seungkwan untuk pergi menjauh dari Minhyuk. Tanpa sadar, Hansol meremas _cup_ es krim di tangannya hingga remuk, membuat isi _cup_ tersebut tumpah ke tangannya. Seungcheol menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Ha-Hansol, kau...baik?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Ya, aku baik." Jawab Hansol, tapi dengan nada suara yang ditekan seperti menahan amarah yang hendak meledak keluar. "Sangat baik."

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Udah hampir sebulan ya sejak update chapter yang kemaren? Semoga kalian gak capek nunggu ya, soalnya akunya moodnya gak selalu muncul ditambah semester ini kuliah aku agak padet dan otomatis tambah sibuk.

2\. Maaf ya akunya gak masukin scene romantis Seungkwan sama Minhyuk, tapi ada scene Hansol jealous hehe. Lucu ya kalo dia cemburu gitu. Menurut kalian, chapter depan biarin Hansol liatin Seungkwan sama Minhyuk aja atau Hansol merusak kencannya Minhyuk? Aku sih sukanya Hansol tiba-tiba datang merusak. Kasih saran kalian di review yaw~

3\. Kaki Hansol ternyata sudah sembuh kawan~cuma Hansol emang sengaja gak kasih tau Seungkwan awalnya karena dia masih pengen jadiin Seungkwan budak, tapi lama kelamaan alesannya ganti gak itu lagi hehe. Tanpa dikasih tau kalian pasti tau lah alesannya.

4\. Buat Eunwoo, enaknya dia dikasih kejutan apa ya sama Hansol? Masih bingung...

Syudah itu saja. Semoga kalian tidak lelah menunggu ff ini update karena memang ide tidak selalu turun dengan deras kayak ujan. Dan kadang mood tidak selalu bagus, jadi maafkan kalo akunya selalu update lama. Jangan lelah menunggu readers-nim ku tersayang~

Oke seperti biasa, tunggalkan sebuah review, saran, makian, kritik, dll. Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini.

Aku sayang kalian semua readers-nim~:*


	13. Chapter 12

Seungkwan masih tidak percaya bagaimana bisa ia berakhir duduk di kafe bersama Hansol, karena terakhir yang ia tahu adalah ia sedang pergi bersama Minhyuk. Seungkwan menatap tajam Hansol yang duduk di seberangnya sambil meniknati _ice americano_ dengan tenang. Pemuda itu sejak 15 menit mereka duduk disini sama sekali tidak mengubris Seungkwan yang jelas-jelas sudah dibawa kabur olehnya. Seungkwan yakin, sekarang Minhyuk pasti tengah mencarinya.

Baiklah, lupakan dulu soal Minhyuk. Sekarang Seungkwan masih harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Hansol, setelah selesai ia akan pulang saja karena sebenarnya sejak awal ia juga tidak ada niat apapun untuk pergi dengan Minhyuk, ia hanya tidak tega menolak ajakan pemuda itu saja.

"Hei, Choi Hansol," Seungkwan memanggil Hansol, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membalas, menatapnya saja tidak.

"Berhenti mengabaikanku dan tatap aku sekarang!" seru Seungkwan, membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hansol.

"Jelaskan padaku," kata Seungkwan. "Apa maksudmu membawaku kabur kesini, hah?!"

Hansol meletakkan gelas berisi _ice americano_ miliknya yang tinggal separuh lalu melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menatap Seungkwan yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku….juga tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, kenapa juga harus menarikku pergi dan membawaku kesini?!" protes Seungkwan.

"Aduh, bisa hentikan tidak? Suaramu keras sekali, aku pusing mendengarnya." Balas Hansol.

Seungkwan menatap Hansol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan karena kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit. Seungkwan bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana gelagat serta sifat menyebalkan milik Hansol yang mungkin sudah mengalir di darahnya, tapi ini benar-benar situasi yang aneh untuk Seungkwan. Terlebih kejadian beberapa saat lalu ketika Hansol tiba-tiba menariknya pergi.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Seungkwan tengah mendengarkan Minhyuk bercerita sambil menyantap es krim di tangannya. Sesekali Seungkwan akan tertawa ketika cerita yang Minhyuk ceritakan mulai terdengar lucu. Saat itu Seungkwan merasa menuruti ucapan Jihoon sesekali tak ada salahnya, karena ia merasa tidak ada ruginya ternyata pergi dengan Minhyuk. Ia juga senang bisa mengobrol banyak dengan salah satu siswa populer yang tampan seperti Minhyuk. Dan sebenarnya mengobrol dengan Minhyuk bisa membuat kerja jantung Seungkwan tidak karuan. Bagaimana tidak, selama Seungkwan bicara, pemuda itu terus menatap lurus kearah mata Seungkwan, bahkan sesekali pemuda itu akan merapikan anak rambut Seungkwan yang berantakan karena angin._

 _Tapi momen itu rusak seketika karena tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda yang menarik tangan Seungkwan dan membawanya pergi. Seungkwan awalnya tidak mengenali pemuda yang menarik tangannya karena kejadian itu terjadi terlalu cepat. Tapi ketika Seungkwan perhatikan dengan seksama, Seungkwan terkejut bukan main karena orang yang sembarangan membawanya pergi adalah Choi Hansol._

" _A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku, Choi Hansol!" seru Seungkwan._

 _Tapi Hansol sama sekali tidak mengubris seruan Seungkwan dan tangannya malah menggenggam tangan Seungkwan lebih kuat, membuat gadis itu meringis._

" _Le-lepas!" seru Seungkwan lagi._

 _Tapi percuma, mau Seungkwan berseru sekeras apapun tetap saja Hansol tidak mengubrisnya. Jadilah Seungkwan memilih diam dan mengikuti kemana Hansol akan membawanya._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Seungkwan diam menatap Hansol yang duduk di hadapannya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Wajahnya benar-benar masam sejak mereka duduk disini 20 menit lalu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah walaupun sudah berkali-kali bertanya alasan Hansol membawanya kabur, tetap saja pemuda itu tidak menjawabnya.

"Kalau kau tidak juga bicara apapun, aku akan pergi." Kata Seungkwan. Kemudian tak lama kemudian gadis itu bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk kafe.

Seungkwan baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kafe, tiba-tiba saja tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Seungkwan menoleh dan menemukan Hansol berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Seungkwan, sementara tangan kirinya memegang gelas _ice americano_ yang tadi dipesannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Karena aku sudah membawamu kabur, aku akan menebusnya sekarang." Kata Hansol.

" _Ada apa dengannya? Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?"_ batin Seungkwan.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan, bagaimana?" tawar Hansol.

Seungkwan tidak menjawab dan malah terus menatap Hansol dengan tatapan bingung. Merasa diperhatikan, Hansol menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kearah Seungkwan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hansol.

"Kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu, kan?"

Hansol menggeleng, "Kenapa?"

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara." Kata Hansol seraya kembali berjalan. "Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Seungkwan sempat diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Hansol yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kau…benar mau mentraktirku makan?" tanya Seungkwan.

Hansol melirik Seungkwan sebentar lalu membalas, "Banyak tanya. Kalau kau mau tinggal ikut saja."

"Baiklah," kata Seungkwan akhirnya. "Tapi aku menerimanya sebagai permintaan maafmu."

"Cerewet." Balas Hansol.

Setelahnya keduanya tidak bicara lagi dan berjalan dalam diam sampai mereka tiba di halte bis. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan sambil menunggu bis karena bagaimana pun juga Hansol tadi pergi bersama Seungcheol dan Minki, jadi ia mau tak mau harus naik bis. Tadinya Hansol menyarankan untuk naik taksi, tapi Seungkwan menolak karena naik taksi akan mahal, akhirnya mau tak mau Hansol mengikuti Seungkwan untuk naik bis.

Kebetulan saat itu halte bis tengah sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Seungkwan tengah sibuk memperhatikan mobil yang lalu lalang, sementara Hansol sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian bis yang mereka tunggu datang juga. Seungkwan mencolek lengan Hansol, membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

"Ayo pergi." Katanya.

Hansol memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya kemudian mengekor Seungkwan yang berjalan menuju pintu masuk bis. Tapi beberapa langkah lagi mencapai pintu bis, langkah keduanya terhenti ketika seseorang menyerukan nama Hansol.

Pemilik nama menoleh lebih dulu ke asal suara dan beberapa saat setelahnya Seungkwan ikut menoleh.

"Choi Hansol," seorang pemuda tinggi dengan beberapa orang lain di belakangnya, berjalan menghampiri Hansol. Seungkwan pun mendekati Hansol.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Seungkwan. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Hansol hanya diam, tidak menjawab sampai pemuda tinggi itu berada di hadapan Hansol dan menatap pemuda itu sambil menyeringai.

"Lama tak jumpa." Kata pemuda itu.

"Mau apa?" tanya Hansol _to-the-point_.

"Kau masih sama ternyata, tidak suka basa-basi."

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting, kurasa aku bisa pergi, Kim Taehyung-ssi." Kata Hansol sebelum kembali berbalik badan seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Seungkwan.

"Kenapa buru-buru, tuan muda Choi?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Kim Taehyung itu.

Hansol tidak mengubris pertanyaan Taehyung dan malah berjalan pergi. Tapi ternyata Taehyung masih ingin bermain dengan Hansol. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri di hadapan Hansol, mencoba menghalangi jalan Hansol.

"Minggir." Kata Hansol dengan nada dingin.

"Ayolah, Choi, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali kita bertemu setahun lalu, ketika kau dan teman-temanmu menghajar sahabatku, Park Jimin, kan? Wah~lama juga ternyata."

Hansol menyipitkan matanya, "Langsung saja ke intinya, Kim. Apa maumu? Balas dendam atas nama sahabatmu itu? Kenapa? Karena aku sekarang sendirian?"

"Whoa…whoa…sabar, tuan muda Choi." Balas Taehyung seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan buang-buang waktuku, Kim." Kata Hansol. "Kalau memang tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Kemudian Hansol mendorong tubuh Taehyung di hadapannya hingga tubuh Taehyung bergeser sedikit, kemudian Hansol menarik Seungkwan pergi dari sana. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, suara Taehyung kembali membuat keduanya berhenti.

"Gadis itu…..kekasihmu?" Hansol berbalik dan menatap tajam Taehyung.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Hansol, Taehyung tersenyum miring,

"Jadi benar dia kekasihmu." Kata Taehyung lagi. "Luar biasa. Ternyata tuan muda Choi Hansol bisa juga punya kekasih."

Hansol yang sejak tadi menahan rasa kesalnya pada Taehyung, tak sengaja meremas tangan Seungkwan yang berada di genggamannya. Sementara Seungkwan yang merasakan tangannya diremas kuat oleh Hansol, langsung mengelus pelan lengan Hansol sambil menahan sakit di tangannya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Kim dan katakan apa maumu sebenarnya." Kata Hansol. "Kalau kau memang ingin membalasku atas nama Park Jimin, ayo kita selesaikan. Satu lawan satu."

Taehyung menyunggingkan seringaian kearah Hansol lalu berjalan mendekati Hansol.

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak suka basa-basi, ayo kita selesaikan sekarang." Kata Taehyung. "Sayang, padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, Choi."

 **~oOo~**

Seungcheol dan Minki sejak tadi pergi mencari Hansol yang kabur dengan membawa Seungkwan bersamanya. Setelah Seungcheol bicara empat mata dengan Minhyuk, sekaligus meminta maaf atas sikap Hansol yang nyatanya juga membuatnya terkejut. Untungnya Minhyuk orang yang baik, jadi dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa, walaupun Seungcheol sebenarnya tahu bagaimana kesalnya Minhyuk karena kencannya bersama Seungkwan dirusak begitu saja oleh Hansol.

Minki memarkirkan mobilnya di depan mini market, "Aku ingin beli minum dulu, setelah itu kita cari lagi."

Sepeninggal Minki, Seungcheol juga ikut keluar dari mobil, tapi tidak ikut masuk ke mini market. Seungcheol keluar dari mobil hanya untuk meregangkan otot kakinya yang pegal karena terlalu lama duduk. Ketika Seungcheol tengah bersandar pada mobil kakaknya, ponsel di saku celananya berdering. Seungcheol merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Eh? Seungkwan?" gumam Seungcheol saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

Seungcheol pun segera mengangkat telepon dari Seungkwan tersebut,

"Halo, Seungkwan? Kau dan Hansol dimana?"

" _Su-sunbae…to-tolong."_ Suara Seungkwan terdengar bergetar.

"Tolong apa? Ada apa, Seungkwan?"

" _Ha-Hansol…"_

"Hansol? Ada apa dengan anak itu?! Kalian dimana?"

" _Tolong,"_ balas Seungkwan. _"Ha-Hansol..dia berkelahi."_

Seungcheol mengerutkan dahi, "Berkelahi?! Dengan siapa?!"

" _A-aku tidak mengenal mereka, sunbae. Tolong, cepatlah kemari!"_

"Ba-baiklah, Seungkwan." Kata Seungcheol. "Kau tenang dulu dan katakan dimana kau sekarang."

Setelah Seungkwan mengatakan dimana dia berada, Seungcheol pun buru-buru menghampiri kakaknya di dalam mini market.

" _Noona,_ kunci mobil." Kata Seungcheol.

"Ke-kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Minki.

"Oh ayolah berikan aku kunci mobil sekarang. Nanti setelah urusanku selesai, akan aku ceritakan." Balas Seungcheol.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Hansol?"

Karena terlalu lama jika Seungcheol ceritakan dulu, akhirnya Seungcheol merebut paksa kunci mobil dari tangan Minki lalu berlari keluar dari mini market, meninggalkan Minki yang berteriak memanggil Seungcheol, tapi sama sekali tidak digubris.

Sementara Seungcheol, dia mengendari mobil kakaknya dengan cepat sambil menggumamkan sumpah serapah pada Hansol yang dengan keras kepala berkelahi sendirian. Apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya nanti di depan paman dan bibinya?

"Menyusahkan." Gumam Seungcheol sambil terus menyetir.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Seungcheol sampai di tempat yang dikatakan oleh Seungkwan. Tempat itu adalah sebuah lapangan luas yang cukup jauh dari jalan utama, membuat tempat itu sangat sepi. Setelah mengunci mobil, Seungcheol pun berlari mencari dimana Seungkwan dan Hansol.

" _Sunbae_ !" sebuah teriakan yang Seungcheol yakin adalah suara Seungkwan, membuat Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Seungkwan tangah berjongkok dengan wajah ketakutan. Seungcheol pun berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Dimana anak menyusahkan itu?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Di-disana." Seungkwan menunjuk sebuah gudang tua yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Hansol menyuruhku pergi dari sana karena tidak mau aku terlibat, jadi aku berlari kesini dan menghubungi _sunbae_. "

"Seungkwan, kau benar-benar tidak kenal siapa yang berkelahi dengan Hansol?" tanya Seungcheol.

"A-ada satu orang yang aku tahu namanya karena tadi Hansol sempat bicara beberapa saat dengannya." Balas Seungkwan. "Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kim Taehyung."

Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Si pengacau itu lagi rupanya." Gumam Seungcheol.

"Oke, Seungkwan, sekarang begini, aku akan kesana dan membantu Hansol, kau disini saja menunggu. Kalau dalam 15 menit kami tidak keluar, telepon teman-teman kami, mengerti?" kata Seungcheol yang dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Seungkwan.

Setelah bicara demikian, Seungcheol pun berlari menuju gudang tua dimana Hansol berada, sementara Seungkwan tetap menunggu disana sesuai instruksi Seungcheol.

 **~oOo~**

"Ini lah salah satu alasan aku menua dengan cepat." Minki menggelengkan kepala melihat keadaan adik dan sepupunya yang penuh memar dan luka di seluruh tubuh dan juga wajah mereka.

Sementara tersangka yang membuat Minki naik darah, hanya menunduk dalam. Seungkwan yang melihat drama keluarga Choi itu hanya diam dan mendengar. Di tangannya sudah ada kotak P3K karena tadinya ia hendak mengobati memar dan luka kedua tersangka itu sebelum Minki datang dan memarahi kedua anak itu.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Seungkwan terus memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa dalam hati agar dua orang yang tengah berkelahi itu bisa keluar dengan cepat agar tidak perlu melibatkan banyak orang dengan menelepon satu per satu teman-teman mereka._

 _Ketika Seungkwan membuka matanya untuk melihat jam di ponselnya, ia menghela nafas berat. Sekarang sudah lebih dari 15 menit sejak Seungcheol menyusul Hansol masuk ke gudang tua itu. Karena Seungkwan panik, ia pun mulai mencari kontak teman-teman Hansol di ponselnya. Ketika Seungkwan hendak menelepon salah satu dari mereka, suara Seungcheol yang memanggil namanya membuat gerakan Seungkwan terhenti. Gadis itu berdiri dan melihat Seungcheol yang tengah memapah Hansol keluar dari gudang tua itu._

 _Seungkwan pun berlari menghampiri keduanya. Gadis itu membantu Seungcheol memapah Hansol sampai ke mobil._

" _Bagaimana kalian bisa keluar?" tanya Seungkwan._

 _Seungcheol tertawa, "Kau meragukan kemampuan berkelahi kami?" balas Seungcheol._

" _Ma-maksudku bagaimana bisa? Kalian hanya berdua sementara lawan kalian banyak."_

" _Kuberi tahu sesuatu, Kwan-ah, Kim Taehyung dan pasukannya hanyalah serangga kecil yang bahkan bisa kami basmi walaupun hanya berdua." Kata Seungcheol._

 _Seungkwan mendengus, "Huh, sombong! Lihat wajah kalian!"_

 _Seungcheol terkekeh pelan, "Seungkwan-ah, boleh tolong jaga Hansol? Aku harus menyetir."_

" _Sunbae sudah luka dan memar separah itu masih mau menyetir?!"_

" _Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau mau menyetir?"_

 _Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah._

" _Ya sudah! Jangan banyak protes! Cepat masuk!" seru Seungcheol seraya masuk ke mobil._

 _Seungkwan mendengus tapi kemudian masuk ke mobil._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa kalian berkelahi berdua sementara lawan kalian banyak." Kata Seungkwan seraya menempelkan plester pada luka di dahi Seungcheol.

"Bukan kah sudah aku katakan kalau Taehyung dan pasukannya itu hanya serangga kecil." Balas Seungcheol.

"Nah, sudah!" seru Seungkwan. "Sekarang minggir, aku harus mengobati Hansol juga. Minki _eonni_ tidak mau mengobati kalian karena masih kesal."

Seungcheol berdiri dari sofa, "Aku akan bicara dengan _noona_." Katanya seraya pergi ke taman belakang, menyusul kakaknya yang tadi sempat marah padanya dan Hansol.

Sepeninggal Seungcheol, sekarang tinggal lah Seungkwan dan Hansol di ruang tengah kediaman Hansol. Seungkwan menatap Hansol dengan tatapan jengah, tapi juga kasihan.

"Berhenti menatapku dan cepat obati lukaku. Ini perih tahu." Gerutu Hansol.

Seungkwan berdecih, "Siapa suruh berkelahi!" serunya kesal.

Kemudian Seungkwan menuangkan alkohol pada kapas lalu mulai mengobati luka Hansol. Sesekali pemuda itu akan meringis sakit ketika kapas beralkohol itu menyentuh lukanya.

"Hei, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Seungkwan di tengah kegiatannya mengobati Hansol.

"Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau dan Kim Taehyung itu berkelahi? Kalian ada masalah?"

Hansol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seungkwan yang duduk di karpet. Merasa diperhatikan, Seungkwan mendongak dan seketika matanya bersitatap dengan mata Hansol yang entah kenapa membuatnya salah tingkah tiba-tiba. Seungkwan segera memutus tatapan mata mereka dengan kembali menyibukkan diri mengobati Hansol.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Hansol.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang." Balas Seungkwan. "Aku hanya penasaran. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian hening sebentar sebelum Hansol kembali bicara,

"Aku dan Taehyung punya masalah pribadi." Hansol mulai bercerita, membuat perhatian Seungkwan teralih.

"Ironisnya, dulu aku dan Taehyung sempat berteman ketika aku sekolah di New York, tapi akhirnya kita menjadi musuh." Sambungnya. "Lucu, bukan? Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku dan Taehyung menjadi musuh?"

"Pasti karena perempuan." Jawab Seungkwan.

Hansol mengangguk, "Kau benar."

"Biar aku tebak," kata Seungkwan. "kalian memperebutkan satu gadis yang sama. Iya, kan?"

Hansol mengangguk, "Gadis itu bernama Nancy. Dia temanku saat aku melanjutkan sekolah di New York."

"Pasti dia cantik sekali sampai diperebutkan oleh dua orang pemuda tampan seperti kau dan Taehyung-ssi." Kata Seungkwan.

Hansol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hei," panggil Hansol.

Seungkwan mendongak menatap Hansol, "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang cemburu karena kekasihnya menceritakan gadis lain?"

"A-apa maksudmu?! A-aku tidak." Balas Seungkwan.

Hansol terkekeh, "Tapi terdengar seperti itu di telingaku."

"Itu artinya telingamu bermasalah." Balas Seungkwan.

Hansol terkekeh melihat respon Seungkwan yang dibalas cubitan di pinggang oleh Seungkwan, membuat Hansol meringis sakit.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, jangan malah menertawaiku." Kata Seungkwan.

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran dengan Nancy?" goda Hansol.

Seungkwan menatap Hansol kesal, kemudian dengan kasar ia menekan luka Hansol ketika tengah menempel plester, membuat Hansol berteriak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" seru Hansol.

"Biar saja! Biar kau rasakan!" balas Seungkwan seraya membereskan obat-obatan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengobati Seungcheol dan Hansol lalu pergi meninggalkan Hansol yang masih meringis sakit karena lukanya ditekan kuat oleh Seungkwan.

"Dasar gadis gila!" gerutu Hansol.

 **~oOo~**

"Istirahatlah dan jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi." Pesan Minki.

Hansol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya lalu melirik Seungkwan yang tengah sibuk membalas pesan seseorang. Kepala Hansol tiba-tiba dipenuhi pertanyaan siapa yang sedang berkirim pesan dengan Seungkwan. Hansol curiga kalau itu Minhyuk.

"Hei," panggil Hansol, membuat Seungkwan mengalihkan diri dari ponselnya.

"Apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Hati-hati." Kata Hansol.

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahi, lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Hansol.

"Tidak panas." Kata Seungkwan. "Kau sehat?"

Hansol menepis tangan Seungkwan, "Pulang sana!" seru Hansol kesal.

"Kami pulang dulu. Besok aku akan kesini lagi untuk menjenguk sekaligus mengobatimu." Kata Minki seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, _bro_." Kata Seungcheol.

"Aku juga pulang." Kata Seungkwan. "Minki _eonni_ sudah baik mau mengantarku. Kau istirahat dan jadilah anak baik sampai lukamu sembuh. Ingat, kakimu itu masih sakit. Iya, kan?"

Hansol melirik kakinya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Seungkwan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ck, harusnya kau itu mempermudah proses penyembuhan kakimu itu agar aku tidak terus-terusan berada di sekitarmu. Kenapa sulit sekali sih? Kau sengaja ya agar aku jadi budakmu terus?!" gerutu Seungkwan.

Hansol terdiam mendengar gerutuan Seungkwan, bahkan sampai gadis itu pergi dari depan pintu rumahnya, Hansol masih diam di tempatnya berdiri sambil memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya.

 **** **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Kangen gak sama ff ini? Jangan bosen nungguin ya soalnya ceritanya masih panjang wkwk gatau bakalan sampe berapa chapter ff ini tapi pokoknya masih panjang aja. Maaf kalo lama updatenya soalnya akunya sibuk terus. Seminggu lalu sibuk belajar buat ujian TOPIK hari Minggu kemarin :) Pas TOPIK sudah terselesaikan dengan baik, baru deh lanjutin lagi ngetik ini wkwk

2\. Para pengabdi Verkwan silahkeun merapat soalnya momentnya banyak looohhh~~~ *tebar bunga*.

3\. Di chapter ini muncul tokoh baru, Kim Taehyung *applause*. Disini Taehyung bakalan jadi musuhnya Hansol. Nanti akan ada cerita awal mula bapak Taehyung musuhan sama Hansol yang padahal tadinya mereka temenan pas Hansol pindah ke New York. Terus untuk Nancy, aku bingung bakalan munculin dia apa enggak. Soalnya ngurusin Eunwoo aja udah puyeng gimana nambah Nancy wkwk

4\. Ayok tebak apa yang sedang Choi Hansol pikirkan? Kenapa dia diem aja waktu Seungkwan ngomongin soal kakinya?

5\. Menurut kalian banyakin momen MinKwan atau VerKwan?

Penuhin kolom review seperti biasa ya readers-nim~semangatin author yang terlalu banyak kekurangan ini, semoga dengan semangat kalian semua ff ini akan segera selesai muehehehe

Oke aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi selain

Aku sayang kalian semua readers-nim~:*


	14. Chapter 13

Seungkwan tengah duduk manis di kursinya sambil membaca buku ketika Jihoon dengan tidak manusiawi mengagetkannya dari belakang, membuat Seungkwan berteriak. Atensi beberapa orang di kelas mereka sontak langsung mengarah pada keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ji?! Kau mau membuatku mati serangan jantung?!" seru Seungkwan.

Si pelaku bukannya minta maaf, malah terkekeh melihat sahabatnya sendiri merengut kesal pagi ini. Kemudian Jihoon pun duduk di kursi sebelah Seungkwan.

"Maaf...maaf." kata Jihoon masih sambil terkekeh pelan.

Seungkwan hanya mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang sempat terhenti karena ulah Jihoon. Tapi tampaknya Seungkwan harus melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya nanti karena Jihoon sekarang malah mengambil bukunya dan memasukkan ke kolong meja gadis itu.

"Sekarang apa lagi, Lee Jihoon?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kau harus cerita dulu padaku." Kata Jihoon.

"Cerita apa?"

"Soal acara kencanmu dengan Minhyuk _sunbae_."

Seungkwan menghela nafas. Apa yang mau ia ceritakan kalau pertemuannya dengan Minhyuk tempo hari berantakan karena ulah seseorang. Walaupun di satu sisi Seungkwan tidak masalah kalau acara jalannya bersama Minhyuk harus berantakan─karena Seungkwan juga tadinya sama sekali tidak berniat menerima ajakan Minhyuk─tapi di satu sisi lainnya Seungkwan merasa bersalah pada Minhyuk. Mana ia belum sempat minta maaf pada pemuda itu.

"Apa yang mau kau dengar, Ji?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Semuanya dari awal sampai akhir." Jawab Jihoon dengan semangat.

"Kurasa ekspetasimu terlalu tinggi." Kata Seungkwan kemudian. "Tidak ada yang terjadi, Ji. Malah bisa aku katakan acara jalan kami berantakan."

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu berantakan?! Kau mengacau?!"

Seungkwan melirik kesal kearah Jihoon karena ia dituduh mengacau.

"Kau pikir aku sebenci itu pada Minhyuk _sunbae_ sampai mengacau?" protes Seungkwan.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Seungkwan pun akhirnya menceritakan bagaimana kejadian tempo hari ketika Hansol tiba-tiba datang dan menariknya kabur dari Minhyuk. Bahkan kejadian dimana Hansol terlibat perkelahian juga Seungkwan ceritakan. Sama sekali tidak ada yang terlewat.

"Si berandal sial itu benar-benar," gerutu Jihoon ketika Seungkwan selesai bercerita. "Hei, apa kau tidak curiga padanya, Kwan-ah?"

"Curiga kenapa?" tanya Seungkwan.

Jihoon menarik tubuh Seungkwan agar duduk menghadap kearahnya, lalu menyuruh Seungkwan untuk mendekat.

"Kalau si berandal sial itu menyukaimu." Bisik Jihoon di telinga Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mendelik kearah Jihoon, "A-apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin?!"

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, Kwan. Rasa suka itu tidak mengenal kasta."

"Tapi dia itu membenciku tahu."

"Inilah kenapa aku selalu mengajakmu menonton film drama romatis agar otakmu itu tidak buntu ketika berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini." Kata Jihoon jengah. "Rasa benci dan rasa suka itu hanya dibatasi satu garis tipis, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan si berandal sial itu berbalik jadi menyukaimu."

"Ji, kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton drama." Kata Seungkwan.

"Sial! Aku ini bukan ibuku yang dengan rajin menonton drama setiap hari!" seru Jihoon. "Lihat saja! Kalau si berandal sial itu benar-benar menyukaimu, aku adalah orang pertama yang menertawaimu!"

Seungkwan tidak peduli dengan ucapan Jihoon. Ia justru malah mengambil bukunya dari kolong meja Jihoon dan kembali membacanya.

 **~oOo~**

Sudah 15 menit berlalu tapi tampaknya teman-teman Hansol masih setia memperhatikan wajahnya dan Seungcheol. Mereka mengerumuni keduanya sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah keduanya yang belum sembuh dari perkelahian tempo hari.

"Kalian habis berkelahi?" akhirnya Mingyu bertanya setelah sekian menit hanya memperhatikan wajah Hansol dan Seungcheol.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam, sesekali kedua saudara sepupu itu saling melirik satu sama lain, seakan tengah bicara lewat tatapan. Sebelumnya, Hansol dan Seungcheol sudah membicarakan hal ini. Luka mereka yang tampak sangat jelas itu pasti akan mengundang pertanyaan untuk teman-teman mereka. Seungcheol sudah bilang kalau mereka jawab saja seadanya, tapi Hansol tidak mau.

"Hei, aku tanya, kalian habis berkelahi?" Mingyu mengulang pertanyaannya karena kedua orang yang ia tanya tak kunjung menjawab.

Sebenarnya tanpa Mingyu tanya pun jawabannya sudah pasti iya. Tidak mungkin mereka membuat alasan jatuh atau apapun itu karena tidak masuk akal. Luka di wajah sebanyak itu hanya bisa didapat dari dihajar orang lain atau─dalam kasus Hansol dan Seungcheol─berkelahi.

"Kalian berkelahi dengan siapa?" kali ini Soonyoung yang bertanya.

"I-"

"Kim Taehyung." Seungcheol sengaja memotong perkataan Hansol karena ia tidak mau bohong pada teman-teman mereka. Sementara Hansol, dia mendelik kearah Seungcheol karena jawaban pemuda itu.

"Hah?! Kim Taehyung?!" Mingyu yang tadinya berdiri bersandar pada dinding, langsung menghampiri keduanya yang duduk di kursi.

"Kalian bertemu Taehyung?" tanya Seokmin.

"Bukankah dia sudah kembali ke Amerika? Kenapa dia muncul lagi?" kali ini Chan yang bertanya.

"Dia pasti mencarimu." kata Mingyu pada Hansol yang sejak tadi diam.

Hansol menatap Mingyu sekilas lalu mengangguk.

"Kurasa dia masih dendam soal Park Jimin," jawab Hansol. "Juga soal Nancy."

"Oh ayolah! Kalau soal Park Jimin aku masih paham. Tapi Nancy? Kau bahkan sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi sejak lulus sekolah." Balas Mingyu.

"Lalu kalian berkelahi dengannya? Hanya berdua?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" balas Seungcheol. "Bahkan tadinya anak ini dengan soknya berkelahi dengan Taehyung sendirian. Padahal Taehyung bersama teman-temannya."

"Aku mengajaknya satu lawan satu, tapi si brengsek itu malah membawa teman-temannya. Pengecut memang." Gerutu Hansol.

"Lalu bagaimana _hyung_ bisa ada disana?" tanya Jun.

Seungcheol melirik Hansol yang tampaknya enggan menjawab. Seungcheol menyunggingkan senyum tipis,

"Ceritanya panjang. Lain kali saja kuceritakan." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Omong-omong, aku lihat banyak orang berkerumun di depan mading, ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol kemudian.

Hansol mengangguk mengiyakan. Tadi ketika ia datang bersama Seungcheol, mereka melihat banyak orang berkerumun di depan mading. Mereka penasaran, tapi malas untuk menembus kerumunan orang disana, akhirnya mereka hanya lewat saja, mereka pikir mereka bisa melihat itu nanti.

"Kukira kalian sudah lihat kejutan yang kubuat." Kata Soonyoung.

"Kejutan apa?" tanya Seungcheol.

Soonyoung kemudian merogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Tak lama, Soonyoung mengeluarkan tumpukan foto dari tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Seungcheol.

"Kau-"

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar hingga mata sipitnya menghilang.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku." Katanya. "Orang yang menangani kedua penculik itu ternyata pamanku. Aku sendiri juga sebenarnya baru tahu lima hari lalu."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa..." Seungcheol menatap Soonyoung.

"Pamanku cerita katanya kedua penculik itu bisa lolos dari kantor polisi karena ditebus oleh seseorang. Saat itu kukira dia Eunwoo, ternyata gadis itu tidak sebodoh itu untuk menebus penculik itu sendiri. Yang datang ke kantor polisi dan menebus keduanya itu pelayan pribadi Eunwoo. Dan foto-foto itu aku dapat dua hari lalu ketika Eunwoo menemui mereka. Kurasa mereka merencanakan sesuatu lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu Eunwoo menemui mereka dua hari lalu?" kali ini yang bertanya Mingyu.

"Aku mencuri alat penyadap dari laci kerja pamanku dan menempelkannya pada mobil Eunwoo." Jawab Soonyoung dibarengi dengan kekehan.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Soonyoung.

"Bukankah ini sudah cukup?" tanya Seokmin. "Maksudku untuk mengejutkan gadis itu."

Hansol tersenyum, "Benar," kata Hansol. "Ini sudah cukup."

 **~oOo~**

"Ketua kelas, jangan lupa kumpulkan buku tugas di meja saya setelah ini." Kata Han _seonsaengnim_ sebelum keluar dari kelas Seungkwan.

Yoongi yang notabenenya adalah ketua kelas, langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berkeliling untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas karena kalau ia terlambat mengumpulkan ke meja Han _seonsaengnim_ , bisa dipastikan seluruh kelas akan mendapat hukuman dari guru _killer_ itu.

"Ayo ke kantin." Ajak Jihoon ketika buku tugasnya dan Seungkwan sudah berada di tangan Yoongi.

Seungkwan yang tengah menguncir rambutnya mengangguk. Setelah urusan dengan rambutnya selesai, Seungkwan berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri Jihoon yang menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ramyun sepertinya enak." Balas Seungkwan.

"Jangan terlalu sering makan ramyun, Kwan, nanti perutmu bisa meledak." Kata Jihoon sambil terkekeh, sementara Seungkwan diam saja diledek seperti itu oleh Jihoon.

Diperjalanan menuju kantin, keduanya tak sengaja melihat mading sekolah yang ramai oleh orang-orang. Jihoon penasaran dan ingin ikut melihat, tapi Seungkwan tidak mau karena dia sudah lapar. Akhirnya Jihoon pun mengalah dan memilih pergi ke kantin dulu, toh ia bisa melihatnya nanti.

"Kurasa ada _hot news_ lagi." Kata Jihoon.

"Jangan bicara begitu." Kata Seungkwan. "Kau bilang _hot news_ aku jadi ingat kalau aku masih jadi bulan-bulanan fans Hansol."

"Kau masih di _bully_ ?"

Seungkwan mengangguk lemah. Ia tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana keadaan lokernya yang ia temukan berantakan tadi pagi. Tidak ada yang hilang, hanya saja semuanya berantakan. Seluruh buku, kertas tugas, dan barang-barangnya berantakan, bahkan sampai jatuh ke lantai. Untung saja tidak ada yang terbuang oleh petugas kebersihan.

Seungkwan tahu kalau ia masih dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh fans Hansol. Tidak hanya oleh Eunwoo dan teman-temannya, tapi juga fans Hansol yang lain. Seminggu lalu baju olahraganya hilang dari loker dan ketika ia cari, ternyata ada yang meletakkan baju olahraganya di wastafel toilet lantai 3, dan sudah dalam keadaan basah. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali Seungkwan mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan seperti itu, tapi sudah berkali-kali, sampai Seungkwan bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Sampai di kantin, Seungkwan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela sementara Jihoon pergi ke toilet sebentar. Seungkwan tengah memainkan ponselnya ketika ia mendengar suara ribut di pintu kantin. Seungkwan menoleh dan mendapati Jung Eunwoo dan teman-temannya berjalan dengan langkah lebar kearahnya. Seungkwan bisa lihat gurat marah di wajah gadis itu, membuat tubuh Seungkwan meregang seketika. Ketika Eunwoo berada di hadapan Seungkwan, ia melempar setumpuk foto kearah Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Ini pasti ulahmu, iya kan?!" seru Eunwoo dengan marah.

Seungkwan mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang terjatuh dan melihatnya sebentar sebelum menatap Eunwoo yang marah di depannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini." Kata Seungkwan. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku yang melakukannya?"

"Karena kau dendam padaku! Aku tahu! Kau pasti tidak suka aku dekat-dekat dengan Hansol lalu kau menempel foto ini di mading sekolah agar semua orang lihat!"

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahi, "Apa-apaan?!" seru Seungkwan seraya berdiri. "Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Mengaku saja dasar jalang! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasanmu mendekati Hansol karena apa! Pasti kau mengincar uangnya saja, iya kan! Murahan!"

Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Seungkwan mendengar seseorang menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'murahan'. Seungkwan memang sering diejek sejak dulu. Tapi ejekan itu hanya sebatas 'jelek' atau 'kutu buku', atau 'anti-sosial', atau yang paling parah 'kampungan'. Tapi untuk kata 'murahan', Seungkwan baru pertama kali mendengar orang lain menyebutnya seperti itu.

"Lihat, kan?! Kau diam sekarang!" seru Eunwoo. "Itu berarti aku tidak salah kalau aku mengatakan kau mendekati Hansol karena uangnya!"

Seungkwan menunduk. Tangannya meremas foto yang berada di tangannya. Ia marah jujur saja, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melawan.

Tanpa sadar, air matanya jatuh.

"Kau menangis?!" seru Eunwoo. "Astaga nona Boo Seungkwan, untuk apa kau menangis? Memangnya ada yang kasihan melihatmu menangis? Benar-benar memuakkan! Harusnya aku menyingkirkanmu sejak dulu, sial!"

"Dan sekarang kau menempelkan foto-foto itu di mading sekolah lengkap dengan penjelasan bohong yang kau buat agar aku tampak jahat di mata orang-orang." Kata Eunwoo. "Menjijikkan!"

Seungkwan tidak membalas. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis, membuat Eunwoo semakin kesal. Dengan kasar, Eunwoo mengambil botol minum milik salah satu temannya lalu menyiramkan isi botol tersebut kearah Seungkwan.

"JUNG EUNWOO!" teriakan itu membuat Eunwoo menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh.

Gadis itu terkejut ketika melihat Hansol dan teman-temannya berjalan menghampirinya dan Seungkwan. Matanya yang berkilat marah menatap Eunwoo tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Hansol.

"Aku sedang memberi gadis ini pelajaran karena sudah menyebarkan fitnah tentangku." Balas Eunwoo.

"Fitnah apa yang kau maksud, hah?!"

"Gadis ini menempel foto di mading sekolah dan menyebarkan fitnah kalau aku dalang dibalik kejadian ia yang nyaris diculik tempo hari. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Dan foto itu juga aku rasa hanya editan semata agar orang-orang percaya padanya!"

"Maksudmu foto ini?" tanya Soonyoung seraya mengeluarkan setumpuk foto dari saku blazer sekolahnya dan melemparnya kearah Eunwoo.

Eunwoo terkejut tentu saja. Ia berpikir bagaimana bisa Soonyoung mendapat salinan foto itu.

"Daripada menyalahkan orang lain, lebih baik berkaca sebelum bertindak, Jung Eunwoo-ssi." Kata Soonyoung. "Yang menempelkan foto itu di mading sekolah bukan Seungkwan, tapi aku, Kwon Soonyoung."

Mata Eunwoo membulat ketika mendengar perkataan Soonyoung.

"Akui saja kejahatanmu, kami semua sudah tahu kalau kau punya dendam dengan Seungkwan karena dia dekat dengan Hansol. Aku akui rencanamu benar-benar mulus sampai orang lain tidak tahu kelakuan busukmu itu. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengelabui kami." Kata Seungcheol.

"Kedua orang yang kau suruh untuk mencelakai Seungkwan sudah ditangkap oleh pamanku...lagi, karena ketahuan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga hampir menabrak bus penuh penumpang." Kata Soonyoung. "Kalau kau tidak mengaku juga, akan kubuat mereka yang mengakuinya, dengan begitu, kau bisa ikut menemani mereka di penjara, bukan?"

Eunwoo menatap Soonyoung tajam dengan napas memburu karena menahan marah. Setelahnya ia tidak bicara lagi dan langsung pergi dari kantin diikuti oleh teman-temannya di belakang. Sepeninggal Eunwoo, Hansol langsung mendekati Seungkwan. Ia melepas blazer sekolahnya dan memakaikannya pada Seungkwan yang tubuhnya bergetar kemudian ia membawanya pergi dari sana.

 **~oOo~**

Hansol membawa Seungkwan ke ruang kesehatan dan mendudukkannya di salah satu ranjang. Untung saja suster yang biasa berjaga sedang istirahat, jadi ia tidak perlu repot menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada gadis satu ini.

Hansol menarik salah satu kursi ke sebelah ranjang dimana Seungkwan berada dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sana. Dalam diam, Hansol terus memperhatikan gadis yang masih menangis di hadapannya ini. Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal erat dan salah satu tangannya tengah memegang beberapa lembar foto yang sudah hancur karena diremas kuat. Dengan pelan, Hansol membuka kepalan tangan Seungkwan dan mengambil foto-foto itu dari genggaman gadis itu lalu membuangnya.

"Berhentilah menangis." Kata Hansol.

Tapi Seungkwan tidak mengubris, gadis itu tetap menangis. Karena Hansol bingung harus melakukan apa─karena sebelumnya ia belum pernah menghadapi gadis yang sedang menangis─jadi dia diam saja sampai gadis itu berhenti sendiri.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Seungkwan masih menangis. Bahkan sampai bel masuk berbunyi, gadis itu tak kunjung menghentikan tangisannya. Karena ia merasa sedikit kasihan─dan lelah─Hansol pun berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berdiri di hadapan Seungkwan. Niat awalnya, ia hanya ingin mencoba menenangkan Seungkwan karena mungkin saja gadis itu butuh.

Baru saja tangan Hansol terangkat untuk merangkul pundak Seungkwan, pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, membuat Hansol langsung menarik tangannya.

"Boo Seungkwan!" itu Jihoon, teman sejawat Boo Seungkwan yang kemana-mana selalu bersama.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu masuk ke ruang kesehatan dengan berlari kecil lalu langsung menubruk tubuh Seungkwan dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Sambil melontarkan kata-kata penenang, Jihoon mengelus pelan surai cokelat Seungkwan. Sementara Hansol hanya memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hansol yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Seungkwan?!" bentak Jihoon.

Hansol mengerutkan dahinya, "Jangan marah padaku!" seru Hansol. "Aku ini menolongnya, tahu!"

"Kalau bukan karena kau, lalu kenapa Seungkwan bisa begini?!"

"Jung Eunwoo." Jawab Hansol. "Gadis itu yang membuat Seungkwanmu begitu."

Jihoon kembali mengalihkan matanya pada Seungkwan lalu semakin erat memeluk sahabatnya yang masih menangis itu. Sementara Hansol, ia pun berniat untuk pergi ke kelasnya karena ia merasa tugasnya sudah selesai sampai disini. Jihoon sudah datang dan ia sudah tidak punya kepentingan apapun disini.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, panggilan Jihoon membuat Hansol menghentikan kakinya dan menoleh.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Seungkwan." Kata Jihoon yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Hansol sebelum pemuda itu pergi dari ruang kesehatan pada bicara apapun.

Setengah jam berada di ruang kesehatan, Seungkwan akhirnya menghentikan tangisannya. Jihoon yang melihat sahabatnya sudah tidak menangis langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Seungkwan.

"Kwan," panggil Jihoon sambil memegang kedua sisi wajah Seungkwan. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan. Tangannya kemudian memegang blazer yang disampirkan di tubuhnya. Ia melepas blazer itu dan menatapnya dalam diam.

"Oh? Itu blazer siapa?" tanya Jihoon.

Sebuah senyum tipis terbit di wajah Seungkwan yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis,

"Hansol." Balas Seungkwan.

"Ah! Pantas saja tadi si berandal sial itu tidak pakai blazer sekolahnya. Kukira dia memang sengaja tidak memakainya." Kata Jihoon.

"Apa kau mau kembali ke kelas?" tanya Jihoon kemudian.

Seungkwan menatap Jihoon, "Nanti saja setelah bel pergantian pelajaran. Mataku masih sembab."

Jihoon mengangguk lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri pada kursi yang tadi sempat diduduki oleh Hansol.

"Kau mau cerita apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jihoon menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kalau aku sudah lebih tenang aku akan cerita." Balas Seungkwan.

"Omong-omong apa kau tidak perlu berganti pakaian? Seragammu basah." Seungkwan menunduk dan melihat sendiri keadaan seragamnya yang basah.

"Tapi aku belum memasukkan seragam gantiku ke loker, dan baju olahragaku juga tidak kubawa." Kata Seungkwan.

Jihoon menghela nafas. Ia tidak mungkin menyuruh Seungkwan memakai seragamnya karena pasti tidak akan muat. Kalau Seungkwan tidak mengganti seragamnya, dia bisa sakit.

"Kalau begitu pakai saja blazer Hansol." Usul Jihoon. "Daripada kau kedinginan lalu sakit."

 **~oOo~**

Bel pulang sudah berdering sejak tadi, bahkan hampir semua penghuni kelasnya sudah keluar, tapi Seungkwan masih diam di kursinya sambil menatap lurus ke depan kelas. Sejak ia kembali ke kelas tadi, semua mata langsung terarah padanya dibarengi dengan bisik-bisik yang mengganggu di indera pendengaran Seungkwan. Mana lagi di tubuhnya sekarang melekat blazer sekolah milik Hansol yang tampak kebesaran pada tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kwan." Ajak Jihoon.

Seungkwan mengangguk sekali lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya sambil menenteng tas miliknya. Ia mengekor Jihoon yang berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"O-oh...Choi Hansol, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" itu suara Jihoon.

Seungkwan menoleh kearah Jihoon yang sudah lebih dulu keluar lalu berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Hansol berdiri di samping pintu kelasnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu." Jawab Hansol.

"Me-memastikan apa?"

Hansol hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya bersamaan lalu berjalan meninggalkan keduanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan, membuat kedua gadis itu melihat kepergiannya bingung, terlebih Seungkwan. Seungkwan masih memperhatikan punggung Hansol yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang di belokan koridor. Kemudian Seungkwan dan Jihoon pun pergi dari sana.

Sore itu, Jihoon menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Seungkwan pulang karena ia masih sedikit khawatir dengan Seungkwan. Tapi sahabatnya itu justru menggelengkan kepala, menolak halus tawaran Jihoon. Bahkan Jihoon sampai menawarkan berkali-kali, dan berkali-kali pula Seungkwan menolak. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Jihoon pulang lebih dulu karena bus yang membawanya pulang sudah datang, meninggalkan Seungkwan yang duduk di halte bus sendirian.

Seungkwan memandangi langit sore itu yang tampak berawan sambil menunggu bus yang membawanya pulang datang. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil sedan mewah berhenti di depannya. Seungkwan menatap mobil itu bingung sampai kaca belakang mobil tersebut diturunkan dan menampakkan sosok Choi Hansol.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Hansol.

"Aku sedang menunggu bus." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Terlalu lama, sebentar lagi hujan akan turun." Kata Hansol. "Kuantar saja."

"Tidak perlu, nanti merepotkan."

"Kalau aku bilang masuk, ya masuk saja, Boo Seungkwan!" seru Hansol.

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang. Harusnya dia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa melawan Hansol. Akhirnya Seungkwan pun naik ke mobil Hansol dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Beberapa saat setelah Seungkwan naik, mobil tersebut pun kembali menyala dan pergi dari sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya tidak bicara dan sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Hansol sibuk dengan ponselnya, sementara Seungkwan sibuk berpikir. Tak lama kemudian, rintik hujan mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit hingga lama kelamaan menjadi deras. Seungkwan melihat keluar, orang-orang yang tadinya tengah berjalan santai di trotoar, langsung berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, ada beberapa orang yang langsung membuka payung mereka bawa, sebagian lagi memilih berlari menerobos hujan tanpa peduli risikonya.

"Hei," Seungkwan menoleh ketika dirasa Hansol memanggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seungkwan diam sejenak, membuat Hansol yang tadinya tengah menatap layar ponsel, langsung beralih menatapnya.

"Aku...baik-baik saja." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Baguslah." Kata Hansol seraya menatap layar ponselnya lagi.

"Hansol," panggil Seungkwan yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman.

"Terima kasih." Hansol menoleh menatap Seungkwan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, sama-sama." balas Hansol.

Sejak pulang tadi, Seungkwan langsung berdiam diri di kamar tanpa ada niatan untuk keluar. Beruntung ketika ia pulang tadi, ibunya belum kembali dari toko bunga, jadi ia tidak perlu bingung harus menjawab apa ketika ditanya macam-macam oleh ibunya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Seungkwan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya. Ia melihat blazer sekolah Hansol yang ada di sampingnya lalu mengambilnya. Seketika, kejadian siang tadi di kantin sekolah, kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Saat itu Seungkwan memang menangis, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mendengar. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Eunwoo pada Hansol, ia juga tahu bagaimana Hansol membentak Eunwoo tanpa ada rasa kasihan sama sekali, bahkan Seungkwan juga tahu kalau pemuda dingin itu menyampirkan blazer sekolahnya sendiri pada tubuh Seungkwan dan membawanya pergi ke ruang kesehatan, semuanya Seungkwan tahu.

Seungkwan memandangi blazer sekolah Hansol yang ada di tangannya, lalu tanpa sadar ia mengangkatnya dan mencium bau blazer tersebut, dan setelahnya tersenyum kecil.

"Harum," gumam Seungkwan seraya meletakkan blazer itu di gantungan baju miliknya.

"Kucuci saja besok." Sambung Seungkwan seraya merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Haihai readersku yang sabar dan tabah menunggu ff ini, I'm back! Hohoho~ Maaf aku lama ya updatenya? Iya soalnya seminggu kemaren akunya uts sampe hari senin :) Tadinya mau lanjut kemaren, tapi akunya malah jalan hehe iya namanya juga butuh refreshing. Seperti yang author bilang di chapter lalu, jangan bosen nungguin soalnya chapternya masih banyak dan ceritanya masih panjang muehehehe~

2\. Pengabdi Verkwan ayuk sini kita duduk bareng bercengkrama sambil nontonin Hansol sama Seungkwan:):):) Yaampun dari atas kebawah momentnya banyak looh yaampun~~~ Sengaja emang dibanyakin momentnya biar kalian semakin gemes bacanya uhuuu...dan sepertinya mulai chapter ini author bakalan nulis yang manis-manis deh biar kayak Le Miner*le :) Iya biar readers-nim pada diabetes bacanya~

3\. Yang cariin Minhyuk, chapter depan dia muncul lagi setelah absen di chapter ini. Jangan rindu ya, berat, nanti kalian gak kuat, biar author aja yang rindu~

4\. Question : Enaknya Seungkwan duluan yang suka sama Hansol atau Hansol duluan yang suka sama Seungkwan?

5\. Maaf ya kalo aku kasih kalian question seperti diatas karena memang sejak awal akunya tidak berniat menjodohkan Seungkwan dengan Minhyuk. Maafkan aku para pengabdi Minhyuk kalo nantinya Minhyuk akan sakit hati :( Aku juga gak rela kok makhluk selucu itu sakit hati, tapi demi menyatukan Verkwan, apa sih yang gak aku lakuin wkwkwk

Okay seperti biasa, tinggalkan semua caci maki, jeritan fangirl, teriakan gemas kalian di kolom review:) Aku suka bacain review kalian satu satu loh (udah kayak koreksi ujian). Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini, maaf kalo pendek soalnya yang panjang ya cuma jalan kenangan dan...kaki Kim Mingyu haha.

Aku sayang kalian semua readers-nim~muah:*


	15. Chapter 14

Sekarang sudah genap 2 bulan sejak kejadian dimana Hansol dan teman-temannya membuat malu Jung Eunwoo dengan membongkar semua kelicikan gadis itu. Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Jung Eunwoo dipindahkan oleh pihak sekolah setelah mendengar pernyataan paman Soonyoung yang juga seorang petugas yang menangani dua orang suruhan Eunwoo. Dan sejak Jung Eunwoo pindah sekolah, kehidupan Seungkwan kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi yang merecoki hidupnya─kecuali Hansol tentu saja─dan tidak ada lagi gangguan yang ia terima dari teman-teman Eunwoo karena mereka tidak berani bertindak tanpa ketua mereka.

Lalu jika ditanya soal bagaimana hubungan antara Seungkwan dan Hansol sekarang, jawabannya adalah tidak ada kemajuan. Hubungan mereka masih sebatas dua orang yang tidak menganggap satu sama lain sebagai teman. Tapi beberapa minggu terakhir Hansol mulai merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, beberapa minggu terakhir─menurut Seungcheol─Hansol jadi terlalu sering memperhatikan Seungkwan dimana pun mereka bertemu. Hanya memperhatikan. Tidak bicara, menyapa saja tidak. Lalu dua minggu lalu Hansol hampir menabrakkan mobilnya sendiri ke gerbang rumahnya karena kesal setelah melihat Seungkwan diantar pulang oleh Minhyuk. Kalau kata Seungcheol dia cemburu dengan Minhyuk karena bisa dengan gamblang mengajak Seungkwan pulang bersama. Tapi berapa kali pun Seungcheol berkata demikian, Hansol terus saja bersikeras kalau ia tidak cemburu.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?" begitu kata Hansol.

Lalu hari ini Hansol berhasil memecahkan cermin di toilet setelah melihat Minhyuk yang tengah berlutut di hadapan Seungkwan untuk mengikatkan tali sepatu gadis itu yang tak sengaja terlepas. Sebenarnya bukan Minhyuk yang membuatnya kesal, tapi karena ekspresi Seungkwan yang malu-malu dengan wajah merah merona. Itu lah yang membuat Hansol kesal sampai rela melukai tangannya dengan meninju cermin toilet.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Mingyu ketika ia tengah mengobati luka di tangan Hansol.

Hansol tidak menjawab, sementara Seungcheol yang duduk di sampingnya memasang senyum lebar.

"Dia cemburu." Kata Seungcheol.

Hansol mendelik kearah Seungcheol, mengundang suara tawa Seungcheol keluar. Sementara teman-teman mereka yang lain mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mengerti.

"Sebentar...sebentar," kata Mingyu. "Kau cemburu? Cemburu pada siapa?" tanya Mingyu pada Hansol.

"Jangan dengarkan Seungcheol _hyung_ , dia memang suka bicara aneh akhir-akhir ini." Balas Hansol.

Seungcheol merangkul pundak Hansol, "Tidak, Sol-ah. Kurasa aku harus segera menyadarkanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ingat perkataanku, kan? Kalau kau menyukainya, aku adalah orang pertama yang menertawaimu."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Oh ayolah kami penasaran!" seru Soonyoung.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, _hyung_." Hansol melirik tajam pada Seungcheol yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, ini bukan sekali ini saja kau hampir mencelakai dirimu sendiri!" seru Seungcheol. "Dua minggu lalu kau hampir menabrakkan mobilmu sendiri ke gerbang rumahmu!"

"Kau apa?! Kau gila, Sol-ah?!" seru Mingyu.

"Maka itu, dengarkan aku untuk kali ini. Ini masalah serius, Sol-ah. Kau harus cepat disadarkan sebelum semuanya terlambat." Kata Seungcheol.

Hansol masih melirik tajam kearah Seungcheol. Tapi kemudian ia menyerah. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia memang perlu mendengarkan perkataan orang lain kali ini karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

 **~o0o~**

Seungkwan dan Jihoon tengah duduk bersampingan di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku yang mereka ambil di rak perpustakaan. Hari ini guru yang mengajar di jam terakhir tidak masuk dan tidak juga meninggalkan tugas, membuat mereka bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan untuk membaca beberapa buku.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam mereka disana dan selama setengah jam itu pula tidak ada yang membuka suara diantara mereka. Suasana diantara keduanya benar-benar hening sampai akhirnya Jihoon menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada Seungkwan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, Kwan." Panggil Jihoon.

"Hm?" balas Seungkwan tanpa melihat Jihoon, dan masih sibuk membaca buku di hadapannya.

"Lihat aku!"

Seungkwan menoleh kearah Jihoon, "Apa?"

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama Minhyuk _sunbae_. Kalian sedang masa pendekatan atau bagaimana?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungkwan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jihoon. Sontak ia pun langsung menggelengkan kepala. Seungkwan akui kalau akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering bersama Minhyuk, tapi itu semua semata-mata karena pemuda itu yang mendekatinya lebih dulu. Seungkwan juga sebenarnya risih, tapi ia tidak enak untuk mengatakan itu pada Minhyuk. Jadi ia diamkan saja.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian sering bersama-sama belakangan ini?"

"Dia yang mendekatiku lebih dulu." Balas Seungkwan. "Jujur saja ya, aku juga risih ditempeli terus olehnya."

"Kenapa risih? Dia kan baik padamu. Mungkin saja beberapa hari lagi kau malah jadi suka padanya." Kata Jihoon.

Seungkwan mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "Entahlah." Katanya.

"Diamkan saja dulu." Kata Jihoon. "Kalau dalam beberapa hari kedepan kau masih tidak suka, kau harus tegas padanya. Tapi kalau kau mulai sedikit nyaman, jalani saja. Mungkin saja bisa jodoh." Sambung Jihoon sambil terkekeh pelan.

Seungkwan menggelengkan kepala mendengar perkataan sahabatnya satu itu. Kadang Seungkwan heran pada Jihoon. Anak itu sering senang sekali menyuruhnya untuk dekat dengan Minhyuk, padahal Seungkwan tidak menyukai Minhyuk dalam artian yang Jihoon maksud. Ya, Seungkwan hanya menganggap Minhyuk tidak lebih dari seniornya saja.

"Hei, pulang sekolah ayo makan es krim!" ajak Jihoon.

"Boleh." Balas Seungkwan.

Omong-omong sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas, tepatnya akhir bulan Juni. Dan di pertengahan bulan depan sekolah sudah diliburkan. Seungkwan sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan musim panas. Selain karena cuacanya yang panas, libur musim panas adalah alasan tepat dimana para guru memberikan tugas dengan tidak manusiawi. Seperti libur musim panas tahun lalu, guru matematikanya memberikan tugas sebanyak 60 soal untuk dikerjakan. Beruntung Seungkwan bisa menyelesaikannya walaupun harus begadang selama dua hari.

Hanya satu yang Seungkwan suka dari musim panas, yaitu banyaknya festival yang digelar. Musim panas memang waktu paling tepat untuk menggelar sebuah festival. Tiap tahun taman kota selalu mengadakan festival musik saat musim panas, dan Seungkwan tak pernah ketinggalan untuk pergi kesana tiap tahun.

Tidak hanya taman kota yang selalu membuat festival tahunan tiap musim panas, kebetulan sekolah Seungkwan selalu mengadakan acara tahunan setiap musim panas. Biasanya acara tersebut diadakan selama tiga hari di awal libur musim panas, dengan pentas seni dan bazaar di hari pertama, dan di hari terakhir akan diadakan festival musik di siang hari, dan pesta untuk para siswa di malam harinya, seperti semacam pesta penutupan.

Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun ini pun sekolahnya kembali mengadakan acara musim panas tahunan. Bedanya adalah para panitia yang berbeda dengan tahun lalu. Berbeda panitia, berarti berbeda pula konsep yang diusung. Kalau Seungkwan tidak salah dengar, konsep dan tema acara tahun ini adalah 'pesta pantai'.

Sejak memasuki pertengahan bulan Juni, para panitia yang akan bekerja di acara tersebut sudah mulai disibukkan dengan berbagai hal. Terlihat dari betapa seringnya mereka izin dari beberapa pelajaran hanya untuk memenuhi panggilan ketua panitia untuk rapat dadakan. Dan diantara semua panitia itu ada Jihoon disana yang mendapat jabatan sebagai panitia acara pentas seni.

"Omong-omong, Ji, apa kau bebas hari ini? Bukankah hampir setiap hari kau selalu sibuk belakangan ini?" tanya Seungkwan tiba-tiba.

Jihoon mengembangkan senyuman lebar membuat Seungkwan bingung, "Semua panitia acara diberikan libur selama dua hari. Jadi hari ini dan besok aku tidak akan disibukkan dengan hal-hal mengenai acara sekolah."

"Baguslah, jadi kau bisa istirahat." Kata Seungkwan. "Bagian bawah matamu sudah menghitam. Kau kerja lembur ya?"

Jihoon meraba bagian bawah matanya, "Mataku menghitam?! Serius?!"

Seungkwan mengangguk, "Sangan kontras dengan kulitmu yang putih itu." Balas Seungkwan. "Kau jadi seperti anak panda."

"Sial! Aku harus menghilangkan ini!" seru Jihoon panik, membuat Seungkwan terkekeh.

"Jangan menertawaiku sialan!" bentak Jihoon.

"Kau dan mulutmu yang kasar." Balas Seungkwan masih dengan kekehan pelan. "Hei, sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi, ayo pergi."

 **~oOo~**

"Aku akan ke rumahmu nanti malam." Kata Seungcheol pada Hansol.

"Mau apa?" tanya Hansol seraya menyampirkan tasnya ke salah satu pundaknya.

"Menginap." Jawab Seungcheol. "Minki _noona_ sedang pergi dinas ke luar kota dan aku tidak mau di rumah sendirian."

Hansol hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab perkataan Seungcheol. Kalau kalian heran dimana kedua orangtua Seungcheol, jawabannya mereka berada di luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Bedanya dengan Hansol, orangtua Seungcheol tidak menetap disana, melainkan hanya sebentar. Mungkin sekitar 2-3 minggu, dan paling lama sebulan. Sementara Hansol, orangtuanya tinggal di Amerika.

Kedua saudara sepupu itu berjalan bersampingan di koridor sekolah menuju gerbang ketika keduanya tak sengaja melihat Seungkwan dan temannya yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang menyenangkan karena Seungkwan bicara sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak hampiri mereka dan mengajaknya pulang bersama?" bisik Seungcheol.

Hansol menoleh, "Si-siapa yang _hyung_ maksud?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Seungkwan."

"Ke-kenapa aku harus mengajaknya pulang bersama?" kata Hansol.

"Karena ada dia." Jawab Seungcheol seraya menunjuk satu orang yang tengah berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan dan Jihoon.

"Kau tidak mau kalah cepat lagi, kan?" goda Seungcheol.

Hansol menyipitkan matanya, mengawasi gerak-gerik orang yang ditunjuk Seungcheol tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Minhyuk. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Hansol mengepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memerah.

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika Minhyuk tengah bicara entah apa itu pada Seungkwan, Hansol langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang tersenyum menahan tawa karena berhasil membuat sepupu kesayangannya bergerak dan memilih untuk menonton dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hansol berdiri di tengah, diantara kedua orang itu─Seungkwan dan Minhyuk─dengan kepalanya yang menghadap Seungkwan. Tentu saja kedua orang yang tadinya tengah bicara itu terkejut dengan kedatangan Hansol yang tiba-tiba.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Bukankah kau harus pulang denganku hari ini?" kata Hansol. "Kau lupa?"

"Eh? Ka-"

"Ayo pergi!" Hansol kemudian menarik tangan Seungkwan untuk pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Minhyuk dan Jihoon yang melongo melihat kepergian mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, Seungcheol terkekeh melihat tingkah sepupunya. Seungcheol baru sadar kalau Hansol sangat lucu ketika cemburu.

"Astaga, dia lucu sekali." Gumam Seungcheol, masih dengan kekehan yang terdengar dari bibirnya.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di dalam mobil Hansol, Seungkwan protes keras karena dibawa lari begitu saja oleh Hansol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Seungkwan. "Dan...dan sejak kapan aku mau pulang denganmu?!"

Hansol menoleh menatap Seungkwan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seungkwan, membuat Seungkwan refleks menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" tanya Hansol.

Seungkwan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena wajah Hansol yang berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

"I-iya!" jawab Seungkwan terbata.

Hansol menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran jok mobilnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hansol.

"E-eh? A-apanya yang kenapa?" Seungkwan bertanya balik.

Hansol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Seungkwan, "Kenapa tidak mau pulang denganku?"

"Ka-karena aku ada janji dengan Jihoon." Balas Seungkwan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Minhyuk?"

"Ah...Minhyuk _oppa_ mengajakku pergi nanti malam ke Hongdae."

Hansol mengerutkan dahinya, " _O-oppa_ ? Kau memanggilnya _oppa_ ?"

"Siapa? Minhyuk _oppa_ ? Iya, aku memanggilnya begitu. Dia yang memintanya."

"Sial, menjijikkan sekali." Kata Hansol.

"Apa masalahmu? Toh aku juga tidak keberatan memanggilnya begitu." Protes Seungkwan.

Hansol menggeram menahan kesal. Kemudian ia membuka kunci mobilnya.

"Turunlah." Kata Hansol kemudian.

Seungkwan membulatkan matanya, "Ke-kenapa? Kau marah?"

"Kau bilang kau ada janji dengan temanmu. Sana pergi."

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi menarikku pergi?! Dasar!" seru Seungkwan seraya membuka pintu mobil Hansol dan turun dari sana.

Tapi sebelum Seungkwan sempat menutup kembali pintu mobilnya, Hansol menahan pintu itu,

"Apa lagi?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Jangan pergi dengannya nanti malam." Kata Hansol.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Minhyuk _oppa_ ?"

"Jangan pergi dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan membawamu pergi nanti malam. Jam 7 malam, aku jemput di rumahmu, tidak boleh terlambat." Balas Hansol.

Seungkwan hendak protes kembali tapi Hansol lebih dulu memotongnya,

"Dan tidak ada penolakan." Sambung Hansol. "Sana pergi."

Hansol kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya, membuat Seungkwan mengerutkan dahi karena bingung dengan perkataan Hansol. Barusan, Hansol mengajaknya pergi? Hansol? Choi Hansol? Mengajaknya pergi?

 **~oOo~**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika menolak ajakan Minhyuk _sunbae_ tadi?!" tanya Jihoon dengan nada suara agak tinggi, karena jujur ia gemas sekali ketika Seungkwan menolak ajakan Minhyuk untuk pergi ke Hongdae nanti malam.

Seungkwan yang duduk di hadapan Jihoon hanya diam sambil menyuap pelan es krim yang ia pesan. Omong-omong sekarang mereka berdua berada di salah satu kedai es krim langganan mereka yang ada di dekat stasiun Myungdong. Lalu masalah Minhyuk, sebenarnya ia bukan tanpa alasan menolak ajakan Minhyuk. Selain ia sedang tidak ingin ditempeli oleh Minhyuk, ia juga terpikir soal perkataan Hansol tadi.

" _Karena aku akan membawamu pergi nanti malam. Jam 7 malam, aku jemput di rumahmu, tidak boleh terlambat."_

"Jawab aku, Boo Seungkwan." Kata Jihoon gemas.

"Sebenarnya," Seungkwan mulai membuka suara. "Hansol juga mengajakku pergi nanti malam."

"EH?! SERIUS?!" Seungkwan yang terkejut dengan Jihoon yang tiba-tiba berteriak, refleks membekap mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan teriak, Ji!" bisik Seungkwan.

Jihoon melepas paksa tangan Seungkwan dari bibirnya lalu menatap Seungkwan.

"Si berandal sial itu mengajakmu pergi? Kemana?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Entahlah, dia tidak bilang. Dia hanya bilang kalau nanti malam dia akan menjemputku di rumah."

"Sekarang aku yakin," kata Jihoon.

"Yakin apa?"

"Aku yakin kalau si berandal sial itu menyukaimu!" jawab Jihoon. "Sudah jelas sekali, Seungkwan. Dia itu cemburu karena kau diajak pergi oleh Minhyuk _sunbae_. "

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Lee." Balas Seungkwan.

"Harusnya kau bisa lebih peka, Kwan-ah." Cibir Jihoon.

Seungkwan tidak membalas ucapan Jihoon dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tengah memakan es krim pesanannya. Walaupun tampak tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya diam-diam Seungkwan memikirkan ucapan Jihoon barusan. Jujur saja, belakangan ia juga merasa sikap Hansol padanya sedikit berubah. Pemuda itu tidak lagi sering merecoki hidupnya seperti sebelumnya, lalu cara pemuda itu bicara dengannya juga berubah melembut tidak sekasar sebelumnya. Tapi walaupun begitu sikap pemaksa pemuda itu masih ada.

"Coba pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik, Seungkwan-ah." Kata Jihoon seraya menyuap es krim ke mulutnya. "Dan cobalah perhatikan mereka baik-baik. Kedua orang itu menyukaimu."

Seungkwan hanya diam sambil menghela nafas panjang. Matanya memandang kosong kearah jalanan, dimana banyak kendaraan lalu lalang.

"Tapi aku rasa ada yang aneh denganmu." Kata Jihoon lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kau memilih pergi dengan Hansol dan menolak ajakan Minhyuk _sunbae_ ," kata Jihoon. "jangan-jangan kau menyukai Hansol?!"

Seungkwan membulatkan matanya lalu dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya, Jihoon-ah!"

"Tapi kau memilih pergi dengannya!"

"Aku tidak menerima ajakannya! Dia mengajakku secara sepihak tanpa mendengar jawabanku sama sekali!"

"Aku mengerti! Tapi kau juga tidak menolaknya, kan?!" seru Jihoon, membuat Seungkwan terdiam. Jihoon benar. Ia memang tidak menolak ajakan Hansol. Tapi ia juga tidak menerima ajakan Hansol.

"Kau bisa menolak Minhyuk _sunbae_ , tapi kau tidak menolak Hansol." Kata Jihoon. "Kenapa?"

Seungkwan diam. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak menolak Hansol. Padahal ia bisa saja menolak ajakan Hansol tadi dan berkata kalau ia tidak ingin pergi. Tapi kenapa ia tidak menolaknya?

 **~oOo~**

Jam menunjuk pukul 6 sore, tapi Hansol sudah tampak rapi dengan kaus putih di tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan jaket hitam sebagai luaran dan celana _ripped jeans_. Setelah selesai bercermin, pemuda blasteran itu keluar dari kamarnya seraya membawa kunci mobil dari atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Hansol baru saja turun dari lantai dua ketika ia mendengar suara dari ruang tengah rumahnya. Hansol menoleh dan menemukan Seungcheol tengah duduk manis di sofa ruang tengahnya dengan ponsel di tangan. Di bawah kakinya terdapat satu tas berukuran sedang yang Hansol bisa tebak berisi pakaian karena tadi Seungcheol bilang akan menginap.

"Oh? Choi Hansol, mau kemana kau?" tanya Seungcheol.

" _Hyung_ ? Sejak kapan datang?" Hansol balik bertanya.

"Baru saja." Jawab Seungcheol. "Kau sendiri, mau kemana?"

"Um...itu, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam, jadi tidak perlu menungguku pulang." Balas Hansol seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Hansol langsung berhenti karena mendengar ucapan Seungcheol yang membuatnya membeku tiba-tiba.

"Janji dengan Boo Seungkwan?" ucap Seungcheol.

Hansol melirik sekilas kearah Seungcheol yang tengah memasang senyum miring kearahnya.

"Oh ayolah jangan main sembunyi-sembunyi begitu denganku, Choi Hansol." Kata Seungcheol. "Aku ini mengenalmu sejak kau masih pakai popok, jadi aku tahu semuanya tentangmu."

Hansol tidak menjawab perkataan Seungcheol dan malah kembali melangkah menuju pintu depan. Sementara Seungcheol, ia hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa lucu dengan sikap sepupunya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus turun tangan." Gumam Seungcheol.

Kembali ke Hansol. Pemuda itu tengah membawa mobilnya menuju rumah Seungkwan. Beruntung ia pernah datang ke rumah gadis itu hingga tidak perlu mencari tahu lebih dulu. Jalan kota Seoul sore ini agak ramai, jadi perjalanan menuju rumah Seungkwan agak memakan waktu karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari rumah Hansol. Tapi beruntung Hansol bisa datang tepat waktu.

Tepat pukul 7 malam, Hansol sampai di depan rumah Seungkwan. Tapi walaupun sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya, Hansol tidak kunjung turun dari mobilnya. Ia malah mengambil ponselnya dari atas _dashboard_ mobil dan menghubungi Seungkwan.

" _Halo_." Terdengar suara Seungkwan di seberang telepon.

"Cepat keluar, aku sudah di depan rumahmu." Kata Hansol kemudian memutus sambungan telepon begitu saja lalu kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas _dashboard_ mobilnya.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian Seungkwan keluar dari dalam rumah dan menghampiri mobil Hansol. Tapi melihat penampilan Seungkwan yang sama sekali jauh dari kata 'siap' membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Ia menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Kau belum bersiap?" tanya Hansol.

"Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau tidak ada penolakan?" balas Hansol dengan nada suara sedikit naik.

"Tapi aku tidak mau pergi denganmu." Kata Seungkwan bersikeras.

Hansol menghela nafas, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Seungkwan. "Aku hanya tidak mau pergi saja. Toh walaupun aku tidak pergi denganmu, aku juga tidak pergi dengan Minhyuk _oppa_. "

"Bisakah tidak menyembutnya _oppa_ di depanku? Itu terdengar menjijikkan." Seungkwan tidak menjawab.

Hansol menatap Seungkwan yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_ biru yang tengah dikenakan oleh gadis itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau pergi denganku." Kata Hansol, membuat Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya menatap pemuda itu.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya temani aku makan. Aku lapar."

"Bukankah itu sama saja aku pergi denganmu?! Aku tidak mau!" balas Seungkwan.

"Kuberi waktu 15 menit kalau kau tidak juga bersiap, aku akan menarikmu paksa untuk naik ke mobilku." Kata Hansol seraya melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Biasanya cara ini ampuh untuk membuat Seungkwan menurut, tapi kali ini gadis itu bergeming di tempatnya dan sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sana satu senti pun.

"Aku tidak bisa kau ancam lagi." Kata Seungkwan.

"Begitu? Baiklah." Kata Hansol kemudian ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan melewati Seungkwan menuju pintu masuk rumah gadis itu, membuat Seungkwan sontak mengutinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Seungkwan ketika mereka berdua berada di depan pintu rumah Seungkwan yang terbuka setengah.

"Kalau ancamanku yang biasa tidak mempan, aku akan membuatmu menurut dengan cara lain." Balas Hansol.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

Keributan kecil diantara mereka tak sengaja membuat ibu Seungkwan yang tadinya tengah sibuk di dapur pergi ke pintu depan dan menemukan kedua orang itu tengah ribut sedikit.

"Ada apa ini, Seungkwan-ah?" tanya ibu Seungkwan.

"Selamat malam, _ahjumma_." Sapa Hansol seraya menunduk.

"Oh? Seungkwan-ah, bukankah ini temanmu? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?" kata ibu Seungkwan ketika melihat wajah Hansol.

"Tidak mau, bu." Balas Seungkwan.

"Um...begini _ahjumma_ , sebenarnya saya ingin membawa Seungkwan pergi. Apa boleh?"

Ibu Seungkwan langsung tersenyum lebar sekali, "Tentu saja boleh."

Seungkwan mendelik kearah ibunya, "Ibu!" seru Seungkwan.

Hansol menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan kearah Seungkwan yang dibalas cemberut oleh Seungkwan. Hansol kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Seungkwan,

"15 menit untuk bersiap-siap nona Boo." Bisik Hansol.

Seungkwan mendelik sekilas kearah Hansol, kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sementara Hansol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum menahan tawa karena Seungkwan tampak lucu ketika merajuk.

 **~oOo~**

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Seungkwan dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan banyak tanya." Balas Hansol sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

Seungkwan awalnya tidak peduli, tapi ketika ia melihat kearah depan, ia bisa melihat kalau mobil Hansol berjalan menuju daerah Hongdae dimana biasanya akan banyak pertunjukan musik dan tentu saja banyak pedagang makanan.

Hansol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari kawasan Hongdae. Setelah mematikan mesin, ia pun turun dari mobil diikuti Seungkwan beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kenapa mengajakku kesini?" tanya Seungkwan seraya mengikuti Hansol yang berjalan di depannya.

Hansol menoleh sekilas kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan, "Jangan berjalan di belakangku jika mau bicara." Kata Hansol. "Kesini, berjalan di sebelahku. Memangnya enak bicara dengan punggungku?"

Seungkwan menurut. Ia pun mempercepat jalannya hingga langkahnya sejajar dengan Hansol.

"Kenapa mengajakku kesini?" Seungkwan mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Karena kau bilang Minhyuk mengajakmu kesini." Jawab Hansol.

Seungkwan menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Hanya karena itu?"

"Hanya karena itu." Balas Hansol.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau mengajakku pergi?" tanya Seungkwan.

Begitu Seungkwan bertanya demikian, suasana diantara keduanya menjadi hening sebentar sebelum Seungkwan melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Apa kau sedang mengajakku kencan?"

Hansol tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menoleh menatap Seungkwan di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Hansol balik bertanya.

"Entahlah," balas Seungkwan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. "Hanya penasaran."

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Balas Hansol singkat sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan melihat Hansol yang berjalan mendahuluinya sambil mencibir pelan, "Dasar aneh." Cibirnya sebelum kembali berjalan mengikuti Hansol.

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Waaaaaaaaaah parah sih akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama:( udah sebulan ya gak update work ini. Kalo kalian tanya alasannya aku lama update adalah (1). kalo gak salah seminggu setelah update chapter sebelumnya aku uts jadi gak bisa ngetik karena harus belajar, (2). abis uts aku langsung dapet tugas yang astaganaga banyak banget dan repot:( sebel lah pokoknya, (3). selama puasa aku jadi pemalas yang luar biasa malas. Bener-bener gak mau gerak dari tempat tidur. Kalo bukan karena harus kuliah, bakalan nempel aja sama kasur, (4). selama puasa juga aku gak baca ff karena biar afdol gitchu puasanya, teruuus karena gak baca ff aku jadi kena "Writers Block" yang artinya otak aku buntu buat lanjutin cerita ini karena gak dapet asupan inspirasi:( parah banget kan? Setelah mengumpulkan niat sedemikian rupa akhirnya jadi juga chapter ini. Semoga gak mengecewakan kalian yang nunggu ya:)

2\. Jung Eunwoo sudah tidak ada kawan kawan~~buat sementara Seungkwan bakal tenang damai sentosa. Tapi nanti bakalan ada gangguan lagi muehehe...coming soon ya~

3\. Serius deh ini Hansol perasaan gemes banget disini wkwk. Tsundere tsundere gitu astaga lucu dah parah. Buat kalian para pengabdi Verkwan berbahagia ya soalnya chapter ini penuh sama Verkwan.

4\. Yang para pengabdi Minkwan maaf ya kalo kapal kalian tidak bisa berlayar di chapter ini:) Mungkin lain kali~

5\. Di chapter depan bakal drama abis:) aku udah mikirin lanjutan chapter ini (walaupun belum diketik) dan di otakku itu jadinya bakal drama sih wkwk. Semoga bisa terealisasi deh

Seperti biasa, tinggalkan review kalian ya~ aku walaupun tidak pernah menjawab review kalian, tapi aku selalu membacanya dengan seksama. Semangatin author ini ya biar bisa lanjutin work ini dengan cepat:) soalnya aku sering kena Writers Block.

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini ya readers-nim~

Aku sayang kalian~~muach:*


	16. Chapter 15

Sepanjang hari ini wajah Minhyuk benar-benar tidak bersahabat seperti biasanya. Hyunwoo sendiri bingung ada apa dengan temannya ini. Sejak pagi tadi wajah Minhyuk sudah tidak mengenakkan untuk dilihat. Bahkan aura di sekitar Minhyuk juga terasa tidak mengenakkan. Hyunwoo ingin bertanya, tapi ia terlalu takut. Tadi pagi sapaannya saja tidak dijawab, apalagi kalau ia bertanya.

Ketika jam makan siang, salah satu teman mereka, Jooheon, menghampiri meja mereka dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Minhyuk yang tengah memakan makan siangnya dalam diam. Jooheon merangkul pundak Minhyuk seraya duduk di kursi.

"Hei, kenapa kalian pergi ke kantin tanpa mengajakku?" kata Jooheon.

Minhyuk tidak menjawab dan tetap memakan makan siangnya dalam diam. Jooheon melirik Minhyuk dan menatapnya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hyunwoo yang duduk berhadapan dengan Minhyuk. Hyunwoo yang mengerti tatapan mata Jooheon yang seolah bertanya ada apa dengan Minhyuk, hanya mengedikkan bahu karena ia juga tidak tahu.

"Hei, Lee, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Wajahmu tidak mengenakkan." Tanya Jooheon.

Minhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehei...jangan bohong." Kata Jooheon. "Kita sudah berteman selama 3 tahun dan kau masih mau membohongiku dengan menjawab kau baik-baik saja? Tidak akan bisa."

Minhyuk melirik Jooheon sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada makan siangnya.

"Ceritakan saja." Kata Hyunwoo. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan."

Minhyuk menghela nafas. Kemudian matanya mengarah pada salah satu meja di kantin yang berjarak agak jauh dari mejanya. Di meja itu duduk Choi Hansol bersama teman-temannya, tengah makan siang sambil bercanda. Lalu tak jauh dari meja Hansol, ada Seungkwan dan temannya, Jihoon, tengah makan siang sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jooheon. "Kau ada masalah dengan si Choi berandal itu?" Minhyuk mengerti maksud Jooheon, Choi berandal yang dimaksudnya adalah Hansol.

Minhyuk menggeleng, "Aku tidak ada masalah dengannya," balas Minhyuk. "hanya saja semalam..."

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Minhyuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di backstage sambil menghela nafas panjang. Malam ini ia sebenarnya diundang untuk bernyanyi di salah satu festival musik di Hongdae. Festival musik ini diadakan saat musim panas setiap tahunnya, dan salah satu panitia yang bekerja di festival ini adalah teman lamanya. Tahun lalu ia ditawari sebagai pengisi acara, tapi karena sibuk, dia tidak bisa. Dan tahun ini ia kembali ditawari oleh temannya untuk mengisi acara dan kebetulan ia bisa._

 _Sebenarnya Minhyuk punya alasan lain menerima tawaran temannya untuk mengisi acara di festival musik ini. Ia ingin menyanyikan lagu untuk seseorang, tapi orang yang dimaksud Minhyuk tidak bisa datang dan menontonnya karena suatu hal. Sebenarnya ia sedikit menyayangkan hal tersebut karena bagaimana pun juga ia sudah membayangkan bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk orang tersebut._

 _Jika kalian bertanya siapa orang yang dimaksud Minhyuk, maka jawabannya adalah Boo Seungkwan. Ya, juniornya di sekolah itu sudah berhasil membuat Minhyuk tidak nyenyak tidur di malam hari karena wajah gadis itu selalu muncul di kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Awalnya ia merasa aneh, tapi lama-kelamaan ia menyukai sensasi yang dirasakannya ketika membayangkan gadis itu. Rasanya seperti ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya._

 _Tadi sore ketika pulang sekolah Minhyuk sudah mencoba mengajak Seungkwan untuk datang ke festival ini agar gadis itu bisa melihat penampilannya malam ini, tapi gadis itu menolak ajakannya tanpa menyertakan alasan. Minhyuk pun juga sadar kalau ia tidak bisa memaksa gadis itu. Kalau Seungkwan bilang tidak mau, ia bisa apa?_

 _5 menit lagi Minhyuk naik panggung. Biar lah, mungkin ia bisa mengajak gadis itu di lain kali._

" _Lee Minhyuk, ayo segera naik." Suruh salah satu staf yang dibalas anggukan oleh Minhyuk._

 _Minhyuk pun naik panggung yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Ia bisa melihat banyaknya penonton yang memadati area festival dari atas panggung. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sebelum memberi aba-aba pada staf musik untuk memulai, dan tak lama kemudian intro dari sebuah lagu terdengar._

 _Minhyuk menyelesaikan lagu tersebut dengan baik dan setelah ia selesai, suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar olehnya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum turun panggung karena masih ada penampil lain yang akan naik panggung setelahnya._

" _Bro, terima kasih sudah mau mengisi panggung hari ini." Itu teman Minhyuk._

 _Minhyuk tersenyum, "Santai saja!" balasnya. "Kalau kau perlu aku lagi, hubungi saja."_

" _Tentu saja! Kau tidak lihat reaksi penonton tadi?" gurau temannya, membuat Minhyuk terkekeh pelan._

" _Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Minhyuk._

" _Loh? Kenapa buru-buru? Nikmati saja dulu festivalnya."_

 _Minhyuk menggeleng, "Disini terlalu ramai. Aku ingin mencari udara segar sambil membeli beberapa jajanan."_

" _Ah...baiklah, kalau kau bosan, kembali saja kesini."_

" _Oke."_

 _Setelah pamit, Minhyuk pun pergi dari backstage. Kebetulan backstage festival itu langsung mengarah ke kawasan Hongdae yang juga sama ramainya. Ia berjalan kearah sana dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana jeans hitam yang ia gunakan. Kebetulan ia sedang lapar, mungkin ia bisa membeli beberapa makanan sebelum kembali ke area festival._

 _Minhyuk mampir sebentar ke sebuah kafe untuk membeli ice americano sebelum menjelajahi Hongdae untuk mencari jajanan. Minhyuk baru saja masuk ke kafe ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap dua orang yang tengah duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja kafe di dekat kaca. Kedua orang itu tengah berbincang sambil menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing. Minhyuk tahu kedua orang itu. Bahkan sangat tahu._

 _Mereka adalah Boo Seungkwan dan Choi Hansol._

 _Minhyuk melihat keduanya dengan tatapan marah. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tiba-tiba saja niatnya untuk membeli ice americano disana menghilang dan ia pun pergi begitu saja._

 _Minhyuk pergi ke mini market terdekat dan duduk disana sambil meneguk air mineral yang baru saja ia beli disana. Kalau saja usianya sudah legal untuk minum alkohol, mungkin ia sudah membeli berkaleng-kaleng bir sekarang. Minhyuk benar-benar kesal sekarang. Tidak hanya pada Hansol, tapi juga pada Seungkwan. Jadi alasan gadis itu menolak ajakannya untuk pergi itu karena dia punya janji lain dengan Hansol? Tapi kenapa dia tidak bilang saja? Kalau Minhyuk tahu sejak awal mungkin ia tidak akan sekesal sekarang._

 _Minhyuk memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pening. Lebih baik ia cepat pulang dan tidur daripada ia terus-terusan mengingat apa yang ia lihat beberapa saat tadi di kafe._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

"Jadi maksudmu kau cemburu?" tanya Hyunwoo, walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya dengan jelas.

Minhyuk menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Hyunwoo dengan tatapan tajam. Minhyuk tahu kalau ia cemburu, tapi tidak perlu diperjelas.

"Kalau cemburu, kenapa tidak lawan saja?" Jooheon tiba-tiba bicara.

Minhyuk menoleh menatap Jooheon di sampingnya, "Maksudnya?"

"Ya, maksudku kenapa harus duduk diam disini sementara kau harusnya mendekati gadis itu. Aku yakin mereka belum menjadi kekasih. Daripada kau duduk dan hanya memikirkan hubungan mereka, lebih baik kau juga mendekatinya. Kalau bisa secara terang-terangan."

Minhyuk mengalihkan matanya kearah Seungkwan yang sekarang tengah tertawa bersama Jihoon.

" _Secara terang-terangan, ya?"_ batin Minhyuk.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan tengah bersandar pada gerbang sekolahnya dengan ponsel di tangannya. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang dilakukan Seungkwan di depan gerbang sekolahnya sementara siswa-siswi lain berjalan pulang, jawabannya adalah karena Seungkwan tengah menunggu seseorang.

Tadi siang setelah istirahat makan siang, Minhyuk meminta tolong pada Seungkwan untuk menemaninya pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Awalnya Seungkwan menolak karena ia sedang tidak ingin pergi, terlebih dengan Minhyuk. Tapi setelah pemuda itu memohon dengan wajah memelas, Seungkwan jadi tidak tega dan akhirnya menyanggupinya walaupun setengah hati.

 **TIN!**

Bunyi klakson mobil yang tiba-tiba masuk ke indera pendengaran Seungkwan membuatnya mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi karena melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam metalik berhenti di depannya. Kemudian kaca belakang mobil tersebut turun dan tampak lah siapa yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

Choi bersaudara. Choi Hansol dan Choi Seungcheol.

"Hai, Seungkwan-ah." Sapa Seungcheol.

Seungkwan memasang senyum tipis, "Ha-hai, Seungcheol _sunbae_." Balas Seungkwan.

Baru beberapa detik setelah Seungkwan membalas sapaan Seungcheol, Seungkwan merasa ia tengah di perhatikan karena tiba-tiba saja ia merinding. Seungkwan menoleh dan mendapati beberapa siswi sekolahnya yang baru saja keluar dari sekolah memperhatikannya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Ada yang menatapnya heran, ada yang menatapnya tajam, ada yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Bahkan ada juga yang menatapnya sambil berbisik dengan teman mereka.

Seungkwan menelan salivanya kasar. Ia tahu kenapa ia menjadi objek perhatian beberapa siswi tersebut. Oh ayolah, tentu saja ia jadi objek perhatian karena ia baru saja bertukar sapaan dengan Choi Seungcheol, pemuda pujaan para siswi sekolahnya yang jarang sekali menyapa orang-orang kecuali dia mengenal baik orang tersebut. Dan Seungkwan tahu apa yang dipikirkan siswi-siswi tersebut.

Bagaimana ia bisa kenal baik dengan seorang Choi Seungcheol?

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya yang mulai sedikit panik. Ia takut akan jadi objek gosip baru, walaupun ia seharusnya tahu kalau ia sudah pasti akan menjadi objek gosip baru di sekolahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian? Dimana temanmu?" tanya Seungcheol.

Seungkwan memaksakan senyumannya, "Ji-Jihoon sudah pulang lebih dulu," jawab Seungkwan. "lalu aku...aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Oh? Menunggu siapa?"

"A-anu...aku menung-"

 **TIN!**

Kali ini suara klakson motor yang terdengar oleh Seungkwan. Seungkwan dan Seungcheol menoleh ke asal suara.

Disana, di depan mobil sedan hitam metalik yang ditumpangi Seungcheol dan Hansol, berhenti sebuah motor _sport_ merah. Pemilik motor tersebut turun dari motornya lalu melepas helmnya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Minhyuk.

Ya, pemilik motor _sport_ merah yang berhenti tepat di depan mobil Seungcheol dan Hansol adalah Minhyuk.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Ti-tidak kok." Balasnya.

Minhyuk kemudian menoleh kearah Seungcheol yang masih setia membuka kaca mobilnya, "Seungcheol, maaf ya aku harus membawanya pergi sekarang. Kau tidak keberatan bukan kalau percakapan kalian berhenti disini?"

Seungcheol memasang senyum manis andalannya, "Tentu aja tidak apa." Balas Seungcheol. "Ah, tapi apa aku boleh tahu mau kemana kalian?"

Minhyuk membalas senyuman Seungcheol, "Aku meminta tolong pada Seungkwan untuk membantuku memilihkan hadiah ulangtahun untuk sepupu perempuanku."

Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oh..begitu." balasnya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sepupuku sepertinya ingin cepat pulang." Sambung Seungcheol seraya melirik kearah Hansol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seungcheol harus menahan tawa ketika melihat tulang rahang Hansol yang sudah mengeras dan kedua tangan yang sudah mengepal kuat. Seungcheol tahu kalau Hansol sedang menahan kesal sekarang, jadi lebih baik mereka cepat pulang saja sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Seungkwan-ah, aku duluan. Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Seungcheol sebelum menutup kaca mobilnya rapat-rapat. Lalu tak lama setelahnya mobil tersebut pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Setelah mobil Seungcheol dan Hansol sudah menghilang dibalik tikungan, Minhyuk kembali menatap Seungkwan,

"Ayo kita pergi." kata Minhyuk, yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Seungkwan.

 **~oOo~**

"Lepaskan kepalan tanganmu itu, Sol-ah sebelum tanganmu memerah. Luka di tanganmu belum sembuh total, kau tahu?" kata Seungcheol ketika mereka sudah jauh dari area sekolah mereka.

Hansol menuruti Seungcheol dan melepas kepalan tangannya, ia juga melemaskan kembali tulang rahangnya yang sempat mengeras tadi. Hansol menghela nafas panjang lalu ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil, sementara Seungcheol hanya memperhatikan sepupunya itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia yakin kalau Hansol tadi cemburu pada Seungkwan dan Minhyuk, hanya tidak mau bicara saja.

"Jadi," Seungcheol membuka suara lagi. "apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan atau katakan padaku?"

Hansol menoleh sekilas menatap Seungcheol lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan jalan lewat kaca mobil.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?" Hansol balik bertanya.

Seungcheol mengangkat kedua pundaknya bersamaan, "Entahlah," katanya. "tapi aku merasa kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan."

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hansol singkat.

"Oh ayolah, Hansol! Apa aku perlu memperjelasnya?" Seungcheol berseru dengan nada frustasi. Ya, dia frustasi dengan sepupunya ini.

Hansol hanya diam, tidak ingin membalas atau merespon Seungcheol sama sekali, membuat Seungcheol mengerang kesal. Ia kemudian merubah posisi duduknya dengan menghadap Hansol yang masih setia melihat keluar tanpa mengubrisnya sama sekali.

"Dengarkan aku, Choi Hansol," kata Seungcheol. "aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu. Bahkan mungkin aku tahu lebih dulu daripada dirimu sendiri."

Hansol mendengarnya, tapi ia tetap bergeming, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menoleh atau bahkan melirik sedikit pun.

"Kau mau aku mengatakannya dengan jelas? Baiklah akan aku katakan agar kau sadar." Kata Seungcheol. "Kau, Choi Hansol, menyukai Boo Seungkwan, bukan begitu?"

Hansol membolakan matanya kemudian menoleh menatap Seungcheol, "Aku tidak menyukai gadis itu, _hyung_ ! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu dengan jelas?!"

"Kau boleh menyangkalnya dengan mulutmu, tapi kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya dengan sikap tubuhmu." Kata Seungcheol.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_ ?" tanya Hansol.

"Perlu kujelaskan? Baik." Balas Seungcheol. "Kau itu selalu bereaksi berlebihan ketika kami membicarakan Seungkwan, lalu kau juga belakangan ini mudah marah ketika melihat Seungkwan berdekatan dengan Minhyuk. Ingat saat kau membawa kabur Seungkwan dari acara kencannya dengan Minhyuk? Lalu ketika kau rela mempermalukan Jung Eunwoo demi Seungkwan? Kemudian insiden kau menabrakkan mobilmu sendiri ke gerbang rumahmu karena kau kesal melihat Seungkwan diantar pulang oleh Minhyuk dan yang paling baru adalah kau melukai tanganmu sendiri dengan meninju cermin ruang ganti hingga retak parah karena kau melihat Seungkwan yang tersipu ketika Minhyuk berlutut mengikatkan tali sepatunya. Oh...jangan lupakan kejadian tadi ketika kau mengepalkan tanganmu kuat-kuat tanpa takut luka di tanganmu kembali terbuka ketika mendengar Seungkwan akan pergi dengan Minhyuk."

Seungcheol menjeda ucapannya sebentar sebelum kembali bicara,

"Bagaimana? Kau masih mau mengelak kalau kau menyukai Seungkwan? Akui saja dan ini akan jadi mudah, kau tahu?"

Hansol terdiam mendengar ucapan panjang lebar sepupunya. Sebenarnya jauh dalam hatinya, Hansol mengakui apa yang dikatakan sepupunya tentang perilaku aneh yang ia perbuat belakangan ini, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya secara terang-terangan karena jujur ia masih tidak yakin apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengakui apa yang aku katakan itu benar. Buat ini mudah saja, Sol-ah." Kata Seungcheol lagi. "Apa kau tidak lelah terus membohongi dirimu sendiri?"

Hansol menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalas perkataan Seungcheol, "Baiklah _hyung_ , aku mengakui apa yang kau katakan semuanya benar. Aku memang berlaku aneh belakangan ini." Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya, puas mendengar jawaban Hansol.

"Ta-tapi aku juga tidak yakin kenapa aku melakukan itu. _Hyung_ tahu, kan? Semuanya terjadi begitu saja." Sambung Hansol.

Seungcheol menepuk pelan pundak Hansol, "Aku tahu." Kata Seungcheol. "Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta."

"A-apa?! Ja-jatuh cinta? Aku? Apa _hyung_ tidak salah?" Seungcheol menggeleng.

"Terima saja, kau itu jatuh cinta dengan Boo Seungkwan."

 **~oOo~**

Sudah satu jam lebih Minhyuk membawa Seungkwan berkeliling mall, masuk dari satu toko ke toko lain, tapi tidak membeli satu barang pun. Seungkwan sudah menyarankan segala jenis barang dari mulai boneka, pakaian, aksesoris, hingga sepatu dan tas, tapi semuanya tidak ada yang disetujui oleh Minhyuk.

Seungkwan sudah bosan. Ia bahkan lelah karena mereka sama sekali tidak istirahat walaupun sudah berkeliling mall. Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berhenti berjalan.

" _Oppa_ ," Minhyuk yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah Seungkwan yang berhenti berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Tidak kah ada satu barang yang ingin _oppa_ beli? Ayolah ini sudah hampir dua jam kita hanya berkeliling. Paling tidak beli lah satu-dua barang agar kita bisa pulang." Kata Seungkwan.

Minhyuk menghampiri Seungkwan, "Kau lelah?"

Seungkwan mengangguk pelan. Jujur saja, kakinya sudah tidak bertenaga lagi, mungkin akan berubah jadi jeli kalau ia masih memaksa untuk terus mengikuti Minhyuk yang sejak tadi hanya berjalan-jalan. Melirik etalase toko saja tidak. Sejak awal Seungkwan sudah merasa tidak yakin menuruti ajakan Minhyuk untuk pergi berdua.

" _Apa dia benar mau membeli hadiah untuk sepupunya?"_ batin Seungkwan sambil menatap Minhyuk.

"Mau pulang saja?" Minhyuk kembali bertanya.

" _Oppa_ benar-benar mau membeli hadiah untuk sepupu _oppa_ , kan?" Bukannya menjawab, Seungkwan justru balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Balas Minhyuk.

"Tapi sudah dua kali kita berkeliling, tidak ada satu pun barang yang _oppa_ beli." Kata Seungkwan.

Minhyuk memasang senyumannya, "Kalau begitu, kau pilihkan satu barang dan aku akan membelinya."

Seungkwan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengangguk,

"Baiklah, tapi _oppa_ harus membelinya karena aku ingin cepat pulang." Kata Seungkwan.

Kemudian Seungkwan berjalan cepat melewati Minhyuk. Seungkwan sudah terlanjur lelah dan kesal karena selama hampir dua jam hanya dibawa berputar-putar oleh Minhyuk. Padahal kalau mereka bisa membeli barang sejak tadi, Seungkwan pasti sudah berada diatas kasur empuknya sekarang sambil bergelung di balik selimut hangatnya.

Seungkwan masuk ke sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam pernak pernik perempuan, sementara Minhyuk mengekorinya masuk dengan langkah ragu. Seumur hidupnya, Minhyuk belum pernah masuk ke toko khusus pernak pernik perempuan seperti ini, terlebih dengan pengunjungnya yang rata-rata perempuan. Dengan canggung, Minhyuk mengekori Seungkwan yang berjalan kesana-kemari melihat berbagai macam pernak pernik yang dijual.

"Ini!" seru Seungkwan tiba-tiba, membuat Minhyuk mau tak mau melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menyodorkan sebuah gelang perak dengan hiasan bintang berukuran kecil. Desainnya tampak sederhana tapi cantik.

"Ini bagus, pasti cocok." Kata Seungkwan.

"Menurutmu ini bagus untuk sepupuku?" tanya Minhyuk, dan Seungkwan mengangguk pasti.

Minhyuk mengambil gelang tersebut dari Seungkwan, "Baiklah, aku akan membelinya karena kau bilang ini bagus."

Kemudian Minhyuk membawa gelang tersebut ke meja kasir sementara Seungkwan kembali berkeliling melihat-lihat. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika ia tak sengaja melewati rak berisi berbagai macam anting. Mata Seungkwan tampak berbinar ketika melihat anting-anting yang dijual. Semuanya tampak cantik di mata Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mengambil salah satu anting yang memiliki bandul bunga mawar kecil.

"Ini pasti sangat cocok untuk _eonni_. Dia kan suka bunga mawar." Gumam Seungkwan.

Tanpa Seungkwan sadar, Minhyuk yang sudah selesai membayar, memperhatikannya dari belakang sambil tersenyum. Bahkan Minhyuk melihat anting bunga mawar yang tengah dipegang oleh Seungkwan sebelum akhirnya dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula oleh Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ah," panggil Minhyuk, membuat pemilik nama membalikkan badannya.

"Oh, _oppa_ sudah selesai." Seungkwan menghampiri Minhyuk.

"Ayo pulang, kau sudah lelah kan?" Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Ah, tapi aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar." Kata Seungkwan kemudian.

Minhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu Seungkwan pun pergi mencari toilet. Selagi menunggu Seungkwan, Minhyuk yang tadinya sudah keluar dari toko kembali masuk ke dalam dan langsung pergi ke rak bagian anting. Ia mengambil anting bunga mawar yang Seungkwan lihat tadi.

"Kurasa dia menyukai anting ini." Kata Minhyuk, kemudian membawanya ke kasir.

 **~oOo~**

Hansol tengah duduk sendiri di halaman belakang rumahnya ditemani sekaleng bir dingin dari lemari esnya. Angin malam yang agak dingin sama sekali tidak serta merta membuat Hansol kedinginan walaupun malam ini pemuda itu hanya memakai kaus tipis dengan bawahan celana pendek setengah paha.

Hansol meminum birnya sambil memandang lurus kearah kolam renang di depannya, sementara pikirannya melalang buana, atau lebih tepat dikatakan kalau pikirannya kembali ke sore tadi ketika ia bicara dengan Seungcheol di mobil. Jujur, Hansol benar-benar sudah dibuat bingung oleh dirinya sendiri lalu Seungcheol menambahi. Di satu sisi Hansol tahu kalau ada yang aneh pada dirinya, tapi di sisi lainnya ia menyangkal keanehan itu.

Hansol ingat pernah merasakan perasaan aneh ini sebelumnya. Tapi dulu. Dulu sekali hingga Hansol nyaris lupa kapan, walaupun perasaannya masih ia ingat. Namun Hansol tidak benar-benar yakin jika perasaannya sekarang sama persis seperti perasaannya yang dulu, karena itu sudah lama sekali.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat Hansol kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Hansol menoleh dan mendapati Seungcheol sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil meneguk bir yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam sendirian disini?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Berpikir." Balas Hansol.

"Tentang?"

"Apa yang _hyung_ katakan di mobil tadi sore."

Seungcheol mengangkat kedua alisnya bersamaan, kemudian ia memfokuskan seluruh atensinya pada Hansol yang kembali melihat kearah kolam renang di depan. Wajah Hansol tampak sangat serius, bahkan lebih serius dari biasanya. Tulang rahangnya mengeras dan dahinya mengerut dalam, menandakan kalau ia benar-benar tengah berpikir keras.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang terpikir olehmu?" tanya Seungcheol sebelum kembali meneguk birnya.

"Aku masih tidak yakin." Balas Hansol.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kau yakin?"

Hansol menoleh, "Itu yang sedang aku pikirkan."

"Apa?"

"Mencari cara untuk membuatku yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku sekarang. Ini...agak membingungkan."

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan sambil meneguk birnya, kemudian ia kembali menatap Hansol.

"Ada satu cara." Kata Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ajak dia kencan."

"Siapa?"

"Boo Seungkwan! Siapa lagi? Memangnya siapa yang kita bicarakan sejak sore tadi, hah?!"

Hansol membuang muka. Ia meneguk birnya rakus hingga habis, setelahnya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi memasuki rumah, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang tercengang melihat kelakukan sepupunya sendiri.

"Astaga, dia kenapa lagi?" gumam Seungcheol seraya mengekor Hansol yang masuk ke rumah lebih dulu.

Seungcheol mengikuti Hansol ke dapur dan berdiri sambil bersandar pada meja dapur. Matanya memperhatikan Hansol yang tengah mengambil bir lain dari lemari es.

"Kenapa kau kabur?" tanya Seungcheol.

Hansol yang tengah meminum birnya, tersedak tiba-tiba ketika mendengar suara Seungcheol. Ia menoleh kearah Seungcheol dan menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Sejak kapan _hyung_ ada disana?!" seru Hansol.

"Jawab aku," kata Seungcheol, tak mempedulikan Hansol yang kesal padanya. "kenapa kau kabur, hah?!"

"A-aku...hanya ingin minum." Balas Hansol.

"Ini harus diluruskan. Hansol, kau hanya punya satu kesempatan. Ajak gadis itu kencan dan kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi padamu."

 **~oOo~**

Besok paginya, seperti rutinitas biasa Boo Seungkwan yang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca novel karena teman sebangkunya, Lee Jihoon, belum datang. Seungkwan tengah berada di dunianya sendiri hingga tak sadar kalau ada seseorang berdiri di samping mejanya. Mungkin Seungkwan tak akan pernah sadar jika ia tak mendengar suara bisik-bisik heboh di sekitarnya. Seungkwan yang agak terganggu, akhirnya mengalihkan matanya dari lembaran novel miliknya dan,

"Oh! Astaga!" seru Seungkwan terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Choi Hansol?" tanya Seungkwan setelah rasa terkejutnya berkurang sedikit.

Choi Hansol, orang yang berdiri di samping meja Seungkwan itu, berdeham pelan. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke samping hingga mereka lepas kotak mata. Seungkwan menaikkan alisnya sebelah, bertanya-tanya apa yang membawa pemuda itu ke kelasnya walaupun sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit takjub, yaitu seorang tuan muda Choi Hansol datang satu setengah jam lebih awal dari bel masuk.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Kau mau aku membelikan sarapan untukmu?" tanya Seungkwan.

Hansol tidak menjawab, membuat Seungkwan yakin kalau Hansol memang datang ke kelasnya untuk menyuruhnya membelikan sarapan. Yah, tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi yang membawa tuan muda Choi Hansol datang ke kelasnya selain untuk memperbudaknya? Toh ia sampai sekarang pun masih menjadi pesuruhnya, kan?

Seungkwan bangkit dari kursinya, "Kalau begitu, aku ke kantin dulu dan melihat apa yang bisa kubelikan untuk sarapan." Kata Seungkwan sebelum berjalan melewati Hansol.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, bahkan kaki Seungkwan belum mencapai pintu kelas, Hansol menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga membuat Seungkwan mau tak mau berhenti melangkah. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hansol dengan tatapan terkejut bukan main.

Choi Hansol baru saja memegang tangannya di depan teman sekelasnya.

"Aku ingin bicara," kata Hansol. "berdua."

Setelahnya yang Seungkwan tahu adalah Hansol menariknya keluar dari kelas dan membawanya pergi cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Pemuda itu membawanya ke depan ruang olahraga dimana tempat tersebut adalah tempat paling ujung dan terpencil di sekolah mereka karena dekat dengan gudang belakang.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan gugup.

Hansol tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu tampak tengah berpikir, membuat Seungkwan semakin gugup sekaligus bingung.

"Boo Seungkwan," Hansol tiba-tiba memanggil namanya, membuat Seungkwan berjengit karena terkejut. Punggungnya pun refleks menegak.

"A-a-ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Temui aku besok di depan Namsan Tower jam 10 pagi. Tidak boleh terlambat dan tidak ada penolakan." Jawab Hansol dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Seungkwan mengerjapkan matanya, masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hansol tadi.

Apa katanya tadi?

Bertemu?

Di Namsan Tower?

Besok?

Jam 10 pagi?

" _Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"_ batin Seungkwan.

"Dengar dan ingat ini baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya," kata Hansol lagi. "aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. Jika kau tidak datang dan aku menunggu hingga malam, itu salahmu."

Dan apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Sang tuan muda Choi Hansol pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Seungkwan disana yang masih tercengang, masih berusaha mencerna dengan baik kata-kata Hansol hingga akhirnya ia paham.

"Ya Tuhan, ajakan pergi macam apa itu?" kata Seungkwan.

"Tidak ada basa-basi, bahkan dia tidak repot-repot bertanya apakah besok aku punya waktu atau tidak." Sambung Seungkwan. "Dasar pemaksa."

Kemudian Seungkwan pergi dari sana sambil terus menggerutu betapa menyebalkannya Hansol dan ajakannya tadi karena Seungkwan lagi-lagi tidak memiliki pilihan untuk menolak. Tanpa Seungkwan tahu ada seseorang yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Hansol.

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Hai~setelah sebulan, aku balik juga ya akhirnya membawa lanjutan chapter yang kalian tunggu-tunggu. Kalo kalian nanya, "kenapa updatenya lama?" hah! gimana ya namanya juga orang sibuk:( sibuk ngurusin diri jadi ya gitu

2\. Maaf ya kalo chapter ini kurang drama. Padahal bilangnya mau bikin drama banget. Tapi menurut aku malah kurang seru chapter ini:( maaf ya kalo gak sesuai ekspetasi kalian

3\. Di chapter ini Minhyuk mulai melancarkan serangan karena sudah terbakar cemburu muehehehe. Siap-siap bakalan banyak moment MinKwan ya di chapter lain~

4\. Yang sama frustasinya kayak Seungcheol sini merapat bareng aku. Aku juga frustasi nih gara-gara Hansol. Enaknya teh kita apain ya ini anak?

5\. Buat para pengabdi VerKwan, siap-siap kapal kalian berlayar di chapter depan~

Jangan expect aku buat update ini cepet ya. Soalnya ide itu tidak datang dengan lancar selancar jalan tol di jam 5 subuh. Terus aku juga sibuk jadi aku ngetik ff ini tuh sepunya waktu aku aja. Kalian ngertiin aku ya~hehe. Tapi aku janji kok ff ini bakalan jalan terus sampe tulisan 'TBC' yang biasa kalian baca diakhir ff ini berubah jadi 'END'.

Seperti biasa, tinggalkan jejak kalian ya di kolom review. Aku membacanya setiap aku butuh semangat:) Makasi readers-nim~

Saranghae~:*


	17. Chapter 16

**9:50 PM**

Seungkwan menatap Hansol yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan wajah khawatir. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia benar-benar akan menangis. Ia merasa bersalah. Kalau bukan karena ia mengabaikan ucapan Hansol kemarin pagi, mungkin Hansol tidak akan terbaring lemah di rumah sakit sekarang.

Seungkwan sangat menyesali perbuatannya hari ini.

"Hansol, cepatlah sadar. Aku mohon." Lirih Seungkwan.

Karena tak tahan, gadis itu pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan tangis. Melihat seseorang terbaring di rumah sakit karenanya, sudah cukup membuat Seungkwan jatuh dalam rasa bersalah.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari pintu ruang rawat Hansol, Seungcheol berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding, memperhatikan Seungkwan yang menangisi Hansol yang sejak 3 jam lalu tak juga siuman. Seungcheol khawatir, jujur saja. Kecewa? Tentu saja. Ia kecewa pada Seungkwan. Tapi ia tidak bisa serta merta menyalahkan gadis itu karena bagaimana pun juga Hansol juga salah. Kalau bukan karena sikap keras kepalanya, mungkin dia juga tidak akan terbaring di rumah sakit dan merepotkan semua orang.

Seungcheol akan menyimpan tenaganya untuk memarahi Hansol nanti. Sekarang, ia lebih memilih berdoa agar sepupunya itu cepat siuman.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruang rawat Hansol terbuka dengan kasar. Seungcheol berjalan menuju pintu dan menemukan Mingyu, Soonyoung, Jun, Seokmin, dan Chan masuk dengan tergesa. Raut wajah mereka tampak sangat khawatir, terlebih Mingyu. Mereka berlima mengerubungi ranjang dimana Hansol terbaring.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Mingyu.

Merasa dirinya terpanggil, Seungcheol berjalan menghampiri ranjang rawat Hansol dimana teman-temannya berada.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hansol?" tanya Mingyu.

"Penyakitnya kambuh." Jawab Seungcheol.

Mingyu menoleh kearah Seungcheol, "Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya ada dimana dia sampai bisa seperti ini?!"

Seungcheol tidak mau menjawab karena ia merasa bukan haknya untuk bercerita. Sementara Mingyu, karena merasa tak akan mendapat jawaban dari Seungcheol, beralih menatap Seungkwan yang terduduk di samping ranjang rawat Hansol sambil menangis.

"Boo Seungkwan," panggil Mingyu.

Seungkwan menghentikan tangisnya sebentar lalu membuka kedua tangannya agar wajahnya yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan terlihat. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap Mingyu yang persis berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hansol?" tanya Mingyu. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi, kan? Ceritakan pada kami."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **14 jam sebelumnya...**_

Seungkwan terus melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas televisi. Ia sedang dilema sekarang. Teringat dengan amat sangat jelas di kepalanya apa yang dikatakan Hansol padanya kemarin pagi di sekolah.

" _Temui aku besok di depan Namsan Tower jam 10 pagi. Tidak boleh terlambat dan tidak ada penolakan."_

Seungkwan bingung. Apakah ia harus pergi atau tidak? Jika pergi, apa untungnya? Dan jika tidak pergi apa ruginya? Lagipula ia juga tidak menjawab mau pergi atau tidak, karena seperti biasa, Hansol tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan menjawab, dan pilihan untuk menolak.

Selalu seperti itu.

"Jam itu akan berhenti berdetak kalau kau terus menatapnya begitu, Seungkwan-ah." Suara ibunya membuat lamunan Seungkwan buyar.

Seungkwan menoleh kearah ibunya yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya sambil membawa 16 tangkai bunga mawar merah, 16 tangkai bunga mawar putih, dan 16 tangkai bunga mawar pink. Seungkwan melihat semua bunga mawar itu dan bertanya,

"Mau ibu apakan semua bunga itu?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Ada pesanan khusus dari pelanggan ibu." Jawab ibunya. "Dia ingin rangkaian bunga mawar dengan tiga warna ini."

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepala. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Kalau ia tidak bisa menolak Hansol secara sengaja karena tidak mau, bukan kah ia bisa menolak secara tidak sengaja karena ia lupa?

Ya, Seungkwan akan menjadikan ini alasan agar ia tidak perlu pergi menemui Hansol. Jika pemuda itu bertanya, ia akan bilang kalau ia lupa. Toh, bukan kah manusia itu bisa kadang melupakan sesuatu? Jadi, seharusnya Hansol tidak akan marah padanya.

"Ibu, boleh aku bantu?" tawar Seungkwan.

"Tentu saja, kebetulan sekali ibu memang butuh bantuan disini." Balas ibunya sambil tersenyum.

Dan begitu lah, akhirnya Seungkwan memilih membantu ibunya merangkai bunga daripada bersiap pergi untuk menemui Hansol di Namsan hari ini. Sebenarnya Seungkwan tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Lagi-lagi, ia tidak mau pergi karena ia akan dituduh macam-macam oleh Jihoon.

Pukul 10 lewat 5 menit, bel rumah Seungkwan berbunyi. Seungkwan yang tengah membereskan bekas pekerjaan ibunya tadi langsung menegakkan punggungnya. Matanya melirik was-was kearah pintu depan.

"Apa si bule itu yang datang?" gumam Seungkwan sambil meremas gunting di tangannya kuat-kuat.

Bel berbunyi lagi karena pintu belum juga dibuka. Karena tak ada tanda-tanda Seungkwan akan membukakan pintu, akhirnya ibunya lah yang pergi ke depan dan membukakan pintu. Lalu Seungkwan? Dia bersembunyi di balik sofa sambil sesekali mengintip kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya. Takut-takut kalau itu Hansol dan pemuda itu akan bicara pada ibunya dan minta izin untuk membawanya pergi seperti apa yang Hansol lakukan ketika mengajaknya pergi ke Hongdae tempo hari.

Astaga kalau diingat memalukan sekali.

"Oh, teman Seungkwan." Suara ibunya membuat Seungkwan semakin was-was.

"Apa Seungkwan ada di rumah, bi?"

Tapi tunggu.

Suara itu bukan suara Choi Hansol.

Seungkwan pun perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Minhyuk _oppa_ ?"

Orang yang datang ke rumah Seungkwan ternyata bukan Hansol, melainkan Minhyuk. Seungkwan menatap Minhyuk dengan tatapan bingung, sementara pemuda itu membalas dengan senyum lebar. Karena merasa mereka ingin bicara, ibunya pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya disana.

"Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan disini?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku kebetulan lewat dan ingin berkunjung." Jawab Minhyuk. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Seungkwan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Minhyuk untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Seungkwan bilang akan menyiapkan minum dan menyuruh Minhyuk untuk menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Oh, aneh sekali." Kata Seungkwan. "Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Tak sengaja lewat? Oh omong kosong. Dia pasti sengaja datang."

Selesai membuat minuman untuk Minhyuk, Seungkwan pun keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas dingin es jeruk.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Kata Seungkwan. "Maaf aku sedang membereskan sesuatu tadi, aku akan ke dalam sebentar dan akan kembali lagi kesini."

Minhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah Seungkwan.

 **~oOo~**

Hansol terus menerus melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah hampir pukul 12 siang, tapi Boo Seungkwan, orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tidak juga terlihat batang hidungnya. Hansol menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk tidak emosi walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah ingin marah sejak tadi. Padahal Hansol bisa saja pergi ke rumah Seungkwan sejak tadi dan membawa gadis itu pergi secara paksa seperti apa yang ia lakukan selama ini, tapi Hansol tidak mau. Ia menahan diri agar tidak pergi kesana. Hansol ingin tahu, apakah gadis itu akan datang tanpa dipaksa atau tidak. Walaupun ia sadar kalau gadis itu sudah ia paksa kemarin secara tidak langsung.

Hari ini cuaca cukup panas, terlihat dari bagaimana sinar matahari terasa sangat menyengat di kulit Hansol. Hansol melihat ke kanan-kirinya, mencoba mencari tempat yang lebih berteduh dari sinar matahari. Kebetulan tak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu, ada sebuah kedai kecil yang menjual makanan kecil. Di depan kedai tersebut terdapat beberapa kursi dan meja yang ditata dengan rapi.

Hansol berjalan menuju kedai tersebut. Sebenarnya Hansol masih belum lapar, tapi karena tidak enak kalau hanya duduk disana untuk berteduh, akhirnya Hansol membeli beberapa makanan disana. Sambil menunggu makanannya datang, Hansol duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kemana kau Boo Seungkwan." Gumam Hansol dengan nada kesal.

Berkali-kali Hansol mengecek ponselnya tapi tidak ada satu pun pesan atau panggilan masuk dari Seungkwan. Tak hanya mengecek ponsel, Hansol juga berkali-kali mengecek waktu. Dilihat dari bagaimana matanya sering melihat jam tangannya sendiri.

"Harusnya aku tidak mengikuti saran bodoh Seungcheol." Tiba-tiba Hansol bergumam demikian.

Ya, Hansol melakukan ini memang atas dasar mengikuti saran dari sepupunya. Sebenarnya Hansol ragu pada awalnya, tapi mengingat bagaimana Seungkwan yang selalu menurut padanya ketika ia ajak pergi kemana pun membuat Hansol tiba-tiba merasa yakin kalau gadis itu akan datang jika ia memintanya.

Hansol rasa ia harus merubah _mind set_ nya mulai sekarang. Karena sudah hampir dua setengah jam dari waktu janjian mereka, dan Boo Seungkwan tidak juga datang.

"Baiklah, kau mau main-main denganku ternyata." Kata Hansol. "Kita lihat sampai dimana kau bisa mengabaikanku."

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di sebuah toko buku di daerah Dongdaemun, Seungkwan tengah berjalan sendirian di salah satu rak berisi novel-novel terbaru. Untuk informasi, Seungkwan tidak pergi sendirian, melainkan ia bersama Minhyuk.

Minhyuk memintanya menemani pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli sesuatu. Seungkwan mau saja karena toh ia juga suka pergi ke toko buku. Selain bisa cuci mata, ia bisa melihat ada buku apa saja yang sedang ' _trend_ '.

Sudah cukup lama Seungkwan melihat-lihat, ia pun segera mencari Minhyuk. Seungkwan berjalan berkeliling toko buku untuk mencari Minhyuk karena mereka memang berpencar sejak masuk ke toko buku ini. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, Seungkwan menemukan Minhyuk tengah berdiri di depan rak buku bagian pelajaran. Kalau Seungkwan lihat, di kedua tangannya terdapat dua buku berbeda. Sepertinya Minhyuk tengah sibuk menimbang buku mana yang akan ia beli.

"Kurasa keduanya bagus." Seungkwan tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah Minhyuk, membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak karena terkejut.

"Begitukah?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Omong-omong untuk apa buku itu?"

"Sebentar lagi ujian, aku harus banyak belajar agar bisa mendapatkan tempat di kampus yang aku inginkan."

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Seungkwan hanya memperhatikan Minhyuk yang masih sibuk menimbang kedua buku yang tengah dipegang olehnya. Seungkwan tidak tahu perbedaan kedua buku itu karena menurut Seungkwan keduanya sama saja. Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Minhyuk menentukan pilihannya pada satu buku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Seungkwan.

Minhyuk mengangguk, "Maaf, aku lama ya?"

"Tidak, kok." Balas Seungkwan. "Ayo, _oppa_ sudah selesai kan?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Minhyuk tiba-tiba.

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Maksudnya?"

"Iya, kau sendiri tidak ada buku yang kau inginkan?"

Seungkwan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak ada. Aku sudah melihat-lihat dan tidak ada yang aku inginkan."

"Begitu." Gumam Minhyuk. "Kalau begitu aku akan ke kasir dan membayar ini. Kau tunggu di luar saja."

Seungkwan menunggu Minhyuk sambil bersandar pada dinding. Matanya melihat kesana-kemari, memandangi toko serta beberapa restoran yang membuat perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi karena lapar. Omong-omong ia belum makan siang, sementara ini sudah memasuki sore hari. Seungkwan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat jam.

Jam 3.15 sore. Bagus. Ia terlambat makan siang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Minhyuk keluar dari toko buku dan menghampiri Seungkwan dengan tas plastik toko buku di tangannya.

"Ayo pergi sekarang." Ajak Minhyuk yang dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Seungkwan.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Seungkwan.

Minhyuk tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Seungkwan yang berjalan di sampingnya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau makan? Aku lapar." Jawab Seungkwan dengan wajah memelas, mengundang kekehan dari Minhyuk.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe dekat stasiun? Kebetulan aku kenal dengan pemiliknya dan makanan disana enak. Ayo, aku traktir."

 **~oOo~**

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Lain kali aku akan mentraktir _oppa_." Kata Seungkwan setelah selesai makan.

Sesuai rencana, Seungkwan dan Minhyuk pergi ke kafe yang tak jauh dari stasiun. Dan seperti perkataan Minhyuk, makanan di kafe itu sangat enak dan ternyata harganya sangat terjangkau. Bahkan Seungkwan bisa saja membayar makanannya sendiri kalau Minhyuk tidak memaksa mentraktirnya.

Setelah makan, Minhyuk mengajak Seungkwan untuk memesan kopi disini karena Minhyuk bilang kopi buatan barista disini sangat enak dan patut dicoba kalau misalnya Seungkwan tidak datang kesini lagi nantinya. Dilandasi rasa penasaran, akhirnya Seungkwan memesan segelas _ice caramel macchiato_ sementara Minhyuk memesan _vanilla latte_ hangat.

"Bagaimana _oppa_ bisa mengenal pemilik kafe ini?" tanya Seungkwan selagi menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Dia sebenarnya sepupuku sendiri." Balas Minhyuk dengan kekehan pelan.

"Oh? Benarkah?" Minhyuk mengangguk.

"Ya ampun, pantas saja." Kata Seungkwan.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan kopi mereka datang. Seungkwan menyeruput kopi pesanannya sedikit.

"Ini enak!" seru Seungkwan.

Seungkwan benar-benar jujur ketika mengatakan itu. Seungkwan tidak terlalu menyukai kopi, maka itu ia jarang membeli kopi kalau tidak benar-benar butuh. Seungkwan tidak suka membeli kopi di kafe karena merasa kadar kafein kopi di kafe sangat tinggi, membuatnya kesulitan tidur nantinya, lagipula bagi Seungkwan membeli kopi kaleng di mini market sudah cukup untuknya. Selain kafein yang tidak terlalu tinggi, kopi kalengan di mini market biasanya juga manis, hingga tak terasa seperti kopi. Tapi ketika lidahnya mencoba kopi pesanannya ini, persepsi Seungkwan terhadap kopi di kafe berubah.

"Aku benar, kan?" Minhyuk tersenyum sambil menyeruput sedikit kopi pesanannya.

Minhyuk kemudian menolehkan kepalanya melihat kearah jendela kafe.

"Oh, hujan." Kata Minhyuk.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Seungkwan sontak ikut menoleh, melihat kearah jendela kafe. Seungkwan bisa melihat di luar hujan turun sangat deras. Padahal tadi siang langit masih sangat cerah terkesan panas. Tiba-tiba saja Seungkwan teringat Hansol. Rasa penasaran bercampur khawatir melingkupinya.

" _Apa anak itu sudah pulang?"_ batin Seungkwan cemas.

" _Oppa_ ," panggil Seungkwan, membuat Minhyuk kembali menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Kalau misalnya ada orang yang mengajakmu pergi lalu berkata akan menunggumu sampai kau datang, kau akan datang atau tidak?"

Minhyuk mengerutkan dahi, _"Apa maksudnya? Apa dia membicarakan Hansol?"_ Minhyuk membatin.

"Tergantung," balas Minhyuk. "aku akan datang jika aku memang ingin pergi dengan orang tersebut, tapi kalau aku tidak mau pergi dengannya ya aku tidak datang."

"Lalu apa mungkin ada orang yang menunggu seseorang di cuaca seperti ini? Maksudku hujan deras seperti ini?" tanya Seungkwan lagi dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Minhyuk menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak. Aku yakin orang itu akan pulang bahkan sebelum hujan turun. Tidak ada orang yang berani ambil risiko sebesar itu, Kwan-ah."

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan ucapan Minhyuk. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak tenang, seperti ada yang mengganjal. Ya, perasaan seperti khawatir. Seungkwan terus mengetukkan jarinya pada meja sambil memperhatikan keadaan di luar. Hujan belum juga reda dan justru malah semakin deras.

Seungkwan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahan. Ia harus kesana untuk tahu. Paling tidak agar perasaannya tak lagi khawatir.

Seungkwan tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi, membuat Minhyuk terkejut.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Minhyuk.

" _Oppa_ , maaf aku harus pergi. Aku lupa memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Terima kasih atas traktirannya, aku akan menggantinya lain waktu. Aku permisi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Seungkwan menyampirkan tasnya di pundak kanannya lalu berlari ke pintu kafe dan keluar. Beruntung Seungkwan membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga. Seungkwan berdiri di pinggi jalan untuk mencari taksi. Ia tidak mau naik bis karena tempatnya sekarang cukup jauh dari Namsan, tempat janjiannya dengan Hansol.

Sepertinya doa Seungkwan didengar oleh Tuhan karena tak selang beberapa lama setelah Seungkwan keluar dari kafe, sebuah taksi mendekat kearahnya. Seungkwan pun langsung mengulurkan tangannya agar taksi tersebut berhenti.

"Ke Namsan Tower, pak." Kata Seungkwan ketika naik ke taksi tersebut. "Tolong cepat ya pak, saya buru-buru."

Seiring dengan taksi tersebut berjalan pergi dari depan kafe, Seungkwan berdoa agar ia tidak menemukan Hansol disana. Ia berharap kalau Hansol sudah pulang.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan naik ke Namsan Tower sambil memegang payungnya. Hujan sudah berhenti beberapa saat lalu. Tapi udara dingin malam terasa semakin dingin akibat hujan tadi. Seungkwan yang kebetulan memakai jaket langsung mengeratkan jaketnya untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat. Jalan menanjak dan licin karena basah membuat langkah Seungkwan sedikit melambat karena Seungkwan harus melangkah dengan hati-hati kalau tidak mau terpeleset. Tapi untungnya Seungkwan sampai di depan Namsan Tower dengan selamat.

Seungkwan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari, mencari sosok Hansol. Dalam hatinya ia masih berharap kalau pemuda itu sudah tidak ada disini dan pulang karena Seungkwan tidak mau pemuda itu kembali sakit karenanya.

Seungkwan sudah yakin kalau Hansol tidak ada disana membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik. Ketika Seungkwan sudah akan pergi dari sana, matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang meringkuk di depan pintu masuk Namsan Tower. Orang itu terduduk di depan pintu masuk sambil memeluk lutut. Perasaan cemas itu kembali datang. Dengan langkah pelan, Seungkwan menghampiri orang tersebut, sambil berdoa dalam hati memohon kalau orang itu bukan lah Hansol.

Tapi...

"Choi Hansol!" Seungkwan memekik ketika melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang terduduk sambil memeluk lutut di depan pintu masuk Namsan Tower itu.

Seungkwan berlari menghampiri Hansol yang tubuhnya bergetar menahan kedinginan karena pemuda itu tidak memakai jaket ataupun pakaian hangat. Dengan cepat Seungkwan melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Hansol yang menggigil. Merasa ada yang menyentuh tubuhnya, Hansol yang semula menunduk, langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Se-Seungkwan? Itu kau?" lirih Hansol dengan suara pelan.

Seungkwan menatap Hansol dengan tatapan bersalah. Gadis itu kemudian langsung mengajak Hansol untuk berdiri. Dengan bantuan Seungkwan, Hansol pun berhasil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?!" seru Seungkwan. "Kenapa menungguku sampai malam begini?! Di tengah hujan pula! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Choi Hansol?!"

Hansol terkekeh pelan mendengar Seungkwan memarahinya. Aneh. Hansol sama sekali tidak merasa kesal mendengar Seungkwan memarahinya. Ia juga tidak merasa marah saat tahu Seungkwan baru datang sekarang. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi Hansol merasakan nada khawatir dari suara Seungkwan.

"Kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Hansol pelan.

"Tentu saja dasar bodoh! Untuk apa menungguku?! Bukankah aku tidak menyetujui ajakanmu kemarin? Bagaimana kau bisa punya pikiran aku akan datang?"

Hansol tersenyum, "Karena selama ini kau selalu datang kapan pun aku menyuruhmu datang."

Seungkwan terdiam mendengar jawaban Hansol. Hansol tak salah. Seungkwan memang selalu datang kapan pun Hansol menyuruhnya untuk datang. Ia juga selalu menurut kemana pun Hansol mengajaknya pergi. Walaupun disertai gerutuan atau protes, tapi Seungkwan tetap menurut.

"Maaf," kata Seungkwan.

"Sudahlah, sekarang antar aku pulang. Aku sudah kedinginan." Ucap Hansol.

Seungkwan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Hansol untuk memapah Hansol yang tampak tidak kuat untuk berjalan sendiri.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba Hansol hilang keseimbangan lalu jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Seungkwan. Seungkwan yang terkejut langsung memekik keras karena Hansol tak sadarkan diri. Dengan panik, Seungkwan merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia butuh bantuan.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding ruang rawat Hansol. Tak jauh darinya, ada Seungcheol yang memperhatikan Hansol yang sekarang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Walaupun tidak marah, tapi Seungkwan bisa melihat raut wajah Seungcheol yang mengeras. Matanya menatap cemas kearah Hansol.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan Hansol yang sekarang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Tangan kanannya terpasang infus dan ia juga dipasangkan alat bantu nafas membuat Seungkwan semakin cemas dengan kondisi Hansol.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Dia sudah sedikit membaik. Untung saja dia langsung dibawa kemari. Terlambat sedikit saja bisa jadi darurat." Kata dokter yang memeriksa Hansol.

"Lalu dia kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa anak ini bisa pingsan."

"Dia terkena hipotermia ringan. Kurasa dia berada di tempat dingin terlalu lama sebelumnya."

Seungcheol menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Hansol sebelumnya sampai bisa terkena hipotermia begini. Kalau ibu ayah Hansol tahu, ia dan kakaknya bisa habis dimarahi karena dianggap tidak bisa menjaga Hansol.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin saya tanyakan," dokter itu tiba-tiba kembali bicara.

"Ada apa, dok?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Apa tuan Hansol punya penyakit seperti alergi?"

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Punya. Dia punya penyakit alergi dingin."

"Sudah saya duga." Kata dokter tersebut. "Saya rasa alerginya kambuh bersamaan dengan hipotermia. Lengan atasnya sedikit membengkak dan kulit wajahnya memerah."

Seungcheol mengusap pelan wajahnya, "Lalu bagaimana, dok?"

"Karena alerginya tidak terlalu parah, jadi mungkin akan sembuh dalam beberapa lama. Yang paling penting adalah jaga suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat karena suhu tubuhnya sempat dibawah titik normal tadi."

Seungcheol mengangguk. Dan setelahnya, dokter tersebut pamit untuk pergi karena masih ada beberapa pasien yang harus diurus.

Sepeninggal dokter tadi, Seungcheol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Seungkwan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu di luar." Kata Seungcheol.

Dengan sedikit takut, Seungkwan mengikuti Seungcheol keluar dari ruang rawat Hansol. Seungcheol bersandar pada dinding sementara Seungkwan berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya Seungcheol menatap Seungkwan tajam seakan tengah menguliti gadis itu, sementara yang ditatap langsung menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani beradu tatap terlalu lama dengan Seungcheol.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Seungcheol. "Tadi pagi dia masih sehat ketika pamit padaku untuk pergi. Dia menemuimu, kan?"

Seungkwan bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Ia takut kalau ia menjawab jujur Seungcheol akan semakin marah nantinya.

"Jujur saja padaku." Kata Seungcheol. "Aku tidak akan marah seperti Mingyu."

Seungkwan memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seungcheol, "Dia bilang padaku untuk datang ke Namsan Tower hari ini jam 10 pagi tadi. Tapi aku tidak datang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah menyetujui ajakannya untuk bertemu. Dia bilang begitu lalu pergi, tanpa mendengar jawabanku sama sekali."

"Lalu kenapa anak itu bisa terkena hipotermia begitu?"

"Dia bilang padaku kalau dia akan menungguku sampai aku datang. Aku pikir dia tidak serius, tapi ternyata dia benar-benar menunggu disana sampai aku datang. Dan parahnya sebelum aku datang sempat turun hujan deras beberapa lama." Jelas Seungkwan.

Seungcheol mengusak surainya. Ia bingung kenapa Hansol bisa sekeras kepala itu? Harusnya dia tahu kalau nyawanya bisa saja hilang. Dasar bodoh!

"Ya sudah," kata Seungcheol. "untuk masalah ini aku tidak akan sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu karena bagaimana pun juga ini juga salah Hansol."

Jeda sebentar.

"Kembali lah ke dalam dan tolong jaga dia sebentar. Aku ingin mengurus administrasi." Kata Seungcheol yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Seungkwan.

Sepeninggal Seungcheol, Seungkwan kembali masuk ke ruang rawat Hansol lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang rawat Hansol. Seungkwan menatap wajah pucat Hansol dengan rasa bersalah. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak datang sebelumnya dan malah memilih pergi bersama Minhyuk.

"Maafkan aku...maaf." gumam Seungkwan.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan tahu kalau Mingyu akan marah besar seperti sekarang. Maka itu ia sudah menyiapkan nyali ketika ia memberitahu kalau Hansol sampai terbaring di rumah sakit karena kesalahannya. Kalau bukan ditahan oleh Soonyoung dan Chan, mungkin sejak tadi Mingyu sudah menampar Seungkwan.

"Pergilah." Kata Mingyu.

"Ta-tapi a-aku..."

"Pergi selagi aku memintamu secara baik-baik, Boo Seungkwan." Kata Mingyu dengan nada dingin.

Seungkwan tidak bisa menolak. Akhirnya ia pun mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan keenam pemuda itu disana.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Seungkwan tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil memohon pada Tuhan agar Hansol bisa cepat siuman dan pulih.

"Nona, apa yang terjadi pada nona?" suara supir taksi yang ditumpangi Seungkwan membuat gadis itu langsung mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, pak." Balas Seungkwan.

"Tapi nona menangis di malam hari seperti ini. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada keluarga nona?"

Seungkwan menggeleng.

"Kalau bukan keluarga, apa sesuatu terjadi pada kekasih nona?"

Seungkwan kembali menggeleng.

"Maaf kalau saya lancang bicara begini, tapi jangan menangis terus nona. Nona cantik, kalau menangis wajah nona akan memerah dan mata nona akan membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Nona akan jadi jelek."

Seungkwan terkekeh pelan. Ucapan supir taksi itu sedikit menghiburnya.

"Pak, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Silahkan nona."

"Jika ada seseorang terbaring sakit di rumah sakit karena bapak, lalu bapak ingin meminta maaf, apa yang akan bapak lakukan?"

"Cara orang meminta maaf berbeda-beda, nona." Balas supir taksi tersebut. "Tapi biasanya orang-orang pasti menjawab merawat orang tersebut sampai sembuh."

"Merawat sampai sembuh?" ulang Seungkwan.

"Ya, seperti membuatkannya makanan karena jujur saja nona, makanan di rumah sakit sama sekali tidak enak. Lalu menjenguknya setiap hari, menemaninya, mengajaknya bicara. Itu bisa jadi suatu bentuk merawat."

Seungkwan terkekeh lagi, "Bagaimana bisa menjenguk, menemani, dan mengajaknya bicara menjadi bentuk merawat?"

"Merawat itu kan tidak selamanya dalam bentuk membantunya makan atau memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan. Dengan nona menemani dan mengajaknya bicara, nona sudah merawatnya lewat perasaan. Orang sakit itu suasana hatinya mudah turun dan dengan menemani dan mengajaknya bicara bisa menaikkan suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Jika suasana hatinya membaik, dia akan cepat sembuh."

Seungkwan terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna penjelasan supir taksi tersebut. Tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum tipis terbit di bibir Seungkwan.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, pak." Kata Seungkwan. "Kurasa aku akan mengikuti saran bapak."

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Yeeeyyy aku updatenya cepet ya sekarang~iya soalnya idenya lagi lancar hehe. Semoga kalian suka ya sama chapter ini soalnya gak tau kenapa pas baca full chapter ini, aku ngerasa agak gak jelas gitu. Semoga kalian ngerti ya jalan alurnya gimana:)

2\. Gimana nih readers-nim si Hansolnya sakit karena Seungkwan lagi :( tapi sakitnya juga karena dianya juga sih. Menurut kalian kelakuan Hansol ini romantis atau bodoh? Kalau aku bodoh:) soalnya ngapain sih nungguin orang yang belum tentu dateng:( kan jadi sakit. Yaampun buleku~

3\. Ada yang sebel gak sama Minhyuk disini? Aku kesel dong wkwk. Bocoran ya, yang di chapter kemarin nguping Hansol sama Seungkwan itu Minhyuk. Di chapter depan aku bakalan kasih detilnya gimana bisa Minhyuk nguping mereka berdua.

4\. Sebenernya aku bikin cerita Hansol-Seungkwan apa Mingyu-Hansol ya? Bromance relationship mereka kenceng banget sumpah. Apalagi Mingyunya protektif banget gak sih sama Hansol? wkwkwk. Yah namanya juga temen dari bocah. Susah seneng udah dilewatin bareng:)

5\. Btw bapak supir taksinya mantul banget deh:) Iya gak?

6\. Maaf ya karena ternyata di chapter ini VerKwan momentnya dikit malah banyak MinKwan:( abisnya plotnya aku ganti otomatis ceritanya berubah total semuanya:( Tapi semoga kalian tidak kecewa sama chapter ini ya. Aku gak mau janji banyakin moment siapa-siapa deh soalnya aku tidak konsisten jadi manusia. Plot aku sering ganti jadi ceritanya kadang suka berubah dari rencana awal.

Okay semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini ya:) Aku capek ngetik banyak-banyak soalnya wkwk. Yang pasti...

Aku sayang kalian semua readers-nimku~:*


	18. Chapter 17

Seungkwan mendesah lelah ketika lagi-lagi ia diusir oleh Mingyu saat hendak menjenguk Hansol. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang rawat Hansol oleh Mingyu, padahal teman-teman Hansol yang lainnya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya. Entahlah, mungkin Mingyu masih marah padanya.

Bicara soal Hansol, pemuda itu sudah siuman sehari setelah dia dirawat. Tapi setelah malam itu Seungkwan sama sekali tidak tahu kondisi Hansol. Bahkan berita Hansol siuman saja diberitahu oleh Seungcheol ketika mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di koridor sekolah, padahal Seungkwan sangat ingin menjenguk Hansol dan melihat keadaan Hansol dengan kepalanya sendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam saja ia tidak diperbolehkan. Mingyu benar-benar seperti _bodyguard_ Hansol.

Menganggap ucapan Mingyu angin lalu, keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Seungkwan kembali ke rumah sakit. Kali ini ia membawakan makanan untuk Hansol yang merupakan hasil karya dari tangannya sendiri. Walaupun tampak tak meyakinkan, tapi Seungkwan itu terampil di dapur. Dilandasi saran berguna dari supir taksi yang mengantarnya ke rumah tempo hari, Seungkwan benar-benar memasakkan makanan untuk Hansol karena ia pikir pemuda bak pangeran itu tidak suka akan makanan rumah sakit.

Seungkwan sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang rawat Hansol─yang merupakan kamar VIP─sambil memegang _paperbag_ berisi makanannya erat-erat. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu tersebut, sebuah suara bariton menghentikannya. Seungkwan menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Mingyu bersama Seokmin dan Jun tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seokmin dan Jun menatap Seungkwan biasa saja, bahkan Seokmin menyunggingkan cengiran ketika melihat Seungkwan. Tapi Mingyu, pemuda tinggi itu menatap Seungkwan tak suka. Aura dingin bisa Seungkwan rasakan menguar dari tubuh Mingyu, membuat Seungkwan membeku seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mingyu. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak usah datang kesini lagi. Kau tuli atau tidak mengerti, hah?!"

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang dan penuh dengan perasaan lelah. Ia melepas tangannya dari kenop pintu lalu menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan jengah.

"Kenapa kau selalu melarangku datang dan menjenguk Hansol?" Seungkwan balik bertanya. "Kupikir aku punya salah pada Hansol, maka itu aku datang untuk meminta maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu kalau kau terus melarangku datang dan menemuinya."

"Tidak perlu sok baik nona Boo." Kata Mingyu.

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu sok baik? Aku datang memang untuk minta maaf pada Hansol."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf jika nantinya kau akan kembali melakukan kesalahan." Balas Mingyu. "Jadi lebih baik kau pulang saja."

Setelah bicara demikian, Mingyu masuk ke ruang rawat Hansol diikuti oleh Seokmin dan Jun, meninggalkan Seungkwan disana dengan perasaan jengkel luar biasa. Ini kali pertama ia dan Mingyu berdebat dan tampaknya pemuda itu memang menyebalkan dilihat dari bagaimana caranya bicara barusan.

Karena masih bersikukuh untuk masuk, akhirnya Seungkwan menunggu di depan ruang rawat Hansol dan duduk disana. Ia terus menatap lurus kearah pintu sampai sebuah suara seseorang memanggilnya, membuat Seungkwan menoleh.

Kwon Soonyoung, salah satu teman Hansol yang cukup berisik dan suka mengganggu itu menatapnya bingung. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian menghampiri Seungkwan yang duduk dan berdiri di depannya, membuat Seungkwan mau tak mau harus mendongak agar bisa menatap pemuda sipit itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" tanya Soonyoung.

Seungkwan diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "A-anu...itu...aku-"

"Kau diusir Mingyu lagi?" Soonyoung memotong ucapan Seungkwan. Tapi Seungkwan tetap mengangguk karena apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung itu benar.

"Maafkan si tiang itu ya." Kata Soonyoung. "Dia memang berlebihan kalau soal Hansol. Mengertilah, dia itu mengenal Hansol lebih lama dari kami semua, jadi dia adalah yang paling khawatir soal Hansol."

Seungkwan mengangguk menanggapi.

"Sebenarnya tak hanya dia yang marah soal Hansol, kami semua juga marah tentu saja. Tapi setelah mendengar ceritanya secara detil dari Seungcheol _hyung_ , kami jadi menyalahkan Hansol juga. Tenang saja, bule itu sudah dimarahi Seungcheol dua hari lalu." Kata Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Sudah membaik. Hanya saja dia harus minum obat alerginya kalau tidak mau kambuh lagi." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu masuk ke dalam karena nanti akan terjadi pertengkaran. Mingyu benar-benar menyeramkan kalau marah. Jadi, maaf ya." Sambung Soonyoung.

Seungkwan bangkit dari kursi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti." Balas Seungkwan.

"Tapi," Seungkwan kembali bicara. "Soonyoung-ssi, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Ei...kenapa formal sekali denganku? Kita seumuran. Panggil Soonyoung saja." Kata Soonyoung sambil tersenyum. "Minta tolong apa?"

Seungkwan menyodorkan _paperbag_ yang sejak tadi ia pegang pada Soonyoung.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Hansol." Kata Seungkwan.

Soonyoung menerima _paperbag_ yang disodorkan oleh Seungkwan lalu mengangguk tanpa bertanya macam-macam. Setelahnya, Seungkwan pun pamit untuk pulang karena merasa tidak punya kepentingan apapun lagi disana.

Soonyoung masuk ke ruang rawat Hansol lalu meletakkan sebuah _paperbag_ ke meja yang ada di sebelah ranjang rawat Hansol. Hansol melihat _paperbag_ itu sebentar lalu bertanya pada Soonyoung yang sekarang duduk di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang Hansol dengan Chan dan Jun yang juga duduk disana.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hansol.

"Titipan dari penggemarmu." Jawab Soonyoung.

Hansol meraih _paperbag_ itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah kotak makan. Dilandasi rasa penasaran, Hansol membuka kotak makan itu dan melihat isinya. Bubur ayam yang masih hangat.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Hansol lagi.

"Kubilang dari penggemarmu."

"Memangnya berita aku masuk rumah sakit sudah tersebar luas di sekolah?"

Soonyoung menggeleng sambil tersenyum penuh misteri. Sementara Hansol yang merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari Soonyoung, melihat isi _paperbag_ itu dan melihat ada sebuah kertas terlipat disana. Dengan buru-buru, Hansol mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

 _Hansol, maafkan aku perihal tempo hari. Aku benar-benar menyesal._

 _Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku._

 _-SK-_

"SK?" gumam Hansol. "Siapa SK? Memangnya ak-" ucapannya terhenti ketika satu nama terlintas di kepalanya.

Setelahnya senyuman yang tak pernah sama sekali dilihat oleh teman-temannya muncul di wajah Hansol, membuat teman-temannya yang berada disana menatap Hansol penasaran. Mingyu yang duduk di sebelah ranjang Hansol langsung meraih kertas yang dipegang Hansol tapi dengan sigap Hansol menjauhkannya dari Mingyu.

"Jangan coba-coba." Kata Hansol kemudian kembali tersenyum.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahi bingung melihat sikap Hansol. Mingyu menoleh untuk menatap Seungcheol, tapi Seungcheol juga sama-sama tidak tahu.

Setelahnya Hansol langsung meminta Mingyu untuk mengambilkan sendok untuknya karena ia ingin memakan bubur itu sekarang juga, mengesampingkan fakta kalau ia baru saja makan 10 menit lalu.

 **~oOo~**

Jam sudah nyaris menyentuh angka 9 malam, tapi teman-teman Hansol masih betah berada di ruang rawat Hansol. Hansol menatap mereka satu per satu dengan wajah lelah, ia ingin cepat istirahat karena jujur saja, efek samping meminum obat alergi itu salah satunya adalah mengantuk. Tapi Hansol tidak akan bisa tidur kalau teman-temannya ini belum juga pergi.

"Hei kalian," panggil Hansol.

Soonyoung, Jun, dan Chan menoleh kearah Hansol, tapi Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Seungcheol tetap setia menatap layar ponsel mereka karena ketiga orang itu tengah bermain.

"Pulanglah." Kata Hansol dengan wajah mengantuk. "Aku ingin istirahat."

"Istirahat saja, kami tidak akan menganggumu, Sol-ah." Kata Seungcheol, masih dengan mata menatap lekat layar ponselnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kalian berisik?! Cepat pulang sana!" seru Hansol kesal.

Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Seungcheol mau tak mau menghentikan permainan mereka. Kemudian keenam orang itu pun beranjak dari tempat mereka masing-masing setelah membereskan barang mereka.

"Besok aku akan kembali lagi bersama Minki _noona_. Dia panik seperti orang gila ketika aku memberitahunya kalau kau masuk rumah sakit." Kata Seungcheol.

"Berlebihan." Balas Hansol. "Sudah sana pulang!"

Setelahnya mereka berenam pun keluar dari ruang rawat Hansol, menyisakan Hansol sendirian disana. Dirasa semua temannya sudah menjauh, Hansol pun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu menarik selimutnya hingga ujung dagu kemudian tidur. Efek mengantuk akibat obat memang tidak main-main karena baru beberapa detik memejamkan mata, Hansol sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Keesokan paginya, Hansol bangun akibat suara berisik yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Hansol akhirnya membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela ruang rawatnya. Hansol menoleh kearah jendela dan menemukan sosok sepupu perempuannya disana tengah membuka gorden putih yang menghiasi jendela tersebut. Tak jauh darinya, Seungcheol duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

" _Noona_ ?"

Minki yang tengah membuka gorden jendela ruang rawat Hansol menoleh ketika merasa dirinya terpanggil. Wanita itu terkejut ketika melihat Hansol yang sudah bangun dari tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun." Kata Minki.

Hansol mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban.

"Kapan _noona_ datang?" tanya Hansol seraya merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Setengah jam lalu." Balas Minki. "Aku langsung tancap gas dari Daegu kesini ketika Seungcheol memberitahuku kalau kau masuk rumah sakit."

"Kenapa repot? Toh ada Seungcheol _hyung_ yang bisa merawatku sampai sembuh." Kata Hansol bercanda.

Merasa namanya disebut, Seuncheol menoleh kearah Hansol, "Enak saja. Memangnya aku pelayanmu."

"Seungcheol mana bisa dipercaya kalau soal merawat orang sakit? Merawat dirinya sendiri saja masih belum becus." Komentar Minki, membuat Hansol terkekeh mendengarnya. Sementara yang dikomentari hanya mencibir.

"Omong-omong apa yang terjadi padamu? Seungcheol tidak memberitahuku secara detil kemarin." Tanya Minki kemudian.

Raut wajah Hansol berubah murung, "Kurasa _noona_ tidak perlu tahu sedetil itu." Jawab Hansol.

Minki menghela nafas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat sepupunya yang tertutup. Saat ada masalah, Hansol tidak akan menceritakan masalahnya secara detil, hanya secara garis besar saja. Mungkin agar ia merasa lebih lega. Tapi kadang itu membuat Minki agak penasaran dengan kehidupan Hansol yang Minki rasa masih belum semuanya ia tahu, padahal ia keluarga Hansol.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya. Yang penting sekarang cepatlah pulih." Kata Minki.

Hansol mengangguk pelan.

"Mau makan sesuatu?" tawar Minki.

Bicara soal makanan, Hansol masih teringat bubur yang diberikan seseorang padanya kemarin. Entah kenapa ia ingin makan bubur itu lagi karena rasanya sangat enak. Bahkan lebih enak dari makanan rumah sakit.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kumakan." Kata Hansol.

"Apa? Biar _noona_ belikan." Balas Minki.

Bukannya menjawab, Hansol malah menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti, membuat Minki mengerutkan dahi bingung.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan tengah bicara dengan Jihoon mereka di meja mereka. Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu, terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya keras membuat hampir semua orang yang berada di kelas, termasuk Seungkwan dan Jihoon menoleh ke arah pintu kelas.

Sosok Kwon Soonyoung tengah berjalan ke arah meja tempat Seungkwan dan Jihoon berada. Seungkwan menatap Soonyoung biasa, berbeda dengan Jihoon yang sudah menatap penuh kebencian pada Soonyoung. Gadis itu masih dendam perihal masalah kata 'pendek' yang diucapkan Soonyoung padanya. Kalau kata Jihoon, jika si sipit itu belum minta maaf, Jihoon akan tetap mengibarkan bendera perang.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Soonyoung datang sendirian. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil duduk di depan Seungkwan, membuat Jihoon semakin memasang raut wajah tidak suka, tapi di abaikan oleh Soonyoung.

"Hei, Boo Seungkwan," Soonyoung mulai bicara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Ada pesan dari Choi Hansol untukmu." Kata Soonyoung seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

Soonyoung membuka pesan suara yang dikirimkan Hansol padanya beberapa saat lalu, kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Seungkwan agar didengarkan oleh gadis itu.

Sementara Seungkwan, ia menerima ponsel Soonyoung dengan wajah bingung. Ia memutar pesan suara tersebut lalu mendekatkan _speaker_ ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

" _Boo Seungkwan, aku tahu bubur yang dibawakan Soonyoung kemarin sore adalah buatanmu. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau meminta ini, tapi karena aku butuh jadi aku akan memintanya. Buatkan lagi bubur seperti kemarin untukku. Anggap ini sebagai usahamu mendapatkan maafku. Bawakan ke rumah sakit sore nanti. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku anggap itu sebagai hutang."_

Seungkwan tercengang mendengar pesan suara dari Hansol membuat kedua orang yang menatapnya bingung karena Seungkwan tiba-tiba saja mematung begitu. Soonyoung menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Seungkwan hingga gadis itu kembali sadar.

"Apa katanya? Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dan langsung memberikannya padamu." Kata Soonyoung.

"Di-dia...Ha-Hansol memintaku membuat bubur seperti kemarin." Balas Seungkwan.

Soonyoung mengulum senyum kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari Seungkwan. Setelah itu ia bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Itu berarti kau harus membuatnya. Kau tahu, kan kalau Hansol tidak suka dibantah?"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak boleh datang ke rumah sakit, bukan? Aku tidak mau diusir untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Mingyu. Kemarin saja aku sudah berdebat dengannya." Kata Seungkwan.

"Mingyu sedang ada urusan hari ini. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia tidak bisa datang ke rumah sakit." Kata Soonyoung sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir diusir lagi oleh Mingyu."

Seungkwan mengerjapkan matanya. Kalau hari ini Mingyu tidak datang ke rumah sakit, itu berarti ia bisa menjenguk Hansol dan meminta maaf secara langsung, bukan?

"Jadi kau harus datang sore ini." Sambung Soonyoung.

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Akhirnya kesempatannya untuk bisa minta maaf pada Hansol secara langsung datang juga setelah beberapa kali harus diusir oleh Mingyu bahkan sampai tidak diperbolehkan datang.

 **~oOo~**

"Kau benar-benar akan membuatkan makanan untuk si berandal sial itu?" tanya Jihoon pada Seungkwan ketika mereka berjalan menuju halte bis sepulang sekolah.

Seungkwan mengangguk, "Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan." Jawab Seungkwan. "Hansol masuk rumah sakit karena aku."

Jihoon mendesah lelah, "Tidak seratus persen karenamu, Boo. Disini dia juga salah. Kau bilang kan kalau dia dimarahi oleh Seungcheol _sunbae_ ? Itu berarti dia juga salah." Kata Jihoon gemas.

Seungkwan mengulum senyum. Apa yang dikatakan Jihoon benar. Kejadian ini memang bukanlah seluruhnya salah Seungkwan. Hansol juga salah disini. Tapi Hansol yang menjadi korban sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit, Seungkwan merasa kesalahannya lebih besar. Jadi ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab.

"Kau mau ikut denganku, Ji?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kemana?" Jihoon balas bertanya.

"Rumah sakit. Menjenguk Hansol."

"Kau bercanda." Kata Jihoon. "Sejak kapan aku mau berdekatan dengan berandal sial itu? Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? Anggap saja kau menemaniku."

Jihoon menggeleng, "Sekali tidak ya tidak!" serunya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa. Aku hanya menawarkan saja."

Setelah percapakan singkat itu selesai, Jihoon pamit pada Seungkwan untuk pulang lebih dulu karena bisnya datang lebih dulu. Bis yang Seungkwan dan Jihoon tumpangi untuk pulang memang berbeda, jadi mereka selalu berpisah di halte bis. Sepeninggal Jihoon, Seungkwan mengambil duduk di pojok lalu bersandar pada tiang penyangga halte. Ia menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang dilalui berbagai kendaraan tapi pikirannya entah berada dimana.

Seungkwan masih dalam posisi tersebut sampai suara klakson motor membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Seungkwan menoleh ke asal suara klakson tersebut dan menemukan motor _sport_ merah yang diketahui Seungkwan adalah milik Minhyuk.

Benar saja, ketika pemilik motor tersebut membuka helmnya, wajah Minhyuk langsung terlihat oleh Seungkwan. Pemuda itu kemudian turun dari motornya dan berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan.

"Mau kuantar? Kau mau pulang, kan?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Ya, aku mau pulang. Tapi aku naik bis saja." Balas Seungkwan.

"Kenapa? Takut merepotkan? Tidak, aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Lagipula aku sendiri yang menawarimu tumpangan."

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Aku masih ingin mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Aku harus memasak sesuatu."

"Oh? Memasak apa?"

"Bubur ayam."

"Bubur? Untuk siapa? Apa ada keluargamu yang sakit?"

Seungkwan tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Bukan...bukan keluargaku. Tapi Hansol. Dia sakit dan dia memintaku membuatkannya bubur." Jawab Seungkwan.

Tak lama kemudian bis yang ditunggu Seungkwan datang. Gadis itu segera berdiri dari duduknya, " _Oppa_ , maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita mengobrol lagi lain kali." Kemudian gadis itu naik ke dalam bis dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Minhyuk yang tiba-tiba merasa kesal.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga memerah. Matanya menatap bis yang ditumpangi Seungkwan hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tidak habis pikir. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Seungkwan dari Hansol, tapi gadis itu selalu saja kembali perhatian pada Hansol.

Seperti tempo hari ketika ia sengaja mengajak Seungkwan pergi ke toko buku agar gadis itu melupakan ucapan Hansol yang menyuruhnya pergi ke Namsan Tower. Entah apa yang ingin Hansol lakukan sampai menyuruh gadis itu pergi ke Namsan Tower, tapi mendengar itu saja sudah membuat Minhyuk jengkel hingga ubun-ubun.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Minhyuk disuruh oleh guru olahraga untuk mengambil dua bola voli di ruang olahraga karena mereka kekurangan bola voli untuk praktek hari ini. Dengan sedikit malas Minhyuk pergi ke ruang olahraga yang terletak di bagian belakang, bersebelahan dengan gudang sekolah._

 _Minhyuk hendak membuka pintu ruang olahraga setelah selesai mengambil bola voli ketika ia tak sengaja mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal. Minhyuk mengintip sedikit lewat jendela kecil yang ada di ruang olahraga untuk melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu ruang olahraga._

 _Mereka Seungkwan dan Hansol._

" _Boo Seungkwan," Minhyuk bisa mendengar suara Hansol dengan jelas memanggil nama Seungkwan._

" _A-a-ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan._

" _Temui aku besok di depan Namsan Tower jam 10 pagi. Tidak boleh terlambat dan tidak ada penolakan."_

 _Minhyuk mengerutkan dahi. Namsan Tower? Besok? Apa Hansol sedang mengajak Seungkwan kencan?_

" _Dengar dan ingat ini baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya," kata Hansol lagi. "aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. Jika kau tidak datang dan aku menunggu hingga malam, itu salahmu."_

 _Minhyuk semakin penasaran. Ia pun semakin mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Tapi nihil. Tak ada suara apapun lagi setelahnya._

 _Minhyuk hendak membuka pintu karena merasa kedua orang tadi sudah pergi. Tapi sebuah suara yang ia yakin adalah milik Seungkwan, membuatnya urung dan kembali menguping,_

" _Ya Tuhan, ajakan pergi macam apa itu? Tidak ada basa-basi, bahkan dia tidak repot-repot bertanya apakah besok aku punya waktu atau tidak. Dasar pemaksa."_

 _Itu yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum ia akhirnya keluar dari ruang olahraga._

" _Besok ya?" gumam Minhyuk. "Kita lihat besok, apakah dia akan datang kesana menemuimu atau tidak, Choi Hansol."_

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Padahal Minhyuk sudah berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Seungkwan, tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu tetap pergi walaupun hampir setengah harinya dihabiskan bersamanya saat itu. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar kesal ketika Seungkwan pamit padanya untuk pergi dari kafe di tengah hujan deras. Dan Minhyuk tahu kemana Seungkwan pergi karena yang dikatakan gadis itu sebelum pergi adalah dia lupa kalau dia memiliki janji dengan seseorang.

Janji dengan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan Choi Hansol.

Dan sepeninggal Seungkwan malam itu, Minhyuk menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di pinggir sungai Han, mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas tiba-tiba sebelum kembali ke rumah.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan sudah selesai memasak bubur untuk Hansol. Sekarang ia tinggal mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu pergi ke rumah sakit. Ketika Seungkwan hendak pergi ke kamar mandi, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara ibunya memanggil. Seungkwan berbalik dan menatap ibunya yang berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kau habis memasak?" Seungkwan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Masak apa? Untuk siapa?"

"Bubur. Temanku sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit, aku membuatnya sekalian aku akan menjenguknya nanti." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Begitu." Gumam ibunya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu cepat sana mandi. Kau tidak mau terlalu sore sampai di rumah sakit, kan."

Seungkwan mengangguk lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian, Seungkwan sudah siap pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia pergi ke dapur sebentar untuk memasukkan kotak makan berisi bubur buatannya ke dalam _paperbag_ kemudian ia pun menghampiri ibunya di ruang tengah.

"Ibu, aku pergi." kata Seungkwan yang dibalas anggukkan oleh ibunya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, Seungkwan-ah." Pesan ibunya sebelum Seungkwan keluar dari rumah.

Seungkwan tengah menunggu bis yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit ketika sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depannya. Kaca mobil tersebut diturunkan dan tampaknya siapa yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut. Seungkwan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang berada di mobil sedan tersebut.

"Seungkwan, kan?" itu kakak Seungcheol, Choi Minki.

Seungkwan berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk sebentar untuk memberi salam.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Minki.

"Aku sedang menunggu bis, aku mau ke rumah sakit."

"Menjenguk Hansol?" Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo naik. Aku juga akan ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Seungkwan tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun masuk ke mobil Minki dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi kemudi. Setelah Seungkwan masuk, Minki kembali menjalankan mobilnya, melanjutkan perjalannya ke rumah sakit.

Ketika lampu merah, Minki tak sengaja melirik _paperbag_ yang dibawa oleh Seungkwan. Karena penasaran, ia pun bertanya pada Seungkwan.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Minki.

"Oh? Ini? Ini bubur." Jawab Seungkwan.

Bubur?

Minki tiba-tiba mengingat apa yang dikatakan sepupunya ketika tadi pagi Minki bertanya padanya apa ada makanan yang dia inginkan, dan sepupunya itu menjawab bubur.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

" _Mau makan sesuatu?" tawar Minki._

" _Ada sesuatu yang ingin kumakan." Kata Hansol._

" _Apa? Biar noona belikan." Balas Minki._

 _Hansol tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya membalas pertanyaannya._

" _Bubur." Jawab Hansol._

" _Kau mau bubur?" tanya Minki memastikan dan Hansol membalas dengan anggukkan._

" _Ya sudah, nanti aku akan mengantar Seungcheol dulu ke sekolah lalu aku akan kesini lagi untuk membawakanmu bubur." Kata Minki._

 _Tapi Hansol menggeleng, "Tidak perlu membelinya noona. Ada bubur yang aku inginkan, tapi itu tidak dijual dimana pun. Jadi tidak perlu repot mencari. Bawakan aku sup ayam saja untuk sarapanku."_

 _Minki mengerutkan dahi bingung. Dia ingin bubur yang tidak dijual dimana pun? Apa maksudnya? Sebenarnya Minki penasaran, tapi karena yakin Hansol tidak akan menjawab, akhirnya ia pun urung untuk bertanya lebih jauh._

" _Ya sudah, aku akan membelikanmu sup ayam di perjalanan kembali kesini." Kata Minki._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Jangan bilang bubur yang dimaksud Hansol tadi pagi adalah bubur yang dibawa oleh Seungkwan? Tapi...apa iya?

"Um...Seungkwan-ssi, apa itu bubur buatanmu sendiri?" tanya Minki.

Seungkwan menoleh kearah Minki lalu mengangguk, "Iya, aku membuatnya sendiri."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Seungkwan, Minki langsung mengulum senyum. Ia tidak tahu kalau sepupunya itu bisa juga selucu itu.

" _Jadi sekarang dia menyukai gadis ini? Dasar."_ Minki menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membantin demikian.

Seungkwan dan Minki sampai di rumah sakit 20 menit kemudian. Seungkwan mengekori Minki yang lebih dulu masuk ke ruang rawat Hansol. Dan hal pertama yang Seungkwan lihat adalah, ranjang yang kosong. Tentu saja ia bingung karena ketika masuk, ruangan itu kosong. Tak hanya Seungkwan, tapi Minki juga bingung kenapa ruangan ini kosong.

"Kemana anak itu?" gumam Minki. "Apa dia pergi jalan-jalan?"

" _Noona_ kembali lagi? Loh? Boo Seungkwan? Itu kau?" suara Hansol dari arah belakang mereka, membuat Seungkwan dan Minki berbalik. Mereka menemukan Hansol berdiri di belakang mereka sambil memegang tiang infus.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Minki.

"Toilet." Jawab Hansol singkat.

Hansol kemudian mengalihkan matanya dan menatap Seungkwan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Dalam hati Hansol sudah bersorak riang karena apa yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tidak menunjukkannya lewat ekspresi wajah. Ia berusaha keras mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya." Kata Hansol pada Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mengangguk pelan lalu menyodorkan _paperbag_ yang sejak tadi ia pegang pada Hansol, "Ini bubur yang kau mau."

Dan Hansol mati-matian menahan senyumannya agar tidak muncul.

 **~oOo~**

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 8 lewat 15 menit dan Minki belum juga kembali dari ruangannya. Untuk informasi, Hansol di rawat di rumah sakit yang sama dimana Minki bekerja. Tadi sore setelah Hansol makan bubur dari Seungkwan, wanita itu pamit pada Hansol karena masih harus bekerja dan dia menitipkan Hansol pada Seungkwan karena tidak ada yang menjaga anak itu. Dan disinilah Seungkwan sekarang. Duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Hansol sambil mengupas apel karena permintaan Hansol sendiri.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan yang lain? Bukankah kau harus minum obat?" tanya Seungkwan dengan tangan yang masih mengupas kulit apel.

"Tidak, aku kenyang." Jawab Hansol.

"Ya sudah." Kata Seungkwan.

Lalu suasana hening. Baik Seungkwan maupun Hansol tidak lagi bicara. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ini aku sudah selesai." Kata Seungkwan setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Hansol mengalihkan matanya dari layar ponselnya. Kemudian ia mengambil satu potongan apel yang baru saja dipotong oleh Seungkwan dan memakannya. Sementara Seungkwan hanya memperhatikan saja.

"Omong-omong kenapa selama ini kau tidak menjengukku?" tanya Hansol tiba-tiba, dengan mata yang menatap layar ponsel.

"Jangan salah paham." Kata Seungkwan. "Selama ini aku selalu datang ke rumah sakit."

Hansol yang terkejut dengan jawaban Seungkwan, langsung menoleh kearah gadis itu. Kalau dia selalu datang? Kenapa tidak pernah masuk ke sini?

Hansol diam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Seungkwan selanjutnya.

"Mingyu tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk masuk." Sambung Seungkwan. "Dia masih marah padaku karena membuatmu dirawat disini."

Hansol masih diam. Tapi dia mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jadi selama ini Mingyu melarang Seungkwan menjenguknya karena marah pada Seungkwan?

"Tapi kau jangan marah pada Mingyu." Kata Seungkwan cepat-cepat. "Aku paham alasannya melarangku. Dia itu khawatir padamu. Dia...teman yang baik."

"Lalu kalau kau sudah dilarang datang oleh Mingyu, kenapa kau masih datang?" tanya Hansol.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau bertanya agar aku kembali mengingat kesalahanku padamu atau memang benar-benar tidak tahu?" balas Seungkwan sinis.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Kata Hansol.

"Aku ingin minta maaf perihal kejadian tempo hari di Namsan Tower. A-aku...aku minta maaf karena tidak datang hari itu." Kata Seungkwan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dalam hati Hansol ingin sekali mengusak puncak kepala gadis itu dan bilang kalau ia tidak apa-apa, tapi ia menahannya. Dan lagipula, disini pun ia bersalah karena keras kepala. Harusnya ia juga minta maaf bukan?

"Tidak apa." Jawab Hansol. "Aku tahu kau tidak mau datang karena aku memaksamu."

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hansol lalu menggeleng cepat, "Bu-bukan itu."

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini juga salahku." Kata Hansol. "Aku terlalu keras kepala hari itu."

Seungkwan menatap Hansol. Padahal ia ingin bilang kalau Hansol tidak bersalah atas kejadian itu, tapi Seungkwan urungkan.

Setelahnya suasana disana kembali hening. Seungkwan tak lagi bicara dan Hansol kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ketika tengah diam, tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel Seungkwan memecah keheningan disana. Seungkwan segera merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu tanpa bicara apapun pada Hansol, gadis itu berjalan menjauhi ranjang Hansol untuk menerima telepon yang masuk.

"Halo."

 _"Seungkwan, kau dimana nak? Ini sudah malam."_

"Ibu maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Temanku sendirian disini, tidak ada yang menjaganya."

 _"Kemana keluarganya?"_

"Sepupunya belum kembali dan aku harus menunggu disini sampai sepupunya kembali."

Terdengar helaan nafas ibunya di telepon.

 _"Ya sudah, kalau sepupunya sudah kembali, kau cepat pulang. Besok kau masih sekolah, Seungkwan."_

"I-iya bu, aku akan cepat pulang."

 _"Ya sudah, ibu tutup."_

 **Pip**

Seungkwan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula setelah pembicaraan dengan ibunya selesai. Sementara Hansol hanya memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Hansol.

"Sebenarnya ibuku sudah menyuruhku pulang." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Kalau begitu pulang lah. Minki _noona_ pasti masih sibuk. Dia akan lama."

"Tak apa, aku akan menunggu sampai Minki _eonni_ datang kesini. Bukankah tadi dia menitipkanmu padaku?"

Hansol berdecih, "Memangnya aku anak kecil?" tapi kebalikan dari itu, dalam hati Hansol tersenyum senang karena Seungkwan mengkhawatirkannya.

 **~oOo~**

Jam menunjuk pukul setengah 10 malam, tapi Hansol sama sekali belum bisa terlelap. Berbanding terbalik dengan gadis yang sejak tadi bersamanya disini. Seungkwan sudah terlelap setengah jam lalu dengan posisi kepalanya direbahkan pada lipatan tangannya yang diletakkan di tepi ranjang Hansol. Hansol memperhatikan wajah Seungkwan yang terlelap. Anak rambut cokelat gadis itu turun menutupi sedikit sisi wajahnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Hansol menyingkirkan anak rambut itu hingga wajah Seungkwan terlihat jelas.

Hansol tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Seungcheol saat sepupunya itu bilang kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Seungkwan, karena sekarang Hansol sadar kalau dia benar-benar jatuh pada Seungkwan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menyerah pada perasaannya dan tidak mau mengelak lagi.

Mungkin sejak gadis itu datang ke Namsan Tower malam itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir?

Atau mungkin sejak ia merasa kalau ia ingin melihat wajah gadis ini setiap saat?

Hansol tidak tahu dengan pasti, tapi yang penting sekarang ia tahu kalau ia sekarang jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sekarang terlelap di tepi ranjangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku, huh?" gumam Hansol masih sambil memandangi wajah Seungkwan yang terlelap.

Tanpa Hansol sadar, Minki mendengar dan melihat apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi dari depan pintu ruang rawatnya sambil mengulum senyum.

"Seungcheol harus tahu ini." Gumam Minki sambil terkikik pelan.

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Tuh kan kalo ide lagi lancar mah update pasti bakal cepet:) kebetulan lagi libur kuliah karena gak ada mata kuliah hari ini, jadi deh lanjut ngetik. Tadinya mikir mau nanti aja updatenya kalo udah seminggu-an dari update sebelumnya, tapi udah selesai juga ngapain di anggurin kan? Mending di update aja sekarang hehe. Yang udah nungguin lanjutannya nih aku persembahkan chapter penuh dengan VerKwan dimana-mana:)

2\. Perlu kalian ketahui chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis buat ff ini:) gatau deh chapter lainnya nanti bakal ada yang lebih panjang dari ini apa enggak. Tapi selama 16 chapter sebelumnya, ini chapter terpanjang sih.

3\. VerKwan moment penuh banget disini. Dan yang paling penting adalah AKHIRNYA HANSOL NGAKU JUGA KALO DIA SUKA SAMA SEUNGKWAN YAOLOH AKHIRNYA YA KAN! Gimana para readers yang udah gemes sama Hansol kemaren, nih dek Hansol udah ngaku. Dia udah lelah soalnya. Ini aku yang ngetik tapi aku yang gemes sendiri dong bacanya:)

4\. Dua bersaudara Choi ini nanti bakal aku jadiin jembatan penghubung antara Seungkwan sama Hansol. Soalnya dari awal mereka yang dukung banget kan wkwk

5\. Fyi ya, temen-temen Hansol udah biasa aja sama Seungkwan sekarang. Mereka dikata suka engga, benci juga enggak. Cuma paling Mingyu masih agak kesel dikit dikit sama Seungkwan. Soonyoung juga udah mulai deket sama Seungkwan sekarang. Yeeyy

6\. Ada yang review di chapter kemaren soal hubungan Soonyoung sama Jihoon disini. Aku gatau loh sebenernya ini Soonhoon couple mau diapain. Soalnya mereka gak dibahas lagi kan sejak chapter awal.

7\. Yuk sini kalo ada yang punya uneg-uneg sama Minhyuk dikeluarin ya jangan ditahan nanti jadi penyakit:)

Nah semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini dan jangan lupa readers-nim semuanya untuk meninggalkan review ya:) aku seneng loh bacain review kalian:))) DAN KALIAN JANGAN LUPA STREAMING MV SEVENTEEN YANG BARU YA! SUMPAH AUTHOR LAGI MABOK LAGU BARUNYA SEVENTEEN KALI YA MAKANYA JADI GINI.

Aku sayang kalian semua readers-nimku~:*


	19. Chapter 18

Hansol sudah keluar dari rumah sakit lima hari yang lalu, dan sekarang ia sudah kembali masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Kondisinya juga sudah pulih seluruhnya, hanya saja ia masih harus meminum obat alerginya agar alerginya tidak kambuh. Awalnya Minki sedikit khawatir melepas Hansol sekolah karena ia tidak bisa mengawasi Hansol jika berada di sekolah. Tapi beruntung Hansol punya teman-teman yang sangat perhatian, terlebih Mingyu. Pemuda tinggi itu dengan senang hati mengingatkan Hansol untuk minum obat walaupun ia tahu kalau Hansol tidak menyukainya.

Sejak kedatangan Seungkwan ke rumah sakit saat itu, hari-hari terakhir Hansol di rumah sakit selalu ditemani oleh Seungkwan, terlepas Mingyu menyukainya atau tidak. Hansol secara pribadi menghubungi Seungkwan dan meminta gadis itu datang untuk menjenguknya berlandaskan kedok meminta dibuatkan makanan dengan alasan ia tidak suka makanan rumah sakit. Padahal kenyataannya makanan dari rumah sakit pun ia makan hingga tak bersisa.

Beruntung Seungkwan tidak keberatan untuk datang ke rumah sakit hampir setiap hari dengan membawa macam-macam makanan pesanan Hansol. Dan Hansol pun juga tak keberatan untuk makan 4 kali sehari karena Seungkwan selalu datang 30 menit setelah ia makan siang.

Bicara soal Seungkwan, beberapa hari lalu Hansol mengajak Mingyu untuk bicara empat mata perihal apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit, atau lebih tepatnya apa yang dia lakukan pada Seungkwan yang seringkali mengusir gadis itu ketika datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Hansol. Mingyu menjelaskan pada Hansol jika ia kesal pada Seungkwan karena membuat Hansol dirawat di rumah sakit, mengesampingkan fakta kalau dalam kejadian itu tak hanya Seungkwan yang salah, tapi Hansol juga.

Sempat mendapat pertanyaan penuh curiga dari Mingyu yang bertanya kenapa Hansol kesal sekali saat tahu Mingyu selalu mengusir Seungkwan ketika di rumah sakit, Hansol akhirnya menceritakan apa yang selama ini ia pendam. Bahkan ia belum menceritakannya pada Seungcheol yang notabenenya adalah sepupunya sendiri.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu?! Kau bercanda?!" seru Mingyu ketika Hansol dengan gamblang mengatakan padanya kalau ia menyukai Seungkwan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" balas Hansol.

"Kau sudah gila ternyata." Cibir Mingyu.

Hansol menoleh kearah Mingyu, "Memang."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya tingkah Hansol yang aneh akhir-akhir ini memperjelas semuanya, tapi Mingyu tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan terburu-buru sampai akhirnya Hansol sendiri yang mengatakan padanya.

" _Well_ , " Mingyu mulai bicara lagi. "sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Kau dan Seungkwan sering bertemu, dia selalu ada disaat kau butuh, tidak mungkin kau tidak jatuh pada gadis itu."

Hansol tersenyum, menandakan ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Mingyu. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan Hansol jatuh pada Seungkwan. Pertemuan yang terlewat sering, dan perhatian gadis itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Ini pertama kalinya untukku." Jawab Hansol.

"Apanya yang pertama kali? Bukankah dulu kau juga pernah merasakan hal seperti ini dengan Nancy?"

Nancy...

Gadis itu bahkan sudah lama ia lupakan. Memang benar kata Mingyu kalau dulu ia pernah menyukai gadis itu ketika ia tinggal di New York. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sedikit berbeda. Ia memang nyaman ketika bersama Nancy dulu, tapi rasa nyaman itu hanya rasa nyaman seperti ia bersama teman-temannya. Tapi ketika ia bersama Seungkwan, rasa nyaman yang dirasakannya sama seperti yang ia rasakan ketika bersama kakaknya dulu.

"Mereka berbeda, Gyu." Kata Hansol.

"Yang bilang mereka sama itu siapa? Tentu saja lebih cantik Nancy." Balas Mingyu.

Hansol menggeleng, "Bukan itu yang aku maksud." Kata Hansol. "Maksudku adalah getaran yang dihasilkan dari mereka berdua itu berbeda. Dan oh, satu lagi, Nancy memang lebih cantik, tapi Seungkwan lebih manis." Sambung Hansol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Mingyu sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat sahabatnya itu.

 **~oOo~**

Sebentar lagi libur musim panas akan datang. Mengingat itu saja sudah membuat rasa bahagia pada siswa-siswi memuncak tak terkecuali Seungkwan dan Jihoon. Mereka berdua sudah merencanakan libur musim panas untuk mereka berdua. Keluarga Jihoon kebetulan mempunyai vila di pinggir pantai di Busan, dan Jihoon mengajak Seungkwan untuk liburan kesana beberapa hari karena Jihoon sudah sangat rindu dengan Busan dan pantainya.

Keluarga Jihoon memang berasal dari Busan, Jihoon pun juga lahir di Busan. Tapi sejak Jihoon berusia 4 tahun, keluarga mereka pindah ke Seoul karena tuntutan pekerjaan orangtuanya. Kebetulan saat itu ibu Jihoon sedang mengandung adik Jihoon. Dan 6 bulan setelah kepindahan keluarganya ke Seoul, ibu Jihoon melahirkan adik Jihoon, namanya Lee Chan.

Biasanya keluarga Jihoon akan pergi liburan ke Busan setiap libur musim panas tiba, tapi entah kenapa tahun ini Jihoon malah mengajak Seungkwan untuk pergi kesana.

"Jadi kita akan pergi sehari setelah acara musim panas sekolah selesai." Kata Jihoon dengan mata berbinar.

"Omong-omong hanya kita saja yang pergi?" tanya Seungkwan. "Keluargamu?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Ayah dan ibuku pergi ke rumah kakek nenekku di Gangneung."

"Bagaimana dengan Chan?"

"Dia ada acara _camping_ musim panas dari sekolahnya selama dua minggu, jadi hanya aku yang tersisa di rumah."

"Kau sudah minta izin untuk pergi berdua denganku ke Busan, kan?" tanya Seungkwan yang dibalas anggukan pasti oleh Jihoon.

"Kau tenang saja, Boo Seungkwan." Kata Jihoon. "Semuanya sudah aku siapkan. Makanan, minuman semua kita beli saja dua hari sebelum pergi. Jangan lupa untuk beli daging, kita pesta barbekyu di vilaku."

Seungkwan terkekeh melihat Jihoon yang menjelaskan rencana liburannya dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya sahabatnya ini memang butuh refreshing mengingat sesibuk apa dia semenjak menjabat menjadi panitia acara musim panas sekolah. Acara musim panas tahunan sekolah diadakan selama 3 hari di awal libur musim panas, itu berarti Seungkwan dan Jihoon akan pergi di hari ke 4 musim panas. Terlalu awal, tapi bukan kah lebih cepat lebih baik?

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari meja tempat Seungkwan dan Jihoon duduk, ada Minhyuk duduk bersama teman-temannya. Jarak meja yang cukup dekat, membuat Minhyuk leluasa menguping semua pembicaraan tentang rencana liburan Seungkwan dan Jihoon di Busan. Dan ketika kedua gadis itu menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dan pergi dari kantin, Minhyuk menyunggingkan senyum, menandakan ada sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya.

"Liburan musim panas ini, bagaimana kalau kita ke Busan?" tawar Minhyuk pada teman-temannya.

"Busan? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Hyunwoo.

"Eum...tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja."

"Boleh juga," kata Jooheon. "sudah lama kakiku tidak menyentuh pasir pantai. Ayo ke Busan!"

Karena Jooheon setuju, mau tak mau Hyunwoo pun setuju, toh tak ada ruginya juga ikut.

 **~oOo~**

Hari pertama libur musim panas adalah hari pertama festival musim panas tahunan sekolah. Jihoon yang sudah mulai sibuk sejak sebelum festival ini dimulai, semakin sibuk ketika festival dimulai. Sementara Seungkwan yang sama sekali tidak ikut andil sebagai panitia, hanya menikmati festival. Sesekali Jihoon akan menghampiri Seungkwan ketika ia sedang punya waktu luang hanya untuk sekadar mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya yang tak kunjung habis dan mengumpat tentang ketua panitia festival tahun ini yang senang menindas anak buahnya. Seungkwan hanya mendengarkan keluhan dan umpatan Jihoon sambil menyesap _orange juice_ dingin yang ia beli di salah satu _booth_ penjual minuman di festival.

"Lee Jihoon, kau dicari ketua." Salah satu panitia menghampiri keduanya ketika Jihoon tengah asyik mengumpati ketua panitia.

Jihoon mendesah lelah, "Dimana penyihir itu?" tanya Jihoon.

" _Backstage_ panggung kesenian."

"Aku akan kesana 5 menit lagi." Setelahnya panitia itu pergi.

Jihoon mendesah lelah, "Kau lihat kan? Si penyihir itu benar-benar sakit jiwa. Apa dia pikir panitia festival ini aku saja? Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus."

Seungkwan menyodorkan _orange juice_ miliknya pada Jihoon dan langsung disambar dengan kasar kemudian Jihoon menyesap kuat-kuat hingga tandas.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti," kata Jihoon seraya matanya melihat _orange juice_ milik sahabatnya yang sudah ia habiskan begitu saja.

"Ah...maaf, aku menghabiskannya." Kata Jihoon lagi.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Tak apa, aku bisa beli lagi." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Tidak..tidak, aku akan membelikan yang baru."

Kemudian keduanya pergi ke salah satu _booth_ yang menjual _orange juice_. Jihoon membelikan dan memberikannya pada Seungkwan sebelum ia pergi menemui ketua panitia menyebalkan yang ia benci sepenuh hatinya.

Jihoon masuk ke _backstage_ panggung kesenian dengan terengah karena ia berlari sampai kesana. Matanya mengedar kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang tadi memanggilnya. Setelah ditemukan, Jihoon langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri sosok tersebut yang tengah bicara dengan seseorang.

" _Sunbae_ ," panggil Jihoon.

Orang yang ia panggil _sunbae_ itu menoleh.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Lee Jihoon." Kata orang tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong bantu para penampil yang akan tampil hari ini. Panitia acara kekurangan orang."

Jihoon sudah akan mengumpat saking kesalnya, tapi ia mencoba menarik nafas panjang untuk meningkatkan kadar kesabarannya, lalu menjawab,

"Baiklah." Jawab Jihoon. "Jadi, siapa yang harus aku bantu?"

"Dia." Jihoon mengikuti arah telunjuk sang ketua panitia menunjuk dan menemukan sosok yang familiar di matanya.

"Siapa itu? Aku tidak bisa lihat wajahnya." Tanya Jihoon.

"Kwon Soonyoung, kau tahu kan? Dia akan menari untuk acara kesenian hari ini." Jawab sang ketua panitia, membuat mata kecil Jihoon membulat sempurna.

"Si-siapa? Kwo-Kwon Soonyoung? Dia yang harus kubantu?" Si ketua hanya mengangguk mengiyakan semua pertanyaan Jihoon.

Jihoon memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pening. Ia pikir sudah cukup sahabatnya saja yang berurusan dengan Hansol dan teman-temannya, jadi ia tidak perlu terlibat dengan mereka.

"Tolong ya, Jihoon. Aku harus mengurus yang lain." Kata si ketua panitia sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Mata Jihoon kembali melihat kearah dimana sosok Kwon Soonyoung berada, kemudian dengan langkah berat ia berjalan menghampiri si pemuda Kwon yang tengah duduk bersandar pada sandaran kursi sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Jihoon berdeham pelan di belakang pemuda itu, membuat perhatian Soonyoung teralih dari ponselnya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersentak ketika melihat Jihoon berdiri di belakangnya. Tentu saja ia terkejut tiba-tiba ada seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku disuruh ketua untuk membantumu." Jawab Jihoon. "Kau penampil di panggung kesenian hari ini, kan?"

Soonyoung menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak hari ini saja. Aku akan tampil tiga hari berturut-turut dan juga saat malam penutupan."

"Kau bercanda?" Soonyoung menggeleng untuk membalas.

"Terserah lah, toh aku hanya diminta membantumu hari ini." Kata Jihoon.

"Kau panitia festival ini?"

Jihoon memutar matanya malas tapi kemudian membalas, "Kau bisa lihat _name tag_ yang aku gunakan."

Soonyoung mendelik tak suka dengan jawaban Jihoon. Ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya karena kesal. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya diiringi sebuah seringaian terbit di bibir Soonyoung.

 **~oOo~**

Di hari kedua festival lagi-lagi ketua panitia meminta Jihoon untuk membantu Soonyoung. Jihoon sudah berusaha menghindar dengan berbagai cara tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Dengan jengkel, gadis itu pun menghampiri Soonyoung di _backstage_. Berbagai macam gerutuan serta umpatan sudah ia keluarkan sepanjang langkahnya berjalan menuju _backstage_.

"Ah~kau sudah disini ternyata." Suara Soonyoung yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Jihoon, membuat gadis itu ingin menampar wajah Soonyoung dengan sepatu kets miliknya.

"Cepatlah katakan apa yang harus aku bantu disini." Kata Jihoon malas.

Soonyoung yang semula tengah memandang bayangannya sendiri di cermin, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jihoon. Perbedaan tinggi yang cukup signifikan, membuat Jihoon mau tak mau mendongak agar matanya bisa bersitatap dengan manik hitam mata Soonyoung.

"Belikan aku makan siang, aku ingin makan sesuatu sebelum naik panggung." Kata Soonyoung.

"Kau akan menari, bukan kah aku akan muntah jika makan sebelum naik panggung?"

"Aw...jadi sekarang kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Jihoon memang wajah jijik, "Jangan percaya diri." Kata Jihoon. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau menambah pekerjaanku."

"Sudahlah Lee Jihoon, turuti saja. Aku ingin makan sesuatu." Kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Baiklah apa yang kau mau?"

"Nasi goreng kimchi dengan ekstra kimchi." Jawab Soonyoung.

Walaupun sudah ingin memprotes, pada akhirnya Jihoon pun menuruti permintaan gila Soonyoung. Kenapa Jihoon bilang itu permintaan gila? Ya, karena kantin sekolah mereka tidak menyediakan nasi goreng kimchi dengan ekstra kimchi seperti apa yang diinginkan Soonyoung, membuat Jihoon terpaksa harus keluar sekolah dan pergi ke kedai nasi goreng kimchi yang biasa Seungkwan datangi ketika tiba-tiba ingin makan nasi goreng kimchi.

Selagi menunggu pesanannya selesai dibuat, Jihoon menghubungi Seungkwan yang katanya tak datang ke festival hari ini karena ia ingin membantu ibunya di toko bunga, mengesampingkan kalau ibunya sudah punya pegawai baru.

" _Halo, Ji? Ada apa menelepon?"_

"Seungkwan-ah!" balas Jihoon setengah berteriak.

" _Kenapa lagi, hm?"_

"Aku disuruh untuk membantu si sipit menyebalkan itu lagi hari ini! Aku kesal sekali!" keluh Jihoon.

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan di seberang telepon, kemudian Seungkwan kembali bicara,

" _Kenapa bisa? Kukira kau hanya membantunya kemarin."_

"Aku juga berpikir begitu!" seru Jihoon. "Dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan padaku sekarang?"

" _Tidak, apa yang dia lakukan?"_

"Dia memintaku membelikannya nasi goreng kimchi dengan ekstra kimchi! Kurasa dia ketularan jahat dari Hansol."

Seungkwan terkekeh lagi, _"Dia kan temannya."_

"Itu sebabnya! Karena mereka berteman, jadi sifat buruk Hansol pasti menular padanya."

Tak lama setelahnya pesanan Jihoon sudah selesai. Setelah membayar, Jihoon kembali ke sekolah untuk mengantarkan nasi goreng kimchi itu pada Soonyoung sambil terus mengobrol dengan Seungkwan di telepon. Paling tidak _mood_ nya bisa membaik dengan mengobrol bersama Seungkwan.

"Aku akan telepon lagi nanti kalau pekerjaanku disini sudah selesai. Ingat! Hari ini kita harus belanja bahan makanan untuk kita bawa ke Busan lusa nanti." Kata Jihoon.

" _Baiklah, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, telepon aku kalau sudah selesai."_ Balas Seungkwan.

"Oke, aku tutup ya." Lalu Jihoon pun memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Seungkwan kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya pada saku _hotpants_ yang ia pakai.

"Hei sipit! Ini pesananmu." Kata Jihoon dengan nada ketus.

Soonyoung yang semula tengah sibuk membalas _chat_ dari teman-temannya, menoleh kearah Jihoon lalu mengisyaratkan agar Jihoon meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja.

"Kau harus ganti uangku." Kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung menoleh, "Kenapa harus?"

Jihoon mendelik, "Kau tanya kenapa harus?! Tentu saja harus! Itu uang sakuku!"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Soonyoung sebelum kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jihoon mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat mendengar balasan Soonyoung. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menambah pasokan kesabarannya menghadapi manusia menyebalkan seperti Soonyoung, tapi ia rasa pasokan kesabarannya semakin hari semakin menipis. Karena dirasa ia bisa meledak kapan saja jika berada disana terus menerus, akhirnya Jihoon pun memilih pergi untuk sekadar membeli minuman dingin agar kepalanya yang panas kembali mendingin.

Dan tolong ingatkan Jihoon untuk menampar wajah Soonyoung dengan sepatu kets miliknya setelah festival ini selesai.

 **~oOo~**

Jihoon melahap es krim pesanannya banyak-banyak. Setelah pekerjaan selesai dua jam yang lalu, ia langsung kabur begitu saja tanpa pamit pada teman-teman sesama panitianya. Ia sudah terlalu emosi berada disana setelah diperbudak oleh Kwon Soonyoung hampir seharian ini. Jihoon langsung menghubungi Seungkwan untuk menemuinya di kedai es krim langganan mereka, dan beruntung Seungkwan datang tak lama setelah Jihoon datang. Dan sekarang disini lah mereka berdua, duduk berhadapan dengan pesanan es krim mereka masing-masing.

Seungkwan memakan es krimnya pelan sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Jihoon memakan es krimnya kasar tanpa ampun. Bahkan kalau tidak Seungkwan hentikan dulu, mungkin sahabatnya itu akan tersedak es krim.

"Makan pelan-pelan, Ji." Kata Seungkwan seraya menyeka pinggiran bibir Jihoon yang kacau karena es krim.

Jihoon tak membalas dan Seungkwan pun tak berharap untuk dibalas. Ia tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu emosi hingga memakan es krimnya seperti orang kerasukan. Apa lagi kalau bukan pekerjaannya di festival musim panas sekolah, terlebih sekarang ia ditempatkan untuk membantu para penampil di panggung kesenian. Mungkin kalau orang yang dibantu Jihoon adalah orang yang biasa saja, mungkin Jihoon tak keberatan. Tapi orang yang dibantu Jihoon adalah orang yang luar biasa. Luar biasa dibenci oleh Jihoon.

Jihoon masih tak menyukai apapun atau siapapun yang punya hubungan dengan Choi Hansol, termasuk teman-temannya. Terlebih Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung dan Jihoon punya sejarah yang bisa dibilang tak baik, membuat Jihoon tak menyukai cenderung membenci pemuda sipit itu. Padahal untuk Seungkwan, Soonyoung tak terlalu menyebalkan, kecuali ketika mulutnya sedang dalam mode bergosip.

"Kau tahu, aku diperbudak olehnya seharian ini!" seru Jihoon kesal.

Seungkwan tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jihoon. Tentu saja, tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kwon Soonyoung.

"Aku hampir gila menuruti semua perkataannya! Ini lah kenapa tidak baik orang jahat berteman dengan orang sakit jiwa! Orang yang sakit jiwa itu bisa tertular jahat juga!"

"Tunggu...apa maksudmu?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Maksudku, tak seharusnya orang jahat seperti Hansol berteman dengan orang sakit jiwa seperti Soonyoung, karena sekarang Soonyoung jadi tertular jahat!"

Seungkwan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jihoon.

"Sudah jangan mengeluh terus, besok hari terakhir penderitaanmu dan setelah itu kita akan pergi liburan." Kata Seungkwan. "Sekarang habiskan es krimmu agar kita bisa pergi belanja."

Jihoon pun kembali memakan es krim pesanannya hingga habis, tapi kali ini ia makan dengan lebih tenang dan tidak kalap seperti tadi. Setelah keduanya selesai dengan es krim mereka, Seungkwan dan Jihoon pergi dari kedai es krim tersebut dan menaiki bis menuju supermarket untuk belanja bahan makanan yang akan mereka gunakan selama liburan mereka di Busan.

Sampai di supermarket, Seungkwan langsung mengambil troli dan mendorongnya sambil mengekor Jihoon yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan. Jihoon kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam _slingbag_ yang digunakannya. Itu adalah daftar apa saja yang harus mereka beli di supermarket. Jihoon membuat daftar belanja karena tidak mau menghabiskan uangnya karena membeli sesuatu yang tidak akan ia gunakan nantinya, selain akan membuatnya rugi bisa membuat uang sakunya berkurang. Jihoon berencana untuk menyisihkan uang sakunya agar bisa belanja banyak di Busan nanti.

Sementara Jihoon mengambil bahan makan yang mereka perlukan, Seungkwan hanya mengekori sahabatnya itu dari belakang sambil sesekali melihat kesana-kemari dan tak jarang mengambil sesuatu yang ia inginkan walaupun mendapat lirikan tajam dari Jihoon, dan kalau sudah begitu ia hanya bisa berkata, "Aku akan membayarnya."

Seungkwan dan Jihoon baru selesai belanja sekitar jam 7 malam. Karena arah rumah mereka berbeda, akhirnya mereka membagi dua plastik belanja mereka untuk dibawa pulang karena tidak mungkin satu orang yang membawanya pulang.

"Kau datang ke malam penutupan festival besok kan?" tanya Jihoon ketika mereka tengah berjalan menuju halte bis.

"Entahlah," balas Seungkwan. "kau tahu kan aku tidak suka berada di keramaian?"

Jihoon mendesah pelan, "Kau harus datang, Kwan-ah."

Seungkwan menoleh kearah Jihoon, "Kenapa harus?"

"Paling tidak kau harus menemaniku disana." Seungkwan terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Jihoon.

Seungkwan tahu itu hanya alasan Jihoon agar ia datang ke penutupan festival besok malam. Teman Jihoon tak hanya dia, jadi seharusnya tanpa ia datang pun Jihoon tidak akan sendirian disana. Hanya saja Seungkwan paham kalau Jihoon ingin dia datang ke penutupan festival besok, dengan memberikan alasan 'menemani' agar ia datang.

"Baiklah," jawab Seungkwan akhirnya. "aku akan datang untuk menemanimu."

Jihoon memekik senang mendengar jawaban Seungkwan. Gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh Seungkwan erat-erat membuat empunya sedikit sesak.

"Hei, lepas, aku bisa membuatku mati kehabisan nafas." Kata Seungkwan seraya melepas pelukan Jihoon.

"Pastikan kau memakai _dress_ yang bagus dan berdandan yang cantik." Kata Jihoon.

"Baiklah nona Lee."

Mereka berdua berpisah di halte karena bis yang mereka tumpangi berbeda. Seungkwan terpaksa harus duduk sendiri di halte karena bis yang membawa sahabatnya sudah datang.

"Semua panitia bertugas setengah hari besok dan acara penutupan akan dimulai pukul 8, aku akan ke rumahmu agar bisa datang bersama." Kata Jihoon sebelum naik ke bis.

Sementara Seungkwan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun jujur setengah hatinya tidak ingin datang besok tapi ia sudah terlanjur janji. Sekarang ia harus menyiapkan hal-hal merepotkan seperti _dress_ dan sepatu. Dan tentu saja tidak ketinggalan _makeup_.

"Aku harus cari bantuan." Gumam Seungkwan.

 **~oOo~**

Malam yang ditunggu pun datang. Seungkwan sudah rapi dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna _peach_ yang terlihat serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih. Urusan wajah, Seungkwan mempercayakan pada ibunya dengan memberi peringatan untuk tidak mendandaninya berlebihan. Kemudian, dengan didominasi warna merah muda pada bagian mata, pipi, dan bibir, wajah Seungkwan sukses terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Lalu rambutnya yang biasanya dikuncir ekor kuda, khusus untuk malam ini rambut cokelat panjangnya digerai begitu saja. Ibunya sedikit memberi sentuhan pada bagian bawah rambut Seungkwan dengan mengikalkannya sedikit agar terlihat ber _volume_. Dan sentuhan terakhir adalah sepatu. Karena Seungkwan jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah mau datang ke acara formal yang melibatkan _dress_ atau semacamnya, akhirnya gadis itu pun tidak punya sepatu formal untuk ia pakai. Dengan sedikit usaha dan paksaan dari ibunya, akhirnya Seungkwan pun memakai sepasang sepatu _high heel_ milik kakak keduanya. Kebetulan ukuran sepatu mereka tak jauh berbeda, membuat sepatu _high heel_ berwarna putih itu tampak cantik di kaki Seungkwan.

"Ibu hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali ibu melihat anak bungsu ibu ini cantik seperti ini." Kata ibunya saat melihat hasil karyanya pada Seungkwan.

"Maksud ibu, aku tidak pernah cantik sebelumnya?" kata Seungkwan.

Sang ibu terkekeh, "bukan begitu." Balas ibunya. "Hanya saja kau tidak seperti kakak-kakakmu yang suka berdandan. Kau terlalu kaku. Cobalah sekali-kali berdandan seperti ini, kau pasti akan cepat dapat kekasih."

"Ibu!"

 **TING! TONG!**

Seungkwan pergi ke depan untuk membuka pintu dan ia langsung menampakkan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat sahabatnya, Lee Jihoon berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan tampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Ji." Puji Seungkwan.

"Kau juga." Balas Jihoon sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana? Sudah siap? Ayo pergi."

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya, Seungkwan pun pergi menghampiri Jihoon yang menunggunya di depan. Khusus untuk malam ini, Jihoon membawa mobil milik ibunya. Walaupun belum memiliki surat izin mengemudi, tapi Jihoon sudah lancar mengemudikan mobil sejak tingkat satu dulu, jadi Seungkwan tak perlu khawatir.

Jalanan Seoul malam itu cukup ramai, membuat mereka berdua memakan waktu cukup lama untuk sampai di sekolah. Seperti tahun lalu, pada penutupan festival musim panas tahunan sekolah akan diadakan pesta dansa, itu lah kenapa mereka harus berdandan secantik mungkin. Padahal bisa saja mereka menggantinya dengan konser musik, tapi ketua pelaksana festival tahun ini ingin kembali mengadakan pesta dansa seperti tahun lalu, membuat para siswa-siswi yang datang mau tak mau harus berpakaian formal.

"Aku benar-benar tak nyaman berada disini." Bisik Seungkwan pada Jihoon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan? Banyak orang menatapku, aku risih."

Jihoon memperhatikan sekeliling dan nyatanya memang banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Entahlah Jihoon tak yakin siapa yang mereka perhatikan, apakah dirinya atau Seungkwan, tapi Jihoon tak ambil pusing, berbanding terbalik dengan Seungkwan yang risih dan berusaha berjalan lebih cepat menuju aula, tempat dimana dilaksanakan acara penutupan festival tersebut.

Setelah berjalan melewati koridor yang cukup ramai tadi, Seungkwan dan Jihoon sampai di aula. Keadaan di aula tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan di koridor tadi, bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih ramai. Seungkwan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sekarang karena perhatian beberapa orang yang berada disana tiba-tiba saja tertuju padanya ketika ia dan Jihoon memasuki aula.

Demi menghindari perhatian, Seungkwan pun mengambil duduk di kursi pojok belakang dimana tempat tersebut cukup gelap dan tidak banyak orang yang berada disana. Jihoon mengikuti Seungkwan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Jihoon.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku risih." Jawab Seungkwan. "Aku tidak pernah diperhatikan banyak orang seperti tadi."

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Mereka memperhatikanmu karena malam ini kau cantik." Kata Jihoon. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri dari kursi lalu menarik tangan Seungkwan agar ikut berdiri. Setelah itu ia menarik tangan Seungkwan agar mengikutinya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Ji?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku memintamu datang malam ini untuk menemaniku, bukan untuk duduk di dalam kegelapan seperti ini." Kata Jihoon. "Ayolah, nikmati pesta ini."

Jihoon kemudian membawa Seungkwan berdiri di dekat meja panjang dimana tersedia banyak makanan dan minuman disana. Jihoon mengambil dua gelas berisi _cola_ lalu memberikan satu untuk Seungkwan yang diambil dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai, kalau kau berniat untuk kabur, aku akan marah padamu." Kata Jihoon kemudian meneguk _cola_ nya hingga tandas.

Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar pengumuman kalau acara akan segera dimulai, membuat orang-orang yang berada di luar masuk ke aula. Seungkwan yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan─karena kembali ditarik oleh Jihoon─hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Acara dimulai dengan pidato dari ketua pelaksana dan dilanjut dengan ketua panitia. Ketika ketua panitia acara tengah bicara di panggung, Seungkwan berbisik pada Jihoon kalau ia ingin pergi ke toilet. Jihoon ingin menemani tapi Seungkwan berkata ia bisa pergi sendiri. Setelah berjanji pada Jihoon kalau ia tidak akan kabur dan membiarkan tasnya dipegang oleh Jihoon sebagai jaminan, Seungkwan pun keluar dari aula dan pergi menuju toilet yang tak jauh dari sana.

Seungkwan berada di toilet cukup lama karena toilet cukup ramai tadi. Mungkin sekitar 15 menit ia berada disana. Dengan langkah buru-buru, Seungkwan kembali ke aula. Tapi sial baginya karena ketika ia baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki aula, lampu sorot mengarah padanya membuatnya terkejut bukan main, terlebih dengan seluruh atensi orang-orang disana sekarang terarah padanya.

"Sepertinya kita sudah mendapat pasangan pertama untuk memulai dansa malam ini." Suara pembawa acara membuat Seungkwan mengerutkan dahi.

Apa? Dansa?

Astaga! Seungkwan tidak bisa! Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berdansa.

Seungkwan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya karena ia tahu untuk dansa pertama, pelaksana acara akan memilih pasangan secara acak. Seungkwan maju selangkah untuk melihat kearah siapa lampu sorot lainnya mengarah.

"Kau... Boo Seungkwan?!"

Bolehkah Seungkwan pulang saja sekarang?

Diantara banyak pemuda di sekolahnya, kenapa ia harus berpasangan dengan...

"Baiklah, inilah pasangan pertama kita Choi Hansol dan Boo Seungkwan!"suara pembawa acara yang menggelegar di aula nyaris tak terdengar oleh Seungkwan karena isi kepalanya sendiri terlalu berisik dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Seungkwan mau pulang saja rasanya.

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Maaf ya buat para readers yang udah nungguin chapter ini lama banget:( alasan aku baru update sekarang adalah karena pertama, tiga minggu lalu aku sibuk di kampus, ngurusin acara bersama orang Korea yang dateng ke kampus aku, trus yang kedua, jujur aja aku pengen ngerasain liburan dulu bentar setelah 10 hari berkutat bareng orang Korea tiap hari tanpa hari libur:( badan aku remuk abis acara itu selesai, menyebabkan perasaan rebahan di kasur terasa lebih menyenangkan hehe. Tapi beberapa hari istirahat, aku mulai ngetik chapter ini dan aku abisin langsung selama satu hari. Nah, kenapa aku baru update sekarang adalah karena tadinya aku mau menebus keterlambatanku update dengan double up, tapi ya ada masalah sama chapter selanjutnya jadi aku pikir kalo nunggu chapter depan selesai diketik bakalan lama banget, yaudah aku update aja sekarang yang ini. Maaf kalo chapter ini gak seru atau gak sesuai ekspetasi kalian:(

2\. Fanfic ini sepertinya bakal panjang dan chapternya bakal banyak deh melihat dari ini aja baru setengah jalan cerita dan udah nyampe chapter 18:") semoga kalian setia dengan fanfic ini sampe end ya.

3\. Buat yang minta kelanjutan ceritanya Soonhoon disini, udah aku selipin dikit. Dan ya...mereka gak bakalan jauh jauh dari namanya berantem:) maaf ya soalnya aku suka mereka ribut:)) Soonyoung emang karakternya rada rese trus Jihoonnya batu jadinya gitu. Enaknya aku bikin nasib mereka kayak VerKwan apa enggak? Jadi dari ribut ribut trus salah satu jadi suka? Apa kita biarin mereka ribut aja?

4\. Chapter depan "sepertinya" Minhyuk sama Hansol bakal berantem gara-gara Seungkwan deh. Tapi masih perkiraan aja, soalnya bisa aja nanti plotnya aku ganti hehe.

Segini aja dulu:) Aku bakal usahain chapter depan buat diupdate cepet, tapi sekali lagi, aku gak janji:)). Semoga kalian suka ya sama chapter ini:) Jangan lupa buat readers-nim sekalian buat meninggalkan curhatan, uneg-uneg, saran, atau apapun itu di kolom review:) Makasiiii~~~

Aku sayang kalian semua readers-nim :* dan maaf updatenya lama :")


	20. Chapter 19

Hansol benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari gadis di hadapannya, Seungkwan. Entah bagaimana bisa dia tampak sangat sangat indah malam ini. Sementara itu yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk atau mengalihkan pandangannya asal tidak bersitatap dengan Hansol.

Sekarang sudah lebih dari 15 menit mereka berdua berdansa, seharusnya mereka bisa saja berhenti sekarang tapi tak ada yang berhenti lebih dulu. Seungkwan sendiri sudah merasa lelah dan ingin duduk, selain itu ia juga sedikit risih dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang tertuju padanya dan Hansol. Akhirnya, ia pun memberanikan diri menatap Hansol.

"Hansol, ayo berhenti aku lelah." Bisik Seungkwan.

Tapi Hansol sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Merasa pemuda itu tidak akan meresponnya, akhirnya Seungkwan berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Hansol pada pinggangnya. Tapi bukannya dilepas, Hansol malah semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Seungkwan, bahkan ia menarik gadis itu agar semakin dekat padanya, membuat Seungkwan nyaris memekik karena terkejut.

Di sisi lain, Minhyuk tengah memperhatikan Hansol dan Seungkwan dengan tatapan tajam. Ia bahkan tidak ingin turun ke lantai dansa walaupun sudah ada beberapa gadis yang mengajaknya. Matanya terus memperhatikan kedua orang itu hingga ketika Hansol menarik pinggang Seungkwan mendekat, ia langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Minhyuk _sunbae_ ," suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya membuat Minhyuk menoleh. Ia juga melepas kepalan tangannya.

Itu Sohye, adik kelasnya. Minhyuk kenal dengan Sohye karena gadis itu sekarang mejabat sebagai manajer klub basket. Mereka juga beberapa kali berinteraksi dan Minhyuk suka dengan kepribadian gadis itu yang selalu tersenyum juga polos.

Sohye duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Minhyuk, "Kenapa tidak berdansa?" tanya Sohye.

"Tidak ingin." Jawab Minhyuk, bohong.

"Kenapa? Padahal sejak tadi sudah banyak gadis yang mengajak _sunbae_. Sayang sekali kalau tidak berdansa, padahal acara ini hanya setahun sekali." Kata Sohye.

Minhyuk tersenyum tipis, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Sohye menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "A-aku? Ah! Aku tidak apa-apa, _sunbae_ , lagipula tak ada yang mengajakku berdansa juga, tidak mungkin aku berdansa sendirian."

Minhyuk semakin melebarkan senyumannya, "Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengajakmu, bagaimana?"

Sohye menatap Minhyuk dengan mata membulat lalu berkedip cepat, "A-apa? _Sun-sunbae_ mengajakku berdansa?" Minhyuk mengangguk.

Kemudian Sohye tertawa canggung, "Tidak mungkin! _Sunbae_ pasti hanya bergurau! Ayolah, kenapa juga harus mengajakku? Aku ini bukan gadis populer, sementara _sunbae_ memiliki banyak fans."

Minhyuk berdiri dari kursinya lalu berdiri di hadapan Sohye, membuat gadis itu gelagapan. Minhyuk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sohye,

"Aku serius." Kata Minhyuk.

Sohye menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil menatap tangan Minhyuk yang terulur di hadapannya. Akhirnya dengan ragu, gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Minhyuk lalu ikut berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Dengan lembut, Minhyuk menarik Sohye untuk turun ke lantai dansa, bergabung dengan orang-orang yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan baru bisa lepas dari Hansol setelah ia dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Hansol dengan _high heels_ miliknya. Tidak peduli ia menjadi tontonan karena Hansol berteriak, asal ia bisa lepas dari pemuda itu.

Sekarang Seungkwan tengah duduk sendirian sambil menikmati segelas _cola_ dingin yang ia ambil. Kemudian sambil meneguk _cola_ itu perlahan, ia memperhatikan bagaimana teman-temannya tengah menari dengan heboh karena lagu yang diputar sudah berganti menjadi lagu pop, membuat teman-temannya menggila disana, termasuk Jihoon.

Sejak Seungkwan ditarik Hansol untuk dansa pertama, ia tidak lagi bersama Jihoon. Seungkwan bahkan tidak tahu apakah sahabatnya itu ikut turun ke lantai dansa atau tidak karena Seungkwan tak sempat memperhatikannya. Sekarang, setelah Seungkwan sudah terbebas dari Hansol, ia justru malah sendirian karena sahabatnya tengah menggila bersama yang lainnya.

"Kau sendirian?" suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke indera mendengaran Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu segera menoleh ke asal suara, lalu sedikit tersentak karena menemukan Seungcheol sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Su-sunbae_ ? Kenapa _sunbae_ ada disini?" Seungkwan balik bertanya.

"Suka-suka aku ada disini. Aku kan juga siswa disini." Jawab Seungcheol.

Seungkwan mencibir pelan jawaban Seungcheol.

"Kau cantik juga malam ini." Kata Seungcheol, membuat Seungkwan melirik pemuda itu sekilas kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Melihat reaksi Seungkwan, Seungcheol lantas mengerutkan dahi, "Ada yang lucu?"

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Tidak ada, hanya saja aku baru mendengar orang lain memujiku cantik kecuali Jihoon."

Seungcheol merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Seungkwan, membuat kekehan gadis itu terhenti.

"Kenapa memandangiku?" tanya Seungkwan.

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Aku hanya sedang penasaran tadi. Akhirnya aku tahu alasannya."

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban Seungcheol. Terdengar menggantung dan tidak jelas. Alasan apa yang dia ketahui dari memandangi wajah Seungkwan seperti tadi?

"Maksud _sunbae_ apa?" Seungcheol menatap Seungkwan sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Kau akan tahu kalau sudah waktunya. Aku tidak berhak mengatakannya." Setelah itu Seungcheol bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki lalu berdiri di hadapan Seungkwan.

"Mau turun ke lantai dansa lagi, nona Boo?" tawar Seungcheol seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Kakiku pegal, _sunbae_ sendiri saja." Tolak Seungkwan.

Seungcheol menarik tangannya kembali lalu mendengus agak kasar sambil tersenyum, "Wah...aku tersinggung." Kata Seungcheol. "Aku belum pernah ditolak seperti ini oleh seorang gadis. Kau tahu bukan kalau hanya beberapa gadis tertentu saja yang bisa mendapat ajakan turun ke lantai dansa oleh orang tampan sepertiku, tapi kau baru saja menolakku! Astaga...luar biasa sekali nona Boo ini."

Seungkwan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Seungcheol yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri berlebih. Persis seperti sepupu blasterannya, Hansol.

"Cara bicara _sunbae_ persis seperti Hansol." Kata Seungkwan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya... maksudku cara bicara _sunbae_ tadi terdengar penuh kepercayaan diri berlebihan. Persis Hansol."

"Maksudmu aku narsis?!" seru Seungcheol tak terima.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, _sunbae_ yang bilang sendiri." Balas Seungkwan.

Seungcheol memicingkan mata kearah Seungkwan, mengundang kekehan pelan dari gadis itu. Kemudian sambil bersungut, Seungcheol pergi dari hadapan Seungkwan ke lantai dansa, dimana orang-orang masih menggila disana dengan lagu yang sudah berubah menjadi _pop rock_.

 **~oOo~**

Pesta belum juga usai, padahal jam sudah menunjuk waktu setengah 10 malam. Seungkwan keluar dari aula tanpa Jihoon. Ia tidak tahu dimana sahabatnya itu pergi. Setelah menghilang ke lantai dansa dan menggila disana, Seungkwan tidak memperhatikan lagi sahabatnya itu.

Seungkwan berjalan di koridor menuju gerbang sekolah sambil mengetik pesan untuk Jihoon, mengatakan kalau ia akan pulang lebih dulu dengan taksi. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menunggu bis, walaupun ia tidak yakin apakah masih ada bis yang beroperasi kearah rumahnya sekarang. Karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan apapun dari Jihoon, Seungkwan akhirnya pergi begitu saja ke gerbang sekolah. Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sebuah tepukan pelan dari belakang. Seungkwan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok Minhyuk berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. Jas biru _navy_ tersampir di sebelah bahunya dan dasi yang mengalung di lehernya sudah direnggangkan dan dua kancing kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuh pemuda itu dilepas. Tak ketinggalan rambut hitam pemuda itu sedikit berantakan. Minhyuk tampak sedikit kacau, tapi tetap tampan seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, _oppa_ ?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kau mau pulang?" Minhyuk balik bertanya, dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Seungkwan.

"Sendirian? Tidak bersama temanmu?"

Seungkwan menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu dimana Jihoon, tapi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan kalau aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Ini sudah larut, aku takut ibuku khawatir."

"Kalau begitu, mau aku an-"

"Boo Seungkwan!" ucapan Minhyuk terpaksa harus terhenti lantaran suara teriakan seseorang dari arah belakang Minhyuk. Seungkwan yang merasa terpanggil menggeser tubuhnya yang tertutup tubuh Minhyuk untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Choi Hansol. Pemuda blasteran itu berlari dari arah aula menuju kearahnya dan Minhyuk. Seungkwan mengerjapkan matanya ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya, atau lebih tepatnya berada di antara dirinya dan Minhyuk. Dengan penampilan yang kurang lebih sama berantakannya dengan Minhyuk, yaitu jas yang disampir di bahu, kancing kemeja yang sudah dilepas dua, dan rambut yang agak berantakan, Hansol berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas tersengal karena berlari.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba hilang di tengah pesta?" tanya Hansol dengan nafas yang belum sepenuhnya normal.

"A-aku ingin pulang." Jawab Seungkwan terbata karena gugup ditatap seintens itu oleh Hansol, terlebih jarak mereka cukup dekat akibat pemuda itu berdiri di antara dia dan Minhyuk.

Hansol diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak karena terkejut dengan tindakan Hansol yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi." kata Hansol.

"Pe-pergi kemana?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Pulang. Kau mau pulang, kan? Aku akan mengantarmu." Balas Hansol.

Tapi sebelum Hansol sempat pergi, pundaknya ditahan oleh Minhyuk. Hansol yang merasa ada pengganggu langsung menoleh untuk menatap Minhyuk yang berada di belakangnya, tanpa melepas tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Seungkwan.

"Kau pikir kau akan membawanya kemana, tuan Choi Hansol?" suara Minhyuk terdengar tak bersahabat.

"Bukan urusanmu, _sunbae-nim_." Hansol membalas dengan menekan kata _sunbae-nim_ di belakang.

"Jaga sopan santunmu pada seniormu, Choi. Aku yang bicara lebih dulu dengan Seungkwan, jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya membawanya pergi."

Hansol mendengus lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Minhyuk, "Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengannya agar dia bisa cepat pulang."

"Seungkwan akan pulang," balas Minhyuk. "tapi bukan denganmu. Aku yang akan mengantarnya."

"Apa-apaan?! Aku yang bilang akan mengantarnya lebih dulu, jadi dia akan pulang denganku." Balas Hansol.

Merasa aura di antara keduanya sudah tak mengenakkan, Seungkwan langsung melerai keduanya sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tidak etis jika keduanya adu fisik hanya karena dirinya. Ingat kan, kalau Seungkwan tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Su-sudahlah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula aku akan naik taksi, jadi aku akan aman." Kata Seungkwan.

Berbeda dari bayangannya yang mengira masalah ini bisa selesai setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Hansol bukannya melepas tangannya, justru malah mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Seungkwan lalu menariknya pelan hingga mendekat kearahnya, "Kau akan pulang denganku." Kata Hansol, membuat wajah Minhyuk semakin tak bersahabat ketika mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan tangannya." Kata Minhyuk.

Hansol menyunggingkan seringaian, "Kalau aku tidak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _sunbae_ ?"

"Kau benar-benar mencari masalah denganku?!"

"Ini bukan urusanmu aku ingin mengantar Seungkwan pulang atau tidak. Kalian tidak punya hubungan apapun, bukan? Jadi aku bebas menawarinya tumpangan."

Minhyuk terdiam mendengar ucapan Hansol yang kena sasaran. Merasa dirinya menang, Hansol pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana sambil menarik tangan Seungkwan agar mengikutinya. Wajah Minhyuk mengeras melihat kedua orang itu mulai jauh dari pandangannya, dan setelah keduanya sudah tak terlihat olehnya, Minhyuk langsung meninju dinding di sebelahnya hingga tangannya memerah. Bisa dipastikan besok pagi tangannya akan memar dan membengkak.

 **~oOo~**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Seungkwan, Hansol tidak bicara apapun. Seungkwan pun hanya melirik pemuda yang tengah menyetir itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Hansol akhirnya buka suara tanpa menatap Seungkwan,

"Kenapa memandangiku terus? Kau terpesona dengan wajah tampanku?" tanya Hansol sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya heran denganmu," balas Seungkwan. "ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Senyuman di bibir Hansol meluntur, digantikan dengan kerutan di dahi karena bingung dengan maksud ucapan Seungkwan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya... maksudku, kenapa kau bersikeras untuk mengantarku? Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan pulang dengan taksi."

Hansol terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Seungkwan padanya itu. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan dengan santai kalau ia tidak suka kalau Seungkwan berdekatan apalagi pergi berdua dengan Minhyuk.

Ia cemburu. Jujur saja.

Menggelikan memang. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Ini sudah malam!" seru Hansol. "Kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Kenapa juga aku tidak bisa? Kau pikir aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar taksi?" tanya Seungkwan dengan nada tak terima.

Hansol mendengus kasar. Gadis itu salah menangkap maksud ucapannya, membuatnya terkesan meremehkan Seungkwan, padahal tidak sama sekali.

Astaga, seburuk apa _image_ nya di hadapan Seungkwan?

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya bagaimana! Yang pasti kau tidak bisa pulang sendirian malam ini! Ini sudah larut!" seru Hansol.

" _Karena kau akan membuatku khawatir padamu dasar bodoh!"_

Setelah Hansol bicara demikian, Seungkwan diam. Ia tak bicara lagi meskipun dalam hati masih menebak maksud ucapan Hansol, dan alasan apa yang membuat pemuda itu bersikeras mengantarnya pulang, karena selama ini Hansol tak akan sudi mengantarnya pulang semalam apapun itu. Ini pertama kalinya. Jadi wajar kalau Seungkwan heran, bukan?

Karena jalanan yang sudah mulai lenggang, perjalanan menuju rumah Seungkwan tak memerlukan waktu banyak. Hanya setengah dari waktu biasanya. Seungkwan hendak turun dari mobil Hansol setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda itu, membuat Seungkwan menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Hansol membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian ia menutup kembali mulutnya lalu melepas tangan Seungkwan.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hansol.

"Kalau begitu aku turun." Kata Seungkwan seraya membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Seungkwan hendak membuka pagar rumahnya ketika Hansol memanggilnya. Lagi-lagi Seungkwan menoleh. Ia melihat Hansol membuka kaca mobilnya, membuat Seungkwan kembali menatap Hansol yang masih duduk manis di dalam mobilnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Iya." balas Hansol. "Selamat malam."

Dan setelahnya Hansol buru-buru menaikkan kembali kaca mobilnya lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari depan rumah Seungkwan tanpa pamit dan tanpa mendengar balasan dari Seungkwan.

Sementara Seungkwan, dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu kembali membuka pagar rumahnya.

 **~oOo~**

Besoknya, Jihoon sudah berada di rumah Seungkwan pagi-pagi untuk menjemput gadis itu. Ibu Seungkwan yang kebetulan juga sudah kenal baik dengan Jihoon, menawarkan untuk sarapan lebih dulu sebelum pergi karena tahu perjalanan mereka akan cukup memakan waktu dan Jihoon dengan senang hati menerima tawaran tersebut tentu saja. Jihoon merelakan sarapannya demi bisa pergi ke rumah Seungkwan sepagi ini.

"Seungkwan masih bersiap, tunggu saja sambil sarapan." Kata ibu Seungkwan yang dibalas anggukkan kepala yang disertai senyuman oleh Jihoon.

Sepeninggal ibu Seungkwan, Jihoon pun masuk ke ruang makan rumah Seungkwan. Disana hanya ada ayah Seungkwan yang sudah rapi tengah membaca koran ditemani kopi yang tinggal separuh. Setelah mengucapkan salam dan sedikit berbasa-basi dengan ayah Seungkwan, Jihoon pun dengan segera memakan sarapan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

10 menit setelah Jihoon mulai makan, Seungkwan keluar dari kamar sambil membawa ransel berukuran cukup besar dan meletakkannya di ruang tengah bersama koper Jihoon sebelum pergi ke ruang makan menyusul Jihoon yang sudah lebih dulu sarapan.

"Kau membawa koper?" tanya Seungkwan seraya duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

Jihoon yang tengah mengunyah makanannya hanya mengangguk lalu kembali makan.

"Kita hanya 3 hari disana, bukan? Kenapa bawa koper? Kau seperti orang yang akan pergi selama seminggu lebih." Kata Seungkwan sambil terkekeh.

"Itu namanya persiapan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi disana, jadi aku membawa banyak pakaian." Balas Jihoon.

Seungkwan hanya menanggapi ucapan Jihoon dengan senyuman kemudian ia mulai memakan sarapannya.

Sekitar pukul 9 pagi Jihoon dan Seungkwan pergi ke stasiun dengan diantar ayah Seungkwan yang memang sudah bilang akan mengantar keduanya ke stasiun pagi ini. Awalnya Jihoon ingin menyetir sendiri sampai Busan, tapi ide gila itu cepat-cepat ditolak Seungkwan karena mereka berdua bisa saja ditangkap polisi karena Jihoon belum mempunyai surat izin mengemudi dan berakhir dengan memakai usul Seungkwan yaitu pergi dengan KTX. Bahkan Seungkwan dengan senang hati memesankan tiket untuk mereka berdua.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun, Jihoon terus menerus mengoceh atau lebih tepatnya disebut berkeluh kesah tentang bagaimana hidupnya sebagai panitia festival musim panas sekolah. Ia bersumpah tak akan mau lagi menyalonkan dirinya sendiri sebagai panitia tahun depan karena selain melelahkan harus rapat nyaris setiap hari, pekerjaan sebagai panitia tidak main-main banyaknya. Jihoon bahkan bilang kalau ia iri dengan Seungkwan yang menjalankan 3 hari pertama musim panasnya dengan bersantai.

Mereka sampai di stasiun sekitar 45 menit kemudian. Setelah menurunkan barang-barang Seungkwan dan Jihoon dari bagasi mobil, ayah Seungkwan pamit untuk pergi bekerja.

"Hati-hati selama disana, jangan sampai terlibat masalah." Pesan ayah Seungkwan.

"Memangnya kapan anak ayah yang satu ini terlibat masalah?" balas Seungkwan sambil terkekeh. "Harusnya ayah mengatakan itu pada Jihoon."

Jihoon yang merasa namanya disebut mendelik tajam pada Seungkwan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Seungkwan terkekeh, "Hanya bercanda."

"Ya sudah," kata ayahnya. "ayah pergi dulu. Ingat, sampai disana segera kabari ayah atau ibu, mengerti?"

Seungkwan mengangguk untuk membalas ucapan ayahnya. Setelahnya ayah Seungkwan kembali masuk ke mobil lalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya di depan pintu masuk stasiun.

"Ayo kita masuk, nanti kita ketinggalan." Kata Jihoon.

 **~oOo~**

"Ini sudah kali kedua kalian menculikku dari rumahku sendiri." Gerutu Hansol. "Sebenarnya apa mau kalian kali ini?"

Yang ditanya─Seungcheol dan Minki─terkekeh sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hansol. Untuk informasi, pagi ini lagi-lagi Hansol diculik dari rumahnya ketika tengah tertidur nyenyak di kasurnya. Seungcheol tiba-tiba menarik Hansol untuk bangkit dari kasur lalu membawanya keluar dari rumah sementara Minki mengepak pakaian Hansol ke dalam tas ransel lalu memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil tanpa memberitahu Hansol akan dibawa kemana ia pagi ini.

"Kami hanya ingin membawamu liburan agar kepalamu mendingin." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Tapi tidak dengan bertindak kriminal begini. Aku bahkan belum mandi dan berganti pakaian." Balas Hansol sambil mendelik tak suka kearah spion tengah mobil Minki.

"Kalau kami mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya, kau pasti tidak akan mau karena bagaimanapun juga kau ini Hansol. Seorang Choi Hansol tak akan mau beranjak satu senti pun dari kasurnya selama liburan musim panas." Kata Minki.

Hansol membanting punggungnya ke sandaran jok belakang mobil Minki sambil melipat tangannya di dada, "Terserahlah."

Lalu jeda beberapa saat sebelum Hansol kembali bicara,

"Tapi katakan, kalian akan membawaku kemana?"

" _That's secret._ " jawab Minki.

"Jangan bilang kalian akan membawaku ke luar negeri. Ini bukan jalan menuju bandara, kan?" tanya Hansol sambil memasang wajah curiga pada kedua sepupunya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, Sol-ah. Harga tiket pesawat itu tidak murah seperti harga _cola_ kalengan di mini market." Kata Seungcheol. "Kita hanya akan pergi ke luar kota."

Hansol menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak peduli mau dibawa kemana ia oleh kedua sepupunya ini asal tidak ke luar negeri. Ia sangat malas untuk duduk berjam-jam di pesawat. Setelah itu Hansol memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu karena kedua sepupunya itu.

Hansol tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur sampai si sepupu perempuannya, Minki, membangunkannya karena mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Hansol memicingkan matanya ketika melihat keluar. Sebuah pintu masuk hotel. Hansol menatap Minki yang masih duduk di kursi pengemudi,

"Kita sudah sampai? Ini dimana?" tanya Hansol sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih setengah.

"Busan." Jawab Minki. "Cepat turun dan bantu Seungcheol mengeluarkan barang di belakang. Aku harus mengurus kamar yang aku pesan."

Dengan malas, Hansol menuruti Minki dengan turun dari mobil dan membantu Seungcheol yang tengah mengeluarkan koper besar milik Minki. Selagi Seungcheol menurunkan koper Minki, Hansol lebih memilih mengeluarkan ransel besar miliknya dan milik Seungcheol karena memang apa yang dibawa oleh keduanya sepertinya tak sebanyak milik Minki, terbukti dari Hansol yang bisa membawa dua ransel sekaligus sementara Seungcheol yang sedikit kesulitan menarik satu koper milik Minki ketika mereka masuk ke dalam hotel.

Tepat ketika mereka masuk menyusul Minki, Minki sudah selesai mengurus kamar tempat mereka menginap. Minki memiliki kamar untuk dirinya sendiri sementara Hansol dan Seungcheol berada di satu kamar yang sama.

"Kamar kita bersebelahan, jadi kalau ada apa-apa ketuk pintu kamarku saja." Kata Minki seraya menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Hansol.

Hansol hanya mengangguk cepat lalu mengambil kunci dari tangan Minki. Setelahnya ketiga orang itu pergi ke lantai 5 tempat kamar mereka berada. Hansol masuk ke kamar lebih dulu karena Seungcheol harus membawa koper milik Minki ke kamar sang kakak. Hal pertama yang Hansol lakukan adalah meletakkan ransel miliknya dan milik Seungcheol di lantai lalu pergi menghampiri jendela besar yang ada di samping ranjang mereka. Hansol menyibak gorden putih yang menutup jendela itu dan sontak ia pun terpana dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan hotel tempatnya menginap. Pemandangan dari kamarnya benar-benar langsung menghadap pantai dan itu benar-benar indah.

"Minki _noona_ pintar juga memilih hotel." Gumam Hansol seraya membuka jendela besar tersebut agar angin masuk ke kamarnya.

Samar-samar Hansol bisa mencium aroma laut yang sangat ia rindu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak pergi ke pantai. Sudah berapa lama? Entahlah...mungkin 3-4 tahun lalu? Bahkan Hansol sendiri sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke pantai.

"Hei, mau pergi ke pantai nanti?" tanya Seungcheol ketika memasuki kamar.

Hansol menoleh sekilas lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Sudah lama kakiku tidak merasakan pasir pantai."

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan tengah duduk di atas pasir dengan Jihoon yang merebahkan diri di atas alas yang gadis itu bawa dari rumah. Jihoon bilang ia ingin berjemur, bahkan gadis itu sudah siap sedia tiga pasang bikini di koper miliknya, tapi Seungkwan bilang matahari hari ini tidak terlalu cerah untuknya berjemur, akhirnya Jihoon mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjemur hari ini dan menggantinya dengan hari lain.

"Kau tidak mau main ke laut, Kwan?" tawar Jihoon.

Seungkwan menoleh kearah Jihoon sambil meminum _cola_ kaleng yang ia beli di mini market tadi lalu menggeleng.

"Disini saja sudah cukup." Jawab Seungkwan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Kau ingin merendam kakiku di air. Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Aku disini saja memperhatikanmu."

Jihoon pun bangkit dari posisi rebahannya, "Baiklah, tapi jangan pergi kemana-mana, nanti kau diculik."

Seungkwan terkekeh, "Siapa juga yang mau menculikku?"

"Siapa tahu, kan? Pokoknya jangan pergi kemana pun, jangan membuatku cemas." Pesan Jihoon sebelum pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan menuju bibir pantai untuk sekadar bermain air, sementara Seungkwan hanya duduk memperhatikan sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Seungkwan menunggu Jihoon selesai bermain, ia memilih menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, tapi karena tak ada yang menarik, akhirnya ia pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya lalu ia pun berbaring di atas pasir dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya lalu memejamkan mata. Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik, ditambah dengan semilir angin dan aroma laut yang menenangkan, tiba-tiba saja membuat Seungkwan mengantuk.

"Boo Seungkwan! Bangunlah!"

Serua seseorang ditambah tubuhnya yang digoyangkan membuat Seungkwan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melirik seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya dan baru beberapa detik kemudian sadar kalau orang tersebut adalah Jihoon. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul seluruhnya, Seungkwan mencoba bangun dari posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Apa aku terlalu lama sampai kau tidur senyenyak itu?" Jihoon balik bertanya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Aku menunggumu selama 15 menit, tapi aku tidak tahu, mungkin kau tertidur lebih lama dari itu." Jawab Jihoon.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku mengantuk." Kata Seungkwan.

"Mau minum es kopi? Disini banyak kafe." Tawar Jihoon.

"Biar aku yang beli sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku tertidur tadi." Kata Seungkwan.

"Kau mentraktirku?" Jihoon menyunggingkan senyuman.

Seungkwan mengangguk, "Kau mau apa?"

" _Ice americano_!"

Jadi disini lah Seungkwan sekarang, mengantre di salah satu kafe yang ada di pinggir pantai untuk membelikan _ice americano_ untuk Jihoon dan _strawberry smoothie_ untuknya karena ia tidak suka kopi.

Seungkwan tengah sibuk membaca menu yang tertera di atas _counter_ ketika tubuhnya tak sengaja ditabrak oleh seseorang dari belakang. Seungkwan pun sontak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya, tapi matanya membulat begitu melihat siapa yang menabraknya tadi.

"Minhyuk _oppa_?!" seru Seungkwan terkejut.

"Seungkwan?!" seru Minhyuk tak kalah terkejut.

"A-apa yang _oppa_ lakukan disini?" tanya Seungkwan karena terlalu terkejut dengan kemunculan Minhyuk.

"Eum...itu...aku...aku sedang li-"

"Kami sedang liburan, Seungkwan-ssi." Seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Minhyuk tiba-tiba menyahut.

Seungkwan kenal siapa yang menyahut tadi. Itu Hyunwoo, teman Minhyuk yang selalu bersama Minhyuk di sekolah. Seungkwan pernah berpapasan beberapa kali, tapi tak pernah berkenalan secara resmi. Seungkwan hanya tahu nama karena memang Hyunwoo sama terkenalnya dengan Minhyuk. Tentu saja, toh mereka berada di satu tim basket sekolah.

"O-ooh...begitu." balas Seungkwan.

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Aku juga sedang liburan." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Dengan keluargamu?" Seungkwan menggeleng.

"Aku pergi bersama Jihoon. Kebetulan keluarga Jihoon memiliki vila di dekat sini dan kami memutuskan untuk liburan kesini." Jelas Seungkwan.

Minhyuk mengangguk mengerti, "Omong-omong tempat kami menginap juga di daerah sini. Kalau kau ada waktu kita bisa pergi bersama, yah...kau tahu...seperti makan siang atau makan malam bersama."

Seungkwan mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya patah-patah, "I-iya...tentu," balasnya pelan.

Seungkwan keluar dari kafe bersama dengan Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo sambil mengobrol beberapa hal sampai tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat Jihoon menunggu tadi.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lain waktu." Kata Minhyuk.

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah mentraktir, _oppa_." Balas Seungkwan.

Untuk informasi, pesanan Seungkwan tadi memang dibayar oleh Minhyuk. Awalnya Seungkwan memang tidak mau, tapi Minhyuk memaksa jadi Seungkwan tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi.

"Tidak masalah." Kata Minhyuk. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Seungkwan mengangguk. Setelah Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo sudah pergi cukup jauh darinya, Seungkwan pun menghampiri Jihoon yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Seungkwan duduk di tempatnya tadi lalu menyerahkan pesanan Jihoon.

"Boo Seungkwan!" seru Jihoon, membuat gadis itu tersentak karena terkejut.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?!" seru Seungkwan.

"Kau tidak akan percaya siapa yang aku lihat tadi disini!"

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahi, "Siapa memangnya yang kau lihat?"

Jihoon memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang tertampang sebuah foto dua orang tengah berjalan sambil mengobrol. Seungkwan memicingkan matanya, ia merasa tak asing dengan kedua orang itu sampai otaknya menyebut nama dua orang yang sering berinteraksi dengannya belakangan ini.

Melihat raut wajah Seungkwan yang berubah, Jihoon menarik kesimpulan kalau gadis itu sudah sadar siapa dua orang yang berada di foto tersebut.

"Apakah kau memikirkan orang yang sama denganku?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungkwan menatap Jihoon, "Jangan bilang mereka..."

Jihoon mengangguk cepat, "Hansol dan Seungcheol _sunbae_."

Seungkwan tiba-tiba pening seketika. Baru saja ia terkejut karena bertemu dengan Minhyuk, sekarang ia harus menerima informasi yang tak kalah mengejutkan kalau ia berada di tempat yang sama dengan Hansol dan Seungcheol.

"Kau mau tahu siapa yang aku temui di kafe tadi?" tanya Seungkwan pada Jihoon.

"Siapa?" Jihoon menatap Seungkwan penasaran.

"Minhyuk _oppa_."

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Haaaii~~~aku balik dengan chapter baru. Gak terlalu lama kan? Soalnya aku lagi banyak waktu luang jadi enak buat ngelanjutin. Beruntung aku lagi libur, tapi 2 bulan libur gabut juga sih gak ada kegiatan gitu. Tapi lumayan deh bisa ngisi waktu luang dengan ngetik ff ini.

2\. Sesuai apa yang aku kasih tau di chapter sebelumnya, Hansol sama Minhyuk bakal berantem. Tapi gak sampe tonjok-tonjokan sih, cuma adu bacot aja. Sekarang masih adu bacot, gatau di chapter lain, mungkin bisa sampe babak belur kali wkwkwk tungguin aja ya~

3\. Kalo diliat, kayaknya Minhyuk selalu kalah cepet mulu ya dari Hansol? Kan kalo Hansol langsung ngomong aja gitu kalo dia pengen nganter Seungkwan pulang yaudah tinggal bilang, tapi Minhyuk demen banget basa-basi jadinya kalah cepet wkwk. Suka kasian kadang. Eh tapi di chapter awal Seungkwan pernah juga kok dianter pulang sama Minhyuk beberapa kali.

4\. Kira-kira asiknya gimana ya? Si Seungkwan sama Minhyuk lagi jalan bareng trus gak sengaja Hansol liat trus dia cemburu, atau Seungkwan sama Hansol dan sepupu-sepupunya ketemu trus diajak makan bareng abis itu gak sengaja keliatan sama Minhyuk atau gimana? Kalian boleh kasih saran atau pilih diantara kedua ide tadi.

5\. Enaknya Minhyuk sama Hansol berantem lagi apa enggak di chapter depan? Minta pendapat kalian.

Okay para readers-nim ku tersayang~seperti biasa ya, semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini walaupun aku gak yakin kalian puas tapi ya semoga kalian enjoy bacanya. Jangan lupa juga tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom review karena aku menunggu itu~

Selalu ingat kalau author ini penuh dengan kekurangan, jadi kalo misalnya aku lama banget update, jangan kecewa ya soalnya tuntutan kehidupan nyataku harus diutamakan:)

Aku sayang kalian semua readers-nim~:*


	21. Chapter 20

Seungkwan bangun lebih dulu dari Jihoon yang masih setia bergelut di balik selimut tebal ranjang _queen size_ yang mereka gunakan berdua. Seungkwan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Ia memberengut melihat wajahnya sendiri yang tampak seperti kurang tidur. Semalam ia dan Jihoon membuat pesta kecil untuk mereka sendiri sampai pukul setengah 3 pagi. Mereka memilih tidur setelah kelelahan berkaraoke di ruang tengah dan kekenyangan akibat memakan banyak daging semalam. Seungkwan rasa berat badannya akan bertambah.

Memutuskan untuk mandi, Seungkwan pun keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menggambil baju ganti beserta handuk dan peralatan mandinya yang belum sempat ia bereskan kemarin karena Jihoon langsung menariknya pergi ke pantai beberapa menit setelah mereka sampai di vila, dilanjut malamnya mereka pesta. Bahkan Seungkwan dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak mandi kemarin. Benar-benar jorok sekali mereka.

Memakan waktu cukup lama untuk mandi, Seungkwan baru selesai ketika Jihoon bangun dari tidur tapi masih setia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Seungkwan meletakkan baju yang tadi ia pakai diatas tas yang ia bawa lalu menghampiri Jihoon dan duduk di sebelah Jihoon yang masih dalam posisi tidur.

"Baru selesai mandi?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mau mandi?" tanya Seungkwan kemudian.

"Nanti saja," balas Jihoon. "astaga aku malas sekali hari ini."

"Bukankah kau selalu malas?"

"Kalau bukan karena aku malas bergerak, sudah kucekik lehermu, Kwan." Kata Jihoon seraya merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap dengan wajah yang terbenam di bantal.

Seungkwan terkekeh mendengar sahabatnya kesal. Kemudian Seungkwan turun dari ranjang mereka berdua dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Cepat bangun dan basuh wajahmu, kalau bisa mandi saja sekalian. Aku akan membuat sarapan." Kata Seungkwan sebelum menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Sementara Seungkwan sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat sarapan di dapur, Jihoon pun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu turun dari ranjang empuk itu. Ia membuka gorden putih yang menutupi jendela kamar lalu memandang sebentar keadaan di luar. Hari ini cukup cerah untuk pergi ke luar, dan sepertinya hari ini Jihoon bisa berjemur di pantai sesuai rencana awalnya. Puas melihat pemandangan pantai di luar, Jihoon pun mengambil handuknya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia butuh mandi juga ternyata karena kulitnya lengket akibat tidak mandi kemarin.

45 menit menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi, Jihoon pun akhirnya selesai. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Jihoon baru akan mengambil pakaiannya dari lemari ketika ia mendengar suara ponsel Seungkwan berbunyi. Jihoon menghampiri nakas tempat dimana Seungkwan meninggalkan ponselnya.

Jihoon melihat layar ponsel Seungkwan yang menyala dan menampilkan satu pesan masuk baru dengan nama pengirim _Minhyuk oppa_. Penasaran, Jihoon pun dengan agak lancang meraih ponsel Seungkwan lalu membuka pesan dari Minhyuk. Beruntung ia tahu kode sandi ponsel Seungkwan, membuatnya dengan mudah membuka kunci ponsel Seungkwan.

 _ **From : Minhyuk oppa**_

 _ **Apa kau sibuk hari ini? Kalau tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi.**_

 _ **Um...mungkin jalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja dan makan siang bersama.**_

 _ **Bagaimana? Kau ada waktu?**_

Jihoon tersenyum menahan tawa membaca pesan dari Minhyuk. Kemudian, setelah memastikan Seungkwan masih sibuk di dapur, Jihoon pun membalas pesan dari Minhyuk sambil terkekeh pelan. Setelah terkirim, Jihoon kembali meletakkan ponsel Seungkwan di tempatnya semula dengan posisi yang sama persis lalu bertingkah seakan tidak ada apapun.

Tepat beberapa menit setelah keisengan Jihoon tadi, Seungkwan masuk kembali ke kamar dengan masih menggunakan apron di tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Seungkwan.

Jihoon yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya hanya mengangguk. Ia yang awalnya tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer_ kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, sementara Seungkwan mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal tadi di atas nakas lalu kembali keluar dari kamar. Melihat Seungkwan yang pergi membawa ponselnya, Jihoon tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Selepas Seungkwan keluar, Jihoon langsung tertawa lepas sambil terus mengeringkan rambutnya.

Pekerjaan Seungkwan yang tengah membuat sarapan itu sebenarnya sudah selesai, ia hanya tinggal mencuci peralatan masak yang tadi ia gunakan, membuatnya harus kembali ke dapur setelah mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di kamar. Kembali ke dapur, Seungkwan pun langsung mencuci peralatan masak yang tadi ia gunakan dengan cepat agar ia bisa cepat makan. Tapi di tengah kegiatannya mencuci, Seungkwan merasakan ponselnya yang ia masukkan ke saku celananya bergetar. Setelah Seungkwan selesai dengan urusannya mencuci, Seungkwan segera melepas apron yang masih melekat di tubuhnya lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

Sebuah pesan masuk baru di Minhyuk. Seungkwan mendesah pelan. Ia tahu, setelah pertemuan tak disengaja mereka kemarin, pasti Minhyuk akan menghubunginya. Kemudian dengan malas, Seungkwan membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya,

 _ **From : Minhyuk oppa**_

 _ **Baiklah! Pukul 10 nanti aku tunggu di depan kafe tempat kita bertemu kemarin.**_

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahi ketika membaca pesan dari Minhyuk karena itu tidak terdengar seperti awal dari pembicaraan. Akhirnya Seungkwan pun melihat apakah sebelumnya Minhyuk mengiriminya pesan dan BAM!

15 menit yang lalu pemuda itu mengiriminya pesan untuk mengajak Seungkwan pergi dan di bawahnya terdapat balasan yang entah bagaimana bisa ada disana sementara Seungkwan baru membaca pesan itu sekarang. Tepat ketika Seungkwan melihat itu, Jihoon datang ke ruang makan dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Kau membajak ponselku?" Seungkwan langsung bertanya _to-the-point_ pada Jihoon yang bahkan belum duduk.

Jihoon menatap Seungkwan tak mengerti, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tahu arah pembicaraan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh..." kata Jihoon. "Iya, aku tadi membajaknya sebentar. Tidak apa, kan?" sambung Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

Seungkwan menghela nafas, "Kau membuatku menyetujui ajakan pergi Minhyuk _oppa_."

"Iya, lalu? Itu bukan masalah besar, Kwan." Kata Jihoon.

"Bagiku itu masalah." Balas Seungkwan. "Aku akan bilang padanya kalau ponselku dibajak olehmu, dasar menyebalkan."

Jihoon pun segera merebut ponsel Seungkwan sebelum pemiliknya mengetik satu huruf untuk membalas pesan Minhyuk. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar saja," kata Jihoon. "Toh, tak ada salahnya pergi dengan Minhyuk _sunbae_ , kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau, Ji." Kata Seungkwan.

"Oh...ayolah, kenapa kau selalu tidak mau jika diajak pergi oleh Minhyuk _sunbae_ sementara kau tanpa menolak mau diajak pergi oleh si berandal sial itu."

Seungkwan menghela nafas jengah. Ia sudah tahu kalau Jihoon akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Tapi aku kesini bukan untuk pergi dengannya, Ji. Aku kesini untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Jawab Seungkwan, masih berusaha mencari alasan untuk menolak.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang." Kata Jihoon. "Tidak usah mencari alasan."

"Kau mengusirku, ya?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Ya, kau bisa bilang begitu." Balas Jihoon. "Aku akan pergi berjemur hari ini dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mau ikut karena kau akan mati bosan hanya melihatku bersantai dengan menggunakan bikini di bawah terik matahari, bukan?"

Seungkwan mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jihoon benar. Ia tidak akan mau menemani Jihoon berjemur karena itu akan membosankan, melihat sahabatnya rebahan di bawah sinar matahari hanya dengan menggunakan bikini. Lebih baik Seungkwan pergi ke kedai es krim di pinggir pantai dan makan es krim disana sambil melihat pemandangan laut. Itu lebih menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, Lee, kau menang lagi." Kata Seungkwan.

Jihoon memasang senyum kemenangan lalu ia mengembalikan ponsel Seungkwan pada pemiliknya yang sekarang memberengut kesal.

 **~oOo~**

Hansol sudah bangun sejak tadi dan sekarang tengah memandang kearah pantai dari balkon kamarnya dan Seungcheol. Secangkir teh hangat berada di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang pagar pembatas balkon. Jam baru menunjuk pukul setengah 9 pagi, tapi jalan di bawahnya sudah cukup ramai dengan orang-orang. Pantai juga mulai ramai seiring waktu. Hansol menoleh sebentar, melihat kearah sepupunya yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya dalam keadaan telanjang dada karena katanya udara sangat panas, padahal Hansol sudah mengatur suhu pendingin kamar mereka hingga titik paling rendah, 16 derajat, tapi tetap saja menurut Seungcheol masih panas hingga akhirnya sepupu Hansol itu memilih tidur bertelanjang dada.

Hansol masih memandangi pemandangan pantai di bawah ditemani secangkir teh di tangannya ketika pintu kamarnya di ketuk dari luar. Dengan langkah pelan, Hansol membuka pintu kamarnya dan disana sudah ada Minki yang telah rapi.

"Ada apa, _noona_ ?" tanya Hansol.

"Aku mau mengajak kalian sarapan bersama di restoran hotel." Balas Minki. "Kalian baru bangun?"

"Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi, tapi adikmu belum." Kata Hansol.

Minki menerobos masuk ke kamar Hansol dan Seungcheol kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Seungcheol yang masih tertidur pulas dibalik selimut. Dengan wajah kesal, Minki mengambil satu bantal di ranjang tersebut lalu memukul wajah Seungcheol yang tidak tertutup selimut.

"Cepat bangun pemalas!" seru Minki.

Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba, Seungcheol pun mau tak mau membuka matanya sambil mengerang sakit karena terus dipukuli dengan bantal oleh Minki.

"Hentikan, _noona_ , hentikan!" seru Seungcheol. "Baiklah, baik, aku bangun!"

Minki baru berhenti melakukan tidak kekerasan pada Seungcheol ketika adiknya itu bangkit dari ranjang sambil bersungut kesal karena tidurnya diganggu. Sementara Hansol yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan drama keluarga tersebut, memilih masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi karena tubuhnya lengket.

Hansol selesai mandi 30 menit kemudian. Ketika ia keluar, ia masih melihat Minki di kamarnya, tengah bersandar pada _bed board_ sambil memainkan ponsel, sementara Seungcheol duduk di tepi ranjang dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Kenapa _noona_ masih disini?" tanya Hansol.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Minki.

"Aku mau pakai baju." Kata Hansol.

Hansol memang sekarang hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ di tubuhnya karena ia malas membawa baju ganti ke kamar mandi.

"Ya sudah, pakai saja." Kata Minki cuek.

"Jangan bercanda, ayo keluar _noona_." Kata Hansol seraya menarik tangan Minki agar turun dari ranjang.

"Aduh kenapa kau cerewet sekali, sih?! Aku ini kan sepupumu, kenapa aku harus keluar? Kau pikir aku akan terpesona pada tubuhmu?!"

Seungcheol terkekeh mendengar ucapan kakaknya lalu membalas,

" _Noona_ tidak tahu saja tubuh Hansol." Kata Seungcheol. "Belakangan ini dia sering olahraga."

"Jangan banyak omong, _hyung_." Kata Hansol cepat, sebelum Seungcheol mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Baiklah...baik, aku akan keluar. Aku tunggu kalian di restoran." Kata Minki seraya keluar dari kamar Hansol dan Seungcheol.

Setelah memastikan Minki sudah keluar, Hansol berbalik menatap Seungcheol yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan kamar mandi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, _hyung._ " Kata Hansol.

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Baiklah, maaf, aku kan hanya bercanda." Kata Seungcheol sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Seungcheol selesai mandi 45 menit kemudian. Ketika ia keluar, ia melihat Hansol sudah berganti pakaian dan sekarang tengah duduk di ranjang sambil bersandar pada _bed board_. Seungcheol membuka lemari dan mengambil bajunya dari sana beserta celana _jeans_ selutut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Seungcheol seraya memakai pakaiannya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ada ide." Balas Hansol. " _Hyung_ sendiri?"

"Pergi ke pantai, melihat pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata?" ulang Hansol.

"Ya, gadis-gadis yang berjemur di pantai itu kan pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata."

Hansol memutar bola matanya malas, sudah terlalu maklum dengan sifat sepupunya yang seperti ini karena sudah terlalu sering dilihat.

"Dasar mesum." Cibir Hansol.

 **~oOo~**

Seungkwan keluar dari vila beberapa menit setelah Jihoon. Ia berjalan dengan amat sangat pelan karena ia dirinya pergi menemui Minhyuk dalam keadaan terpaksa. Seungkwan bukannya tidak menyukai Minhyuk, tapi entah kenapa tiap bersama Minhyuk, ia selalu risih dibuatnya. Minhyuk sering melakukan hal secara terang-terangan, seperti memperlihatkan kalau dia sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Seungkwan dan itu menyebalkan. Seungkwan sebenarnya paham kalau Minhyuk sedang berusaha mendekatinya, tapi ia seakan tidak mau tahu. Seungkwan juga mengakui jika apa yang Jihoon katakan tentang Minhyuk menyukainya itu benar, dan lagi-lagi ia berusaha untuk tidak mau tahu.

Dari kejauhan, Seungkwan bisa melihat sosok Minhyuk dengan pakaian santainya berdiri di depan kafe tempat mereka bertemu kemarin sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Seungkwan pun berjalan menghampiri Minhyuk.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai!" seru Minhyuk ketika melihat Seungkwan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Hai," sapa Seungkwan.

"Kau tahu, aku senang sekali kau menerima ajakanku." Kata Minhyuk. "Kukira kau akan menolak."

" _Tadinya juga aku akan melakukan itu."_ Batin Seungkwan.

"Baiklah, apa ada tempat yang mau kau kunjungi?" tanya Minhyuk.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Aku akan ikut saja." Balas Seungkwan.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi."

Setelahnya mereka pun berjalan beriringan. Minhyuk mulai membuka percakapan diantara mereka agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung sementara Seungkwan hanya mendengarkan dengan baik dan akan membalas jika perlu. Kebanyakan percakapan mereka hari itu didominasi oleh cerita Minhyuk karena Seungkwan memang bukan orang yang senang bercerita. Tanpa Seungkwan sadar, langkah kaki Minhyuk membawanya ke sebuah taman kota yang berada agak jauh dari pantai. Walaupun begitu, keadaan disana tak jauh berbeda dengan pantai. Banyak orang berjalan-jalan disana.

"Mau duduk sebentar?" tawar Minhyuk.

Seungkwan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Minhyuk pun berjalan lebih dulu menuju kursi panjang yang berada di bawah pohon rindang. Seungkwan sendiri mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau duduk dulu, aku akan membeli minuman." Kata Minhyuk setelah mereka berada di depan kursi panjang tersebut kemudian melesat pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan waktu untuk Seungkwan menjawab.

Karena pemuda itu sudah terlanjur pergi, Seungkwan pun akhirnya duduk di kursi tersebut. Untuk mengisi waktunya menunggu Minhyuk kembali, Seungkwan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam _sling bag_ yang ia gunakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Minhyuk kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng _cola_ dingin. Minhyuk memberikan satu kepada Seungkwan sebelum mengambil duduk di samping Seungkwan. Kebetulan ia haus, Seungkwan pun mengambil kaleng _cola_ tersebut dan segera membukanya lalu meneguknya. Minuman dingin memang sangat cocok untuk sekarang karena nyatanya semakin lama, cuaca semakin panas dan sinar matahari semakin terik. Seungkwan bersyukur menggunakan banyak _sunscreen_ sebelum pergi tadi.

"Um...omong-omong teman _sunbae_ kemana?" Seungkwan membuka percakapan.

"Mereka sedang pergi ke pantai, katanya ingin berenang." Jawab Minhyuk. "Temanmu sendiri?"

"Dia sedang berjemur di pantai." Balas Seungkwan.

"Oh ya, kau berapa lama berada di Busan?"

Seungkwan meneguk _cola_ nya lalu menelannya sebelum menjawab,

"Kira-kira sekitar 5 hari. Jihoon bilang dia butuh _refreshing_ setelah sibuk selama beberapa minggu karena festival musim panas sekolah."

"Kalian kesini benar-benar hanya berdua?" Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Seungkwan sebelum kembali meneguk _cola_ nya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja apa kalian tidak bosan hanya liburan berdua." Kata Minhyuk.

Seungkwan mengulum senyum, "Aku tidak. Mungkin karena temanku hanya Jihoon, jadi aku sudah terbiasa hanya berdua dengannya."

Minhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum kembali meminum _cola_ nya beberapa teguk. Setelah itu keduanya kembali terlibat percakapan _random_ yang didominasi oleh Minhyuk, sementara Seungkwan hanya mendengar dan akan membalas jika diperlukan.

 **~oOo~**

Hansol memilih duduk santai di salah satu kafe di pinggir pantai sementara sepupu-sepupunya pergi entah kemana setelah sarapan tadi. Di hadapan Hansol sekarang ada segelas _ice americano_ yang isinya baru diminum sedikit, dan sepiring berisi _butter croissant_. Hansol memilih duduk di dekat kaca agar bisa melihat pemandangan pantai di luar.

Kafe tempat Hansol berada sekarang cukup ramai, tak hanya oleh pasangan, tapi juga keluarga. Di kursi yang ada di depan Hansol, terdapat keluarga tengah makan kue bersama, sementara tak jauh darinya terdapat sepasang kekasih sedang minum kopi bersama dengan si perempuan tengah mengoceh sementara si laki-laki mendengar sambil menyeruput kopi pesanannya. Hansol rasa hanya dia yang sendirian disini. Astaga menyedihkan.

Ketika Hansol tengah memakan _butter croissant_ pesanannya, ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja tiba-tiba berbunyi. Hansol meraih ponselnya sambil mengunyah _butter croissant_ di mulutnya. Sebuah pesan baru dari Seungcheol masuk ke ponselnya. Hansol pun segera membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

 _ **From : Seungcheol hyung**_

 _ **Lihat apa yang aku dapat ketika jalan-jalan. Pemandangan yang luar biasa.**_

 _ **Kalau kau tertarik untuk melihat secara langsung, kau bisa datang kesini, kalau tidak, yah tak apa juga. Tapi bukankah lebih menarik kalau kau melihatnya secara langsung?**_

Hansol mengerutkan dahi ketika membaca pesan dari Seungcheol, lalu ia membuka foto yang dikirimkan bersama pesan tersebut dan mata Hansol membola seketika ketika melihat foto tersebut secara jelas.

Boo Seungkwan bersama Lee Minhyuk, tengah duduk berdua di satu kursi panjang sambil mengobrol.

Hansol meremat ponselnya tanpa sadar kemudian ia segera berdiri dari kursi dan pergi dari kafe, meninggalkan _ice americano_ dan _butter croissant_ miliknya yang belum habis. Hansol sudah kepalang emosi, tidak bernafsu lagi untuk menghabiskan kedua pesanannya itu.

"Halo, _hyung_." Hansol menelepon Seungcheol ketika ia keluar dari kafe.

" _Oh...Hansol_ ~" balas Seungcheol. " _Ada apa menelepon? Oh ya, kau sudah menerima pesan dariku?_ "

"Aku sedang tidak dalam _mode_ bercanda, _hyung_." Kata Hansol. " _Hyung_ dimana sekarang?"

Terdengar kekehan di seberang telepon, membuat Hansol memutar bola matanya malas. Ia benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan ingin bercanda, tapi Seungcheol malah menggodanya.

" _Aku di taman kota_." Jawab Seungcheol kemudian. " _Agak jauh dari pantai, tapi kau bisa sampai hanya dengan jalan kaki_."

"Jauh? Berapa lama?" tanya Hansol.

" _Hm...sekitar 25 menit? Yah, kira-kira. Lain cerita kalau kau lari_." Balas Seungcheol.

"Aku akan sampai dalam 10 menit." Kata Hansol sebelum memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Seungcheol.

Sementara itu, Seungcheol tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika sambungan teleponnya diputus secara sepihak oleh Hansol. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Hansol yang memerah menahan emosi. Setelahnya ia kembali memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah duduk bersebelahan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa bisa bertemu keduanya dalam satu tempat, dan Seungcheol yakin akan ada drama menyenangkan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Hansol benar-benar menepati kata-katanya dengan sampai di taman kota dalam waktu singkat. Tidak, Hansol tidak akan repot-repot berlari karena itu melelahkan, ia harus simpan tenaga untuk nanti, jadi Hansol memilih naik taksi. Hansol berhasil menemukan Seungcheol, tapi tidak dengan dua orang yang ada di foto yang Seungcheol kirimkan.

" _Hyung_ !" seru Hansol ketika melihat sepupunya itu tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman sambil meminum satu kaleng bir dingin.

"Oh kau benar-benar datang! Kupikir kau hanya bergurau." Kata Seungcheol, sementara Hansol sama sekali tidak membalas.

"Hei, lihat disana." Kata Seungcheol lagi seraya menunjuk ke salah satu kursi taman. Hansol mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Seungcheol.

"Kebetulan sekali bukan? Mereka ada disini ketika kita ada disini." Kata Seungcheol.

Hansol tak membalas ucapan Seungcheol dan malah pergi menghampiri dua orang yang tengah mengobrol di salah satu kursi taman, tempat yang Seungcheol tunjuk tadi. Seungcheol sendiri sama sekali tidak menahan Hansol dan malah bersemangat memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan sepupunya itu. Seungcheol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana lalu merekam aksi Hansol dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku tidak mengira kita akan bertemu disini," ucap Hansol ketika ia sampai di belakang keduanya. "Boo Seungkwan." Sambungnya.

Seungkwan dan Minhyuk yang tadi tengah mengobrol─atau lebih tepatnya hanya Minhyuk yang bicara─terkejut dengan kedatangan Hansol yang tiba-tiba, terlebih pemuda itu berdiri di belakang mereka. Tapi yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut adalah bagaimana bisa Hansol berada disini. Di Busan.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Hansol sambil menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

Astaga, kenapa Seungkwan jadi seperti perempuan yang ketahuan selingkuh begini.

" _Situasi macam apa ini?"_ batin Seungkwan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Choi Hansol?" Minhyuk bertanya seraya berdiri dari duduknya, menghadap Hansol yang masih setia berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Sepupuku mengajakku liburan kesini," jawab Hansol. "kau sendiri, _sunbae_ ?"

"Aku-"

"Berkencan dengan Seungkwan?" potong Hansol, membuat Minhyuk tergugu dan Seungkwan yang mendelik kearahnya.

"Kami tidak berkencan!" balas Seungkwan.

Hansol menyunggingkan seringaian di bibirnya kemudian menarik tangan Seungkwan hingga gadis itu berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau keberatan aku membawanya pergi, _sunbaenim_ ?" tanya Hansol, tanpa berniat melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Seungkwan.

Sadar dengan keadaan, Minhyuk pun meraih pergelangan tangan Seungkwan yang lain sebelum gadis itu benar-benar dibawa pergi oleh Hansol. Ia tidak mau kecolongan lagi. Ini kencannya dan ia tidak akan membiarkannya berantakan seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku keberatan karena aku yang lebih dulu membawanya bersamaku." Balas Minhyuk. "Jadi kurasa kau harus melepaskannya, tuan Choi Hansol."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membiarkannya memilih sendiri? Lebih adil, bukan?" tawar Hansol sambil menatap manik cokelat mata Seungkwan dalam-dalam, membuat gadis itu merona sendiri karena ditatap seintens itu oleh Hansol.

"Baiklah Boo Seungkwan, silahkan pilih, kau mau pergi dengannya atau denganku?" kata Hansol seraya melepas pergelangan tangan Seungkwan diikuti Minhyuk yang juga ikut melepas pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Seungkwan terdiam. Ini situasi yang Seungkwan selalu berusaha hindari bagaimana pun caranya. Ia benci berada diantara kedua pemuda ini, membuatnya pusing saja.

Untuk sekarang yang bisa Seungkwan lakukan adalah berharap ada pertolongan dari siapapun itu agar ia bisa lepas dari situasi menyulitkan ini. Dan ketika Seungkwan hendak bicara, kebetulan ponsel gadis itu berdering membuat pemiliknya tersentak. Lalu dengan segera, Seungkwan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam _sling bag_ yang ia pakai.

Jihoon meneleponnya.

Seungkwan tak bisa lebih lega dari ini. Seungkwan pun segera berjalan menjauh dari kedua pemuda yang tengah memperhatikannya itu untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Jihoon.

" _Halo, Kwan, kau dimana? Ayo kita makan siang bersama."_

"Jihoon! Kau tidak tahu bahagianya aku ketika kau menelepon!"

" _Hei...hei, kau kenapa, Kwan? Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti, kau ada dimana sekarang biar aku kesana."

" _Kedai jjamppong di dekat vila, cepatlah kesini, disini ramai aku takut tidak dapat tempat."_ Balas Jihoon.

"Oke, tunggu aku, aku akan kesana segera."

Setelahnya Seungkwan memutus panggilan tersebut lalu kembali menghampiri kedua pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku, Jihoon membutuhkanku sekarang dan aku harus segera pergi." kata Seungkwan.

"Biar aku antar." Kata Minhyuk cepat.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Tidak perlu _oppa_ , aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Hansol meringis dan memasang wajah jijik ketika Seungkwan memanggil Minhyuk dengan panggilan _oppa_. Rasanya ingin muntah saat ini juga.

"Tapi Seungkwan-"

"Dia bilang dia bisa pergi sendiri, _sunbaenim_. Apa kau tuli?" Hansol sengaja memotong ucapan Minhyuk, membuat pemuda itu mendelik tajam kearah Hansol.

Merasa situasinya semakin tak mengenakkan, Seungkwan pun buru-buru pamit lalu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu. Selepas Seungkwan pergi, Hansol pun ikut pergi meninggalkan Minhyuk. Ia kembali menghampiri Seungcheol yang masih duduk di tempatnya tadi dengan kaleng bir yang entah sudah yang keberapa.

"Kau keren juga kalau sedang cemburu." Kata Seungcheol.

"Ini masih siang, jangan mabuk, _hyung_." Balas Hansol seraya mengambil bir milik Seungcheol lalu meneguknya.

"Kau membiarkan Seungkwan pergi sendiri?" tanya Seungcheol.

Hansol menggeleng seraya mengembalikan bir tersebut pada pemiliknya lalu melesat pergi menyusul Seungkwan yang belum terlalu jauh. Seungcheol takjub melihat sepupunya yang sedingin bongkahan es itu tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu ketika jatuh cinta. Ternyata kalimat jatuh cinta bisa membuatmu berubah bukan hanya hisapan jempol semata.

Seungkwan yang tengah duduk di halte bus terdekat untuk pergi kembali ke pantai tiba-tiba tersentak ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik hingga ia berdiri. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Hansol sudah berada di hadapannya dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian?" kata Hansol.

"Lepaskan," kata Seungkwan. "aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Hansol menggeleng lalu menarik tangan Seungkwan pergi dari halte bus. Pemuda itu berdiri di pinggir jalan lalu menghentikan taksi yang lewat, kemudian menyuruh Seungkwan masuk secara paksa ke dalam taksi diikuti olehnya dari belakang.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Hansol.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" seru Seungkwan.

"Menunggu bus terlalu lama, teman pendekmu akan kesal kalau kau tidak cepat datang. Naik taksi lebih cepat, nona Boo." Balas Hansol. "Ayolah cepat katakan kau akan kemana, kau tidak mau membuat supir taksi ini menunggumu selesai marah padaku, kan?"

Seungkwan menghela nafas jengah lalu mengatakan kemana tujuannya pada supir taksi tersebut.

"Aku heran padamu, Choi Hansol." Kata Seungkwan ketika taksi tersebut mulai berjalan.

"Apa?" balas Hansol.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melakukan pemaksaan seperti ini? Kalau aku jahat, aku bisa melaporkanmu atas tindakan penculikan." Kata Seungkwan kesal.

"Tapi nyatanya kau tidak melakukan itu, berarti kau tidak jahat." Balas Hansol. "Aku tidak akan menjawabnya jadi berhenti bertanya." Sambungnya kemudian.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa kau selalu seperti ini kalau aku bersama dengan Minhyuk _oppa_ ? Itu menyebalkan, kau tahu."

Hansol tidak membalas ucapan Seungkwan dan malah pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Choi Hansol, jawab aku!" seru Seungkwan. "Kau membuatku bingung."

Tapi Hansol masih tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk menulikan pendengarannya daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan karena kalau ia menjawabnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Hansol kira Seungkwan akan berhenti sendiri jika ia tidak menjawab, tapi ia salah. Gadis itu justru semakin parah memojokkannya, bahkan sekarang Seungkwan dengan menyebalkan terus menerus memanggil namanya. Akhirnya dengan nada suara yang naik, Hansol pun berseru kearah Seungkwan,

"Aku cemburu! Puas kau sekarang?! Sekarang diamlah, kau membuat telingaku berdengung!" seru Hansol seraya membuang muka dari Seungkwan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Seungkwan?

Gadis itu tentu saja terkejut dengan jawaban Hansol. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, melihat kearah Hansol yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan mata yang mengarah ke kaca taksi. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Seungkwan mencerna dengan baik ucapan Hansol tadi.

Tanpa Seungkwan sadar, jantungnya berdetak dengan berantakan dan ia merasa aliran darahnya mengalir cepat ke wajahnya, membuat kedua pipinya merona hingga telinga.

" _Dia bercanda, kan?"_ batin Seungkwan.

 **-TBC-**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Hai~aku balik lagi sama chapter baru. Aku selesaiin chapter ini kalo gak salah cuma 3-4 hari. Ngebut parah. Bagian akhir malah aku cuma ngetik selama 2 jam dan menghabiskan satu gelas kopi:) kalo lagi banyak ide emang luar biasa jari ini.

2\. Aku gak tau kalian bakalan suka apa engga sama chapter ini, tapi kalo aku pribadi suka karena lucu aja Hansolnya disini:) Cemburu kok bilang-bilang wkwk

3\. Buat sekarang aku masih gak ada ide mau diapain Minhyuk sama Hansol buat chapter depan. Sekarang kan masih adu bacot, kalo misalnya nih chapter depan aku bikin mereka berantem (dalam artian beneran berantem pake fisik) kalian ridho lahir batin gak? Yah mungkin aja kan ada yang gak rela biasnya aku bikin babak belur hehe. Tapi ini masih plot kasar aku aja, belum tentu aku bikin mereka berantem beneran di chapter depan.

4\. Aku rencananya mau bikin salah satu temen Hansol tau soal perasaannya Hansol ke Seungkwan (kan selama ini cuma Seungcheol sama Mingyu aja yang tau), enaknya aku bikin gimana dan siapa ya? Pengen Soonyoung, tapi aku ngerasa Soonyoung muncul terus. Pengen sekali-kali yang lain muncul gitu biar gak keliatan kayak figuran banget

Seperti biasa readers-nimku~tinggalkan segala macam protes, saran, kritik kalian di kolom review~~dan semoga kalian tetap setia menunggu ff ini selesai karena perjalanan masih panjang. Tetap semangatin author ya karena kadang author suka kehilangan motivasi buat nulis hehehe yah namanya juga manusia biasa.

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini~

Aku sayang kalian readers-nimku~~:*


End file.
